Fatal Destiny 2: Devil May Die
by Kotou
Summary: Chapter 21! ThIS COULD BE THE LAST CHAPTER! JUST R&R IF YOU THINK SO! Poor Zenrei! Razan also has the Angel in her? And what's up with Miharu?
1. Fragment Memories

Kotou: I'm back!!!! He he he he! So, how did you guys like how I last left you? Did I totally confuse you in the end? I hope not. I wanted a small lead in to the sequel. Eh, I guess in some way I can get it to make sense. Let's go over the basics. The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 has ended and now Heihachi, Jin, and Ling Xiaoyu are all getting accustomed to their new lives. Jin is in Brisbane Australia, re-teaching himself, and Ling is back in Japan, being absolutely miserable. Ok, that's about right. Let's get on with the show! (This is just the FIRST chapter, so please remember there isn't a whole lot of action. But know this, THERE WILL BE LATER!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!) Also, if anyone can guess who the two strange men are before I reveal them...I will, um....Ha! I will add them to the fic, or create a character for them! Go on! Guess!!!  
  
NOTE: I HAVE AT LEAST "MENTIONED"BOTH. IN MY PREVIOUS STORY!! GO TO Fatal Destiny AND FIND OUT!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, almost forgot!! I don't own Tekken!!!  
  
Prologue:  
  
Two years have passed since the last KOIF tournament. Ling Xiaoyu was a junior at Mishima High. She still decided to live in Japan. She still wanted to build her own amusement park. She always relied on others to help her, which in return, got her absolutely nowhere. She was beginning to take control of her life, but not much. She still depended on people for many things. The once popular I Love Jin Fan club, dwindled down rapidly. Makoto, Ling's biggest rival two years ago, had now become one of Ling's friends. They talked a lot more, ate lunch together, and on some days, visited eachother and had a girl's night out. It was an odd change if you were to know them two years ago. Ling had gained many friends over the years. But she favored three of them at most; Panda, Miharu, and Jin. Panda was Ling's best friend since Ling was born. She was found abandoned in a bamboo forest near her house. Ling took her in and cared for her. Miharu is the sister of Hinotama, another one of her friends. Miharu had shown up one day when Ling was in complete despair. Miharu is on a mission to find Hinotama who had mysteriously disappeared. Jin was more than a friend to Xiaoyu. She had grown a very strong liking to him. One day, after the tournament, Xiaoyu did not find Jin. He had left her with these last words, "Remember me." This is a different story. This is the final outcome of their destinies, and what they chose to make of it. Now, our story will begin.  
  
Chapter 1: Fragment Memories  
  
" A piece of you still lives within me."  
  
A week before winter vacation and the temperature was just right. So much has happened since Ling Xiaoyu had last seen Jin Kazama. She was told that he had died in his attempts of fighting Ogre. But from what she heard, Ogre was killed. Ling was smart enough to know that neither Heihachi nor his men could have beaten Ogre single-handedly. Something deep down in her heart told her that Jin had survived. She and Miharu were riding on Panda to a park. Ling's eyes widened as she saw it. She hadn't been there since Jin had last taken her. She hopped off of Panda and ran to the swings. She leaped on them and jumped so high, that she lost her balance and fell off.  
  
"Xiao!" Miharu yelled running to her aid. Ling looked up dizzily and smiled. She remembered when Jin had thrown her off the swing and caught her. She began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Miharu asked. Panda knew why. Panda laughed along with her. Miharu looked at them both with confusion painted all over her face.  
  
"Sorry Miharu. But this is where Jin took me the first time I..I.." Miharu could see the suffering in her eyes. "It was the first time I kissed him. I love him so much." Miharu bowed her head reverently and said,  
  
"Don't give up Xiao. He's out there somewhere." She looked at her with the same pathetic look in her eyes. "And I bet he's missing you more than ever." Those words gave Ling hope to stand up again. When Ling looked at Miharu, a sudden image brought her back. It was the image of the girl Jin called special. Ling dropped her jaw and stared at her blankly.  
  
"Mi-Miharu?" asked Ling skeptically. Miharu looked up at her and smiled. That smile began to give Ling chills up her spine. 'Could Miharu be.. and Jin?' She didn't know what to make of it. "Miharu..did you ever..you know, stop by the mansion two years ago and looked around for something?" Miharu looked at her confusingly.  
  
"No Xiao, why do you ask?" Xiaoyu shrugged her shoulders and gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering that's all." She said smiling and laughing. She was a little suspicious at first, but then realized that she was just being ridiculous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shadows of two men are shown on the grass. Xiaoyu and Miharu don't see them. They are too wrapped up in their own conversation. The older man is with the younger man and they are stealthily hiding themselves. "Well, look at what we have here. Two lost sheep." Said the older man. The younger man walks next to the older man and notices the two young girls.  
  
"That's Ling Xiaoyu and Miharu Hirano!" Said the younger man. His voice had a slight hint of evil within. He looked at the two closely and wondered what they were doing.  
  
"Why, yes it is. And look, they're alone." He smiled sinisterly and watched the two chat. "Hmm, how about we have a little fun with them and play with their minds. How does that sound?" The young man looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why? I don't see the purpose." The older man was beginning to become angry with his apprentice.  
  
"Weren't you the one who said that life was meaningless?" He asked angrily. "And you have doubted my power many times before. Now, I will show you a fraction of what I am capable of." He looked at the younger man and pushed him out of his way. He placed his hand straight out in front of him and telepathically transmitted his energy to both Ling and Miharu. He saw deep into their thoughts.  
  
"What the hell are you doing man?!" The young one asked.  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on the enemy at hand." The young man shook his head and turned away grunting.  
  
"I wanna see power, not meditating skills jackass!" He sat on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. The older man sharply opened his eyes and a stream of purple and green electricity shot out of his body.  
  
"This is it!" He said as his eyes turned a bright yellow. Xiaoyu and Miharu began to feel light headed. They started to see images of their favorite memories. Ling had seen a wavy figure ahead of her. Miharu had seen the same.  
  
"Hey." Said a husky voice. Ling knew it was *him*. She didn't have to question herself. Miharu looked at Ling, then at the figure in front of her. It *was* him. She had never seen him before, but by her friend's expression, she knew. He came closer to her and his figure became more noticeable. She wanted to be absolutely positive that she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Miharu, are we...dreaming?" She asked. Miharu had to pinch her cheek to make sure that this was real. It seemed that it was. She looked over at him and her eyes sparkled and shined. He was truly something to look at. But when she had seen who was next to him, her heart dropped. She had lost all feeling in her arms and legs.  
  
"Hinotama!" She yelled. She regained the feeling in her legs and stood up. Xiaoyu and Miharu simultaneously ran towards Jin and Hinotama. Ling had expected herself to miss him, or to fall right through him, but she didn't. She held on to him as if her life depended on it. This wasn't like any of her dreams; this was real. She didn't want this feeling of security to fade away. The longing of wanting to be loved had finally filled her heart.  
  
Miharu hugged Hinotama tightly. She had always had a strong bond with her brother. Ever since he had left, she felt a part of her die. Now that she was with him....she couldn't feel anything. It was strange. It was like his soul was hollowed out. There was always some type of energy he gave off that could capture the goodness in people's souls.  
  
Ling had caressed Jin's Cheek with her thumb. She looked deep into his eyes and..could not captivate herself. Usually the sight of Jin's handsome dark brown eyes gave her pleasant shivers throughout her entire body. Now, she couldn't sense anything. No good, and no evil. He was neutral. His empty eyes gave her chills of fear and she backed away slowly.  
  
"Jin." She whispered. Was she dreaming? Had this become a really bad dream that she couldn't escape? Jin smiled, but it wasn't his Kazama-like smile. She slowly and reluctantly pulled away from him. She pulled Miharu's arm along with her. Miharu violently pulled back away from Ling's grasp. "Miharu, what are you doing?" She asked. Miharu yelled back at Ling,  
  
"No! What are you doing?! Don't take me away from my brother!" Ling could see how torn up inside she was. Ling grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to get her young, reluctant friend to pay her attention.  
  
"Miharu, You know! I know you know that this is not your brother!" Miharu freed her right arm and slapped Ling across her face. Ling had a red mark now from where the impact had gotten to her. Her left eye was red and puffy.  
  
"That's not fair! You can have Jin, but I can't have Hinotama, my own flesh and blood? I've known Hinotama all of my life, and you only knew Jin for a short period!!!" Ling lowered her head in shame.  
  
"No, Miharu I'm only-"  
  
"Only what? Making sure that you are happy, and I am left here miserably?! Huh? Is that it Xiao? Oh I see, you are such a good friend. My brother meant so much to me, you don't even know! "  
  
"Oh, and I suppose Jin didn't mean anything at all to me! He was just a cute and popular guy that I could hit up for the night! Yeah, every girl wants him, so I decided to take him for a ride!" Her eyes were flaming red. "And every time I kissed him, it meant absolutely nothing! Well, let me tell you something my *dear* friend! I love Jin Kazama! I will always love him! And I know that this FAKE is not my Jinny!"  
  
"Xiao, you're so blind when it comes to love! You can't love a guy just by meeting him for two months! It takes years and years!! Hinotama is my brother by blood and by choice! I did not have to choose to call him my brother after our family split up, but because I had such a strong devotion to him, I called him my brother! You don't understand!" Xiaoyu was tired of Miharu's insubordinations. She didn't want to hurt her, but there was no getting through to her. So, she slapped her back. Sure, it wasn't the brightest thing to do. But there was no other way.  
  
"No, *you* don't understand!" She snapped back. "Jin has showed me more love in those few weeks, than anyone could ever show me in a lifetime! And even though I only knew him for a short period of time, I THINK I would know who he is!! I know that's not him!" She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Miharu was pissed off so she ran out of the park and into the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, that worked out nicely!" Said the young man sarcastically. "But refresh my memory, wasn't the catch to get them to believe that it was who they SAW? Instead, you have them fighting amongst eachother and Xiaoyu doesn't even believe the images!!! Bravo! Well done!" He said while clapping his hands. The older man broke out of his trance because of a SLIGHT interruption. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He said laughing.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Roared the older man. They were now out in the open, and Ling had heard them. She turned her head to see that the fake Jin and Hinotama were gone. She looked behind her and saw the two men. She didn't get a real good look at their faces, but she could see everything else. "Oh Shit!" He cursed silently.  
  
"Nice going boss! Wow, today is not your day is it? I have more power than that, give me a chance!" The older man covered the young one's mouth.  
  
"Shut up." He whispered. "Don't let her get accustomed to your voice. Let's go." He said as he dragged his student with them. The two of them disappeared into shadows. Ling tried to reveal their identities.  
  
"Hey! Lingy, over here," yelled Kanji Matura. She sighed and looked over his way.  
  
"Kanji, please don't call me that anymore." She said sternly. He looked offended, but then approached her from behind, placing his hand gently on her shoulders. "Kanji-" she said, but she couldn't finish.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that. I didn't mean to bring up memories of-"  
  
"Ok Kanji. I'm alright." She said looking back at him. She smiled sweetly at him for the first time. He smiled back ad her and wrapped his arms around her. Something deep inside her told her to move away, but she didn't. She allowed him to stay close to her. Kanji was a semi tall man with light brownish-reddish hair. He was one of the popular smart kids. Ling didn't 'love' him, but she did however like his company. Ling hopped on Panda and helped Kanji on with her. "Hey, do you wanna ride home?" He smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"Sure." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt herself begin to shiver. His hands were soft and warm. Ling was afraid, afraid that she was beginning to like Kanji even more. Ling and Kanji walked out of the park and Panda had spotted Miharu by a telephone booth.  
  
"Panda." Called Miharu. Ling had seen the puffy redness of her friend's eyes. Miharu walked towards them and patted Panda's head. "I'm sorry Xiao. I was being selfish." Kanji looked over at Ling.  
  
"What? You guys were fighting?" He asked in a voice that reflected complete shock. Ling paid him no attention.  
  
"It's ok Miharu chan. I was only looking out for you. Together, we can still search for them." Miharu smiled and waved goodbye as she left for home.  
  
"Hello? I you still haven't answered my question!" Kanji yelled. Ling hugged Panda's neck tightly. Then she looked back at Kanji who had a charming look on his face.  
  
"It's a long story Kanji, you might get bored." Kanji had smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Try me." He said as he leaned on to her shoulder. She smiled back and felt a chill run up her spine. She froze for a single moment. Was she actually beginning to fall for Kanji? That thought brought her back to Jin. It might have been her guilty conscious tugging at her. She shook her head and looked back at Kanji.  
  
"Um, how about later? Does that sound good?" He nodded his head and leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away. Instead she shook his hand. "Good night Kanji, see ya tomorrow!" She said in one breath. Kanji just smiled cockily and jumped off Panda.  
  
"Alright. But I wanna know your story. Sooner or later you're gunna have to tall me." Ling looked at him uneasily and tugged Panda telling her to go.  
  
They reached a spot near the mansion when Ling began to fall ill. It wasn't a cold, flew, or any real sickness at all. But the feeling that she got when she was with Kanji made her sick. Her heart felt torn because she believed that she was betraying Jin. "Panda, I wonder if Jin is still out there. And if he is, what if he's fallen in love with someone? What if he wanted to start his life over?" She sighed and laid herself on Panda. Panda set Ling down and looked at her fondly. She knew that Ling had special feelings about him, but thought that she had given up on her dreams. She sighed and played with the dirt under her feet. "Panda, do you think that I'm being stubborn?" Panda shook her no. Panda thought that she wasn't being persistent enough. She leaned on her back and looked at the sky. The sun was a deep red color.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin trained and trained. He was doing exceedingly well. In only a short amount of time, Jin had completely unlearned the Mishima training style. He was now using his traditional karate and some of his Kazama moves. He felt himself growing stronger and stronger.  
  
"Grandfather, I will get you for what you did! I'll make you pay!!" And with that, he released lightning from his fist. He was certain that he was going to get his revenge. A young girl walked in the dojo and wandered around. She was a relatively tall girl with long curly brown hair. She looked around and saw Jin in his training clothes. She stopped to catch her breath, for his appearance was truly breathtaking.  
  
"Is...my uncle here?" She asked in her Australian accent. Mr. Usume walked out into the dojo and smiled.  
  
"Jess! I'm so glad to see you." He said. Jessica walked over to her uncle and hugged him.  
  
"Oh uncle, I've missed you so much!" She said. Jin decided to walk out of the dojo, but Mr. Usume stopped him.  
  
"Jin, wait. I'd like you to meet my niece. This is Jessica. Jessica, this is Jin Kazama." She extended her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly. Jin smiled and took her hand.  
  
"Likewise." He said warmly. She thought that he was very polite and that he was also very handsome. She was single and she had just turned twenty, two weeks ago. She looked petit, quite different from the other girls that he had met before.  
  
"Jess, Jin has been here for two years. He is a very skilled trainer, and I wouldn't mind if he taught you how to fight you either. I think you have excellent potential and should learn how to defend yourself." She sighed and dropped her bag on the ground.  
  
"Thanks uncle Mike, but I don't want to fight. I came here to see you, not train." Mr. Usume looked disappointed.  
  
"Yes, I know, but Jess-"  
  
"No buts. I don't think it's very ladylike to start fighting. Especially when I don't have a definite reason." Jin looked over at the young lady and smiled. She was a woman of good standards. "Sorry Mr. Kazama, I might have to trade that training lesson with you for something else." Jin sighed in slight relief. He didn't actually want to train with her. Especially since she was a girl, a girl who was not Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
"That's alright." He said as he bowed. He took off his shirt revealing his muscles. She quickly averted her eyes to him. Se watched his slick and smooth body move about. She began to breathe faster just watching him. "I'm going to take a shower now. I'll see you in the morning Mr. Usume." He nodded.  
  
"Good night Jin." He said. Jin went on his way to the house, but stopped at the doorway. He thought about saying goodbye to Jessica before he left, but he just didn't know.  
  
"Good night Mr. Kazama." She said. Jin laughed to himself. Obviously, she didn't have to think about it. Then why was Jin holding back?  
  
"Jin. Just call me Jin." He said politely.  
  
"Oh, well then, goodnight Jin." This time, her voice was high and perky.  
  
Jin turned the water on so that it was a nice and cold shower. He relaxed all of his muscles. He rested his head on his arm and let the water drizzle down his neck. He heard a nock at the door.  
  
"Uh, who is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's me Jin! Jessica. I've brought you some warm towels." She opened the door and placed them on the rack. "Um, I've also brought you some clothes to change into." She could see right through the glass. She felt her heart race and couldn't keep her eyes off him. "I'm also..making dinner. So if..you know, you're hungry..feel welcome to join me." She said in a shaky voice. Jin didn't know that he was being watched so he answered normally.  
  
"Thank you, but after my shower, I will be going to bed." She lowered her head and slowly walked away.  
  
"Oh, ok then." She walked out of the bathroom and into her room, which was on the other side of the house.  
  
Jin walked out of the shower and grabbed the warm towel. He felt refreshed, but something was bothering him. He hadn't come in contact with another female since he had left Ling. He felt bad because he believed that he was betraying her trust. He would not fall in love with anyone else besides Ling Xiaoyu. He walked into his room and laid on his bed. He left his clothes on the chair beside him and looked out of his window. Ling Xiaoyu was out there, somewhere, wondering about him. Then he wondered if she had gone on with her life, or if she loved someone else. He went to his computer in his room by the closet. He decided to type an email for her and warn her about the dangers to her life. After all, she was living with Heihachi. God knows what he'll do to her. He sent it anonymously. He didn't want her to know it was him or else she might get herself in serious trouble with Heihachi. Every night, he had dreams about her that Heihachi was going to kill her, or seduce her into doing something. After he had sent the message, he put on his clothes and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling walked home with Panda in new hopes to search for Jin. She knew that she wasn't going to give up. Not after what happened today. She made a solemn promise not to give up and not to let anyone or anything get in the way. She turned on her computer and saw that she had an email waiting for her. She opened it hoping that it would lead her to where Jin was.  
  
"I really hope this isn't another add for Viagra!! I hate those damn ads!!" She could not see any name to whom the sender was. She read the message to herself. Her eyes widened and her pulse sped up. "Could this be? Jin?" She said aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young man was in an alley with a long trench coat on. He had a cigarette in his mouth and sat next to a door of a club.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the older man. The young man shrugged his shoulders and turned away.  
  
"Listen, I don't have to do what you say! I have a life to you know." The older man picked him up by the neck with his index finger and thumb.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR LOSE YOUR LIFE!" Yelled the older man. "If you so much as get caught by anyone, I mean anyone, I will rip out your intestines with a toothpick! Do you hear me?" The young man nodded his head as the other dropped him.  
  
"God, someone woke up on the wrong side of the fucking bed!"  
  
"Let's go. The other man demanded. The two of them walked out of the alley and into the streets.  
  
Kotou: Ok. That was boring to all hell, but I was told that I should leave the audience wondering what happens. My friend Chini rewrote my first chapter, actually, it was a little..no, a lot more different than this. It had more action between the two men and Ling. I almost gave out who they were, but...she told me not to. That's why it took me so long to post. Don't worry. From now on, I WILL BE THE WRITER FOR ALL MY CHAPTERS IN THIS FIC!! Ok, just tell me what you thought about this chapter and who you think the two men are. Jai Ne! 


	2. Christmas night sky

2Chapter 2: Christmas night sky  
  
"Even amongst the starry night sky, we are one."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own! Blah blah blah!!  
  
Kotou: Sorry the sequel took longer than I thought. But moreover, I'm sorry it sucked!!! I know it did!! I'm not having Michele give me any more ideas! I think my original was so much better! (In my last chapter I accidentally called her Chini. Sorry Chini!!! No hard feelings!) Anyways, This is my next chapter and it's a little more...I dunno, see for yourself!  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER *COULD* HAVE A LEMON, OR LEAD TO ONE!!!!  
  
Lil_Miss_Naughty: Thanks so much for your review to my first fic! I am glad you liked it!!! Woohoo! *dances around like an idiot* I'm good, uh hu! Oh yeah! Go me! Oh, is my cockiness driving you insane??? Sorry!!  
  
Skittles_xtreme: Whoa!! You seem angry!!! Um..gulp..Uh...I'm going to be scared after you finish reading this!!!!!! But don't stop reading. Things might change!! ~_^  
  
Opside: Yeah! I'm going to use your idea! It'll be in a slight humorous way! Hm. how will I pull that off? Oh! I got it!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Tenshi gurl: The suspense is really going to add up!!! JUST WATCH!!  
  
  
  
It was Christmas Eve and the road was completely silenced. The glimmering blanket of white on the ground was absolutely beautiful, and untouched. Jin stood on top of the roof looking outward. The snow fell gently on his face and trickled down. It was dark and cloudy out, but the orange glow of the streetlights hitting the pale white snow gave him a certain feeling. He wasn't sure how to explain it. He had many mixed feelings inside; longing, warmth, sadness, comfort, these emotions were streaming through his body. Especially the scenery that was present to him. Christmas was always a time for loved ones to get together, and Christmas Eve was just a time to prepare for the next big day. After Christmas, some people would just go back to living their lives. Others would still relive that one night all over again. Jin had never experienced a perfect Christmas before. He wanted to spend it with his mother one last time before she died, then, he had wanted to share it with Ling. That was before he knew the absolute truth about himself. He wanted to be normal, and he wanted to feel happy in his life. As he looked out on the street, he had seen couples in their houses, sitting next to their fireplaces cuddling up against eachother. Sure, Jin was strong in his heart, no doubt. He had been able to conquer practically all of his feelings. But something still resided within. He was still longing for her. She had been all he had left. Now she was gone, and he swore that he wouldn't come back until he was ready and achieved his ultimate goal. Jessica had walked out of the house and saw Jin standing alone on the roof. She saw his expression that looked pretty straightforward.  
  
"Jin." She called. Jin was too wrapped up in himself and in this feeling that he didn't even notice she was there. She climbed up the ladder that was on the side of the house. She approached him from behind and tapped him on the back. "Jin?" She called again. He didn't answer. Jessica and Jin never did have any personal conversations, but from what her uncle had told her about him, she knew some about him. She knew a little bit about his past history and his reason for wanting to retrain himself. What she did not know was about his love life. To her, Jin never had any experience with girls and was lonely. She knew nothing about his current relationship about Ling. Mr. Uta had chose not to tell her because that was Jin's personal life. She wanted to make up for what she did not know he lost. She held a small blanket in her hands and placed it around Jin. "It's cold out here, and I don't want you getting sick." She said. Jin was then brought back to reality. He looked back at the young girl.  
  
"Thank you." He said. He sighed and looked out into the emptiness of the lonely streets. Jessica put her arms around him hugging him close to her. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. Jin felt uncomfortable at first, but then felt a sudden relief pass through. He felt different now. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, and what he would feel like later, but he went along with it. They stood on the roof together looking out at the snowy sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling Xiaoyu danced around in the snow outside the mansion. She was so happy that it was almost Christmas. That was her most favorite holiday of all. It was the only day where she could spend time with her family. But now, she had no family. Her parents are dead and Jin..God knows where he is. (We know, but Ling doesn't!!!) She picked up some of the snow that was on the ground and threw it at Panda. Panda turned around and threw ten snowballs at her. They played their little game for about a half an hour. Then Ling started to walk around for a while. She wasn't sure where she was going, her legs wouldn't stop. She then decided to visit Miharu. She ran down the white paved streets to a modern Japanese house. Miharu was sitting out in her front porch when she had spotted Ling. She waved to her and signaled for her to come.  
  
"Xiao! What's up? What are you doing alone?" She asked. Ling sat next to her swinging her feet around.  
  
"I'm not alone. Panda was with me all day." She said proudly. She knew what Miharu was aiming at, but for the sake of keeping herself confident, she came up with that excuse.  
  
"Oh. I see." She grabbed a stick and began tracing patterns into the snow. Ling knew that Miharu was having a rough time. She was going through the same. "So, what brings you over here? Are you here to see Kanji?" She asked. Ling looked at her confusingly.  
  
"Kanji? What the hell is he doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Aha!" Miharu yelled jumping to her feet. "You do like Kanji!" Ling gritted her teeth.  
  
"I do not." She said calmly. She got up to her feet and looked at Miharu who was smiling mischievously.  
  
"Then why did you ask what he was doing here?" Ling crossed her arms and shook her head. Miharu knew very well that Ling could only love Jin, AND ONLY JIN!  
  
"You told me he was here. So I asked what he was doing here."  
  
"Yeah, but it was the *way* you said it." She looked at her and gave her a cheesy smile. "I think your jealous Xiao!" She taunted. Ling knew a way to get off the subject and make her seem guilty.  
  
"Miharu." She said whiningly. "No. He's yours! I could never take him away from you. I have Jin. And Jin is all I need." Miharu smirked. She knew that Ling was right. She would always have Jin. "Anyways. You never told me why you had Kanji over."  
  
"My mother is hosting a Christmas party and Kanji has come over because he thought you'd be here. I didn't tell you because I knew if you knew he was here, you wouldn't come." Ling smiled.  
  
"Kanji or no Kanji, I would've come because you are my friend." She grabbed Miharu's hand and walked inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heihachi was in the Mishima laboratory when he had heard that he could not combine the ogre gene without the devil gene.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled. "My grandson is gone and God knows where he is! We will have to search for him!" Then one of Heihachi's workers came up to him saying,  
  
"Mr. Mishima. We have searched all of Japan, The United States, Mexico, sir, there is just no finding him." Heihachi slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
"No! You will find him." He demanded.  
  
"But sir, correct me if I am wrong, but didn't Kazuya Mishima have the devil Gene in him also?" Heihachi stopped for a second. It was true; Kazuya did have the devil Gene in him.  
  
"Yes. That is correct. But he died several years ago." The man approached him and led him into a small room. There, stood a young man leaning by the desk. He stood there with his trench coat coveting his body. He had a cigarette in his mouth and his hair was dark and slicked back. He couldn't have been older than in his early twenties. He was cocky and showed it. * Hint, hint, he's the mystery guy. Not Heihachi, but the guy with the photos. *  
  
"Mr. Mishima, I believe I have something useful to you." He said as he pulled out a small envelope. He handed the envelope to him. Heihachi pulled out the pictures from the envelope. They were pictures on a new experiment. Then he had seen a photo that caught his eye. It was a photo of Kazuya Mishima.  
  
"I don't believe it!" He stated.  
  
"These photos are top secret. I stole them off the databank of the research lab. The company is called G. Corp. They specialize in genetic research and the revitalization of deceased ones. I bet they thought that young Kazuya seemed interesting to them, so they revived him and he succumbed to their wishes." Heihachi looked at the man (He's the older man of the two men) unbelievingly.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. The man smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that information cannot be given."  
  
"I don't need to take this shit from a Child!!!" The man smiled sinisterly and without moving one finger, he lifted Heihachi over his head.  
  
"Listen geezer, I am a lot stronger than you can even begin to fathom. My powers surpass that of any mortal, or immortal for that matter." Then he thrust Heihachi violently down on the ground. The young man walked back and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Damn him!" Heihachi cursed. He looked at the photos again and began to wonder. The search for Jin was over, and now the search for Kazuya was going to commence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica stood next to Jin shivering. He felt bad for her so he decided to bring her in. Mr. Usume was watching this from beyond. He felt sad, but happy. He loved Jessica because she was all the family he had. Yet, seeing Jin happy with someone else who wasn't Ling made him sad. He knew that Jin knew he loved her. But he just had a feeling. Did Jin know what was going too far? Yes, Mike Usume wanted his niece to grow up and fall in love, and he knew that Jin was a complete gentleman, but could he fall in love with Jessica? He wanted to stop them right then and there, but stopped himself from budding in.  
  
"They're not children. They know what is too far. Jin has a good heart, I know he'll do the right thing." He said aloud. He walked out to a grocery store that was opened 24 hours.  
  
Jin brought Jessica inside the living room and sat her on the couch. The fireplace was lit and she pulled Jin closer to her. Jin felt extremely uneasy. None of this felt right to him. But then, he noticed it. He was sitting next to quite an attractive young lady, sitting close to her next to the fireplace. It was what he had seen in the windows of the other people's houses. It was his idea of a perfect Christmas. If only....If only Ling were here. He would think about her every night and day, and now he was sitting next to another girl with his arms wrapped around her. She stood up and stretched.  
  
"I'm so cold." She stated. She sat down by the fireplace. Her clothes were soaking wet. She looked back at Jin who was attentively watching her. She slowly peeled off her shirt and pants. Jin felt UNBEARABLY UNCONFORTABLE. He felt like he was really pushing the limit here! She sat there in her panties and bra by the fire. The orange glow gave her body a new silky look. She sat next to Jin and wrapped them both in the cover. Jin felt his temperature rise. She looked at him lovingly and grabbed his hands. She gently kissed them, leading up into kissing his neck. (WHAT HAVE I DONE????!!! THIS IS SOOO WRONG!!! I'M THE BIGGEST XIOYIN FAN AND I'M DOING THIS???!!!! OK, Getting back to the story.) He couldn't move away. She roamed her hands down his chest.  
  
"Xiaoyu." He moaned slightly, she didn't hear him. She was too captivated in this feeling. She moved his hand to remove her strap. He complied with her, She drew him into a deep passionate kiss. That was it! that was the spark he needed. It was clear to him to what he must do.  
  
Mr. Uta had carefully opened the door. He was surprised to see what he saw!  
  
"Jin...No." He whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanji stood by the door waiting for Ling to enter. She was hesitant at first, but then walked in. She and Miharu walked into the kitchen and drank some hot cocoa with marshmallows. Ling smiled as the warmth of the drink trickled down her neck and into her stomach. Miharu got up and left to go get presents. Ling wanted to go with her, but was stopped by Kanji.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" She asked playfully. Kanji wrapped her in his arms. She hadn't felt so warm since Jin had done that. He smiled and signaled her to look above her. She grimaced. She already knew what was happening. "Shit." She murmured. She knew this wasn't going to end pretty. She reluctantly lifted her head up and saw mistletoe hanging above her. Her hands began to shake and she tried to avoid him. Kanji only brought her nearer to him. He leaned down to kiss her and Ling didn't move. She froze. "Jin." She whispered. The whole thing felt so unreal. Miharu hopped down and saw Ling and Kanji kissing under the mistletoe.  
  
"Xiao..how could you?" She asked. A tear fell from her face. She was mad because her best friend had made a promise not to fall in love with anyone besides Jin.  
  
  
  
Kotou: *cries* WAAAAA!!! What did I do? How could I have done that to them? I'm so evil!!! Well, don't blame me...*Sees Skittles_Xtreme*..Uh...Hi! I see you're mad!!! *Runs in bush* Maybe she doesn't see me!!! Like I said, don't blame me! Michele told me to add some romance to get the reviewers involved. The next chapter....I'll try to make it up!!! * peeks out and sees butcher knife in skittle_xtreme's hand* I'll stay right here for now.... /_\ ;;  
  
Just R&R please! Next chapter will be up soon. Oh, before I forget...Ling meets Kazuya and Jessica. She meets Kazuya in the next chapter, and Jessica in the ending of that chapter. Let's just say, Jessica has a few things to say to her!!!! So tell me waccha think!!!!  
  
P.S. The two men do not work for Heihachi or Kazuya!!!! 


	3. Unlikely Surprises

Chapter 3: Unlikely Surprises  
  
" Someday we'll meet again."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...*yawn*...  
  
Kotou: Ok Peeps! Time to cheer up!!! I hope....This is going to be a little surprising!! And a little comedic! So, I hope you guys will like it!! The last chapter did not have a lemon and neither will this one. I'll save it for when Jin and Ling reunite!! Will that make all of you happy???  
  
Kukkaistytot: Thank you so much for reviewing!! Yes, I guess I shall keep this Xiaoyin since that was originally my intention! Keep up the good work on your fic!!  
  
Skittles_xtreme: Holly cow! WOAH!!! I am SOOOO SORRY!!! I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH MY LIGHTS ON FROM NOW ON!!!! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR ALL OF THAT!!!  
  
CHANDAVATIKA: EEEESH! SORRy, I'm fixin' it right now!!! Look how nice and sweet (Kinda) this chapter is!!!! I just needed some suspense people!!  
  
To EVERYBODY: IT'S ALL XIOAYIN!!!! Yeah!!! Just read!!!  
  
Miharu ran upstairs and looked through some of her pictures. She saw the picture that she had put away in her diary. It was a picture of Hinotama. He had his arms wrapped around Miharu and he was smiling toward the camera. She missed her brother dearly and swore that she would find him.  
  
"I made a promise to find him! And Xiaoyu mad a promise to find Jin!! She said she loved him and now she's falling in love with another man! I won't let her do this to him!" She said while wiping a few tears from her cheek. She ran down the stairs and stopped. Xiaoyu was crying. She watched the whole thing from where she stood.  
  
"Kanji." She said in his chest. Kanji wiped away a few of her tears, but that did not stop her from crying. She cupped his face in her hands. He caressed her fingers and stared at her gently. "There is something important I have to tell you." Miharu could feel her heart drop. She suddenly felt nervous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heihachi stood with his men as they began to devise a plan to attack.  
  
"We will go to this G. Corp and seek out Kazuya Mishima. I want him found and brought back to me!" He demanded. "We will attack tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. sharp!" The men nodded their heads. Heihachi sat down in his chair. After he had Kazuya in his grasp, he would use his devil gene to combine it with the ogre gene. "Everything will come into play, and soon, I will be the strongest warrior." He said as he looked at his papers spread out on his desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin had pushed Jessica slowly off of him. She licked her lips and smiled. Jin however, wasn't smiling back. He had a worried look on his face. She tried to push herself on him again, but he resisted.  
  
"Jin, what's wrong?" She asked moving closer to him. He looked away, but her gentle hand brought his warm eyes to look into hers. "Tell me Jin, do you love me?" She asked pathetically. He felt his heart begin to throb. He believed that he couldn't fall in love with anyone besides Ling Xiaoyu. She was his world, his ONLY love. He knew what had to be done.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling stared deep into Kanji's eyes like she had done to get Jin's attention. She knew what she had to do in order to keep her promise.  
  
"Kanji. I really like you. You make me feel special. You are someone I can talk to and not feel stupid, or make me sad." She tried to smile, but she couldn't. "But, I just don't love you. I can try and try and try some more, and I could never come to loving you." Kanji felt torn apart inside. He looked to the ground, but Ling brought his face to hers. "Listen, you and I are friends. We have a special bond of friendship between us that is like no other." She knew what she was saying wasn't making him feel any better.  
  
"It's because of Jin, right? You still love him, don't you?" He asked. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, I do. You see, when you and I met again at the park a few weeks ago, I thought I was falling in love with you. To tell the truth, I was beginning to like that feeling." Kanji looked up at her with hope in his eyes. "But the kiss you gave me today made me realize how special Jin is to me. I was being reminded of him every time we were together. That kiss sealed my love for him, and nothing will change that." Kanji had hoped to be more than Ling's friend. He honestly began to love her.  
  
"Xiao." He whispered. She smiled at him tenderly. "I know you love Jin. And I'm pretty sure he loves you too." She began to walk away, but he grabbed her hand. "But no matter what, I will not stop loving you." He kissed her cheek and left the house. Ling looked out the window and smiled. She knew she had done the right thing.  
  
"Maybe you will find someone who can return your feelings." She whispered aloud. Miharu put her hand on Ling's shoulder.  
  
"I'm proud that you did the right thing Xiao." She said. Ling smiled back and looked at the snow begin to fall. This Christmas she wanted to spend it with Jin, and his memories were just enough for her to be happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry Jessica. But there is a lot about me that you don't know about." He said arising from the couch. She pouted looking wearily at him. He looked down at his feet. He was at a lost of words. 'If I tell her the truth, she may be unhappy. But this is something that must be done.' He thought. She leaped up to her feet and grabbed Jin by the arm.  
  
"Jin. I don't need to know a lot about you. Just knowing that you are here with me is enough." She pleaded for him to hold her. He grabbed her by her waist and looked at her gentle face. She slowly began to cry. "I think I love you Jin. I think that my heart beats faster every time I am with you." He smiled then moved her hair to the other side of her face.  
  
"You honestly don't think you're in love with me, do you?" He asked. She looked confusingly at him.  
  
"Yes Jin. I truly think..no...I know I love you! The feeling that I get when I am around you is so incredible that I cannot explain it in words. Don't you understand?" She asked. He smiled and looked at her tenderly. She felt a warmness surge through her heart.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." He whispered. "I feel the same way about Ling Xiaoyu." Her eyes widened. Jin had never mentioned another girl before. Why did he choose now to tell her?  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu? What's that?" She asked. She could feel herself becoming weak. Jin let go of her and walked over to the window. It was dark outside and the illumination of the decorated houses gleamed off his eyes.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu is a young girl back home with whom I am in love with. She is my everything, and I promised her that I would one day come back for her." (DAMN STRAIGHT!) Jessica broke down at his words. She thought that he was beginning to love her back. She slowly approached him, reaching her hand out to him. Jin turned his head and saw her reaching out to him. Jin didn't want to be mean, he just didn't want to lie to her. He had to be straightforward about his feelings.  
  
"Jin, why didn't you tell me before I told you that I loved you?" She asked sadly. He felt bad about not doing it sooner, but he had a good reason.  
  
"I have been away from home for two years already. I thought about starting a new life, but I wasn't sure about how I was going to handle it. I thought that maybe Ling might have moved on without me. We've only known eachother a few months. Then I saw you, and for a moment I thought I could feel myself..." He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he could admit his feelings. But he had to be honest, he had to tell her! "I felt like I was beginning to feel certain attractions for you." Jessica shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Come on Jin, just say it! You were beginning to fall in love with me too." Jin's face turned red. He laughed silently to himself.  
  
"Anyways, I thought that if I were to fall in love with someone else besides Ling, I would never forgive myself. I had to be sure that I loved her! I had to know." He said. He sighed and looked at her. He approached her and held her close to him. Jessica was now confused. She wasn't sure what was going on anymore. "Then..."  
  
"And then I kissed you." She said angelically. Jin nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that kiss meant a lot to me." He said. She smiled.  
  
"It did?" She asked with hope. Jin nodded his head.  
  
"That kiss proved to me that I loved Ling Xiaoyu more than anything in the world. I felt absolutely nothing. When I am with her, just being in her presence gives me a tender feeling in my heart." (HA, HA, HA!! I BET JESSICA FEELS SO STUPID RIGHT NOW!!!!) She lowered her head in despair. She didn't want to give Jin up, not to someone she didn't even know.  
  
"Maybe it was the way I kissed you. I can change that Jin!" She said in her attempt to make him change his mind. Jin led her to the couch and knelt by her. "Jin, let me try again." She pleaded. Jin laid his hands on hers.  
  
"You could try any knew technique and that still wouldn't change anything. I will always put Ling first." (AWWWW!!!!! THAT'S SO SWEET!!!) She began to cry. She knew that Jin had made up his mind. But she had also made up hers. She would not let Jin go! She would pursue him till the day she dies. Even if it meant taking drastic measures, she will have her day!!  
  
"I gotta go!" She yelled as she threw her coat on and left. Jin felt bad for her, but then he was proud of himself.  
  
"There will be someone else who can love you just as much as you loved me." He said happily. Mr. Usume had seen the whole thing. He nodded his head in agreement to Jin's actions. Jin turned around and saw Mr. Usume looking at him. "Sensei." Jin said surprised by his sudden visit.  
  
"It's alright Jin. I'm glad you did the right thing." Jin felt bad about what he did. He knew that she didn't deserve it, but he absolutely hated lying. Then he thought about the girl named Makoto. She too had stated that she loved him. Jin looked back at his sensei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas had finally arrived! It was early in the morning when Ling shot out of bed and walked to the little Christmas tree in her room. It had a few presents under it. She was surprised, she didn't know anyone would have gone through the trouble to get her gifts. She took out the first one and read the tag. It was from Miharu. She smiled as she opened it. It was a small locket that had the word friends on it. She figured that Miharu must have the one that said best. She put the locket on and proceeded to the next. It was a note attached to the box. She read the note out loud.  
  
"Ling, I will always love you and I hope one day you will come to accept that. Even though I know that you love Jin, my feelings for you will not subside." Ling sighed sadly. She didn't want this to happen. "Kanji, why can't you just accept the fact that we can never be together?" She said. She put the box next to her and looked at the other box. This one seemed different. It was more personalized than the others. She looked at the tag and noticed that there hadn't been anyone's name on there. She had a feeling of who it might be so she tore the wrapping and looked at the gift. Her eyes widened with surprise. It was the beautiful glass frame with golden trimming. But instead of the picture that used to be in it, it was a picture of Xiaoyu and Jin and...she couldn't make out whom the other person was. "Wait a minute?" She thought. She ran down the stairs and saw the exact same frame. "Two of them? That's odd." She looked at the picture in her frame and gasped. "Wait! I've only been there once! And....That girl!!" Everything was beginning to confuse her. "Could this be?..." She stopped herself from speaking any further. The girl that was in the picture with them was also the girl they had encountered two years back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We did it!" Exclaimed one man. He ran to Heihachi with all the information they stole from G. corp. "Sir, this is all the information you need to know." He said handing the disk to Heihachi. He smiled evilly. A few other men came in with briefcases full of information.  
  
"Good, good." Heihachi said pleasingly. He went into the lab with a smile on his face. This was what he had been waiting for so long. He put the small disk into the computer and many pictures began to pop out. He had seen one of a young man with scars all over his body. "Kazuya." He mumbled. "How, can that be? It's impossible. Can they really bring a man back from the dead?" He had so many questions and so little answers.  
  
"Mr. Mishima," called one of the men. "We are on the search of Kazuya Mishima at this very moment." He said holding a cell phone in his right hand. Heihachi had a few tricks up his sleeve. He knew if he were to hunt Kazuya down, he wouldn't be successful. The only way to get him out is by luring him out.  
  
"Cease commission." He demanded.  
  
"But sir-" The other man tried to get Heihachi to understand, but he raised his hand.  
  
"Listen, how does one attempt in catching their pray?" He asks. The man shakes his head in confusion. "One must not hunt for the pray, but diligently lure him out." The man soon understood.  
  
"I see it now Mr. Mishima. When would you like the tournament to be announced?" He asked. Heihachi wasn't a very patient man, but he wanted the devil gene and would go through any means to get it.  
  
"I want it to be announced today! The tournament will start in exactly one month from today!" The man ran to the main quart of the building with the good news.  
  
Kazuya Mishima returned to G. Corp and found the entire place demolished. He knew that his father was behind this, and he would soon plot his revenge. He was beginning to get the hang of unifying his powers with devil. He knew that Heihachi was out for him, and he wasn't going to let that old man get in his way.  
  
A few hours later and the KOIF tournament 4 was announced. One week later, everyone in Japan had heard about it. Everyone, including Ling and Miharu were informed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Even in Brisbane Australia the news had traveled far. Jin had heard about it and knew that this was the perfect time to get revenge on his grandfather. He would end the Mishima bloodline right now! Without any hesitation, Jin began packing.  
  
"I see you are leaving now." Said Mr. Usume. Jin looked back and nodded. "You are happy? I can't see it." Jin finished packing and bowed his head to his sensei.  
  
"Thank you." He said as he began to leave.  
  
"Jin Kazama, you are a fine student and have a good heart. Don't let anything change that." Jin preceded to the door smiling. He was leaving two years of his life behind here. "Oh, and Jin," Jin looked back at Mr. Usume. "Take care of Ling Xiaoyu for me will ya?" A smile crept up on Jin's lips. He INTENDED to keep that promise. As Jin headed for the airport, he met someone waiting for him. It was Jessica. She was dressed in her finest leather coat and had a beautiful red scarf hanging over her shoulders. She held her hands together and looked him tenderly in the eyes.  
  
"Jin," She whispered. "Will you come back after the tournament? I will be waiting." Jin let himself loose and hugged Jessica tight. She knew that this was his neglecting way of saying goodbye. "Jin, tell me you'll come back to me." She cried. He wiped her tears with his thumb.  
  
"I am sorry, I truly am, but I can't promise you that. I won't make a promise I can't keep." Jessica looked at him wearily.  
  
"What do you mean? My uncle told me that you told Ling that you promised her you would return to her. For two years you haven't gone back." She was trying as hard as she could to win him back.  
  
"I know. But there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about returning to her, I love her. Now that I get my revenge, and everything will be settled, I will return to her." He pulled himself away from her and left to go to his plane. Jessica stood there wallowing in her despair.  
  
"Jin Kazama," She said while crying, "I will get you to see how important I am to you, and when I do, you will come back to me." She looked down at her feet and her eyes widened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Yes! This is it! This is what I've been waiting for!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. Ling was so happy to hear that another tournament was about to begin. "Now I can find Jin again." Then another thought crossed her mind. She had been warned about Heihachi's evil intentions. "I must also unveil the truth behind Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu." She said. She decided to go find Miharu and tell her about the good news.  
  
She walked through the big crowded city and saw that they were already having signups for the new challengers. Ling had already received an invitation since she was a veteran. She could see the many people coming from all parts of the world enter. Then she had seen a young man in front of her wearing a blue shirt and jeans. His hair was dark and spiked.  
  
"Jin?" She whispered. Her heart raced quickly as she hurried up to him. "Jin! It's me! You're alive! I've missed you so much, it's been too long Kazama!" Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She leaped up in the air and hugged him as tight as she could. He turned around. "Jin, since when did you wear sunglasses?" She asked. He slowly took them off to see who the young girl was. When he did, he had also revealed his red eye. Ling's mouth dropped. (AND I MEAN DROPPED!!!!!!) Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. It felt like a nightmare, but it was real. She tried to move, tried to speak, but her fear did not allow her. Then she got up the nerve to release her grip from him. "HOLY SHIT!!!!" She screamed as she left running. Her head was pounding and her heart was on the verge of exploding. She ran and ran.  
  
"Who is that?" Kazuya asked. The man next to him tried to make out the figure.  
  
"That is Ling Xiaoyu sir. She works as a ward for Heihachi." He grinned.  
  
"A ward of my father's huh? This aught to be very interesting." He said aloud. He then remembered something. "Why did she call me Jin? She also said Kazama." His face was puzzled.  
  
"Sir, correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't Kazama the last name of your lover? Jun Kazama I believe it to be." Kazuya stood there for a moment. Then it had hit him hard on the head.  
  
"Jun! Where is she?" He asked. Kazuya had loved her so much, and after all, he did die before he knew he had a son. The man next to Kazuya lowered his head.  
  
"Sir, didn't you know? Jun Kazama was killed six years ago by the god of fight." Kazuya was shocked. He never knew about that. A tear was beginning to take form, but he quickly stopped himself from becoming too emotional. Even though what he had just learned tore him apart from the inside, he tried to stay strong on the outside. "Jin Kazama was the one who defeated him in the last KOIF tournament. Kazuya wanted to know more about this Jin Kazama and decided that he was going to pursue Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
"I want you to find that Ling Xiaoyu girl and tell her to meet me in the park. Make her feel...welcome." The man nodded and the two of them got in his car and chased after Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling ran as fast as she could until she reached Miharu's place. She was out of breath. She knocked on the door hoping that someone would answer quickly. Miharu wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at Ling drowsily.  
  
"Xiao....what is it?" She asked sleepily. Ling put her hand on her chest trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Scary....must help...red eye...HELP!" She threw herself into Miharu's house and ran straight to her room. She stood by the corner and took deep breaths.  
  
"Xiao!! Tell me what's going on!!" Ling looked up and then touched her head.  
  
"Today, I thought I saw Jin. I mean, the guy looks exactly like Jin!!! Then....he took off his sun glasses and he had a RED EYE!!! I think he's some kind of EVIL FREAK!!!" She couldn't hold herself anymore. She was becoming hysterical.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Kazuya asked impatiently. The driver sat thinking. "That's it. I'll go get her myself." Kazuya got out of the car and stepped towards the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So that's how it happened?" Miharu asked. There was a knock at her bedroom door.  
  
"Miharu, you have a visitor." Her mother said in the gentlest voice.  
  
"Alright mom." She looked at Ling who was still shaking with fear. "Don't be scared Xiao, I'm sure we'll never see him again. (SO NAÏVE!!!!!) She slowly opened the door, little by little, inch by inch. Ling was still looking down at the floor trying to regain her composure. "Hey Xiao?" Miharu asked with calm in her voice. Ling still was busy recuperating, but she answered.  
  
"Yeah Miharu?" She asked.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if that guy wore a blue shirt and jean pants?!" She said laughing. Ling didn't know what was so funny. Miharu kept going on. "And if he were tall and had dark spiky hair!! Oh, that would be so hilarious!"  
  
"But Miharu, he did. Why do you ask?" Miharu calmed down.  
  
"Oh, no reason, it's just that..." Ling stood patiently awaiting for Miharu to finish.  
  
"It's just that what?" She asked. Miharu turned around slowly.  
  
"It's just that, HE'S RIGHT HERE XIAO!!!!!" She screamed. Ling threw herself back and stared at Kazuya. He wanted her to be able to trust him. He went in further to get a good look at them. They were holding eachother tightly and cowering in the corner. He couldn't completely see them so he slowly began to adjust his sunglasses.  
  
"There! RIGHT THERE!" Ling pointed to his red eye. Miharu was completely freaked out.  
  
"IT'S SOME TYPE OF EYE LASER AND HE'S GUNNA KILL US!!!!" She hollered. He went closer, but before he could advance any further, they jumped out of the window. The two of them headed straight for the park.  
  
"Damn it!" He said. He had trouble with young people. They seemed to be afraid of him. He ran out of the house and into the car. "Where did they go?" He asked.  
  
"To the park sir!" They drove on their way to the park. Ling and Miharu had climbed up a tree to try to hide. Kazuya was right below them.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, come out!" He commanded. His voice sent chills down her spine. "I know you know about Jin Kazama. I need to know about him." His voice became calm, so calm that it carried with the wind. "My only love was killed by the god of fight and this Jin Kazama character defeated him." Ling could sense the gentleness in his voice. She looked at Miharu pitifully.  
  
"Miharu, I have to go." She whispered. "You can stay here in this tree. I'll come get you after he is gone." Miharu shook her head.  
  
"No Xiao, I'll come with." They hopped out of the tree and stood right before Kazuya. Ling could sense something evil about him, but she trusted him. She slowly walked up to him and took off his sunglasses. She ignored the fact that his eye was glowing right into hers. He headed towards the bench and suggested that she sat by him. Miharu walked with her friend to the bench.  
  
"So, tell me who you are and why you are so interested in Jin." She asked as calm as she could. Kazuya smiled, which was a RARE event.  
  
"I am Kazuya Mishima. Jun Kazama and I chose to live far away from my father. I loved her so much that I wanted to protect her from him. A few days passed and I began to receive threats from him. I had to meet up with him and settle the score. In the end, I lost. My life didn't concern me, but her love, was what I miss the most." Xiaoyu was speechless. She remembered Jin telling her that he had a father, but he died a long time ago. Now he's alive??? Does he even know he has a son? "Now I find out that she was killed because of something my father resurrected!"  
  
"Mr. Mishima-"  
  
"Please, just call me Kazuya." He said politely. She felt uncomfortable calling him that, but since he asked so politely, she did as he requested.  
  
"All right then, Kazuya, Jin Kazama is Jun Kazama's son." Kazuya looked heartbroken. Ling smiled. "He is also the son of Kazuya Mishima." She said proudly. Kazuya jolted his head up.  
  
"I have a son?" He asked aloud. Ling and Miharu nodded. The astonishing shock on his face made her laugh. Something weird began to happen to Kazuya. Lightning surrounded him and both of his eyes began to turn red. Ling jumped off the bench and began to run away. Miharu ran alongside her. "Yes, I remember." He said in a hoarse voice, he was changed somehow. "Jin Kazama, my other half. I will get what rightfully belongs to me!" He said as he fled out of the park. Ling and Miharu couldn't believe what they had just seen.  
  
Little did Ling know, someone had been watching the whole thing from behind, he was a tall man dressed in a hooded jacket with flames. Ling and Miharu began walking back to the mansion, when all of a sudden she ran into a young Australian girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Ling said. The girl just gave her a look.  
  
"Come on Xiaoyu! We gotta go!" called Miharu.  
  
"Coming!" Ling shouted. As she was about to take off, the Australian girl grabbed her arm.  
  
"So, you're Ling Xiaoyu?" She said. Ling just smiled back.  
  
"I'm Jessica, Jin's told me a lot about you." Ling stared at her not knowing what to say.  
  
  
  
Kotou: DUM DUM DUM!!!! Jessica finds Ling and tells her that she knows Jin!!!!! OOOOHHHHH!!!! The heat is on!!!! So, what did you guys think??? This was a long chapter. Well, maybe not, but it took me long enough to write the Damn thing!!! Any ways, I'm also writing another fic called Tekken Muyo. It should be up soon, and I'm also a co-writer for a fic called He Loves Me He Loves You Not! Check those out too! Well, you know the drill, R&R! *Looks around* Is it ok to come out??? Are my killers gone???? Hmmm. Maybe I should add another scene with... 


	4. Jin's here?

Chapter 4: Jin's here??  
  
Kotou: *Looks from under covers* is it ok now? Ah, It's ok!!! Whew! Alrighty then, looks like we're gunna have some arguing in this chapter! I think! Well let the title sum it all up for ya!  
  
Forevermore: Yay! Our fic will be sooo kewel! I'm trying to work out the second chapter as we speak....or should I say as I write! And also, Let's just say that all my J/L fans happen to be in this chapter as well!!! Tee Hee!!!! OOOhhhh! next chapter, we get a lead on to those two mysterious men! Should I just reveal them??? I don't know. Aw, what the hell, I'll just reveal one!!!  
  
Let's just get going shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!!!  
  
Ling Xiaoyu and Miharu stared at Jessica without any type of emotion. Jessica had an evil grin on her face while she looked at the young girl.  
  
"What's wrong Xiaoyu? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed sinisterly. Xiaoyu still looked at her blankly.  
  
"All this time, I thought Jin was dead." Her eyes became watery. "But now he's ok. He's come back for me!" Ling began to smile, but what Jessica said next wiped that smile right off of her.  
  
"Oh young, pitiful, worthless girl," She said in a dark-toned voice, "are you that naïve. Think about it. Jin was gone for two years, both of which he could have come back for you, but did he? Did he ever stop to visit you?" Ling knew that what this girl was saying was true, but she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"No, Jin wanted to come back.....I know he did." She said pathetically. She was breaking down at her own words. Jessica shook her head disapprovingly.  
  
"Then why didn't he come back after the tournament? Why didn't he visit you on your birthday? Or.... Christmas Eve?" She inquired. Ling thought hard for a moment. Why would she bring those up, Especially Christmas Eve? "Do you know why?" She asked leaning closer to her. Ling shook her head. "Because he was with me!" She said. She pronounced every word with every syllable and put spaces between her words. Every word, one at a time, was like a thousand needles piercing at her body. She clenched her fists as tight as she could.  
  
"You liar!" She said through her teeth. Jessica decided to make things worse, she would tell Ling everything that went on.  
  
"Oh no. I swear by all means that I am being as truthful as the Bible." She said encircling her. "It was quite romantic, actually. We started out sitting on the roof, the two of us snuggled by eachother. Then, on his own, he decided to take me inside to get warm again. We sat on the couch near the fire, no one around, that my friend, is when things started to get interesting." Ling gritted her teeth and suddenly felt the urge to cry, but she held back her temptations.  
  
"You're lying." She said as her nails dug into her skin. "I know you are. Jin would never do anything to hurt me."  
  
"Oh? And who told you that, your mother and father?" Jessica teased.  
  
"My mother and father are dead!!" She shouted. "And when they died, Jin was there to comfort me! Jin was always there when I needed him! I don't care what you say, I know he loves me!"  
  
"Then why did he kiss me?" She asked. Ling felt her heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces. "Come on Xiaoyu, explain that? You can't? Oh, well I can!" She stared Xiaoyu right in the eyes. "Jin wasn't sure if he loved you and didn't love me back. So we kissed and he sought out his true feelings."  
  
"And who were his true feelings for Jessica? Huh? WHO WERE THEY FOR?" Miharu asked. Jessica stood back for a moment and smiled cockily at her. Ling fell to her knees and looked back at Miharu.  
  
(Now I am going to go a little Sailor Moon here. And If I don't add some people, don't feel bad!!! I was just using the people who I *think* are Xiaoyin fans. I am not sure where everyone stands. Please try to understand that!)  
  
"Yeah Jess, I don't hear anything." Called another voice. Ling looked around to see who it was. It shocked her to see that it was her best friends who always believed in her and Jin being together. "I think she's scared!" Called Chandavatika. Ling smiled at her. "They call me Chandavatika." Then another walked forward.  
  
"I will not let you put Ling Xiaoyu down! I'll make sure of that." Said Lillian. Xiaoyu looked up at them and smiled. Then she had seen another walk by. Ling could tell that so many people believed in her. "They call me, Lillian! And I am your worst nightmare!"  
  
"Hm....playing with girls minds are you? How childish! Why can't you just leave the poor girl alone?" She looked over at Ling. "Don't worry Xiaoyu, I'll stand up for you." Xiaoyu smiled very happily. "I am skittles_xtreme! I will stop you from splitting up a good thing."  
  
"Me too! I will stand by you till the end. And I'll make sure that you and Jin will find eachother." Said another girl. "I am Forevermore! And I say, Xiaoyin forevermore!!!" Ling got a sudden inspiration from her friends. She stood up and crossed her arms looking at Jessica. Then all of a sudden a young lady jumped out of nowhere. Ling hopped back and saw the Japanese blade in her hand.  
  
"I am Fox Lady. If all else fails, I will do away with you myself!" Ling's eyes sparkled with happiness. Another person walked out and smiled. (WHEN WILL THIS END??? WAIT....WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?)  
  
"I am Jupiter's moon Europa! You don't wanna mess with me!" Jessica looked at all of them standing there.  
  
"Are there anymore? I am getting tired of this nonsense already!" Then it happened. Ling had seen her with her own eyes. She seemed to have jumped from the sky and landed gracefully on her feet. Jessica's mouth widened. Ling was astonished. Right in front of her was her favorite anime character, only human! (Sort of). She had long blue hair set in pigtails and sparkling purple eyes with a golden star on her forehead.  
  
"Kotou!" Ling shouted. Kotou smiled. (THAT'S ME! KOTOU IS MY ANIMATED SELF!!!) "How can that be?" She asked. Kotou stood with the rest of her Xiaoyin friends.  
  
"Because you believed in us." She said. Jessica was confused to all hell. Miharu had finally believed in miracles. "Your love for Jin and her rudeness, arrogance, and cocky mindedness brought us all together. We are going to make sure that this is Xiaoyin!!! I am Kotou Tomasakii, I stand for Love and Xiaoyin, and on behalf of Xiaoyin, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!! " The others cheered as they patted Ling on the back. (THAT WAS EXTREMELY CHEESY I KNOW!!!!)  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on? Where did you all come from? I don't remember any of you guys being here before?" Chandavatika, Lillian, skittles_xtreme, and forevermore walked up to her.  
  
"You! It's all because of you. We were brought here because you were going to steal Jin's heart." Forevermore explained.  
  
"You know, I don't really hate anyone. I honestly didn't think you were such a bad person, until NOW! What kind of sick person would do such a thing to manipulate a girl?" Asked Chandavatika. Skittles_Xtreme gritted her teeth. She was tired of this stupid Jessica girl.  
  
"I don't care what any of you think, I will have Jin! Mark my words!" Kotou lead the rest of them except for Ling Xiaoyu to Jessica.  
  
"Xiaoyu, you must find Jin as soon as possible. Whatever you do, don't let anyone get in your way. Miharu, go with her. Make sure that nothing bad happens." Miharu nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you everyone!" Ling called out as she left. Jessica ran after her until Fox Lady came out with her sword.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" She asked. Ling's fan was cheering in the background yelling and cheering.  
  
"We're gunna kick her ass!" She cheered. Tenshi gurl was right next to her cheering her on.  
  
"Let's go get in on some of that action!" She yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night was a confusing one. Ling and Miharu went into The Mishima Hotel reserved only for contestants in the KOIF tournaments.  
  
"Come on Miharu, we gotta go reserve ourselves a room." Ling said walking into the hotel. (For those of you who don't know, Miharu joined in hopes of finding Hinotama.) They went to the registration desk and tried to reserve a room. Ling saw who the secretary was and gasped. "Makoto?" She asked. Makoto turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey Xiaoyu, I didn't know you were entering." She said surprised.  
  
"Well I didn't know you worked here." She answered back.  
  
"Yeah, just for a while. I need some money." Ling played with the pen on the counter top.  
  
"Oh, Makoto do you think you can do us a favor and reserve a room for us." Makoto nodded her head and looked for vacant rooms. "And, um....do you think if you could tell me if Jin came by?" Makoto stopped writing for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him." The man behind Makoto turned around.  
  
"Well if it isn't Ling Xiaoyu. How are you?" He asked. Ling remembered him from the last tournament. He was just a sweet and friendly old man working for Heihachi. "Gosh, it's been so long. I always used to see you and that Jin Kazama together." Ling smiled sweetly at him. "My, you sure have grown up." He said shaking his head. His huge dark glasses made his eyes ten times bigger than his face and his baldhead with the few gray strands stood up.  
  
"Here you go, room 311. Second stairs, down the hall to your right." Makoto said as she gave them the card. Ling and Miharu grabbed their luggage and began to walk towards the hall. There was a slight bump in the middle and Miharu tripped knocking down all of her luggage.  
  
"Oh great!" She said exasperated. Ling bent down trying to help her. The door opened again and Jin walked to the registration desk He wore his hooded flame jacket with the hood hiding his entire face. Makoto stood in silence and tried to act busy. She crouched down hiding behind the desk.  
  
"Mr. Pete." She whispered. The old man turned around and saw Makoto scurrying on the ground.  
  
"What is it?" He whispered back.  
  
"Could you attend to him? He gives me the creeps! Just like that one Mishima guy!" Mr. Pete laughed and agreed to take the job. He returned to the desk and saw the young man's face hidden by shadow. He gave him a card to his room.  
  
"Your room number is 312. It's on your right on the second floor.  
  
"Xiao! Did you hear that?" Miharu asked in somewhat of a whisper. Ling looked back at him. There was something seriously disturbing about him. She gulped and nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah. His room is right across from ours."  
  
"He's so mysterious."  
  
"It's like he's out to kill someone. So you wanna get something to eat?" Ling looked at her strangely.  
  
"Now isn't the time to think about eating Miharu. We're...." Jin walked by Ling, but she didn't recognize him. Miharu stopped picking up her things and just stared at him walk by. Ling ignored him and kept talking. "Alright Miharu, what is it that you want to eat?" Miharu looked at Ling and thought about it for a second.  
  
"How about Akira's! Yeah, Hinotama always took me out to go eat there." Ling nodded her head and saw that someone must have heard her.  
  
"Let me get ready and I'll go with you. Miharu hopped off into her room with her luggage. Ling had a strange feeling about the man, but she shrugged her shoulders. She went into the bathroom in her room and took a nice hot shower. She wanted to know for certain if Jin was here or not. She remembered her little encounter with Jessica and that she had been with Jin. So she knew that Jin was still here, but where? She soaked in the bath for a little while longer. A strange figure came from the shadows of her room. It was one of the mystery men. He wore a pitch-black trench coat and leather boots with buckled from the ankle up. His jeans were tattered and his hair was short and clean cut. He looked around to see if anyone was there. To his advantage, Miharu had left the room to go find Panda. He slowly gazed around the room and noticed that someone was in the bathroom. He walked in and stood behind Ling Xiaoyu. He gazed at her silky body and all of her beautiful curves. He smiled and was pleased. He took another step further.  
  
"You idiot!" Yelled the older man. He was in Ling's bedroom watching from afar. The young man turned around and shot his eyes back at him. Ling jumped back from the shower, her hands folded across her chest. Then she saw him; the young mysterious man who was always watching her, fooling her, deceiving her in every way.  
  
(IT'S GUNNA GET WEIRD NOW!!!)  
  
"It's YOU!" She yelled. She tried to crawl back into the shower, hiding her body from him. He crawled over to her; he was very attractive and had a charming smile. He laid his hand on her cheek and began to woo her. She fell silent through his treatment. He gently brought his hand from the water and drizzled it down her body. She tried to brake out of her mesmerizing trance, but she was helpless. He removed both of her arms from her breast. Then he kissed her neck as he fell in the tub.  
  
"You know you're beautiful." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"What the Hell is he doing now!!!" The older man shouted. Miharu was on her way up to the stairs when she had heard the man yell. She rushed through the door and just as she was about to get a glimpse of the older man, he left in the blink of an eye. Panda rushed into the bathroom and with one quick slash of the paw, she tore the man away from Ling. Ling was still a bit dazed, and the younger man threatened to retaliate. Miharu stood in her fighting position.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Yelled the man. He swung his fist and Miharu and Panda were sent flying to the wall and knocked unconscious. Jin had heard all the commotion in his room. He opened the door and saw Ling lying naked on her bed with the fully dressed man. Jin could feel a surge of energy rush through his body. He picked up the man and chocked him with his right hand.  
  
"Get away from her." He said in a low voice. The man struggled but could not get out of his grasp. He swiftly pulled out a knife, and just as he was about to attack Jin head on, Jin had taken the knife, blade first, with his left hand. The man's powers were beginning to wear off. Ling was slowly coming back to her normal self. Her vision was still blurry, and her head hurt ferociously. The man disappeared and Jin nodded. He sat down by Ling on her bed and kissed her soft warm cheek. She felt delirious.  
  
"Jin?" She whispered.  
  
Kotou: I'm done Amigos!!! That's it!!! Time for chapter 5 cuz you wanted it!!!! 


	5. The dicision

Chapter 5: The decision  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own!  
  
Kotou: He he he he he! I see that a lot of people hate Jessica rather than Kanji. I wonder why that is? Oh well. I really better start writing fast! This chapter is gunna take me a while!!! So anyways, tell me whacha think! Oh, and review Tekken Muyo please and give me your suggestion for a pairing!! Oh, and for all who HATE Jessica. You will LOOOOVVVVEEE THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
P.S. I'm revealing them now!!!!!  
  
Jin was a bit taken back with her reactions. With "Jin" being her last word, she fell into a deep and quiet slumber. Jin stroked her hair gently and laid his head on her side of the bed looking at her angelic expression. Did she know that Jin was with her? He kissed her on the cheek and watched as she smiled. He looked back at Miharu and Panda who were still knocked out cold. He picked Miharu up and placed her next to Ling. He felt uncomfortable seeing Ling without any clothes. Not because he was embarrassed by her, he thought that she was quite beautiful, but because this was the way that the jerk left her. He went through her closet and picked out her pink nightgown that went up to her thighs. He smiled at how much she had grown. She was indefinitely beautiful and mature. She had changed so much in these last two years, all for the better. He held her gentle warm hands in his.  
  
"I'm here now. You can always count on me being there for you." He whispered gently. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that she could hear him. He laid her against her bed and left the room. "Panda! I forgot about you. I'm sorry." He said as he tried to pick her up. "God! You're too heavy." He breathed. He dragged her gently to the side of the bed. Just then, Panda opened her eyes. Jin jumped back for a second. Panda just eyed him, not moving, not showing any aggression whatsoever. Jin slowly walked towards her and Panda let him. She sat up and watched Jin. "Panda do me a favor will you?" He asked petting her head. She listened attentively to him. "Take care of Xiaoyu for me." He said. Panda cuddled up by Jin, making her promise to him. She had missed Jin for a long time. She always tried to get Jin and Ling closer together, but ever since the last tournament, that was pretty much impossible. "Thank you." He said. Jin left the room and walked into his. But he was startled by who he saw in front of him.  
  
"Kazama." Hworang said. Jin looked at him and wondered what he was doing out so late. "Why were you in there?" He asked.  
  
"It's really none of your business." Jin said as he went into his room and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Cocky bastard!" He yelled back. Hworang walked down the stairs and out the door. He walked down the street for a while when he realized how hard he had worked for this day to come. "I will beat Jin Kazama this time for sure! And when I do, I will have him groveling at my feet." He laughed aloud and saw a few men from the Korean army walk by. Hworang easily snuck into an alley without getting caught by them.  
  
The next morning came, Miharu slowly woke up and noticed that she was asleep on the bed.  
  
"How did I get here?" She asked. She put her hand on her head and felt incredibly dizzy. "And why do I feel like crap?" She walked over to the bathroom stumbling over herself. She went to the medicine cabinet and took two Tylenol. "I feel like I have a hang over, but I don't remember getting drunk last night. Ow, my head." She walked back to the bed and saw Ling holding her pillow tightly to her chest. Miharu shook her shoulder and called out her name. "Wake up Xiao, its time that we start training." Ling smiled and pushed Miharu away.  
  
"Oh Jin, you came back." Miharu laughed and tugged at her arm.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Ling was being dragged off her bead and onto the ground.  
  
"Oh Jinny, your so strong. I love you....so much." She was obviously oblivious to everything around her. Miharu pushed her as hard as she could and abruptly woke her up. "Hey! What's the big idea Miharu?" Ling said sleepily. Miharu put her hands on her hips and stared at Ling.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up! You were too busy dreaming and drooling over Jin." Ling looked around her room. She was by her bed, but she had felt really sick.  
  
"I thought I saw Jin last night, where is he?" She asked. Miharu sat across from her and put her hands on her lap.  
  
"It was just a dream. You know, maybe it's because the thought of Jin still being alive, and his chances of being at the tournament, that you think he's here. It's almost like your longing for him creates an image of him so that he will always be there for you." Ling shook her head disagreeing with her.  
  
"Who are you, some type of shrink? I'm not psycho Miharu, I know what I saw." Miharu sighed and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ok then, what did you see? How did Jin look like? I know he's been gone for two years, so he must have changed some!" Ling couldn't answer. She couldn't describe what he looked like because she wasn't too sure she saw him for real.  
  
"I don't know." She said downhearted. "You're right. I'm not sure that I saw him at all to tell you the truth. She leaned her head back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Something just tells me that he's right under my nose, that I don't have to keep searching anymore, and that he's come back for me." She turned to her right side to stare at the picture she had gotten for Christmas of her Jin and another girl. Ling noticed that the picture was gone and the old picture and frame was there. She got up and searched her dresser and all around. "Where is it?" Ling asked looking all over the room. "Where's my picture?" Miharu got up and stretched her arms.  
  
"Where's what picture?" She asked. Ling looked in her closet and everywhere.  
  
"It was a picture of Jin, me, and some other girl standing next to us."  
  
"Some other girl? You mean you don't even know who she is and you have a picture of her?" She asked. Ling stopped searching and sat on a chair by the desk. She put her hands on her lap and thought to herself.  
  
'That's right. I don't know who she is. Maybe, she was just some girl walking by.' "No Miharu, I don't know who she is. Actually, now that I think about it I don't remember taking such a picture." She arose to her feet in shock. "Wait a second! In all the time that I have known Jin, I have only taken but one picture with him!" Miharu looked at her, then she looked out the window. This was becoming too confusing for her. She had other things to take care of.  
  
"Xiao, let's go to the training room. I really need to touch up on my technique." Miharu said getting her training outfit on. Ling nodded and went to go get hers on too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some time passed and the search for Jin wasn't going too well at all. Xiaoyu had decided to wait till the tournament for Jin. It was the night before the tournament and Ling and Miharu were getting ready to go to dinner at the restaurant reserved for all the KOIF challengers. Ling and Miharu dressed up in beautiful clothes. Ling wore her Chinese dress that was blue, had gold flowers on it, and slits that went up to her thighs on both sides. She wore her hair in two buns instead of her bouncy pigtails, and she wore sparkling blue high-heeled shoes. She checked herself in the mirror and spun around twice. Miharu came out with a sparkling red dress that went up to her knees. She wore her hair up in a short ponytail, and had beautiful rosy high-heeled shoes. They both went downstairs and out the door.  
  
As soon as they walked in, a waitress had come to show them where to sit. They sat at a booth right next to the window. It was dark outside and the streetlights had just come on. Ling couldn't help but eye the beautiful scenery. She loved the night, the most romantic things happened during the night. Miharu watched as Ling looked out at the window, full of longing and despair captivated in her soft brown eyes. She decided to break the ice.  
  
"So Xiao, what shall we eat?" Ling grabbed the menu and looked for the most delicious thing on there. Her eyes widened when she saw her old favorite.  
  
"Yum! I want the Peking duck with a side of fried shrimp..with chicken!!" She said. "Miharu what will you be having?" Miharu looked at the menu and thought about having something different, but she wasn't sure what. Then she saw the waitress was coming so she had picked the same thing.  
  
"I think I'll have what you're having. I don't know what to chose, so I'll have the same as you." The waitress came and took out her pad.  
  
"What will you be having?" She asked.  
  
"We will both have the Peking duck with a side of fried shrimp, and chicken!" Miharu said giving her the menu.  
  
A few moments later, their food was delivered to them. Ling dug in as soon as her plate was served. Miharu watched as Ling ate like she's never eaten before. She decided to crack a joke.  
  
"God Xiao, are you eating for two?" Ling looked back at Miharu who was staring right back.  
  
"Oh shut up." She said as she ate some more. Miharu grabbed a knife and fork and cut everything into nice equal portions.  
  
"No, really, there are people staring at us." Miharu said in a whisper. Ling looked to her right, and then to her left, there were indeed people staring at her.  
  
"Let them stare. If they want something to ogle, they can watch my fist in their face." Everyone turned back to their meal ignoring Ling. "That's better." She said proudly. They ate and talked for the whole night. Soon, it was 11:45 and the restaurant closed at midnight. "Well, looks like we gotta go Miharu." Ling said stuffing the chicken in her purse.  
  
"Xiao, are you crazy? What are you doing?" Ling turned a bit red, then she decided to cover it up.  
  
"It's for Panda. She likes Chicken, so that's why I'm bringing her some."  
  
"Xiao! Pandas are vegetarians! Just admit it, you want it for yourself." Ling shook her head and proudly walked out of the building. The hotel was a few blocks away, so they decided to walk. They laughed, talked, and giggled about silly little things. Then they had seen a shadow walking towards them. They were a little surprised at first, but then noticed it was the scary man in the hood.  
  
"Why is he out here alone?" Xiaoyu asked. Miharu walked close by her friend.  
  
"I dunno, tell me why he looks like a murderous gang member." They both laughed loudly. The man in the hood raised his head and looks straight ahead. Ling and Miharu noticed that he was staring right at them, even though they could not see his face. "Xiao! I think he heard us!" She said stopping dead in her tracks. Ling didn't move either. He walked closer to them, picking up speed with each step. "What's he gunna do?" He approached them and they did not move.  
  
"I have something for you." He said as he reached in his pockets. Ling thought he was going to pull out a gun.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T SHOOT US!!! WE HAVE NO MONEY!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Let's get back to the crib!" Miharu yelled.  
  
"Miharu! That's slang!!! He's gunna think we're from some gang!!!" Xiaoyu shrieked. "We're not!!! We're just two girls walking alone..on the street...with no one around....oh great!"  
  
"Xiao! He could be a rapist!!!" Miharu called. He grabbed Ling's wrist.  
  
"Stop! I won't..." He started, but Miharu jumped on his back and hit him on the head. She fell back and landed on the cement. Ling tried to escape, but she fell down and dropped her purse. "Stop squirming!" He said. Ling tried a high kick to the head, but he caught her ankle with his other hand.  
  
'Dammit! He counters all of my hits!' She thought. Miharu was on the ground by the purse.  
  
"Be careful Xiao, he's trying to look up your dress!" She shouted.  
  
'This is ridiculous! What do they think I'm trying to do?' Jin thought.  
  
"Miharu, hurry! Use my purse!!!" Miharu did some fast thinking and opened Ling's purse pulling out the chicken leg.  
  
'I have no clue on how affective this is gunna be, but I'll try anything!' She looked directly at the man. "Hey! You want a leg," She said holding the poultry high over her head. "Well you can have it mister!!!" She threw the poultry with such a great force, it hit Jin on the nose knocking him back, releasing Xiaoyu from his grasp. Ling and Miharu jumped up and ran into an alley. Jin shook his head and held his nose that was now bleeding.  
  
"Have I changed that much?" He asked aloud. Ling and Miharu entered the hotel slipping and sliding. They ran by the counter huffing and puffing. Mr. Pete had seen their reaction.  
  
"Hello girls. What's up?" He asked. Ling bent over the counter trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Some...guy...tried to jump us!" Ling exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and he tried to rape Xiao!!" Miharu added. Mr. Pete shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"If only you would've gone with Jin. I'm sure he would have protected you." Xiaoyu shook her head also.  
  
"Yeah. If only I had...wait, HE'S HERE?" She asked. The old man nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, he has room 312. He's much different from last tournament. He's more mature and grown up. You wouldn't have recognized him." He put his finger on his bottom lip thinking a while back. "Yes. He was wearing a flamed hooded jacket. It was quite hard to see his face." Ling and Miharu just stared at eachother blankly.  
  
"Then that means-" Ling started. Miharu's mouth dropped.  
  
"Uh Oh!" She said grimacing.  
  
Jin was walking on his way back to the hotel, but he decided to sit at the corner and think to himself for a while.  
  
'I didn't know I've changed so much. I wish there was something I could do, but I guess I can't tell her yet. Maybe it was a good thing that she doesn't recognize me. That ways I'll keep her protected from me.' He buried his face in his hands. 'But I don't want to keep her away from me. I want her to be next to me, I want....I want....Is that all I can say? I want this, or I want that, I'm being extremely selfish. I should be thinking about her. But instead, all I can think about are my selfish needs and desires.' Then, out of nowhere, a hand touches Jin on the shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Jessica asked in a sincere voice. (Looks like the bitch is back again!!) Jin sighed and looked out at the sky.  
  
"Jessica, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I thought you were back in Australia with your uncle." Jessica sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Jin, by the way you say it, you make it sound as if you didn't want me here." She said teasingly. Jin just sighed again and looked out into the perfect midnight sky.  
  
"Besides, do you want to know why I'm here?" She asked. Jin shrugged his shoulders. He only wanted some peace and quiet and he couldn't get any because he was interrupted. But, he did want to know, sort of. "The reason why I am here is because I have always wanted to achieve my dreams, but I never did. I always relied on other people, and that never helped me anywhere. My uncle once told me, that I must go the distance in order to get what I want. So I followed you. I want to go the distance with you Jin. I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers to another girl who doesn't appreciate you like I do." She leaned in to kiss Jin, but he pushed her away from him. He stood up and turned around to stare at her.  
  
"Don't talk about Xiaoyu that way. I love her, nothing is going to change my decision!" He began to slowly walk away.  
  
"Jin! I don't want to lose you!" She cried. She held out her hand and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You won't lose me." He said. "Because you never had me." (DAMN STRAIGHT!!!) Jessica felt torn apart from the inside out.  
  
"What do you see in her Jin? What's so special about her that you can't see in me? Why wont you love me back. I gave my heart to you, and you refused." She said while crying. Jin rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she just couldn't take a hint. She wasn't seeing the big picture. She was a whiny bitch who wanted everything to go her way, but it sure as hell wasn't going to happen like that.  
  
"Xiaoyu makes all the difference in the world to me. One day you will see that in someone else." Jin said as he walked away from her. Jessica stood there shattered. She felt like her world had ended.  
  
"No Jin." She said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for him to hear. "You were the only one I saw that in. Now, I can see that you truly do love her like I love you. You love her so much, that you would do anything, give up anything, just to be with her again." She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm glad that you let me have my feelings, I'm glad I met you so I could experience these feelings for you, even though you did not return them." Jin turned his head and saw Jessica begin to leave. She wasn't looking where she was going. In the middle of the street, she looked back at Jin and said, "Goodbye Jin." Jin's eyes widened.  
  
"Jessica, look out!!" He called. Jessica turned around, but it was too late. A car had driven by hand hit her. Jin felt his heart stop. Only twice, had he witnessed death; when his mom died and now. He ran to her side and looked at her pitifully. She slowly opened her eyes, as her life hung on by a thread, she confessed her last emotions.  
  
"Jin, I was hoping that by coming all the way out here, I could have you all to me." She held onto his hand and placed a ring in it. "My mother gave this to me. I was hoping that I could ask you to marry me, but I already know the answer. You can, give it to Xiaoyu, I know she'd like it..." Jessica stopped talking. It was over, she had died. Jin could feel tears well up in his eyes. He hadn't wished for this to happen. He opened her hands and slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Keep it Jessica, and maybe you can remember our friendship." He looked around and saw a payphone nearby. He called the hospital, and within a matter of minutes, they came and picked up her limp body. Jin felt bad, it was only a few minutes ago that she was alive and talking to him. Then, it was only a matter of seconds until she was killed. Jin wasn't in love with her, and she was persistent in playing a game she couldn't win, but he still had respect for her.  
  
"You killed her Kazama." Said a voice from beyond. It was Hworang. He came from behind an alley with his hands in his pockets. "She loved you and was truthful in admitting it, but you rejected her. How could you do something like that?" Jin lowered his head, what could he do?  
  
"It wasn't my fault. I tried explaining to her that I love Ling."  
  
"Apparently, you were to hard on her." Hworang said. Jin didn't know if he was trying to make things worse, or if he was trying to come up with something to say.  
  
"Listen Hworang, if you had somebody you loved, and someone was trying to take away from that, what would you have done?" Hworang didn't answer. He never let himself fall in love, but he tried his best to understand Jin's situation.  
  
"Alright, I see. Come on, let's go back to the hotel shall we?" He said. Jin nodded and followed Hworang back. They both kept a deafening silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day came, and it was the day of the tournament. Heihachi walked to one of the video screens and saw a black limo pull up.  
  
"It's him." He said. Kazuya had approached his destination; the Mishima Zaibatsu was almost in his grasp. Heihachi had a worried look on his face and looked back towards his men. "Alright, this is a big day for us all. The tournament will begin in exactly 1hour. I don't want Kazuya to get a hold on the Mishima Zaibatsu or any thing at that. Do you hear me?" The guards nodded. Heihachi looked back at the screen and saw Kazuya begin to approach the building. "Alright men, move out!" He commanded. The men rushed out of the building, some came out of helicopters, they came out from every corner, one by one, to capture Kazuya Mishima. As they faced him, each one fell to their doom. Kazuya held out his gun to one man, staring him right in the eye,  
  
"I'll..." He dropped the gun and uppercut the man. "Take back everything!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The tournament started sometime later. Xiaoyu was trying as hard as she possibly could to win, so in return she could find Jin. She had fought as hard as she could and won every match. Then it was time for her to fight Miharu. Ling knew that Miharu had skill, that Miharu could honestly win if she tried to. When Ling reached the foreground of Shinjuku, Miharu was nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere, but saw no one.  
  
Miharu had lost her way, when she had seen a young man in a trench coat. (By the way, this is the older man out of the two.) He was standing far ahead of her, but close enough for her to know he was there. He stood there looking at her, a plain expression painted on his face. Miharu started to approach him, but then he walked further away.  
  
"No! Wait! Come back." She ran faster and faster until the man was within reach. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was shocked beyond belief as her legs began to give out. Hi-Hinotama!" She cried out. He looked so much different from when she last remembered him. He was cold and he was under someone's control. She knelt down by him and cried. "Hinotama, you've changed so much, why?" He looked down at her and gently caressed her cheek. There was something about him that she didn't understand, he was so caring, and now, he was hateful. But, there may still be hope for him, for he was not acting like himself now.  
  
"Miharu," He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled. She waited so long to hear his voice, and now her time had come. "I am not the same as before. I will never truly be Hinotama again."  
  
"No, you're wrong. You are being Hinotama right now. But there's something about you that's changed. You're older, and there for, is that why you're here? Have you missed me too, and you've come all this way to come back for me?" She asked with a sudden spark in her voice.  
  
"I have a mission to complete, it has nothing to do with you. I don't need you getting in our way, but I'll lead you to where you need to be. Follow me." His voice was deep and low and he sounded cold. Miharu lowered her head and followed him. He led her to Xiaoyu who was busy fighting the younger man. Miharu looked back, but when she did, Hinotama was gone. Miharu ran to Xiaoyu's aid, but the younger man grabbed her. Miharu tried to escape, but she couldn't, she was too weak to release herself from his grasp.  
  
"Kanji! Put her down!!" Ling yelled. Kanji backed away slowly and stood in front of Ling.  
  
"So, you finally figured out who I am." He said. Ling held on to Miharu and looked at him dead in the eye. "Oh well, it won't matter anyhow." He said as he vanished into thin air. Ling got up and helped Miharu up as well.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that?" Ling asked. She looked at Miharu and stood in her fighting position. "Well Miharu, are you ready?" Miharu nodded her head.  
  
"Thanks Xiao, but I've withdrawn from the tournament."  
  
"You what!!!??" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But I thought you wanted to find Hinotama. Don't give up on your dreams Miharu!" Ling pleaded. Miharu smiled and held her hand.  
  
"But I found Hinotama. And someday, I'm going to bring him back to me. Now it's your turn. You have to find Jin and make him stay." Miharu said with a smile. She waved goodbye and was on her way back home.  
  
"Goodbye Miharu!" Ling shouted. Miharu waved back and left. Ling stood there in silence, her day with Jin will come soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On her way to fight the 6th challenger, Ling had seen someone in the darkness. She thought that it might have been Jin, but she wasn't sure. She looked ahead and saw a crowd of men suddenly attack him. She went to go help him, but a group of men began to take her on.  
  
"Don't get in my way!" She threatened. They held her back from saving him. The young man turned back and saw Ling trying to fight her way through them. Then it happened, she got a quick glimpse of him. He was wearing his black and white training clothes with the lightning pattern. She saw his soft gleaming brown eyes stare into hers. It was as if they were silently getting to know eachother. She felt her heart jump and her eyes start to hurt. "Jin!" She yelled. She was so happy to see him that she ripped herself from the guards and ran into his arms. "Oh God Jin, I miss you so much." She cried into his shirt. He held her close to him and stoked her hair.  
  
"I missed you too Ling. I've always missed you." She looked so beautiful, so mature, and yet still young. Jin had noticed her true beauty long ago, but now, he had noticed it more than ever. He kissed her cheek, and as he was about to give her a passionate kiss, one of the guards attacked him from behind using a tranquilizer.  
  
"Jin!!! No!" She yelled. She ran up to the guard and kicked the gun from his hand. While Jin was still somewhat conscious, he kicked the guard as hard as he could, sending him flying. He was doing a pretty good job until they all started shooting at him with tranquilizers. Two were in his neck and one in his chest. "Stop it!!!" Ling screamed as she ran towards the men head on. One brave soul took his gun and aimed it right at her. He shot her in her back, with two others shooting at her on both sides. She fell slowly after that. She was within inches from the sleeping Jin. She reached her hand out to him, to touch his hand, but the guard stepped on her. Everything went black from there.  
  
  
  
Kotou: Yahoo! This took me a whole day to write!!! Whew! That was a long time! Anyways, I thought the way I killed Jessica was kind of sad. I didn't know how to kill her off! Oh well. Hmmm... Still thinking of a way to finish the next chapter. I think I'll have it be a lead on to Tekken 5! So I don't know...What Tekken 5 is about, I'm just guessing!! Or, hoping at least!!! So anyways, if you guys get confused, e-mail me and I'll try to explain! Ok? OK!! Must go! Hope to see ya soon!!!! 


	6. Finally Found

Chapter 6: Finally found  
  
"Fate brought us together."  
  
Disclaimer: NO DON'T OWN STILL!  
  
Kotou: Ok, I see I forgot to write a quote for chapters 4 and 5!! Oops! My bad. Anyways, since no one guessed who the two men were, I guess I had to add some Xiaoyin fans in! I hope that made you happy! Ok, Europa, WELCOME TO FATAL DESTINY! YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!!! DON'T HATE ME PEOPLE PLEASE!!! It's just that she gave a description, and well, I decided to use it!! I hope no one's mad!!! /_\ Please tell me everyone's ok with that? Alright then, let's get on with some of the thank u's! Hmmm. everyone feels bad for Jessica. Maybe I should revive her?  
  
Blu_moon: Yay! Thanks for your reviews! Sure appreciate them!  
  
Lillian: Yay! Xiaoyin all the way! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Forevermore: Hey! Our story is up!!! I hope it turns out well! Thanks for your review! Opside: Thanks for your reviews. At first, I wasn't sure you were gunna like it, but now I'm happy you're reviewing!!  
  
Chandavatika: I can always count on you to review me!!! Keep it up and I'll keep writing!!  
  
Fox lady: Please WATCH WHERE YOU SWING THAT THING!!!! (J/K) Hey, maybe....AWWW... Maybe I shoulda had you carelessly swing your blade and have Jessica walk into it!  
  
Skittles x_treme: I really hope you're happy!!! I tried to make every one happy, but that's just so hard to do!!!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: Hey! Welcome to my fic! I have you all plotted out and how you are going to be in my fic. You might be kinda young, but still kick ass! You will be Zenrei's best friend!!! OOHHH!! IDEAS!!! Oh, don't worry, you will grow up!!!! And that part where you came in chapter 4, um, you were from the future!!! YEAH!!! Ok, so that was weird!!  
  
Kukkaistytot: I hope I spelled that right!! Thanks! I'm flattered that you think I'm talented!! I Love all my reviewers!!!  
  
All right, Let's go!!! P.S. I don't know all the words by heart, so if it sounds way off, I'm sorry, just bear with me people!!  
  
Kazuya was in the ring looking at the ugly, hateful Heihachi. ( Heihachi is wearing his white thong thing!!! *_____*;;; GROSS!!!!) Kazuya stepped up to his father and asked,  
  
"Where is my son, Jin Kazama?" Heihachi stood in his fighting stance and responded,  
  
"If you defeat me, I'll tell you." With that the battle begun. (I am not going to go into details!!!) Kazuya and Heihachi fought bravely, each one had their own strength and weakness. They were both fighting for something they wanted. Heihachi had a plan though. He would let Kazuya win and then capture him. Within ten minutes, Kazuya had won. The crowd cheered wildly and he stepped up to his father.  
  
"Now, take me to him." Kazuya demanded. Heihachi did as told. He took Kazuya to Jin who was hanging from the wall by chains. Kazuya looked astounded as he saw his son for the first time. Devil began taking control again. "So you had him this whole time, my other half." Heihachi looked at his son oddly.  
  
"Wha-who are you?" He demanded. Kazuya looked at him sinisterly.  
  
"I am the one you refer to as devil. Twenty years ago when you nearly killed me, I split and entered a new body. Now I am here to take what's rightfully mine." He looked over at Heihachi and his eyes began to glow. "I thank you for saving me the trouble of having to look for him. For your reward, I will give you a taste of my power." He looked at Heihachi, and all of a sudden, Heihachi was blown all the way across the room. Kazuya laughed evilly. "What's wrong? Wasn't your scientific research accurate enough to tell you of my true power?" He looked back up at Jin and decided to make him transform so he can retrieve what's his. He reached his hand out and began to take possession of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin stood in the midst of his thoughts. He could hear his father calling out to him.  
  
"Give into the anger, hate me, curse me!" These words played over and over in his head. Jin fought as hard as he could to fight the temptation of becoming a devil. Jin felt himself become weaker and weaker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazuya pondered about this for a while.  
  
"Why won't he change? Is it because of the Kazama blood?" Just then A surge of electricity forced it's way through his body. "Kazuya...what are you do- " Kazuya had taken charge of his own body again. "I see. Didn't know about unifying our powers. Now it's time to finish off the job. Wake up Jin Kazama!" Kazuya shouted. Jin shot his eyes opened and looked around. He gathered up all his strength and broke down from the wall. He fell down and began choking. He was trying his best not to give into his devil gene. Jin didn't want any part of being devil, he wanted to end the Mishima bloodline now. He regained his composure and looked over hatefully at his father, the cause of his pain and suffering.  
  
"You're here. Now I can kill you and end everything!" He ran after his father, with his fist in the air. They battled it out, the two of them, father and son. Jin never knew his dad personally. Deep in his heart, he wished he could have changed that. Many times he wished that he had a father to look up to when he was young. Now, he wanted to kill him, so all of his suffering would end, and he might go on to living a better life. Kazuya had found out recently that he had a son. He wished that his father wasn't so hateful towards him, so that he wouldn't have been so vulnerable to devil, so in return, he could have a normal life. Kazuya thought, that one day, he would make it all up to him. With one final blow, Kazuya was knocked down to the ground. That was it, he was knocked out. Jin looked at his dad, and then his grandfather came.  
  
"Worthless, pathetic man. Show me all of that power. Time to die boy!" Heihachi said standing in his ready position. Jin attacked his grandfather with great force, for it was he whom Jin hated the most. With each hit, Jin felt the blood in him stir. In a matter of moments, Heihachi was knocked to the ground. Jin picked him up by his shirt and felt the devil within beginning to take form, but he did not give into him. Instead, Jin allowed himself to succumb to his powers, only to show his grandfather what he had done to him. Heihachi looked at Jin who now had markings all over his body and black wings spread out on his back. Jin forced him to look at what he'd become. As Jin reached back to give the final blow, an image of Jun Kazama, Jin's mother appeared before him. Just her alone, was enough to calm him down. Jin smirked and let his grandfather go.  
  
"Thank mother, Jun Kazama." He walked away, spread his wings, and flew away, breaking through the roof, leaving behind, one single white feather in the midst of several black ones. Kazuya slowly began to regain consciousness. He looked up, and saw Jun's spirit hovering over him. He reached his hand out to her, begging to be healed once again. She held his hand in hers and stared at him lovingly again. She caressed his cheek and began to cry. She cried because of what he had become. He had let Devil take him, but that would not stop her from trying to save Kazuya. She would do whatever it takes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A good while had passed, at least a half a year after the tournament. Jin was the true champion of the tournament, but since he had disappeared along with Kazuya, and Heihachi, Lee had taken the empire for himself, considering he would be the rightful heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu. He used his money and invested in Combot, the robot that he planned to use in world domination.  
  
Ling had now worked for Lee and did nothing. She still lived at her old place, that was renamed Chaolan Empire. She did not mind it, for something told her that she would not have to be here much longer. A few weeks later, Ling received a message from Panda telling her to meet her at the old arena. Ling decided that she would go to see what it was that her friend wanted. She made her way over there one night and saw that Panda had not yet arrived. She looked around and recalled the tournament. She loved seeing the crowd of people cheering for her. She grabbed a microphone and pretended that she was a singer. She wanted to sing a song that would reach out to Jin. (I'm listening to My Only Love, so that's what song I'm gunna use!) She spun around singing:  
  
"Deep in my soul, Love so strong, it takes control.  
  
Now we both know, the secrets bared, the feeling shows.  
  
Driven far apart, I make a wish, on a shooting star.  
  
There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms I'll stay, my only love.  
  
Even though you're gone, love will still live on, the feeling is so strong, my only love. My only love."  
  
She sang as if she were a professional. She sang every word from the bottom of her heart, crying because of the emotion that flowed through her heart. She somehow wished that Jin could hear her sweet cries from wherever he was. Panda made her way to Ling, smiling and yet, not so happy. Ling put down the microphone and sat by Panda.  
  
"So panda, what was the important thing you had to tell me about?" Ling asked as she sat down looking at Panda eagerly. Panda reached in her purse and pulled out a picture. "What is it?" She asked with enthusiasm. Panda set the picture down and Ling took a look. "Wow! I remember this!" It was the picture taken long ago of Panda Ling and Jin. Ling was pulling at Jin's arm and Panda stood there smiling. "Panda, I didn't know you still had this. But why did you bring this out all of a sudden?" She asked. Panda pointed to Jin. "Jin?" Ling nodded her head. "Oh, I get it! You think we should go looking for Jin, is that it?" She asked. Panda shook her head and pointed to Ling, suggesting that she go alone. "What? You want me to go by myself?" Panda nodded her head. "But Panda, I thought that you and I would research the world for Jin." Panda looked down, admitting to herself that she was having second doubts, but she did not want to get in the way. She wanted the moment when they found eachother to be truly romantic, and she did not want to interfere. "No! Let's go together!" Ling begged. Then she realized something. "Wait, is it because your afraid of being on the endangered animal list?" Panda shook her head. "But-" She tucked her head in-between her legs and thought about it. She knew that she would give anything to find Jin, but Panda was her non-human best friend. She knew what had to be done, she had to say goodbye. "I understand. I'll go by myself." She said as she hopped up on her feet. She hugged Panda tight and said, "We'll always be best friends." Panda nodded her head. "Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling began her journey for Jin shortly after. She packed her bags with food, clothes, and her picture of Jin, Panda and her. She had no idea where to start searching. First, before she left, she wanted to say goodbye to Miharu. Ling went to Miharu's house, but did now find her. It seemed that no one has seen her. Miharu's house was knocked down and destroyed. There was no trace of her. Ling went to Makoto's house and asked if she had seen Miharu. Makoto had no clue to where she had gone.  
  
"So she just disappeared like that?" Ling asked. Makoto stood by the door thinking.  
  
"I don't remember her ever leaving the tournament. I haven't seen her since." Ling began to feel worried. "Was there something you had to tell her Xiaoyu?" Makoto asked. Ling looked at her and then at the street.  
  
"I just wanted to thank her for being my friend, and to say goodbye." She said sadly. Makoto felt extremely bad for her.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help to you." She said. "Where are you going?" She asked. Ling turned away, she didn't know herself.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I will know when I get there." Ling walked down the steps and waved goodbye. "I'll se ya later, bye!" Makoto waved back as she saw Ling leave.  
  
"I hope you find whatever you're looking for." Makoto whispered. Ling walked the barren streets alone, not sure where to find Jin first. The sky was cloudy and it was slightly drizzling. She had walked for a few hours when she noticed a small orphanage nearby. She looked at the young lady responsible for the childcare and noticed it was her friend from China. She decided to go in and visit. It was a rather small place with children from the ages of infants to ten. She saw MingRei taking care of a young girl who had cut her elbow. Ling walked up to her friend and poked her back. MingRei turned around and noticed her old friend.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu? Can that be you?" Ling smiled and nodded her head gracefully.  
  
"Yup, in the flesh!" MingRei jumped up to hug her friend. Ling was happy that she had seen an old friend. "So, what brings you to an orphanage?" Ling asked holding her bag in her hand.  
  
"Put your bag, take a seat and I'll tell you all about it." MingRei said. Ling put her bag on a counter top and sat on the couch. Not long after, five young boys and girls came up to meet their new visitor. MingRei sat next to Ling and gave her a cup of tea.  
  
"Aren't kids a lot of work? I mean, each one needs special attention and here your dealing with a lot of children who need you." Ling said holding a three-year-old boy on her lap. MingRei smiled and picked up a young Chinese orphan girl who resembled a lot like Ling.  
  
"Not really. I love children; I plan on having a few myself. You see, the thing with children is, you must treat them as equals. Sure, everyone isn't the same, but you have to make sure you give them the love and respect needed." Ling looked at the young Chinese girl MingRei was holding. She couldn't have been older than three years old. MingRei set the young girl on Ling's lap. Ling had once dreamt of having a young daughter, but things changed. "Her name is PaiTo. We found her maybe a week after she was born. The god of fight killed her parents." Ling looked at the young girl. She would grow up not knowing who her parents were. PaiTo smiled at Ling and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"MingRei say that my mommy and daddy were nice. I don't not know my mama and papa were?" Ling laughed at hearing the child's poor grammar. PaiTo was a young beautiful little girl. Ling wanted to take her with her, but she knew that was impossible. She couldn't handle the responsibility on her own. She saw a young boy standing in the corner watching her. He had black spiky hair and ice blue eyes. Ling let PaiTo on the ground and she quickly ran by the young boy.  
  
"MingRei, what's the story of those two?" Ling asked. MingRei looked at PaiTo and the young boy.  
  
"Oh, that's Kazuki. He was brought here when he was four. His parents were killed too. One day, when I went to go out to look for more victims, he found an infant crying in her crib of the shattered house. He crawled in himself, kicked the bars off and brought her to me. I think he wants to protect her because, deep down, I think he loves her." Ling looked at MingRei oddly.  
  
"Ming, he's just a little boy. He's only seven and you think he loves her?" MingRei smiled.  
  
"I know it sounds odd, but he's always there for her. I would just hate to see them get separated." Ling knew what she meant. She had seen the way those two acted. When she wanted something, Kazuki would take her hand and give it to her. It was precious. Watching those two made her more determined to find Jin. She got up and saw it was raining.  
  
"I really must be going now." Ling said as she grabbed her bag. MingRei watched as ling exited the building.  
  
"Wait!" Called a young voice. It was PaiTo. She held a card in her hand. Ling took the card with PaiTo's name on it with a heart. She opened the card and there was a small bracelet in there. Ling felt a tear begin to trickle down her face. She hugged PaiTo and let her go.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She took her bag and went on her way. Ling traveled for hours on foot in the rain. She had an idea. She looked up at the sky and knew that today, she would find Jin. She looked straight ahead and began to run as far north as she could. She used some money and took a ride in the train. She ran faster and faster until she was positive that she was close. "He's here, I know he is!" She said as reassurance. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster. She ran into the dark forest and stopped. She looked around and saw that she just had gotten herself lost. Then she realized something, She remembered where she was. She sat down by the river, and looked at the moon's reflection. "It's so beautiful." She whispered. She held out the picture of Panda, her and Jin. She smiled as she remembered that night.  
  
"Xiaoyu." A name called. Ling turned her head and saw Jin. She could feel herself begin to cry. Jin smiled back; the first time she had seen him smile in a long time.  
  
"Jin!" She called. She ran towards him, knocking him into the river. She pushed him onto his back and cried. "Jin I thought you left and didn't want anything to do with me again!" She said. Jin smiled and held her close to him.  
  
"Stop crying." He said as he gently wiped her tears away. Her expression changed to that of a happy one. She leaned herself on him, kissing him deeply. After a while, she broke the kiss.  
  
"Jin, now that we're together..." Jin held her hand in his. He kissed her hand and brought out a ring from his pocket.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, will you marry me?" He asked. Ling was speechless. She looked at his wet hair that was covering his face. She moved his hair from his eyes and kissed him tenderly. She did not stop there, she went on to unbuttoning his shirt and she kissed down his neck. Jin felt his temperature rise, but he did not move away. He wasn't afraid of the devil gene within him, because he believed that there was still hope. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She moved herself further on top of him, pushing him further into the water. After that, they stopped kissing for a brief moment. "So, is that a yes?" He asked. Ling kissed him harder and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes Jin, yes." Jin slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kanji and Hinotama were watching from far behind.  
  
"So, do you think it'll work" Kanji asked. Hinotama looked at the two in the river, he smiled and looked back at Kanji.  
  
"Indefinitely." He answered. "Let's just give them some time, I'm sure that Akuma will be more than happy too see his new apprentice." Kanji laughed and then saw a figure approach him.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked. He was being choked to death. He tried to use his powers, but they had no affect.  
  
"Kazuya!" Hinotama said. Kazuya smirked and looked at the two young fools.  
  
"What may I ask are you doing here?" Kazuya asked.  
  
"It's none of your damn business!!" Hinotama answered. Kazuya threw Kanji at Hinotama with a force.  
  
"This is my business!" He said. "I know you are working for Akuma, and I know what he wants. I just don't see what it has to do with Jin and Ling!" Kanji and Hinotama looked at eachother and then nodded.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. We just have to let destiny take it's own course. Think about it Mishima, your son and his new found love. Put the pieces together. I think she'll make a nice sacrifice." Hinotama said. Kazuya could feel hatred for them. He wanted to kill them now, but if he did, he wouldn't have enough information about what Akuma had up his sleeve.  
  
"She would also make a nice blackmail!" Said Kanji. The two disappeared into the shadows. Kazuya stood in hiding looking at his son. Jun's spirit walked by him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Kazuya, you know what must be done. We will watch them and protect them, until we can." Kazuya nodded his head.  
  
Kotou: WHEW! I am done with this chapter! Not the fic, just the chapter. From here on out it's gunna get kind of confusing. I'll tell you some of the basics. Akuma is Devil's twin, he is an evil spirit but he is not a devil. Akuma needs to harness the Devil gene, so he can unlock a gate to another evil realm where darkness was sealed off by angel. Angel is Jun's, well, another form of Jun, kind of like, her spirit, I don't know!!!! Something!!!! Anyways, Jin can't transform into Devil-Jin anymore because he was influenced by the light. (Note: He still has the devil gene, he just can't transform. And he was influenced by the light; it's not in his genes.) Akuma needs fresh blood with the devil gene and who has the light in their genes. Ok, I'm hoping everyone isn't confused to all hell!!! If so, e-mail me at: kotouchan@prodigy.net Go ahead! Tell me if you are confused!!! I don't mind! I will try to explain. You may understand if you read more on!!! 


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7: The wedding!  
  
"When two become one, their love is doubled."  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEKKEN!!! (You'd think they'd understand that by now!)  
  
Kotou: Woohoo! This chapter is going to be the planning and the after party of the wedding. I think it's gunna be cute. From this point on, (for the next few chapters at least) there's gunna be a lot of Xiaoyin cuteness. Maybe even...A LEMON!!!! I want to write one so bad, but I suck at them!!! Should I or Not?? HELP!!!! ^_^;; Anyways, there will be a lot of action and sadness along with it, but until then, enjoy! ~_^!  
  
Forevermore: You wanna be in too? Sure! Why not? Just give a description and post it! Or email it back! Whichever. Anyone else? Just give me a description and I'll see what I can do!!  
  
Fox lady: No, Miharu is not one of "THEM" should I have told you that or left it a surprise? Oh well, now ya'll know!  
  
Skittle x_treme: Wow! You're up late at night to check up on me! That makes me feel so happy! I feel loved. ^_^! Anyways, I'm up at 4:57 writing this thing cuz when I tried to sneak on-line this morning, everyone woke up. So much for sneaking!!  
  
  
  
Ling walked with Jin a little further into the woods. She looked around and recognized where they were going.  
  
"Jin, is this where you've been for the past few years?" She asked. Jin held her hand and looked at her, without saying a word. He looked at her beautiful figure and smiled. How he had missed her so much, and now, finally, after two and a half years of waiting, he was reunited with her. Ling looked up at him and smiled back. "Jinny, you didn't answer me." She said in a chuckle. Jin stared at her soft eyes.  
  
"For two years, I have been in Brisbane Australia. After the tournament ended, I came back here." He said. To her, it didn't matter where Jin went, just as long as he was there by her side. And now, she was certain, that he would always be there for her.  
  
"Did you achieve what you have come back for?" She asked sweetly. Jin smiled and she did too. She knew what that look on his face meant.  
  
"I would say so." Jin said in response to her question. Jin brought her to the place that they visited before, but she noticed something different about it. He had rebuilt the house that he once lived in. Ling looked around and saw that it was in perfect condition.  
  
"Wow! You did this all by yourself?" She asked. Jin nodded. She walked around the house and saw that everything looked perfect. She could tell that Jin really did love his old lifestyle. She walked in and saw a beautifully decorated interior. "You must have spent a long time on this house Jin!" She said looking around. "And it must have been lonely living in it all by yourself." She said as she sat at the bottom of the stairway. Jin sat next to her wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"It wont be lonely anymore, now that I have got you with me." She leaned her head on him and looked at her beautiful ring.  
  
"If only I had a family to come to my wedding, that would make everything perfect." She said wistfully.  
  
"Same here, my mom is dead and God knows where my father is. Some reason, I want him to be alive. I never really got to know him, all I knew was that he gave me the devil gene and he hated my grandfather. But, something inside me also wishes that he's dead; so that all of my worries could go away." Ling looked in his eyes.  
  
"But Jinny, you have me? Isn't that enough to end your worries?" Jin looked at her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Yeah." He whispered. "You're all I ever need." She closed her eyes to let his words sink in. She walked to the table and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
"Hey! We can invite the tekken contestants! Julia would love to come, I'm sure she would. And Steve too, I know he remembers me. Lei was a friend of your mother's right? We can invite him too. Hmm, lets see, Christie would love to come! She loves a good cry." Jin sat down by her and looked at the list. "How about...Hworang?" She asked shyly. Jin thought about it for a while. It seemed that Hworang and Jin settled some of their differences, but still he was a cocky and arrogant bastard. Then Jin thought about the time that they escaped the Korean guards, they began to bond a sort of friendship.  
  
"Fine. We can invite him too." He said.  
  
"Woohoo!" Ling cried out. Jin was a little jealous by her reaction. Ling looked at her five choices. Then she thought of more names. "Nina!" She shouted. "I forgot about her."  
  
"Wait, she tried to kill me two years ago!" Jin said. Ling gave him a sincere look.  
  
"Jin, that was two years ago, besides, she forgot about you and went on to Steve. When she found out that Steve was her son, a lot changed." Jin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok." He said in defeat. She thought of a few more.  
  
"Paul, Marshal, and Forest! I know they want to come. Forest always believed that you and I would someday get married." She said writing those names down on her paper. "Ok, I think that's it." She said putting her pencil down and reviewing the names. "I want Julia to be my maid of honor, and Christie, and Nina can be my bride's maid. She said smiling. "What about you Jin?" She asked. Jin looked at the list. He thought about it for a while. "I know I'm probably making a big mistake here, but I think Hworang should be the best man." She said looking at Jin.  
  
"The best man for what?" Jin asked.  
  
"No! Your best man?"  
  
"My best man?"  
  
"Yeah." Jin was lost in confusion. He had never been to or seen a wedding before.  
  
"My best man for what?" Ling slapped herself hard on her head.  
  
"Jin! Listen to me." She said while holding on to his shoulders. "The best man is a term used for someone you think is worthy to be a witness of your vows to me. They just stand up with you and give you the wedding ring." She said squeezing his arms. (I think that's what a best man does. I have only seen weddings on TV and I've only been to one so I'm not sure. I know they stand by the groom though!)  
  
"Ok! Ok! Hworang can be the best man! Can you let go of my arms now?" Ling looked at his arms that were now turning red.  
  
"Sorry." She said as she let go. He rubbed his arms and looked at her.  
  
"God, I didn't know you'd get so wrapped up in this Xiaoyu." She looked down at him and smiled.  
  
"I said I'm sorry." She said teasingly. "I was just so excited and I tried to get the message through."  
  
"Well, I get the message." He said bringing her closer to him. She looked at the list again.  
  
"This wedding is going to be perfect. I am going to wear a beautiful silky white dress with pink ribbons and white roses. I'll walk up there in a beautiful way that those who see me will think I am an angel." She closed her eyes and envisioned the entire thing. She smiled to herself. "You know what Jin?" She asked. Jin looked down at her. His eyes were full of curiosity. "I once wanted to get married to a rich man if I didn't win the tournament. This way, I would have enough money to build my amusement park. Even though I lost, my dream of marrying some rich guy was soon demolished. You see being rich, fame, having my own theme park, that doesn't affect me anymore. Those were just childish dreams that I had set. I still think it would be nice, but it isn't essential. I noticed that I am happy living a simple, yet wonderful life with someone I love, not for their money. Jin, someone could offer me all the money in the world if I married him, and I wouldn't take it. I would turn them down and walk with you. I love you for who you are." She laid her head on his lap. "Do you feel that way?" She asked. Jin thought about what he had said to Jessica. How he told her that he could only love Xiaoyu and nothing she could do would ever change that.  
  
"Yes." He said calmly. "You mean everything in this world to me and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything." He said stroking her hair. "I mean that." She played with a few of his buttons and thought some more.  
  
"So, when are we gunna send out those invitations?" She asked. Jin laid his head back.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" He asked. She stopped for a moment.  
  
"Why tomorrow?" She asked. Jin gave her a smile. She felt herself blush fiercely. "I think we should get..." Jin kissed her lips tenderly. "We should..." She tried to speak but Jin kept kissing her. "Jin...we should get a head start..." she couldn't even finish her sentence. She was enjoying his teasing little kisses, but she needed to finish what she was saying. Jin looked at her and said,  
  
"I'm already getting a head start." Ling laughed and pushed at him.  
  
"ON THE INVITATIONS!!!" Jin began to kiss her neck. "Jin, are you listening to me?" She asked. Jin began to lift her shirt up and unclasp her bra. "Oh what the hell! Screw the invitations! They can wait till tomorrow." She said as she threw her pencil and paper across the floor. She stopped him only for a moment. Jin was breathing harder. "Remember Jin, we're not officially married yet, so you know..." Jin nodded and gently ran his fingers alongside her stomach.  
  
"I know. I won't do anything you aren't ready for. I won't force you." Ling smiled and touched the side of his cheek.  
  
"Not ready for? No Jin, it's not that. If we were married, you know I would..." Jin gently laid his finger on her lips.  
  
"I understand. It's not yet our time. But when it is..."  
  
"When it is, I'll make sure it is memorable. For both of us." She said as she pushed herself on top of him. (Blah, that scene sucked didn't it???? Maybe I should try harder in descriptive detail!!! P.S. That wasn't it!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few months passed and it was soon March 13th. The day of Jin and Ling's wedding. All of the invitations were sent out and it seemed that a few more Tekken contestants went to see their KOIF champion get married. King, Craig, Lee, Anna, and Yoshimitsu went. (Don't ask why they went, I just invited them.). Also, unknown to Ling, MingRei and the other children went as well. Ling Xiaoyu was in a room with Julia, Nina, and Christie. Ling was so nervous that she started biting her fingers.  
  
"Xiaoyu, don't do that! We spent all that time putting all that nail polish on." Christie said as she drew Ling's fingers away from her mouth.  
  
"Did you forget? Her name isn't Ling Xiaoyu anymore! It's Ling Kazama." Julia said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, my bad! Ling Kazama, don't bite your nails!" Christie said with a grin. Nina sat down by ling and looked at her.  
  
"I like the way we did her makeup." Nina said proudly. "I especially like the way I did her hair. It's beautiful."  
  
"The Velcro gems were my idea." Christie said.  
  
"I like them. Especially the prism necklace that I took from home." Julia said in agreement to all the other garments.  
  
"I feel like a decorated Christmas tree." Ling said as she looked in the mirror. As she looked at her reflection, something else caught her eye. She was no longer a little girl anymore, but a mature young woman about to embark on a journey of life. She waved goodbye to her childhood and welcomed the womanhood that awaited her. Even she looked older in her own reflection. She touched the mirror and wondered where her life went. "Are you guys sure I'm ready for this?" She asked aloud. The three girls looked at her.  
  
"Oh no Ling, don't tell me you wanna back out?" Julia asked nervously. Ling looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Of course not! I've waited all my life for a chance at love. Now that I've got it, I won't let it go. What I'm worried about is me. Am I mature enough to handle this? I know I want to be with Jin, of that I am sure. But can I pull of being grown up?" She asked. Christie laughed.  
  
"Oh, is that it? You're just afraid to grow up, that's all. Sure, there are a lot of responsibilities that come along with it, but seriously, think of all the fun you'll have."  
  
"Yeah, cheer up! We all get older sometime." Nina said. Christie and Julia stared at Nina. "Except when you're in Cyrosleep for twenty years, then you start to miss out on things. Take it from me, live your life to the very fullest. Don't be afraid of growing up." Ling smiled and brushed herself off.  
  
"And besides, think of all the fun you'll have after the wedding!" Christie said while jumping up to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, you get to have a reception." Nina said patting Ling on the shoulder.  
  
"And everyone will be there. You get to eat cake, dance..." Christie hit Julia on the shoulder in a playful manner.  
  
"Not the reception stupid! I mean 'AFTER' The wedding!!! You know, when everyone is gone, and Jin wants to get romantic, and there's a lovely sauna waiting..."  
  
"OH!!!!" Said Julia and Nina simultaneously. Ling began to blush just thinking about it. It all sounded so romantic. She felt her heart jump as each second passed. She had never felt like this before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another room opposite of where the girls were, Hworang and Jin prepared themselves. Jin made sure that he looked clean and fitted. Hworang, for once in his life looked rather decent. He had his hair combed back and he wore a rather nice tuxedo. Jin paced back and forth and it was making Hworang angry.  
  
"Would you sit down? Are you that impatient?" He asked. Jin looked over at him with a worried expression.  
  
"Sorry, but I-I'm really nervous ya know?" Jin asked. Hworang looked at Jin and laughed. He gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder and said,  
  
"I think that you would rather be fighting ogre now than getting married." Jin tried to laugh, but he couldn't. "C'mon, what's bugging ya Kazama?" He asked. Jin sat on the counter and decided that he could trust Hworang enough to talk to him personally.  
  
"It's odd." He began. "It's like, I know I love her, and I would do anything to protect her, but am I good enough? Can I actually fulfill myself to her?" He asked. Hworang was surprised that Jin opened up to him.  
  
"Kazama, you're a good guy. She deserves you, and I'm sure that she thinks there's nothing wrong with you. To her, you're perfect. The only thing now is, you have to believe your perfect." He said sitting next to him. Jin looked down at the floor, trying to take into reasoning what Hworang had just said to him.  
  
"Thanks." Jin said. Hworang looked out the door and across the room. He could see the door to where Ling was had been shut.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about." Hworang said Mischievously. Jin looked at his watch and noticed how quickly time had passed. Jin's breath quickened. Hworang looked back and saw him. "Ah!!! Kazama don't have a heart attack on me now!!" Hworang rushed to his side. Jin laughed and pushed him away.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm just a little anxious that's all." Hworang gave him a twisted look.  
  
"Yeah, ok." He said as he went by the door. Suddenly the music began to play. Jin jumped off the counter and fell on the ground. Hworang slapped his head.  
  
"Wha-is it time to go yet!!??" Jin asked in a panic. Hworang helped him up.  
  
"No, not yet. Not for you anyway, I get to walk up there with Jules! Hopefully that isn't the last time I'll walk up with her." He said as he exited the door. Jin paced back and forth again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What!!!! Now???" Ling yelled. She practically had her whole hand in her mouth. Christie pulled her hand out and said,  
  
"That's right! Isn't this exciting!" She left the room.  
  
"It's goodbye young Ling Xiaoyu, hello to our future Mrs. Kazama!" Julia said as she passed by her leaving the room.  
  
"Yeah, and that's a plus to her virginity. You can say goodnight to that as well!" Xiaoyu was left speechless to that comment. Soon, everyone had left the room and was now at the altar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin still paced back and forth. He knew that it was almost time for his debut.  
  
"Come on Jin! It's only Xiaoyu, you've seen her a million times before." He sat down and thought, and thought, and thought. "Then why am I acting like this?" He asked. "It's going to be alright. I know it will." He said as he calmed himself down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, this is it Xiaoyu, you get to be with Jin forever after this." She sighed and heard the bridal march being played. She took one last look at the mirror, kissing her childhood goodbye. This time she wasn't sad. She knew that Jin would help her get through it. She proudly walked to the center of the isle. PaiTo was holding Kazuki's hand when she let go to point out Ling's wrist.  
  
"Lookie!" She said as she pointed. MingRei looked over to Ling and saw the bracelet that PaiTo gave to Ling. "She likes it." She said happily. MingRei smiled as she saw her old friend walk the isle.  
  
"She's growing up." MingRei said. "And here, all this time, I thought she would be the last of us to grow up." MingRei smiled and remembered when they were young.  
  
  
  
MingRei had already given up playing with dolls at seven years old, but she saw Ling still walking around with her stuffed panda.  
  
"Ling Xiaoyu, when are you going to grow up like the rest of us?" MingRei asked. Ling stood there in her colorful outfit holding her stuffed panda in her arm. She looked at MingRei and sneered.  
  
"Whenever I want to." She said as she stuck her tongue out. Another girl came up behind Ling and tugged on her hair.  
  
"Yeah, and what about those silly pigtails? Those are for five year olds." She said still tugging at them. Ling smacked her hand away from her.  
  
"They are not. They show incense and purity." She said sneering back.  
  
"That's innocence and purity, not incense and purity. Besides, all they prove is that you are just a little kid, and no matter how old you get, you'll always stay just a little kid." MingRei said with concern. Ling sat down on the ground and crossed her arms.  
  
"That's the Ling Xiaoyu I like best." She said as she stared at the sky.  
  
"But Xiaoyu, we're fifteen! We have to act our age." MingRei pleaded.  
  
"Who said? Besides, I like this way I am. It suits me just fine." MingRei threw her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
"What about when you get married? What will you do then? No guy is gunna marry a five year old!" MingRei said.  
  
"Someday, I'll marry a rich man who will build me my own amusement park that I can name after myself! That's my ultimate dream." Ling said as she fell back and looked at the clouds.  
  
"And it'll stay a dream with the way you're acting." She scuffed.  
  
"Hey! That's not positive thinking!" Ling whined.  
  
"No. But it's realistic." MingRei said back as she walked away.  
  
MingRei stood up and watched Ling grow up right before her eyes.  
  
"What happened to your dreams Xiaoyu? I know; you grew up. You're strong Ling Xiaoyu. Never forget that." Ling slowly waked to the altar while everyone stared at her in awe. Anna began to cry on Lee's shoulder.  
  
"Oh God Anna! Not now!" Lee murmured. Anna wiped her nose and eyes.  
  
"Why did Nina get picked? I was the one who gave Ling all my beauty tips." Anna said as she cried on Lee's shoulder some more. Lee sighed.  
  
"That's exactly why she must not have picked you." Lee joked. King came in with his best clothes and stood next to MingRei. He loved being by children. As Ling approached the altar, she looked around at the many people who came. Jin was in the room thinking about everything that had happened to them in the past. Jin heard the music to signal that it was his turn to enter. With one last take of fresh air, he leaped out of the room and diligently walked to the center of the isle. When Ling saw his tender expression on his face, all the fear, the nervousness that she endured vanished. She felt so happy to see him walk and except her. She smiled and looked back at the priest. Jin walked up to her and smiled. The priest began to say a few words. (Um, I don't know in which order they go, and I'm not sure EXACTLY how they go so bare with me!) He then looked at Hworang who was holding the rings.  
  
"May I have the rings please?" The pastor asked of him. Hworang took out the two rings and gave it to the priest. The priest then handed them to Jin. Jin put the ring on Ling's finger and Ling did the same. Jin held onto Ling's hands and caressed her fingers. The priest looked at him and said, "Jin Kazama, do you take Ling Xiaoyu, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for sick and in health, for richer or poor, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" (It's something like that!!!) Jin smiled sincerely and looked at Ling. She smiled nervously wondering what his answer might be.  
  
"I do." He answered. Those two words rang through her ears about a million times. It seemed that as soon as he had said that, her world had stopped for an eternity. But the world went on, and now it was her turn. She gazed deep into Jin's eyes and found herself trapped in a swarm of emotion.  
  
"And do you, Ling Xiaoyu, take this Jin Kazama to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for sick and in health, for richer or poor, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" She didn't have to think twice about the answer. It was always deep inside. She nodded fervently. And exclaimed.  
  
"I do! I do with all my heart." Jin looked at her wanting so much to cry. She felt herself drawing nearer to him. The minister smiled and said,  
  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now..." Jin didn't waste anytime in fulfilling his last order. He took Ling in his arms and kissed her passionately. He kissed her for about a minute than broke the kiss. He then picked her up and walked outside into the limo that awaited them. Ling was so happy and hugged Jin tightly.  
  
An hour later and it was time for the reception. Everyone came to the party, except for Miharu, whom Ling wished she had seen. Ling's eyes widened when she had seen Panda and Kuma walk in together. Ling ran to Panda and kissed her furry cheek.  
  
"Oh Panda!" She cried. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled. "You always believed. I thank you." She said. Kuma walked over by Ling and smiled, showing off all of his teeth. "You too Kuma. I hope you are taking care of Panda for me." Panda gave Ling a disgusted look. "What? You two aren't a couple?" Kuma blushed and scratched the back of his head. Ling sighed and sat next to Jin. They ate a fancy dinner and drank wine. Then Julia stood up and said,  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Everyone still went on talking. She sighed. Hworang jumped up and yelled,  
  
"Yo! Jules wants to say something here!!!!!" Suddenly the place became quiet.  
  
"Thank you Hworang." She said as she began again. "Like I was saying. I'd like to purpose a toast. To a new found relation between two lovers who always believed in love. May God watch over them and may they spend the most wonderful of times together! Oh yeah, and let them live long and healthy lives." Jin picked up his wineglass and held it out in front of him.  
  
"To an everlasting love!" He said. Ling clicked his glass with hers and said,  
  
"And to a long life spent in its warmth." She said while smiling. Everyone gathered around as they all said,  
  
"Cheers!" That day was the most memorable day that they had ever had. And things were only going to get better. They danced, ate cake, drank, talked, and ate some more. The party was still going on at midnight. Ling grabbed the bouquet of flowers and decided that she was going to have some fun.  
  
"Alright, all the single girls line up behind Ling and try to catch the bouquet." Paul shouted. Everyone lined up behind her and waited patiently. Ling faked the first throw and all the girls came crashing on Christie.  
  
"Get off me! I don't have it!" She hollered. Ling turned around and saw the pile of girls and laughed. She waved the bouquet around and smiled. The girls backed away and waited again. This time, she closed her eyes and launched it as far as she could. All the girls jumped and scrambled towards it, but Julia caught it by leaping up into the air. Everyone looked surprised as the young Indian girl landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
After the party had ended, Ling sat on a stonewall looking at the beautiful full moon. She watched as the moon's reflection play it's little scene on the ripples on the lakefront. Jin wrapped her in his arms and brought himself closer to her. He lifted her chin up to look at him. She stared at him lovingly; her eyes captivated her true beauty from deep within.  
  
"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Kazama?" Jin asked. She pressed her lips against his and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Like no other feeling in the world." She stood on the ledge of the wall and walked around, dancing to no unparticular tune. She looked out at the heavens and spun around with joy. "At last! I am officially Mrs. Jin Kazama!" She fell back and Jin caught her in his arms. "I love you Jin." She whispered in his chest.  
  
"I love you too." He responded as he carried her away with him into the night.  
  
  
  
Kotou: YAY!!! They are finally TOGETHER!!! Foreva!!! \^__^/! I know you've been waiting for that! Whew! If I would have worked on this sooner, I might have had it posted faster. Sorry, I had homework and chores to do! The next chapter should be up soon. No guarantees it'll be up today cuz I hafta get my top braces. Can you believe that?? 2 days b4 Halloween!!! WAAAA! All those candy, going to my bro and sis!!! I will have it! Mark my word! Even if I have to gnaw my way to them! \^ __^/ Tee Hee! So, Skittles_Xtreme, happy yet? Are you enjoying this? I hope all of you are enjoying this. About that lemon...I will think about it! Hmmm...I think I should. Oh, ok, enough about that, I must go on to my next chapter!!! Oh yeah, What would you call a Panda and a Kuma's cub? 


	8. romance in the garden

Chapter 8: Romance In the garden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own! You better not sue me cuz I'm not making a profit off any of this! I'm just writing because I want to. You gots a prob? Call my lawyer!!! (If I had one!!!!)  
  
"We will start a new beginning together."  
  
Kotou: Alrighty then people, I told you I was gunna do it, so here it is! My Xiaoyin lemon, well, it has a lemon in it (Kinda. I THINK.)!!! Mwahahahahaha! Ok, This chapter is probably not too good, it's my first time writing one, so please, try to understand!!! Ok, this chapter is rated NC 17 because of the sexual content (A LOT OF IT!). I'm warning you, it may be horrible (JUST BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SAY ANY OF IT!) Just give me your opinion please!!!! I need reviews. On this chapter especially!!!!! Ok, here we go.  
  
P.S. From now on, I will refer Ling as Ling Kazama or just Ling!!!  
  
Tenshi gurl: Ok, this is not a lemon...it's a lime!!!! (J/K)  
  
Opside: Um, what exactly do you mean? I'm confused!!! Oh well, Just tell me if this is suitable!!  
  
Forevermore: Tee Hee! Thanks! I appreciate your review!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: You come in soon!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A week passed since the wedding. Ling was beginning to love her new life. She had already gotten a job at a small animal hospital in Yakushima. It wasn't far from where she lived; it was just a few miles away. Everyday she would go to work in the morning and come home early in the evening. Jin was usually left alone when she went to work. He used his time to train, just in case there was an emergency, such as devil returning for his soul. Jin spent a lot of his time in the woods since he did not want to get rediscovered by Heihachi or his father. He believed that he was safe here. Ling loved her job because she could help out all the animals. Sometimes, on a rare occasion, she would care to endangered animals. She wondered about Panda, she hadn't seen her since the wedding reception. Ling was getting ready to punch out when she had seen what looked like two bears walking into the woods. She blinked for a moment and they were gone.  
  
"I must be seeing things." She said. She punched out and went on her way home. She sighed as she looked out the bus window. "I wish I could spend more time with Jin, I wish I could make it up to him." She said as she watched the streetlights go on. She was dropped off at a main street and walked home from there. When she got home, she was dead tired and threw herself out on the couch. Jin walked in the living room and saw her spread out.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked. He had just come in from training so he was wearing his black and white Gi. She wearily looked up at him and yawned, throwing her head back down.  
  
"Exhausting!" She exclaimed. Jin leaned by her caressing her cheek. She looked at him and noticed that he didn't look too thrilled. "Jin, what's wrong? You look sad." She said as she kissed his lips. Jin held on to her, he did not want to let her go. She felt him pull her closer to him, which she did not mind, but still wondered why he looked so upset. She slowly backed away and Jin reluctantly let her go, but not after one more kiss. "Jin, tell me what's bugging you." She pleaded. She sat up so that Jin could sit next to her. He sat and held her in his arms.  
  
"I miss you." He said sadly. "You're always away for so long, and I never get to see you as much as I'd like to." Ling lowered her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Jinny. I was only working, I try to come home early, but sometimes we get a patient that we must tend to right away." She said. She laid her head on his lap staring up at him. "Are you mad at me Jinny?" She asked pathetically. Jin smiled weakly,  
  
"No. It's not your fault." That made her feel a little better. "I just wish I could spend more time with you, that's all." He said. She smiled and stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm here now." She whispered. She was so tired, that the feeling of Jin's hand on her made her fall asleep. She closed her eyes and slept on his lap, facing towards him. Jin felt so attracted to her, but he was sad that he never got to share his intimacy with her. He stared at her, watching the rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. He slowly lift his hands up her shirt, feeling the sides of her soft skin of her stomach. He looked at her beautiful face and wished that he could do what he wanted. But he would hold back his urges; it wasn't right to force anyone into doing something they didn't want to. He traced her stomach with his fingers and stopped. After that, he fell asleep, still leaving his hand on her body. In the middle of that night, Ling was brutally awakened by a nightmare. She shot her eyes up and looked at Jin who had fallen asleep. She felt her heart beat quicken, and then suddenly slowdown to normal speed. She looked at herself and saw Jin's hand a little up her shirt. She slowly got up and kissed him. She walked outside and left the door open. She sat on a log by the house and looked up at the night sky. The starry night sky was too beautiful to behold. Yet something bothered her. Something told her that Devil was still out there searching for Jin. "I want Jin to be safe. If Devil is out there, he might come back for Jin and Jin might leave me again." Noticing that Ling wasn't there, Jin got up and looked around for her. He called her name, but there was no answer. He then saw that the door was opened so he went outside to go see if she were there. She was lying on the ground sleeping. Jin nudged her shoulder to wake up. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. She reached out her arms like a little kid and Jin picked her up.  
  
"Ling, you scared me. I thought you left me." He said. She looked up at him. She didn't realize how she had hurt him. He embraced her in his arms. "Don't leave me again. Anything could happen." It made her feel happy that Jin worried about her. She caressed his chest with her finger.  
  
"Jin. I would never leave you. I came all this way to find you, to keep you." She said. Jin still carried her in his arms.  
  
"I want to take you somewhere special." He whispered to her. She clung herself to him holding him tightly. He walked her further into the woods until they were completely on the other side. Ling had seen a humungous field. She looked back and saw that they had exited the woods. She jumped down from Jin's arms and looked around her.  
  
"Wow! Where is this place?" She asked. Jin took her by the shoulder and said,  
  
"Wait. Just wait a few more minutes." Ling looked up at the midnight sky and the moon's glow illuminated the entire surrounding. Just then, a shower of cherry blossoms came from the sky. Ling looked to see where they were coming from, and saw a cherry blossom tree shedding its petals. The sight was beautiful. She walked further away from him and danced in the petals. She cried out with laughter as she ran and chased them.  
  
"Oh Jin, it's beautiful!" She said spinning around. Jin ran towards her, and picked her up over his head, spinning around. She spread her arms out and laughed. "This is so much fun!" She said. She looked down at Jin who looked back up at her. She looked around at the silence and stillness that bounded them. It was peaceful and romantic. She climbed up, standing on Jin's shoulders.  
  
"Uh...Ling? I can't..." He was beginning to wobble.  
  
"Jin, stop moving. I can't keep my balance if you are moving!" Jin couldn't stand still. He was trying to stand upright, but because he was moving too much, he lost his balance and collided. Ling fell of first; crashing onto the ground, back first with Jin following after. Ling looked up at him and laughed. "Jin, I thought I said stop moving." She said teasingly. Jin looked down at her, staring at her gentle eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek, noting how full of longing he was. "Not again." She sighed. Jin had that sad disappointed look on his face again. "Jin, tell me what's bothering you. You never told me exactly what's bothering you." She said with concern.  
  
"I said that I missed you, and that I wish I could spend more time with you, that's all." There was still more that he wanted to say, but he hid it from her.  
  
"Jin, I know that's not all. I can still see that you're not happy. I want you to be happy around me." She said. "Now tell me, what is bothering you so much." Jin looked away and began to get up off of her. Ling sighed again and pulled him down to her with such a force, that he was crushing her body with his. "I am your wife. You should be able to tell me anything and everything. If you can't, then I must not be good enough." Jin's eyes widened.  
  
"No! You are perfect Ling, don't think something like that."  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?" He tried to avoid her by staring away. She grabbed his head, locking her eyes with his. "Tell me." She demanded. Jin decided to tell her everything that bothered him. He stroked her cheek with his forefinger.  
  
"Like I said before, I do miss you and I do wish to spend more time with you. But I know that you have a responsibility, you have a job that you like very much. When you get home, you are tired, and we cannot spend as much time as I'd had hope we would. I want to...be able to...share my intimate feelings with you." She kissed him and said,  
  
"I'm sorry Jinny. I didn't know that you felt that way. But Jin, does that mean you want to..."She was surprised, and yet not surprised. She wanted it, as much as he had, but wasn't sure he was ready.  
  
(Ok, Here goes the part I suck at!!! You are now being warned!!!)  
  
"If you are sure you want to. Like I said before, I wont force you. Intimacy is something that consists of two people, it's your decision." She smiled keenly at him, pulling him more on top of her.  
  
"Only if you want it Jin." She said vehemently. Jin smiled and nodded his head. She ran her fingers from the back of his ear down his neck, sending chills throughout his entire body. She worked the back of his neck with her fingers tenderly, bringing his head down to meet his lips. Jin had kissed her passionately before, but this kiss was unlike the others. She didn't know how to explain the feeling. He entered her mouth licking her tongue, sucking, and teasing. She drew back and kissed his bottom lip tenderly giving it gentle nibbles. She licked the sides of his mouth, entering again and tasting. Jin grabbed her waist, rolling over on his back, and letting her body rest on his. She felt his hard muscles with her gentle hands. She slowly ran her hands up and down his chest, teasing him with her touches. Jin did the same, only he placed his hand on top of her stomach tracing the hard lines. She broke the kiss and Jin pulled himself up. She had an excited look on her face. She rubbed her cheek against his moaning slightly. "Jin," She whispered, "undress me." Jin hesitated for a moment. He knew that this is what he wanted, but he never really experienced anything like this. She took his hand and gently sucked at his forefinger. "Let me help you." She said as she helped him unbutton her shirt and slid it off of her. Jin stared at her beauty. He had seen for himself how much she had grown. She was more filled and her curves were beautiful. Jin could feel himself turning loose. Her beauty was affecting him. He was now imagining things he had never thought about. He smiled and traced slow delicate kisses down her neck and onto the base of her neck. She giggled at the tingling sensation of Jin's hot kisses down her neck. She had never felt so good before. Her heart began to throb as she begged for Jin to touch her more. Jin trickled his fingers up her spine and unclasped her bra. He took it off slowly, bringing it to the ground. She blushed and stared deeply into his eyes. He started licking her at the base of her neck and trailed his way down to the center of her chest. Ling gave quiet moans as Jin had done that. She leaned back and her breasts were bared to him. Jin bent his head down and began to lick her nipples. Ling's moans became louder. Not a single point on her breasts was left untouched. "Touch me." She said quietly. Jin consented with her and began to play with her breasts. He instinctively brought his thumbs to her nipples and made small circular motions. He could feel himself licking his lips as he did this. His hands traveled lower and lower until he reached her waist. He leaned himself on top of her, kissing her again as he released the belt from her pants. He untied the not and slid them off. She could feel herself becoming more and more stimulated with each of his touches. He had slipped her panties off and now she was completely bared to him. She stared intently into his eyes. Jin had put one of his fingers inside of her and gently caressed at the nub of skin inside. She cried out at the sensation of it being caressed.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jin asked. Ling closed her eyes, enjoying the touch and arched her back a little. She smiled and opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes Jin...yes." She moaned. Jin moaned too, unbelieving that anything could be this soft and wet at this part of the body. She moved her hips as he continued the motions; his hand working in rhythm with his fingers. "Oh Jin!" She moaned. He drew his hand away licking the wetness clean from his fingers. She smiled sheepishly at him as he drew himself back into her mouth. As he broke the kiss, Ling was panting and her chest heaving from the certain amount of pleasure she gained. She grinned and leaned herself on him, straddling his waist with her legs. "Ok Jin, your turn." She said. She drew her hands up his chest, removing his top shirt. He lay there locking his gaze with hers. She kissed alongside his stomach and slid his pants off. She caressed him tenderly with shy strokes. Jin gritted his teeth and moaned.  
  
"Ling...ah..." She smiled intently and worked him a little harder and a little faster. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in ecstasy. She bent her head down and eased him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Jin cried out and ran his fingers through her hair. She began to suck at him, and then pulled away kissing him full on the lips. Their hands roamed around eachother discovering new feelings, teasing and seeing what the other liked best. After they had fooled around for a while, Ling decided to take it to a higher level.  
  
"Jin," She panted. Jin looked up at her. She rolled on her back, bringing Jin along with her. "I...want you inside of me." She breathed. He trailed his fingers down her stomach.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked sweetly. She nodded and grabbed his hands.  
  
"I love you, and I give myself all to you." She said parting her legs. Jin began to blush, holding her hands, caressing her fingers. Ling could see that he was nervous, so she began to comfort her husband. "If it helps, I'm nervous too. But that's ok, we will get through it together." She said smiling at him. Jin smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, I'm at that. I just hope I do ok." He said nervously. She kissed his fingers.  
  
"Don't worry." She said, "I will be ok. Now Jin, take me my love." Jin took one last breath before opening her. He entered in slowly so as not to hurt her. She winced, but then she recovered and felt only excitement. She moaned at feeling him work his way into her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled and nodded her head. He kept checking up on her to make sure that he wasn't hurting her in anyway. He gradually picked up speed and the two were going at it for about an hour. Ling could finally feel herself reach her climax as they reached the end. They held eachother in their arms and kissed eachother deeply as it came. Ling pushed Jin's head lower so that he was giving her hot kisses along her neck and shoulders. Finally, the two reached their limit and collided on eachother. Jin fell on Ling, lying on her chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. She ran her fingers through his hair breathing labouredly. She slowly dozed off after him whispering these few words,  
  
"Thank you Jin. You have given me the best feeling in the world. The feeling of being a true woman." She kissed his cheek and said, "We will start a new beginning together, just the two of us." She fell asleep shortly after. The two spent the night in the beautiful garden, sharing the warmth of the other's company. They agreed to start a new beginning together. The true meaning of love.  
  
  
  
Kotou: WOW!!!! THAT WAS INTERESTING! Ok, so that was my shortest chapter in here! I told you I suck at these. Ok, I think that was the last lemon (OR WHATEVER YOU WANNA CALL IT!!!) in here! (MAYBE! ^_^) Whew! Now the next chapter may be longer. Also, the introduction of Europa! Don't worry Forevermore; you're in here too! I just need a few more kinks to work out!!!! ^__^ Well, sayonara! P.S. I'm going to make a new fanfic called Rainy Day Man. Check it out when I post it!!! 


	9. The Awakening of Light and Dark

Chapter 9: The Awakening Of Light and Dark  
  
Part I: The Ultimate Surprise  
  
"Starting all over again to bring forth the dark that never came to light."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken!!!  
  
Kotou: Well, now is the time for the real stuff to begin!! It's gunna be quite odd at first, but don't worry, it'll be ok. I separated this into two parts. It would be shorter that way!! Oh yeah, small sexual content, nothing much really, but I was just stating that.  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: You are the daughter of Miharu! You have quite a big role in the story! I'd tell you more, but it might spoil all the fun!!!( YOU AND FOREVERMORE HAVE A VERY BIG CONTRIBUTION TO THE STORY!!!)  
  
Forevermore: Do not be discouraged! I am still finding out where to put you, I have an idea!!!! (I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!) You wouldn't mind being a rebel, would you? 'Cuz I have the greatest idea!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You are going to be in the Tekken 5 tournament along with Europa, (Even though you are both young.) and another thing, you are a good person!!!  
  
Opside: Glad you liked it!!! I will do some more like that! In a few more chapters....I think. I will see how, I got it! The perfect time to do another one!!!!!  
  
Kukkaistytot: Thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked it!!! One month has passed since the day that Ling and Jin got married. Ling was sitting on the ledge of the balcony in her bedroom. She looked out into the woods and thought about what happened three weeks ago. A vibrant smile crept up her lips. She rocked her body on the ledge as she smiled and hummed to herself. She felt the urge to get up and make breakfast. She had planned to make her famous, blueberry banana pancakes. She pulled out all of the ingredients she needed and saw that she was missing the main ingredients.  
  
"How am I supposed to cook without milk and blueberries?" She asked aloud. Just then she heard a knocking at the door. She slowly walked to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened as she looked at the ground. There before her was Panda, holding a gallon of milk and a basket of blueberries. "Panda!" She shrieked as she bent down to hug her friend's neck. Panda smiled and walked in. "Thank you." She said, taking the milk and basket to the table. Ling sat on the chair and Panda sat on the ground. "Fine, maybe you should stay with us. We could use the company." Jin came from the other room preparing for a nice bath in the spring with a towel hanging over his right shoulder. He nearly tripped over Panda.  
  
"Whoa! Where did she come from?" Jin asked leaning over Panda. "Wait a minute, Panda? Is that you?" He asked checking her out. Panda Stood up and stared back at Jin. "It is you!" He shouted.  
  
"Where were you?" Ling asked. "It couldn't be to go get milk and berries." Panda smiled sheepishly and began to blush.  
  
"I know!" Jin blurted pointing his finger at her. "She was off with Kuma!" Ling's eyes wandered back to Panda. She had a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Panda, is that true?" Ling asked. Panda shook her head violently. "Aw, come on Panda! You can tell me!" Panda pointed to Jin and Ling. "So you came all this way to find us?" She asked. Panda smiled and nodded. She helped get the table ready.  
  
"So, what are you two up to?" Jin asked. Ling smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"We are having my famous blueberry banana pancakes. Want some?" She asked. Jin shook his head and said,  
  
"Yeah, sure." Ling went to the bowl and began to put the ingredients in.  
  
"Well, it's not ready yet, so you might as well get washed up. I'll call you when we're done." She said. Jin walked out of the house. "Panda," She called. Panda looked up at her and smiled, "do you want to help me make breakfast?" Panda nodded and began to peel the bananas.  
  
As Jin waited patiently for the food, he decided to take a bath. He peeled off his clothes and slowly dipped into the water. It was cool and refreshing, yet warm and relaxing. He sighed as he dipped further into the water. 'What if Devil comes back? What if he comes after Ling?' Then he looked at his hands. 'What if I do something that I might regret?' He cleared his mind of these nightmarish thoughts. He could feel a calming breeze settle in. He let the cool wind brush against his body. After a good 10 minutes passed, Jin leaped out of the lake and began training. Little did Jin know; there was a shadow figure lurking 10 feet behind him. It was Kazuya, his father.  
  
"Son. Be careful. I'm watching you." He said under his breath. Ling walked out of the house.  
  
"Jin! Breakfast is ready!" She called. Kazuya disappeared into shadows. Jin stretched his arms up high.  
  
"I'm coming!" He shouted. He ran towards the house like a small child. He sat down at the table and began chowing down on his meal. Xiaoyu looked at him in amusement. She had never seen someone eat so much and so quickly. She chuckled quietly as Jin stared at her, his mouth full. "What?" He asked with a stuffed mouth. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked. Jin bowed his head up and down.  
  
"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. Panda was eating madly too. "I guess you liked it too." Jin said pointing to Ling's plate. Ling looked at her own plate and saw that she had eaten every bite.  
  
"I guess so. I ate four whole pancakes when I am usually full with just one." She said. "Strange thing is...I'm still hungry." She said softly. Jin's eyes widened.  
  
"After all that!?" Jin exclaimed. Ling shook her shoulders. She packed herself a lunch and headed off to work. Jin turned around to look at Panda. She was on the floor crawled up into a ball. "Panda, what's wrong?" Jin asked. He sat down by her and Panda laid her head on his lap and silently moaned. "It's alright. You probably just ate too much, that's all." Jin stroked Panda's head and she fell asleep.  
  
The morning started off slow, with only a few patients. Ling tried to work, but she wasn't feeling very well. She felt dizzy and hungry and even restless. She was moving about against her will. She tried to keep focus, but her mind wondered off. Manna, a sixteen-year-old teenaged girl, who worked in the same department as Ling, noticed her friend's odd behavior. She saw how restless she was and that every so often she would touch her head. She walked over to her and told her to sit down.  
  
"Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly. Ling's breathing became a little quicker.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Forget about it." She said in a shaky voice. Manna saw Ling's shaky hands and touched her forehead.  
  
"You haven't been doing any drugs, have you Mrs. Kazama?" Ling backed away with a shocked look in her face.  
  
"No!" She yelled. "I'm ok! I just need to, to go eat something." She said heading towards the vending machine. Manna was beginning to get worried, so she tried to stay with Ling the whole day.  
  
That afternoon, during lunch, Ling went outside to eat. Manna had punched out at the same time to sit with her.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you Ling?" Manna asked. She shook her head and invited her to sit. Manna opened her lunch bag and took out a sandwich, a bag of chips, a pop, and an apple. She ate very healthy and was a petit teenager. She set all of her food on the table and began to eat. Before Ling could open her bag, a young girl ran up to her pulling her shoulder. Ling looked next to her to see PaiTo. Ling smiled at the young girl, but PaiTo did not smile back. Instead, she had a worried look on her face. MingRei came with Kazuki and sat down by Ling and Manna.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Ling. MingRei patted PaiTo's hair and slowly began to cry. Ling could feel something was wrong. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said holding MingRei's hand. She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked at Ling earnestly.  
  
"There is a wonderful family out in Tokyo who make a lot of money. They are just settling down, and they want to start a family. They chose to take Kazuki. At first, I thought it was a good idea because Kazuki truly needs well parents. But then, I realized how affectionate he has grown with PaiTo. Those two are inseparable. I asked the two if they wanted PaiTo, I would allow her to go for half the price, but they refused. Oh Xiaoyu! This is horrible! I can't separate them!" She wailed. PaiTo held onto Kazuki's arm and did not let go.  
  
"Maybe they will see eachother again." Ling added. Manna saw the pitiful look in the young girl's eyes.  
  
"But Kazuki was the one that found PaiTo when she was young. To her, she has no other family besides him." Ling wanted to help, she wanted so much to do to make them happy, but in reality, she could do nothing. She sighed and bent her head down.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could do something." She said softly. MingRei sighed also and looked at Kazuki. "When does he leave?" She asked.  
  
"In one month. One month is all PaiTo has left to be with Kazuki." Ling shook her head with nothing else to say. She opened her lunch bag and everyone's eyes grew ten times normal size. "WHAT!!!!?????" You are not planning on eating ALL of that, are you?" MingRei asked. Ling looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" She asked. Manna jumped out of her seat.  
  
"But Ling, I just saw you eat earlier today, and who knows what you ate this morning." She exclaimed. Ling looked shamefully at her lunch.  
  
"I ate four pancakes, and by the time I was done, I was still hungry." Manna had a suspicious look on her face. Suddenly, she bursted out laughing. MingRei looked over at Manna, wondering what she was laughing at. Manna leaned over to MingRei and whispered something in her ear. MingRei's expression suddenly looked twisted. Ling crawled over the table to listen in on them, but she couldn't get a single word in.  
  
"Are you serious?" MingRei asked. Manna shook her head smiling. Ling crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't like when people talk behind her back.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys..." She stopped suddenly, falling back into her chair, and falling over.  
  
"Mrs. Kazama, are you alright?" Manna asked helping her up. Ling walked around dizzily and held her head.  
  
"I feel very sick!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go get the doctor." Manna said as she scurried through the building. MingRei took one last look at Ling.  
  
"I have to go now. I will see you later." She said taking the two kids back home. Ling nodded her head and rushed into the girl's bathroom. When Manna came out with the doctor, she saw that Ling was gone. She ran to the girl's bathroom and saw Ling puking her guts up.  
  
"Ling, I found you a doctor." She said. Ling wiped the ooze from the corners of her mouth and tried getting up. The doctor grabbed her by the arm and walked her to his office. She sat on the bed, holding her stomach and head trying to stay still. He sat at his desk pulling out a stethoscope and placing it under Ling's shirt.  
  
"You're lucky I do people too." He said with a chuckle. Ling felt dizzy and landed on her back. He ran a few more tests. A few minutes later, he walked back from the lab and into the office with Ling. "I called the hospital, they have your paperwork and wish to do a few more tests today. The ambulance is here right now. Ling was carried into the ambulance and to the hospital.  
  
When she arrived she was taken to a room and sat there for a few more minutes. She saw a nurse walk in and smile.  
  
"Hello." She greeted. "Is everything fine?" Ling shook her head and breathed slowly, trying not to throw up. The doctor walked in, she was a fine, tall Chinese lady who wore glasses and spoke with a kind friendly voice. Ling immediately recognized her. It was her mother's best friend.  
  
"Mrs. Tsung!" She said happily. The lady smiled and hugged Ling.  
  
"Oh my, look how much you've grown!" She looked at the clipboard in her hands. "I see you are now Mrs. Jin Kazama. He must be a fine man, you always had good taste." Ling smiled.  
  
"He is something alright, and I love him dearly." Mrs. Tsung smiled.  
  
"Oh, I can tell!!" She said lying Ling on her back.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked. Mrs. Tsung ran a few more tests. She began to write things down. "You never told me what you meant by what you said. What is 'Oh, I can tell' supposed to mean?" Ling asked. Mrs. Tsung laughed hard.  
  
"You said that you loved him dearly, and this report shows how much." Ling could feel her heart rate speed up, what did she mean? Did she mean what Ling thought she meant?  
  
'Oh shit!' She thought. 'No way, I couldn't...' she paused and looked at the woman in front of her. "Mrs. Tsung, are you trying to tell me something?" Mrs. Tsung read the review and smiled.  
  
"I shouldn't prevaricate this, it's about time you know. Ling Xiaoyu...I mean Kazama, you are Three weeks pregnant." Ling's eyes widened as she felt herself become faint.  
  
"PREGNANT? YOU'RE KIDDING!!!!" She yelled. She took the clipboard and read over everything.  
  
"Oh no my dear, you are very much pregnant. Isn't that wonderful?" She asked. Ling didn't know the answer to that question. She wanted to start a family with Jin, but now, she will have to worry about it having the devil gene in it's blood. She would have to keep a close eye on her child and maybe, her child may never live a normal life. She had to talk with Jin about this. How would he react? How would she confront him? She felt her heart sink and now she felt worse than she had when she came in.  
  
"Yeah, just wonderful." She answered in a mellow tone of voice. She knew deep in her heart that she wanted this baby, but it was all up to Jin now.  
  
That day, she was on her way home when she had heard noises. She looked back and didn't see anyone. All of a sudden, she was attacked and knocked out. It was Kanji and Hinotama. Kanji stood over Ling and looked at her unconscious body.  
  
"Can you believe that? What a waste! I dunno what she sees in that Kazama guy!" Kanji said lifting her on his back. Hinotama took out a pen and paper and began to write.  
  
"Help me think of a good ransom note." He said thinking of what to write.  
  
"We have what you want!" Kanji said. Hinotama looked at him disappointingly.  
  
"Come on! Something with a little more descriptive detail please!!!" Hinotama yelled.  
  
"Hmm...I know! Try this; Are you looking for a young girl with two pigtails, about five feet and five inches, wearing a white t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes? If so, you should think that she is kidnapped. Do you want to find her? Go to the top of the hill in Yakushima. You will be sure to find her."  
  
"And for more information, call 1-800-THAT WAS A SHITTY IDEA!!!" Hinotama yelled. "We're not writing an ad for the newspaper! Why don't we add her name, age, and address too! I don't even know why I bother with you." He said  
  
"Well, I don't hear any of your ideas." Kanji said as he kicked the dirt.  
  
"We've got the girl. If you ever want to see her again, we suggest that you come up to the mountainside in Yakushima. You can't miss it. If you do not show up, we will take matters into our own hands!" He said as he wrote all that down.  
  
"What the hell was that? That was plain and boring!" Kanji said as he pouted.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and help me get her home." He said as they walked towards Jin's house. Kanji quickly placed the note on the door and ran away into the woods.  
  
A few hours later, Ling woke up and found herself chained to the wall. She struggled to set herself free, but her attempts were futile. Kanji walked into the room and laughed  
  
Well, well, well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." He said as he stroked her cheek. She tried to kick him but she saw that her legs were tied up.  
  
"Dammit Kanji! What do you want from me?" Hinotama stepped away from the wall and approached her. "Hinotama!?" Her voice went high. "Is this where you've been?" She asked. She could see the hate in Hinotama's eyes. He was cold and uncaring.  
  
"That doesn't concern you. I want what you have!" He said. She looked at him with fear painted across her face.  
  
"What? What is it that you want?" He reached his arms out to her and rubbed her stomach.  
  
"The beating life within you. Only the child of light and dark can be of use to Akuma." He said seductively.  
  
"NO!!! I won't let you have it!" She yelled.  
  
"No?" Kanji asked. He kissed alongside of Ling's neck. She tried as hard as she could to move away, but it was impossible. "I remember when you did kiss me, remember that Christmas two years ago?" He said moving towards her mouth.  
  
"Stop it Kanji!!" She yelled. He did not cease. Instead, he went further and further into kissing her. He began to play with the buttons on her shirt.  
  
"Give up your child to us and I'll stop." He said taking the last button off. She did not want Kanji to go further, but she was going to protect her unborn child. Hinotama did nothing. He watched as his young apprentice worked his way into getting what they wanted.  
  
"Never! I will not give up my responsibility of being a parent." Kanji smiled and licked his lips.  
  
"Alright then. If that's your choice." He licked the side of her neck trailing down to her collarbone. "This would have been so much easier on you if you were just to agree with me." He unclasped her bra and licked at her nipples.  
  
"Get the hell off me!!!!" He ran his fingers down her stomach and untied the string to her pants. "Stop Kanji, PLEASE STOP IT!" She cried. Her pants slowly fell a little below her waist. Kanji slipped a few fingers into her underwear. Before he could get any further, Jin had busted through the house and saw Ling crying in her chains, helpless to defend herself. "Jin!!!!" Ling cried. He looked at her glossy eyes and felt anger begin to take control. He ran after Kanji, wrapping his hands around his neck He picked Kanji up and threw him straight across the side of the room. Kanji got back up and attacked Jin, faking one to the face, and uppercut his stomach. Jin fell back and slowly regained enough strength to get back up. Kanji then swept Jin to his feet and stomped on his hand. When Kanji came close enough towards him, Jin grabbed his ankle and plunged him to the ground. He then leaped up and stomped on his stomach, knocking the wind out of Kanji.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave her alone! You just don't listen, do you?" Jin asked in a calm voice. Kanji squinted his eyes and looked back up at Jin giving him a sinister smile.  
  
"You deluded fool! You can't see how weak you are against us." Kanji said leaping up to his feet. He grabbed Jin by his hair and pinned him against the wall. "You will soon wish that you were never born. And I can make that happen!" He said as he readied himself to give the final blow.  
  
"Stop it Kanji! Don't do it!" Ling cried out in sadness. Tears trickled down her cheek as she watched Kanji torture Jin. Kanji thought for a moment, bringing Jin down to the floor. He walked over to the half dressed woman and gave her a gentle smile.  
  
"What...do you want with her?" Jin asked softly. Kanji stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. "Get away from her." His voice was solemn and deep.  
  
"You have no idea, do you Kazama?" He asked with an evil laugh. Jin stared at him awkwardly. "You see this beauty here?" He picked up Ling's chin with his index finger and thumb, forcing her to stare into his pitch black eyes. "We were a couple before you showed up!" Jin turned his gaze towards Ling.  
  
"That's not true, Jin, you were the only one I knew when I came to this country! I loved you from the start, and I can only love you." Jin knew that was the truth, so what was this maniac talking about.  
  
"But that isn't what you said our last Christmas. Where was Jin then?" Everything began to unwind. All these hidden secrets, all these forgotten memories were beginning to create a black vortex of hate and lies. "I'll tell you where he was! He was with Jessica!" Ling felt her heart shatter. She remembered that bitch. She was rude and snobby...and talked about how much in love she was with Jin. As Kanji went on, he lowered his defense by not paying attention. "That night, I had you all to me. We were together, under the mistletoe in the quiet of our hearts. Nothing to..." Jin had Kanji right where he wanted him. Kanji's grip of Ling ceased as Jin held the two pressure points of his neck.  
  
"You shouldn't have left your guard down." Jin said. Kanji stood there, defenseless and vulnerable. Jin lift him up into the air and sneered. "I love Ling and your attempts of trying to drive me away from her was futile." Jin smiled and as hard as he could, squeezed at the two pressure points with his fingers, causing Kanji to be knocked out. He dropped his unconscious body on the floor and turned around to see Hinotama approach him,  
  
"Kazama, remember me? Long time no see!" Jin looked at him and backed away in shock. "I know all about you, your special gene, your family, everything. I have called you here because we need your devil gene." He looked over at Ling who was looking right at him shaking her head.  
  
"Leave us alone! I don't have anything to do with the Mishima clan! I am a Kazama!!" He said sternly. He walked over to Ling to free her from the chains that bound her.  
  
"Jin! Behind you!!!" She called. Without looking behind him, Jin grabbed Hinotama with one hand and smashed him up against the wall. He was not changing into devil-Jin, but he was using those powers to his advantage, and he was slowly becoming possessed; yet he would not allow himself to be fully changed. Ling saw the markings on his body and she began to cry. She didn't want her child to have the devil gene because they might end up evil. Jin choked Hinotama,  
  
"I don't want to see either of you two near us again! And I will not let you take my gene, I would have killed myself to end the suffering this damn curse brought, but I now see something to live for! Get out of my sight!" He demanded. Hinotama realized that they couldn't win against him in this state he was in. Hinotama picked up his partner and disappeared without a trace. Jin slowly regained his composure and stepped towards Ling. He yanked the chains from the wall and she collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Oh Jin!" She cried. She cuddled herself in his arms and hugged him tight. He kissed her deeply and promised that everything would be fine.  
  
On their way home, Jin stood by the house. Ling grabbed his arm and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Jin, there's something I have to tell you. It's rather important." She added. Jin smiled at her without a care.  
  
"Panda's been feeling a little bit sick today. I think something is wrong with her." Ling was worried and rushed into the house. Panda was lying on the grown moaning. Ling ran by her side and checked her out.  
  
"Jin! Panda's gunna have a cub!" She exclaimed. Jin smiled and suddenly felt excited. "She's going into labor, I'm going to help deliver!"  
  
"Great! What can I do to help?" She looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Maybe you can assist our guest over there." She suggested. Jin turned around and saw the anxious Kuma pacing around. Jin and Kuma sat, having a light conversation.  
  
"So Kuma, you're the father? I thought Panda hated you." He said. Kuma stared at him blankly. Jin decided to use some light humor. "Wouldn't it be funny if you weren't? That maybe the father was some kind of Polar bear instead?" Jin started to laugh but saw that Kuma wasn't laughing back. Kuma gritted his teeth and gave a loud 'ROAR'. Jin jumped back and apologized. 'He's gunna rip me to shreads!' "Yeah, you're probably right. It's unlikely for a Panda and a polar bear to meet up!!!" An hour passed by when Ling had finally come out and said,  
  
"Congratulations Kuma! You are the father of a young female cub! Welcome to the family!" Kuma smiled and Hugged Jin and Ling. He bowed and pleaded to see his daughter. "Of course, she's right in there." As Jin preceded Kuma, Ling grabbed his shoulder. "Jin, I have to talk to you." She said. Jin looked at her and pouted.  
  
"Aw, I wanna see their cub!" He whined. She lift one eyebrow and stared at him awkwardly. He was acting like a little kid.  
  
"Ok, go ahead." She said. Kuma carefully approached Panda. He saw his young cub and smiled. Panda nudged Kuma to come closer. Kuma approached her. The young cub was all white with brown spots. She looked like a panda with brown spots. Jin and Ling sat and watched the two. Panda and Kuma were having a conversation. Probably deciding on a name. They both nodded. Kuma walked toward Ling and growled. "That's a good name Kuma." Said Ling. She looked towards Jin and said, "Her name is Yuki." He smiled. Jin rose from the ground, helping Ling up with him.  
  
"Let's leave them alone now." Jin said. Ling took his hand.  
  
"I'm tired and it's late. I'm going to bed." She said. She released his hand and began walking upstairs.  
  
"Wait. Let me go with you." Jin said as he walked her to bed. Jin had taken off his clothes and laid into bed. He was too tired and hot to put on anything at the moment. Ling did the same. She opened the window and let whatever breeze come in. Jin opened his arms, allowing Ling to lie on top of him. She smiled and hugged him. She let her fingers trail down his spine. Jin kissed her cheek. "So. What was the important thing you had to tell me?" he asked. Ling looked at his gentle brown eyes.  
  
"Jin. I was wondering. Would you ever want to start a family with me?" She asked. Her voice sounded so sad. It sounded as if she was asking Jin out on a first date. He put his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his. She looked at his concerned expression. She was afraid she already knew the answer.  
  
  
  
Kotou: Ok! That was the end of part 1! Ok, Europa will definitely be introduced in part 2! I promise!!! And forevermore! I have you all figured out! I hope you'll like it! You will be in...(A chapter coming up soon! I just have to get part 1 and 2 out of the way!!!) So, thanks to everyone who is reviewing me! I can't thank you enough! The next chapter may be long, but probably not this long!!! Whew! Ok, I will be getting started on it now!!! I want to say so much more, but I'm going to spoil it!!!! AGH! Ok, enough babbling Kotou, you've gotta get to work! 


	10. part II: Spirit of goodness

Chapter 10: The Awakening Of Light and Dark  
  
Part II: Spirit of Goodness  
  
"Within everyone of us, is a light of goodness; only those select few can rekindle the flame to it."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own.*YAWN* you get the drift!  
  
Kotou: Yay! I'm back!!! Again!!! With another chapter! I love my little quotes!  
  
Opside: Ha! You are the greatest, I never thought I would have seen someone get so involved with my fic!!! I have definitely been thinking about what you said. Of course, I can't kill them RIGHT now, that would spoil the fun!!! But do not worry, I promise I will give them a slow and painful death!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I think that I can get away with killing Kanji now. Will that make you happy if I kill him in the next chapter? It will be a slow, agonizing painful death that iss too much for him to endure!!! Will you be happy with that? I think that'll work out just fine!!!! But Hinotama has to live just a bit longer, for what he's going to do may be very important!!!! Also, I will not torture Ling like that again, She's my favorite female character, how could I do that to her again????  
  
Chandavatika: Hey! I was wondering why you haven't reviewed! I was afraid that you weren't going to review my fic anymore. *Wipes tear from cheek* But you're back!!!  
  
Forevermore: Ok, this will be quite interesting, but I'm going to try and put you in this chapter. Tell me if you like it!!! I really hope so!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: You are also in this chapter!!!! YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!!  
  
Lacrease: Wow! A new reviewer! I have to say thank you for reviewing! And I love all of your poems!! Thank you so much and I hope you stay reading this!!  
  
Amy@ngel : Aww, thanks for your review too! I have 2 new reviewers! I hope you like the chapter and keep reading!!  
  
Nessa: You are weird gurl!!! Sometimes, I wonder about you!!! Hey, keep reviewing or I'll tell Tanya to sit on you!!!! P.S. Love, Spongebob and Vegeta!!!  
  
Ok Peeps! Time to get this chapter started!!!  
  
He smiled which surprised her. "Why wouldn't I? I think it would be a fantastic experience to bring up a child." He said. His words made all of her worries go away, but only for a moment. She put her hands on his chest.  
  
"But, what about the devil gene? You said you hated your family curse. What if our child has that curse?" Her voice trembled. Jin knew that she was concerned. He could only wipe the tears away from her cheek. He smiled at her and brought her face closer to his.  
  
"Ling. I was born with the devil gene. I didn't know that evil had resided in my body. My mother did love me however. I'm sure, if we do have a child, they will be more angel than devil. After all, I turned out ok." Jin kissed Ling's forehead. She was now smiling. Jin smiled back. "Ling?" He asked. She turned towards him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to have a baby?" His face was glowing red with shock and nervousness. She sat on his stomach and gently ran the tips of her fingers down his chest.  
  
"Yeah. I do." She kissed his lips passionately. "And we only have to wait 8 more months." She whispered. Jin looked at her.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes Jin...I'm pregnant." Hearing those words sent chills down his body. He was so glad he was going to be a father. Finally, he could share the love, and teachings his mother spent with him to his child. Jin rubbed Ling's stomach. He sat her on her back. Ling giggled. She had never had anyone pet and talk to her stomach before.  
  
"Hi. I'm your daddy. I will do whatever I can to protect you. I promise. I will teach you everything my mother taught me, and more. I will teach you how to defend yourself against evil. I will teach you how to love and respect all life." He kissed her stomach tenderly. The three of them fell soundly asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jun Kazama's spirit sat on a tree. She watched as the two lovers slept in their own company. She looked below to see a shadow watching over them. She swooped down to find Kazuya. He looked at her longingly. She smiled.  
  
"I miss you." He said softly. Jun kissed him lovingly. Although she wasn't physically there, he could feel her passion.  
  
"I miss you too." She said angelically. She looked back at the house. She closed her eyes. Kazuya knew Jun had special powers. He reached for her hand. The wind shifted. "Do you feel it?" She asked. Kazuya had sensed it all along. Devil and Akuma were out there looking for new blood. "He's out there." Kazuya knew it.  
  
"He will be coming for their child, won't he?" A tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Yes. He will be there for Jin as well. He knows that his weak spot will now be their child. It will make it easier to control them." Kazuya kicked the dirt under him.  
  
"The only thing that could save them would be the light." Kazuya said mournfully. "Your spirit was the light that saved Jin and I. Now, who will be the one to save them?" He asked concerned. Jun looked at the night sky.  
  
"She will." Jun turned into angel. Kazuya stared in shock. "I will give her the light. Her child will also bear it." Angel brought out a crystal from her heart. "Kazuya, you, Europa, and Razan are the only ones left to protect them. Don't let me down." She flew in through the window. She placed the crystal onto Ling's chest. She smiled and dissolved into her body. The crystal had penetrated through her chest, and into her heart. "Now she has the light. With it, she will bear a new humanity that will save the world, and her life." Those were angel's last words. Ling's eyes were slightly opened. They had a light blue glow to them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As months came and passed, Ling and Jin were preparing for the new life that was to take part shortly. Jin was being the wonderful husband he had promised to be. He stood by his wife's side throughout all this time, even though she had stated that she did not need his help  
  
One month before Christmas, The Kazama family had a guest that they were unaware of. Ling had taken a short walk into the woods with Jin by her side. She enjoyed her time scooping out the beautiful white scenery, watching the white blanket leave her footprints behind. She walked further until something had caught their ear; there were ruffling noises coming from the bushes.  
  
"Come on, just a little further." Said the voice. It slowly began to approach the two. Jin bravely put himself before her, hiding Ling's entire body. As the person neared him, Ling had a sneak peak of who it was. There before him, stood a tall, skinny, petit Japanese woman holding a young baby in her arms. "Jin!" She shouted. It was Miharu. She had grown up so much and it looked like she had already chosen a destiny suitable for her. "I'm so glad I found you." She looked around as Jin pushed Ling further away from her.  
  
"Jin, what are you doing?" Ling whispered. Jin made sure that Ling was completely hidden without him looking suspicious.  
  
"Just having a little fun. Just play along, will ya." He whispered back. Ling smiled and stood behind him. Miharu wrapped the baby with the blanket on her shoulders and laid her in her arms. "Hey, did you ever find Xiao? She was looking everywhere for you." Jin sneered, giving Miharu a keen look.  
  
"No, I haven't." Miharu frowned. Jin put his hand on her shoulder saying, "Would you like to see my pregnant wife?" Miharu jumped back, jolting the baby along with her. Her expression was disgusted.  
  
"What!?" She stared at him unbelievingly. "How could you? Don't you know how much she loved you? And for you to cheat on her like that!" Ling grabbed Jin's neck, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"He better not be cheating on me! There isn't anyone in the world who could replace him!" She pulled him down to the ground. The two of them laughed together.  
  
"I bet you thought I was serious!" Jin said mocking her rashness. Miharu, with the baby still in hand, kicked Jin's leg and grunted.  
  
"That's not funny Jin! How could you even say something like that!?" She yelled. Ling and Jin noted how serious she was and had no idea why. Ling had just taken notice at the infant in Miharu's arms as Miharu had taken notice into Ling's condition.  
  
"Miharu!" Ling said, pointing to the baby in Miharu's arms.  
  
"Xiao!" Miharu pointed to Ling's stomach. After getting fed up with the pointing, staring, and unbearable silence that was going on, Jin invited Miharu to the house where they could talk. As they were walking through the woods, Ling couldn't keep her eyes off of the beauty in her friend's arms. She looked so humble and adorable. Ling had noticed that the baby had a scar on the right side of her eye, but decided that now wasn't a good time to talk about it. As they walked into the house, Miharu and Ling sat on the couch together.  
  
"Miharu, she's absolutely gorgeous." She said admiring the infant beside her. Miharu looked at her child and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you. Her name is Europa, and sadly, she's all I have left." Ling wondered what had happened to Miharu since the last tournament. She looked down at the floor and twiddled her fingers. "Her father...and I met at the end of the last iron fist tournament." Her voice was soft-spoken. "I fell in love with him and gave him my undying affection. He took me in and cared for me." She paused for a moment, not knowing how to go on. Slowly, tears began falling down her cheek, but she hurriedly wiped them off. "But one day he took off. He said he had to get revenge on his master's death. I shortly found out, that my brother...my own flesh and blood killed his niece's father!" Her voice had become angry. Ling quickly looked at Miharu whose eyes were a bloody red and tears streaming down her face. Ling patted her back as Miharu cried on her shoulder. "How could Hinotama be so cruel and ruthless? He's not the same, he's not my brother that I loved and cared for so much. He's just a heartless being!" Ling comforted her friend as best as she could. They talked it over and Miharu had begun to feel better.  
  
"Miharu, What's wrong with her eye?" Ling asked. Miharu took a look at her right eye.  
  
"I'm not too sure myself. She must have been born with it because there's no way she could have gotten a scar within a few months." Ling gently placed her fingers on the scar. Suddenly, a flash of visions passed her by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*A young girl stood there in the middle of a dark and gloomy forest. She looked around and saw the remains of an old village. She looked up at the evil being hovering over her with her mother, dangling in his claws. The young girl picked up a sword lying near by and attacked the monster's claw, freeing her mother. Yet it was too late, for the demon had already killed her. The girl fell to her knees, begging and pleading for her mother to rise up again, but her attempts were futile. With the claw that the girl had destroyed, the demon regenerated himself, picked up the claw, and slashed the girl's right eye. After a few more attacks, the girl fell dead. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ling jolted back.  
  
"What's wrong Xiao?" Miharu asked. She shook her head and smiled, hiding the weird feeling that crossed her. Miharu stared at her as if her friend was daydreaming, or on another planet. "Whatever. So Xiao, tell me about your little surprise!" Miharu said clasping her hands together. Ling held her stomach and smiled back at Miharu.  
  
"There's really nothing to tell. I've been really lazy and I haven't trained for almost a year!" She said. She then felt awkward. "Plus, I look really fat now!" Miharu bursted out laughing. Ling had so many complaints that she failed to see the good in all of this. "Jin is excited to have the baby also. Everyday he shows it, it's really cute actually. I'm kind of nervous to tell you the truth. This will be my first child, and I haven't had any practice in maternal care. I never actually knew what my parents did to take care of me; they abandoned their responsibility to me when I was young. Jin had his mother by his side, but he never had his father." Miharu smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Are you afraid that Jin will be more of a mother than a father when it comes to the baby?" Miharu said with a light laughter. Ling just pushed her arm.  
  
"I don't care! Jin and I will be excellent parents, even if we both end up being mothers!!" She laughed. She laughed so hard that she had to stop, for fear that the baby might decide now was a good time to drop in.  
  
"I bet if anything, Europa will become good friends with the baby. We will come everyday and visit as much as humanly possible. The same goes for you too. You, Jin, and the baby are welcome to stay with us!!" She said. Ling smiled and hugged her friend. Ling sat back on the couch and sniffed the air.  
  
"Chinese!" She yelled. Miharu just stared at her oddly.  
  
"Chinese? Chinese what?"  
  
"Chinese food! I have a sudden craving for some sweet and sour chicken!" (My favorite Chinese dish!!!) Miharu smiled.  
  
"Do you want some? I can go bring some for you and Jin." Ling's mouth began to water.  
  
"Oh please! Would you be so kind to do that?" Miharu nodded her head "Can you add an order of beef fried rice with that too?" She asked. Miharu wrote everything on paper and left Europa in Ling's care. Jin walked in and sat down beside her, rubbing her stomach and kissing her cheek. "Jin, Miharu went to go bring us some Chinese. Do you want some?" She asked. Jin smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No thank you. You need it, not me. Besides, I'm not that hungry." She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You're not?" She asked.  
  
"Nope. I'm still full from the BIG BREAKFAST WE HAD A HALF AN HOUR AGO!!" Ling smiled in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry Jin. I know I'm being a real pig here, but it's not my fault!" She whined. Jin laughed while getting up.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Half an hour later, Miharu came back with the food. Ling smiled and took it to the table where she could eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the whole month, Miharu visited and spent her time with Ling and Jin. Yuki was already growing up and she was taking on a lot of her mother's looks. Everything was going at a nice and slow pace; that is, until Christmas came around.  
  
  
  
Miharu was at her house that morning. She woke up and went to the baby's crib where Europa lay fast asleep. She didn't want to wake up the young sleeping beauty resting peacefully amongst herself, but she must, she had plans to visit Ling this Christmas. She slowly tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Wake up Europa." She whispered. Europa slowly opened her sweet brown eyes. Miharu gently placed her in her arms and put her into the safety seat at the back of the car. "Today we're gunna visit your aunt Ling and uncle Jin." Miharu had always thought of Ling as her sister, so she always referred to her as Aunt Ling, so when Europa grows up, She would be able to call Ling her aunt, and Jin her uncle, even though there was no relation between Europa and them. As they drove by the crowded city, Miharu parked her car by the entrance of the woods. She opened the back seat door and unbuckled Europa. "We have to walk the rest of the way. It's kind of hard to drive through trees." Miharu said laughing. Europa, in her own cute way, laughed along with her mother. Miharu brought out two full-sized blankets. With the green one, she wrapped up Europa, and with the baby blue one, she threw it over her shoulders to keep warm. As they walked through, Miharu was learning little landmarks to note her way to the house. At first, she was using a trail of footprints, but she didn't need that anymore. As it slightly began to snow, Miharu picked up her pace, rushing as fast as she could to the house.  
  
Jin and Ling sat on the couch snuggled up to eachother. She sighed as she watched the beautiful white snow hit the windowpane. She felt the fire from the fireplace warm her cheeks as Jin's body warmed the rest of her. This Christmas was truly one of the best Christmases she had ever had. Secretly, Kanji was waiting and watching. He knew that Ling's time was drawing to a close...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
1 month ago...  
  
Kanji waited by the pristine office. He frequently looked at the door and back at the clock. 'Where the fuck is he?' He thought. After what seemed like hours of waiting, Hinotama finally entered the room, bloodstains covered his trench coat. "What took you?" He asked. Hinotama licked the blood from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"That Chaolan has got to get better security." The two of them raided the office, looking for a data book and a very important profile. As Kanji searched the drawers, he found a very interesting portfolio. He opened it and read some of the information inside.  
  
"I wish I'd have known sooner." He said under his breath. He took a few papers and stuffed them into his pocket. Hinotama turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked. Kanji shook his head. "This is not a time for playing games! Get your lazy ass up and help me!" He demanded. "I swear, sometimes you can never do anything right!" Kanji peered his eyes over at the boastful Hinotama.  
  
'One day, I will prove to him, and to everyone, that I can do something right.' Kanji thought as he searched for the profile. "I got it!" Kanji yelled ripping open the folder. Lee had ran in and seen the two in his office. He had seemed angry and had a gun in his hand.  
  
"So, it was you two who got through security! Two little punk kids who shouldn't be here!" Lee's eyes started to glow a crimson red.  
  
"Ah, Now I know why you are called the silver haired devil; you were just the next one on the list of corruptions." Kanji said crossing his arms and giving a hateful stare. Within a blink of an eye, Lee was within a centimeter of Kanji's throat. "Hey, don't mind us, we were just on our way out." The two of them jumped out of the window and disappeared. Lee had completely given his soul up to devil.  
  
"They are working for Akuma, my brother." The devil in Lee said. "I must find out what is going on! Therefore, I will stay in touch with the two misfits!"  
  
As Kanji and Hinotama left, they went straight towards their boss who lived in a deep and murky forest where a small mansion stood. They opened the gigantic door and stepped in. Down the stairs, walked a handsome young man with long blonde hair, and battle scars all over his masculine body. Both Kanji and Hinotama knelt on one knee and bowed their head.  
  
"Here you go sir." Said Kanji giving the profile to his master." The tall man walked and smiled.  
  
"Good, good." Was his response. "You two have done very well." Hinotama and Kanji bowed again.  
  
"Thank you sir." They said in unison.  
  
"One month from now, the child of light and dark will be born. I want the child as soon as possible, do you understand?" His tone was harsh.  
  
"Yes sir." Said the two men.  
  
"Good. Hinotama, I am putting you in charge of stealing the child." He looked evilly at Kanji. "You, Kanji, I want for you to kill the parents. I know you have hatred towards the father, and I know of your feelings for the mother, so I trust this will be interesting!!!" He laughed sinisterly and went back into the shadows.  
  
'I will prove to both of them that I don't need anyone's help. I will do the entire mission on my own.' Kanji thought. That night, he headed out for Yakushima and begun his mission.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I said that's what I'll do! I will kill both of the parents and steal their child. Then, I will torture the three of them slowly.' Kanji thought, looking out at the two lovers. He saw a young girl approach the house and backed off. Miharu had knocked on the door, shivering and shaking. Ling stretched her arms and gave out a yawn. She looked over at Miharu in the window. Miharu waved to her as Ling opened the door.  
  
"Hey Miharu!" Ling greeted, letting her friend in from the snow. "Merry Christmas!" She hugged Miharu. Miharu sat on the couch next to Ling and took off the two blankets.  
  
"Xiao, do you have any plans today?" Miharu asked. Jin smirked.  
  
'Sure, ask Ling! No one ever bothers to ask me anymore!' Jin thought. Ling saw the funny face Jin made and chuckled.  
  
"Well, I don't, but maybe Jin does." Miharu looked over at Jin.  
  
"Jin, do you have any plans today?" Jin sat and thought about it. He just wanted to spend his time alone with Ling. He really didn't have anything planned at all, but Maybe, Miharu might have a good idea.  
  
"No. Wasn't planning on anything today. I presume that today will go by indisputably slow and peaceful." Ling laughed at the thought. Peaceful is what she wanted, but how peaceful would it be with Miharu around.  
  
"I was going to make a great big Christmas dinner, but I might eat it all." She chuckled. Miharu unpacked a few of her things and grabbed a few cans.  
  
"That's ok Xiao, by the way, do you mind if I still call you Xiao?" Ling shook her head. "Great! Because I brought some ingredients and a few seasonings, we're going to celebrate Christmas together, as a family." The two of them nodded and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
Half way during the process of making dinner, Ling had felt sharp pains, but didn't tell any one. Miharu was completely unaware of this, and kept on going.  
  
"Xiao, could you pass me the stuffing?" There was no answer. Miharu kept her eye on the bowl in front of her and continuously stirred the ingredients. "Xiao, the stuffing please." Still there was no answer? "Come on! The stuffing can't get here itself." This time Miharu heard Ling moaning and aching in pain. "Xiao?" She turned her head and saw Ling just standing there. "Xiao! What's wrong?????" She asked in a panicky tone of voice. Ling's breath became ragged and labored.  
  
(Things are going to get a little comical now. I thought about it during first hour, so if it sounds bad, tell me!)  
  
"I...think its...time." She moaned. Miharu was pacing all around.  
  
"Oh God Xiao! Now?!" She asked. Ling nodded her head and fell to her knees.  
  
"Yeah!!" Miharu's heart rate increased tenfold. "Where's Jin!?" Ling screamed.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll go get him!!" Miharu ran throughout the house searching frantically for Jin. She ran up the stairs and into their room. "Jin!" Miharu yelled. Jin turned his gaze towards her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Xiao! She's having the baby!!!" Jin's eyes widened.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Downstairs in the kitchen!"  
  
"You just left her there!?" Jin ran downstairs and Miharu ran after him.  
  
"She was asking for you and I went to go get you!!" Jin shook his head and grabbed Ling by the arm.  
  
"Ling, are you ok?" Jin asked. She moaned in pain and stared at him.  
  
"Of course not! I'm going into labor! What do you think?" She yelled. Miharu laughed and looked at Jin.  
  
"The screaming and anger are perfectly normal." She said. She grabbed Ling by the arms. "Jin, grab Xiao's legs and help me carry her to the car." She commanded. Jin did so.  
  
"What about Europa?" Jin asked as he headed for the door. Miharu gasped and remembered that she had put Miharu on top of the couch to take a nap before they started cooking.  
  
"Oh SHIT!" She cursed as she dropped Ling in the snow. Ling fell on the cold, wet and freezing blanket of ice and shrieked. Miharu went back in and grabbed her child, running back out. "Sorry Xiao!" She apologized. Jin picked up Ling, placed her on his back and asked,  
  
"So now what?" That hit Ling's ears and she looked over angrily at him.  
  
"Now what? You mean you don't know what to do?" She asked. Miharu thought fast and said,  
  
"Let's go to my car! I can take you to the hospital from there!" They ran as fast as they could to Miharu's car that was parked on the outside of these woods. As soon as they reached the car, Miharu had buckled Europa up and Jin sat in the back, holding Ling close to him. Ling moaned and groaned in the car. "Hold on Xiao, I can't go any faster!" Miharu reasoned. Jin caressed Ling's fingers and gave her a gentle smile. Ling tried to smile back, but pain was all she could display.  
  
"Hurry up Miharu!!!" She yelled. Miharu sped up a little faster and kept a good grip on the steering wheel.  
  
"I can only go so fast without killing anyone!" She hollered back.  
  
"So you'd rather I have my baby in your car, is that it?" Miharu looked back and laughed.  
  
"No Xiao, but remember, I have a baby too, and I have to protect her as well." Ling grunted and felt an enormous pain begin to take over.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm gunna die over here!" She squealed. Miharu bent her head down and sighed. She reverently made the sign of the cross and said,  
  
"God, please let this work, and please don't let me kill anyone! It would look bad on my record." Jin saw the spark in Miharu's eyes.  
  
"Miharu, you aren't going to..." She stepped on the gas pedal and squeezed her way through the cars. She was swerving, going this way and that, gracefully motioning the car without hitting a soul, but also making Jin and Ling very dizzy.  
  
"That's it! You really want me to get sick, don't you?" She asked. Miharu shook her head and parked near the entrance. Jin dragged Ling out of the car and carried her into the waiting room. The receptionist saw Ling and Jin said,  
  
"My wife is going to have her baby! Um...can you please take her in?" The lady at the desk jotted her name down and took her into the delivery room with Jin following after. Miharu had walked in with Europa in her hands and sat down in one of the chairs. Ling was laid on the bed and was in labor for six hours.  
  
Then, 6:09 p.m. came around~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jin!" Ling yelled. Jin stood by her side, holding her hand and kissing her fingers. "Jin, I'm scared." She said sadly.  
  
"Don't be. I'm right here." She kept breathing and breathing, faster and sharper.  
  
"Jin, what if the baby turns out to be a devil? Would you still love us?" She asked sadly. He looked at her sincere face and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"Loving you was never the question. No matter what happens, I will always love you," He placed his hand on her stomach, "and the baby." Ling smiled, a painful smile, but a smile at that.  
  
"I love you Jinny." She whispered.  
  
"You are doing good Mrs. Kazama. Keep up the good work." Said one of the doctors. Ling yelped out in pain as she felt the baby exiting her body. "That's it! Just a little more."  
  
"I can't!" She cried. Jin kissed her fingers and looked sweetly at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 6:11p.m. came around, with one final burst of energy; the long awaited child of Jin and Ling Kazama was finally born. Ling's eyes were still shut as she heard the cheering and clapping surrounding her. She still kept her eyes closed, as she knew that the baby was born.  
  
"Ling!! You did it!!" Jin said forcing Ling to open her eyes. Slowly, Ling forced herself to open her eyes. Jin was holding his newborn daughter who was crying uncontrollably. She smiled and Jin gave her the baby. What she saw was not a devil, but a beautiful baby girl whom she swore looked so much like her father. She had a few strands of brown hair, dark chocolate like eyes, shaped just like her father's, a small button nose like her mother's and the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. A moment later, one of the nurses came in with some papers. She asked the new parents what they had planned to call her. Ling looked at Jin, They both thought of the same name.  
  
"How about Zenrei?" She asked. "Zenrei means spirit of goodness. I know she will be the one to bring up the goodness in life.  
  
"Zenrei it is!" He agreed. The nurse wrote all the information down and prepared for the birth certificate.  
  
"Zenrei Kazama, born December 25th, 2011." Ling smiled.  
  
"She's our little Christmas present!" She said holding her daughter. Jin picked up his newborn child. He had felt so much love towards her. Zenrei stopped crying. She looked at her father with her humongous brown eyes. They were glossy from all the crying she had done. Zenrei gave her father a great big smile. Jin fell apart. He now experienced the love his mother shared for him. He kissed her on the cheek and handed her back to Ling.  
  
"I'll be right back. Stay here."  
  
"Stay here? Where would I go? I have a baby!" Jin smiled and kissed her lips tenderly. He left the room with a smile.  
  
Jin had brought his old baby blanket from home into the waiting room. He found Miharu, fast asleep holding Europa in her arms. He asked the nurse if he could see his daughter. She nodded and let him in. Jin found her fast asleep in her bed holding their child. She was lying against her chest. Jin figured that she must have fallen asleep after being fed by mom. He put his blanket over the two of them and rested his head next to hers.  
  
"Good job Ling." He said caressing her hand. She tilted her head a little to stare into his eyes.  
  
"We sure did." She said. She stopped suddenly and looked straight ahead. "Jin, I can feel the light in her heart." Jin looked at her. His stare was blank.  
  
"What about..." He began. He couldn't bear to finish. She stared deep into his eyes. Tracing all the way into his soul and keeping it there. "Little, but not much." She held her closer to her breast. "She will be fine. We won't let anything corrupt her. We promised her that." Jin smiled and lay on her breast falling asleep. "We will be there...always." She said as she drifted off.  
  
The next morning, Jin was awoken by small cries in his ear. He opened one eye slowly, then the other. It was the baby. Jin wiped his eyes and tapped Ling on the shoulder. She slowly turned her head.  
  
"Huh? Oh. What is it Jin?" She asked. Jin smiled pointing to Zenrei.  
  
"I think she's hungry." She looked at Zenrei and smiled. She lifted the baby up to feed her. Miharu skipped into the room.  
  
"Hey, I fell asleep and...Xiao! How cute!" She said pointing to the baby. Ling, feeling awkward, pulled the cover over her. Miharu jumped back to the door. "Oh. I see. You're busy. I'll comeback later!"  
  
"Wait!" Jin called. "I'll go too." Jin and Miharu left. Miharu stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?" She asked. Jin nodded his head.  
  
Jin came back with Miharu at his side. "Can I see the baby now?" She asked. Jin led the way to her room. Miharu came in slowly. "Xiao, can I see..." She looked at Jin and whispered, "What's her name?"  
  
"Zenrei." He whispered back.  
  
Oh. Ok.Can I see Zenrei now?" Ling gestured for her to come in. Miharu's eyes widened. "She's got your nose Ling! And Jin's beautiful brown eyes!" She looked closer. "She does look like dad! I can see it. She's lucky to have such great parents!" She said rocking him. Zenrei fell asleep in her arms. "Oh, She's so angelic. Just like my Europa. They will grow to be best friends, I know it in my heart!" She handed her back to her. She opened her eyes and reached out to Miharu. "I'd better go. I don't want to get too attached!" Miharu placed a small box by the bed. "This is for her. It's a friendship bracelet I made a while ago. It's in all the shades of pink and white." She waved goodbye and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lurking by the hospital bed was Kanji. He had his eye on the prize, and he was not about to let this one go.  
  
"Everything will work out perfectly. I promise. Enjoy your last bit of hope, it will be gone before you know it." He said watching over her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was the beginning of a new Era for Tekken. Zenrei Kazama, little, but has a huge destiny made out before her, chosen by blood. She is a valuable weapon and also a lethal one. The tiny baby has yet to find out her true destiny, she must save the remaining Mishimas, and uphold the name Kazama. But what about Kanji, Hinotama, Akuma, and Devil? What will they do to get her? They are all after her soul as well. And Kazuya, once known as the devil himself, has he changed over a new leaf and has seen the light? Can Zenrei save everyone, or will she be doomed to the devil like the rest?  
  
  
  
Kotou: WHEW!!! That was WAY LONGER than I had expected! Now it's time for the next chapter, and as promised, Kanji will die. I'm still not too sure how and by who, but I assure you, he will not survive whatever it is I do to him!!!! Opside gave me so many ideas, I have to think of the perfect way!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So honestly, how was this chapter? I am thinking of making a 3rd sequel to this, just to add a more heightened suspense. I dunno, Maybe I should end the story with this being the last one. Hmm... I really have to think about it! Well, I truly must be going, I have so much HW to do it's not even funny!!!!  
  
Jai Ne! 


	11. Defending Love

Chapter 11: Defending Precious Love!  
  
"There may be hope for those who suffer."  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Tekken...  
  
Kotou: Ok, I'm not going to lie; I have NO idea what I'm doing!!! This chapter is just purely experimental! I have so many ideas, but the trick here is trying to make sense of it. So if it is not good, I'll completely understand. I am not sure how this will work, but I am going to make the best out of it!! Oh, and I wasn't planning on making the sequel NOW!!! I was going to leave off at a certain point, and have you review me if I should end it at this story, or continue on through a new saga. Don't worry, I'll ask you when the time comes.  
  
Opside: Hey, don't miss this! This chapter is dedicated for you!!! As promised, I am killing Kanji in this chapter! I'm still not sure how, so your guess is as good as mine!!!! This will truly be interesting! Hmmm...I am reading your review and I thought about it for a moment, I know who should kill that Bastard! I won't say yet, I'll let you read on and guess, but let's just say everyone will get a shot at him!! And someone is going to get the best out of him!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, you mentioned Akuma looking like Steve Fox...Hmmm...the wheels in my mind are turning.  
  
Forevermore: Thanx for reviewing again! Things are going to become a little clearer about you and Europa! So stay tuned! (I just sounded like a TV commercialist.) P.S. I personally think that your character is cool! She's like one of those rebels who know what they're supposed to do, but ignore them!!!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: I hope you like the way you came out. ^__^ I tried! Anyways, you will learn a little bit about your history and about the small scar. Plus, Europa looks so cute!!! I drew a few anime pictures of the people in this fic. I should scan it and send it to you, and forevermore!!!  
  
Chandavatika: Woohoo! Thank you for your review. No, I won't end it so soon, but I'm still deciding on how to end it. I have a general idea though. I hope you will like it!  
  
Lacrease: Thank you! I am glad you like it! I want all of my reviewers to be happy!!!! Yet, I cannot please everybody, so I will do my best!  
  
Skittles-Xtreme: I made you happy too? All right! I'm on my way up there!!! I hope that you keep reading my fic!  
  
Lillian: All good things must come to an end. But not YET!!! Tee Hee! This will not end until I think it should. Which will probably be...NOT FOR A LONG TIME! I need an idea for an enemy in the sequel to this...or better yet, I have an even better idea!!!! Better write it down!  
  
Nessa: YAY!!! I'm glad I got you reading this!!! You better review me! If not...you know what'll happen!!! I don't think I have to remind you! P.S. Who ate Grandma?????  
  
Fox lady: Yeah, all the little babies are cute!! But what's even more cut, is Jin!!! I mean, read the way he acts around Zenrei and you'll understand.  
  
After a day of staying in the hospital, Ling, Jin, and Zenrei finally came home. Ling bounced in with her baby in her arms. She spun around giggling and smiling.  
  
"Oh my sweet little Zenrei, We will have so much fun!" She said. Zenrei's eyes were wide and filled with enthusiasm. Jin walked inside with a whole bunch of new baby items. He set down a small baby bag and sat lazily on the couch. Ling hopped next to him sticking close by. "Oh Jinny, I'm so proud of us! This little miracle is a symbol of hope brought back to the Kazama name." Jin gently grabbed his daughter and placed her in his arms.  
  
"There is so much I want to teach her. So much I want to do. I want to spend the rest of my life giving her the life I wish I had. I will teach her how to defend herself, how to love life and every precious moment of it, and how to...be the angel I know she will grow up to be." Jin said rocking Zenrei in his arms. She smiled soundly rocking to the rhythm of his gentle swings.  
  
"I knew you would be a great father." Ling said looking at Zenrei in his arms. Jin looked at her with a smirk painted across his face. "What?" Ling asked in a startled and yet annoyed voice.  
  
"You didn't ALWAYS think that." Jin said. Ling backed away, a little astonished from his remark.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I never said that you wouldn't make a good father." Jin laughed as the memory crossed him.  
  
"Remember the night after we first met?" He asked. She thought about it, and then remembered everything clearly.  
  
"Yeah," She looked at Jin straight in the eyes. "What about it?"  
  
"I think I remember a certain little friend of mine telling me that we were never going to have kids." Ling thought back...  
  
Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three years ago.  
  
"Aren't you going to wake up?" Jin looked at the clock beside her bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late." She rolled out of bed and absent-mindedly fell off her bed. She fell hard on her back. Jin rushed to her side. "Ling, are you alright?" Her legs were still on her bed, yet the rest of her body was dangling on the floor. She looked at the position she was in and laughed.  
  
"How did I get here?" She laughed. Jin took her hand and helped her up. He couldn't help but laugh with her. She was so careless. It was funny. Seeing him actually laugh was a blessing. He hadn't ever smiled or talked to her before last night. "What are you laughing at?" She said sardonically. Just thinking about that made him laugh.  
  
"How did you fall? You were way on the other side of the bed. You know I'll never let this down." He smirked. She Held her nose high and walked out of her room.  
  
"You know, one of these days you're gunna do something embarrassing." Then she looked at him playfully. That stare of hers teased him in so many ways. "And I'll be the one laughing! I won't even let our kids forget!" She quickly shut her mouth. She retraced what she had just said. She didn't want Jin to hear that. 'Maybe he didn't hear that.' She thought. Her face became a pinkish color.  
  
Jin, with his arms folded across his chest replied, "Our kids? Who said we were going to have kids?" Ling's face was now noticeably red. She decided to make him feel like he heard wrong.  
  
"Jin! You can't hear! I said 'your' kids!" She scuffed. That was it! She had made her comeback.  
  
"Hm...nope. You said 'our' kids. My hearing is excellent." So much for comebacks. Ling was almost positive she had Jin right where she wanted him. Then it hit her. If he was going to be stubborn, she might as well to; just to see how it works out.  
  
"You obviously misunderstood me. Why would I say our kids? That would mean that you and me...no. I just don't see it happening." She said as she stuck out her tongue. 'Oh yeah! That was perfect!' She thought. She had to admit that it was a good plan. He couldn't say anything to that. She had planned all her words perfectly. She always won petty little fights. It was one of her talents. Jin Kazama was not about to let that remark get to him. He was better than that. He knew if he tried to say it in words, he would probably screw up. So he thought of a way to get her back. It wasn't going to be pretty; she might even hate him after it. "What's wrong Jin? Had enough? Or should I call you 'daddy?'" That was it! His cue!  
  
"Daddy, huh?" Jin said as he slowly turned his gaze towards Ling."Daddy? You want to see daddy? I'll give you daddy!" Jin said as he was pushing his body on Ling's.  
  
"No! Jin, stop!" She laughed. She hadn't remembered when she had so much fun. "Stop! You're tickling me!"  
  
"You don't think I'm good father material?" He asked. Ling was laughing up a storm. Whatever they were doing, she sure as hell liked it.  
  
"No...Jin! I didn't mean..."  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that you can't see us having children!" Jin's voice sounded exited. It was as if he was...  
  
"Listen Jin!" Ling said giggling. "I didn't say anything like that! All I'm trying to say is..." Jin had interrupted her.  
  
"What? What are you trying to say? That I can't be a daddy? That I'm not skilled?" His voice was playful. Ling decided that it was now or never. She was going to see what his reaction was.  
  
"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! You may have the body, but who said you got the skills?" Jin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! She had just told him that he didn't have...skill!  
  
"I got your skill right here!" He said pushing her on to him.  
  
"Jin! Wait! Not yet! I..." She bursted out laughing again.  
  
End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Jin, I...I was just joking. Of course I said something like that! I didn't want you to know what I felt!" She said blushing.  
  
"Well, so much for not having skill. I think I have PLENTY of skill, don't you think?" She blushed and silently nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aw, that's just so cute!!!" Miharu said coming from the door. "So when's the party?" She asked sitting next to Ling with Europa in her arms.  
  
"Party? What party?" Jin asked looking at Miharu strangely.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Jin and Ling jumped to their feet as they saw all the contestants (Well, most of them) jump out from the sides of the house. The sudden shout and loudness startled both Zenrei and Europa making them cry in unison.  
  
"Whoa! I'm so sorry!" Forest Law. Forest patted Ling on the shoulder. "This is the one? This is supposed to be the one to renovate the Kazama name? Good choice." He said proudly.  
  
Nina slowly approached Jin and the baby.  
  
"Ha! Looks like I have got another Mishima to get rid of." She said stroking Zenrei's cheek. Jin pulled away and held Zenrei close to him for protection.  
  
"She's a Kazama, not a Mishima. And no, you aren't going to kill her!" Jin said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. No one has paid me to kill her yet." Zenrei stopped crying and began to make weird noises. Nina jumped out of the blue with her gun in her hand pointing at Zenrei.  
  
"Nina!!!!????? DON'T!!!" Shouted Ling as she jumped in front of the rifle. "What the hell do you think you're doing???" She asked. Nina pushed Ling out of the way.  
  
"She's a devil who's transforming!! Didn't you guys hear those weird noises?" She's going to kill us all!!!!"  
  
"NO!" Ling knocked the gun out of her hands. "She's not a devil, and that sound, its called DIGESTING!!!! Babies do it all the time." Nina picked up the gun and left the house. Jin sighed.  
  
"Why is everyone after her? I hope this isn't my fault." He said. Ling hugged him close to her.  
  
"No Jin. It's not your fault." She whispered. Ling's eyes widened as she felt something evil surround her. She stood there, startled at what to do. Lee approached Jin and Ling with a smile. Ling, startled at the presence of evil choking her, slowly backed away from him.  
  
"Well, well, well," He began. "it looks like there is a living legacy wherever we look." Lee said in an eerie voice. "Well? Aren't you going to let your uncle see his little niece?" He asked. Lee took the baby from his arms and held her in his. Zenrei looked deep into his eyes. Lee slowly moved to the corner of the room and checked her out. Lee's eyes turned a bright red, triggering Zenrei's eyes to turn red.  
  
"Jin! I feel that evil again...it's Zenrei!" She said. Lee still held the girl out in front of him.  
  
"Ha! A new little devil." He said in a low husky voice. He walked back over to Ling and Jin handing Zenrei back to them.  
  
"What's wrong Lee? Your eyes look a bit red." Ling said. He rubbed his eyes avoiding her stare.  
  
"Well, I just need a little air. It's ok." He walked out of the house and deep into the woods. Jin looked at Zenrei and saw her eyes change from red to her natural brown again.  
  
"I knew it!" He said. Ling looked at him and tried to comfort him.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Lee. He's Devil's new slave. Now he's going to come for Zenrei and posses her."  
  
"But Jin, she may have the devil gene, but he isn't present in her. There is still hope for her, and all of us." Jin nodded. She was right. Devil hadn't come and taken her, he promised to take care of her, and that's what he'll do. "Come on, let's go show the rest of them." She said grabbing on to his shoulder.  
  
As Lee walked out of the house, he smiled and looked at his watch.  
  
"Just as I suspected." Said a voice from behind. Lee sharply jerked his head behind him.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked. No one could be seen, but there was a voice coming from the opposite direction.  
  
"What are you doing here? I don't think that Devils are permitted past the gates of hell."  
  
"Come out coward!" Lee commanded. He held his gun in his hand. Without warning, someone had kicked him in the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Lee looked up at the dark figure.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't your devilish instincts tell you when to attack?" The voice asked. Lee knew that voice; it was his older brother Kazuya.  
  
"Kazuya! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked pointing his gun to Kazuya's neck. Kazuya kicked it out of his grip and crushed Lee's stomach with his knee.  
  
"I believe I was the one asking the questions. Now answer to me and I might spare you. What were you doing in their house?" Lee looked at Kazuya and laughed.  
  
"You mean you didn't know? Wow! How sad that a grandfather does not know about his granddaughter's birth!" He laughed evilly. Kazuya stood there in shock, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Granddaughter?" He murmured. "That's great." He said with a smile. Lee violently pushed Kazuya off of him and kicked the back of his knee plummeting into the ground. He loaded his gun and aimed directly at Kazuya's head. The marks of the Devil began to cover Lee's body.  
  
"Look what you have become." He said gruffly. "Without the devil gene you are nothing. You can't even fight, you're a pussy!" Kazuya, without hesitation and with incredible speed, jumped up to his feet knocking Lee against a tree. As Lee shot at him, Kazuya easily dodged his way around the bullets. He leaped into the air and landed on Lee's shoulders. He cried out in pain and fell into the ground. Kazuya repeatedly stepped on him, each kick harder than the first. After a serried of beating, Kazuya walked away with a smile on his face. "No. I am devil! I won't lose this way." He whispered aiming his gun at his left side. His shoulders hurt badly, causing him to wobble a bit. He managed to aim the gun at a good spot, allowing a bit of leeway for mistakes. "Steady...just right." He said. As he pulled the trigger, he felt something violently push at his arm, making the gun turn a quarter to the left and hitting Kazuya's arm. "Dammit!" He cursed. Kazuya turned around to see a young girl holding the gun in her hands. She had long black hair with blue streaks. Her eyes were soft and dark, and her style of clothing showed that she had been around many types of people. She bravely stood up to Lee with the gun pointed at him.  
  
"Go." She said quietly. Lee laughed and took out his knife. Kazuya watched as the brave girl stood there, poised, and without showing one sign of fear. As Lee began to rise from the ground, the stronger she gripped the gun. "Don't make another move, or I will..."  
  
"What? What will this little CHILD do?" Asked Lee. Kazuya sought out this opportunity and ran after Lee, tackling him to the ground. As Kazuya punched him six times in the face, the seventh time failed. He raised his hand high over his head, buying Lee enough time to strike. He shoved the knife into Kazuya's left side. The girl panicked and held the gun out in front of her.  
  
"Stop it!!!" She yelled. With the nervousness running through her adrenaline, her finger slipped, pulling the trigger, hitting Lee right in his heart. "No!!!" She screamed as she fell on the ground, crying her eyes out. Lee's body laid there, but the devil within, rose out and drifted into the night. Kazuya held his left side and limped his way to her. He held on to her and lifted her chin up to stare into his eyes. She had a sweet and delicate face like Jun. Her eyes were black and glossy; she had never killed anyone before. She faced Kazuya with bravery and tried to stop crying.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked. She gasped and sniffled a few times.  
  
"My name is Razan." Kazuya stopped talking. There was a long moment of silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Inside, Zenrei was being showed the best time she had ever had. She was given so much attention that she couldn't even breathe because everyone was surrounding her.  
  
"Oh Ling, she's absolutely gorgeous!" Said Julia as she walked over to look at Zenrei. "God, she sure looks a lot like her father. But I can still see a lot of her mother in you. I bet she is going to grow up to be a very carefree person, isn't she?" Ling just laughed, she wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Well, I can tell you one thing, if she ends up being spoiled, it's not my fault." Julia looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jin." She said. "He's so, I don't know, childish now." They looked at Jin who was holding Zenrei and spinning her around. "It's like, he's a kid again. He spoils Zenrei so much, and it's only been a day since we had her." Julia laughed looking at Jin and how playful he is with the baby.  
  
"Way to go Kazama!" Said Hworang as he approached Jin. Jin looked at Hworang and...he stopped. Jin completely froze in place, not knowing what to do or say next. Hworang came over and looked at the new Kazama. "I see, she has a lot of your traits, looks like another competition for JiEun (Jee- young) he said laughing. Jin looked at the child in Hworang's arms.  
  
"Hworang...is she...yours?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yeah. Mine and Julia's." He said proudly. Jin couldn't believe his eyes. Hworang was such a stubborn, cocky, arrogant person. And Julia was the exact opposite of him.  
  
"There are many wonders in this world." Said Jin as he looked at him with much deniability.  
  
"Here Ling, this is a gift for Zenrei." She handed a small handmade item with beads, string, feathers, and a Zircon jewel on the very top. "I don't know if it'll stop Devil from coming, but at least it will allow her to sleep peacefully.  
  
"Thank you Julia." Said Ling with a smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I was sent here by Angel. She told me that I must help Zenrei find her destiny."  
  
"Zenrei?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, Zenrei is Jin and Ling's daughter."  
  
"I see. So you are here to insure her success?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not the only one. Europa will help as well." Kazuya remembered those names. Jun had told him all about it.  
  
Time passed and everyone had already begun to leave. Sure enough, Miharu was the last person to leave, holding Europa, and traveling through the woods. Kazuya and Razan snuck over by the window and saw the two holding the baby. Kazuya felt tears begin to take form, but he quickly stooped them. 'No. I won't cry. That is a sign of weakness!!!' He thought. But he couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to raise a child. He had never gotten the chance, and that was something he regretted. Jin slowly held the baby in his arms and rocked her to sleep.  
  
"She's going to be so spoiled by you Jin." Ling said resting her head on his shoulder and touching Zenrei's cheek.  
  
"I want to teach her everything my mother taught me. I want her to grow up knowing that the world doesn't always have to hate, and that there are good people out there who will love her. I want to show her the affection you showed me, so then, she will have a strong enough will to chose her own path and not let her family legacy chose her path for her." Jin held her up to him as he slowly fell asleep to the still sound of her beating heart. Ling looked at him sleeping silently with his daughter in his arms. A few tears fell down her cheek.  
  
"You were alone for so long, weren't you? Now you have a chance to make up for all that. You can finally learn to show love, and become stronger from it. I know that one day, we will learn something from this." She closed her eyes. "And we will learn it, together." She whispered. The dim orange light from the fire was all the illumination they had. Kazuya felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
  
"You missed out on a lot." Said Razan moving away from the window.  
  
"She is beautiful." Kazuya said moving towards her. Razan stood there looking at the snowfall. She grabbed a snowflake in her hand and watched it melt.  
  
"There are so many things that pass us by, that we do not know exist. Sometimes, we just need a little help finding it." She smiled and turned back to Kazuya. "You didn't know that there was still good in your heart, but Angel showed you, she shows all of us." Kazuya looked at the young girl. "Sometimes, it's too late to make up for what you did. That leaves us in a tight spot. Then sometimes, we are given a second chance. You Kazuya, were given another chance to correct the wrong that you have emitted." The two walked off together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month had passed since the birth of Zenrei Kazama. Ling trained hard to get back into shape. Slowly she was succeeding. She walked back from the woods and went into the house. She looked around for Jin, but could not find him.  
  
"Jin!" She called. She heard the sound pf giggling come from upstairs. She walked up the stairs and looked in there room. She saw an empty bed and crib. She wondered around the room and laid her training clothes on the bed. She changed into her normal casual clothes.  
  
"That's a good girl." She heard. She snapped her head looking behind her, but saw no one there. The voice sounded like Jin's.  
  
"Hey! Jin, where are you?" She called.  
  
"Over here." She looked around and puzzled for a moment.  
  
"Over where?" She asked searching the room.  
  
"In my old room. It's directly across this one." She walked out of the room and opened the door to the next room. Jin was holding Zenrei as he fed her a bottle. Ling laughed and walked next to him.  
  
"Looks like you made a little playroom for you and Zenrei. I like it." Jin drew the bottle back from her allowing her to breathe. She then started to hiccup and Jin panicked. Ling watched as he tried shaking her and talking to her.  
  
"What's wrong Zenrei?" He asked. Her face turned a bit pale and she looked like she was choking. Ling took Zenrei in her arms and patted her back. Zenrei kept going on and on.  
  
"Oh, Zenrei, come on. You're scaring me." She said fretfully. She bounced her up and down and patted her back. Zenrei began to cry. "Shh. I'm here." She comforted. "Oh Jin, I wish I knew what to do." After hiccupping for five minutes, she finally stopped. Ling made sure that everything was fine. She picked up the baby and saw Zenrei chuckle. "Oh thank god!" She said at last. Jin came by her and sighed.  
  
"You gave us such a scare!" He said. Ling landed on the floor and let out a big sigh. "I thought I was going to lose you for a moment." He said to Zenrei. She just looked at him and pulled on his bangs. Jin put her back in the small playpen and gave her a stuffed panda bear. Yuki walked over Zenrei's pen and pushed at the gate. The curious child stared intently at the bear. Ling grabbed the baby stroller and put on her coat. "Where are you headed off to?" Asked Jin. She took Zenrei and placed her into the stroller.  
  
"I just thought I'd go out to buy Zenrei some more baby food. It seems that she is running out already." She said. Jin frowned.  
  
"Do you have to take her with? I wanted to spend more time with her." Ling laughed and kissed her husband.  
  
"We will be back soon. I promise, then you can spend all the time in the world you want with her." She went to the front of the door and looked at the lonely Jin and Yuki. She smiled, waved goodbye and went out on her way. AS she went further into the woods, she heard an evil laughter. She suddenly felt an uneasy chill rush through her body. The insane laughing became louder and more prominent. The sky suddenly seemed to get cloudy. 'No. Please, not him.' She thought. She ran deeper and deeper through the woods, but the voice still chased after her. It seemed as if she was going around in circles.  
  
"What's wrong mommy? Can't find me?" She kept calm to try to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Try a bit harder!" She shot her eyes opened and swung her arm behind her, but she was caught. Kanji had a hold of her arm and wouldn't let go. "Why do you even bother?" He asked leaning himself on her.  
  
"Leave us alone!" She shouted. He looked at her strangely. Then he had seen the stroller behind her.  
  
"Ah, I see. It looks like I can come claim my prize." He said heading towards the baby. Ling ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Stay away from her!!" She said sternly. She kicked him in the face until his nose bled gruesomely. He grabbed her ankle and twisted it, causing her to lose her balance. She used her other leg and kicked his jaw with such a force, she dislocated it entirely. He gave out a loud holler and grabbed his mouth. Zenrei looked at the man and began to twitch. She did not cry, squeal, or make any sudden movement at all. She simply twitched her tiny body. Ling was already becoming tired, she hadn't had much exercise for a long time, even though she had trained for that little amount of time; she was already out of breath. Kanji popped his jaw back in place and arose to his feet.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all. I see that you can fight." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "You even got to take some blood from me. Xiaoyu, you never cease to amaze me." Ling gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly.  
  
"My name isn't Xiaoyu any more. I'm now Ling Kazama!" He smiled condescendingly looking into her serious face.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. I just happened to think that Kazama Jin must have rapped you. Hmph, that leaves me to judge his character."  
  
"Don't talk about Jin that way!!!" She scowled. She had never felt so much anger build up inside of her. She wanted to rip out his guts through his neck and feed him to Kuma!! She wanted to tear his hateful tongue out of his mouth with her bear hands, pull out his organs, and choke him with them! She had come up with the most gruesome ways to kill him in her head, now all she had to do was plan it out.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong with that? If so, back your words up here!!!" She stood in her fighting stance, looking over her shoulder to check up on Zenrei. She knew that Kanji worked with Hinotama and that this could all be a trap to get her attention. If she were to be preoccupied for just one moment, it would be all over. That could buy them enough time to steal Zenrei. She knew that Kanji was an egotistic son of a bitch, so she decided to get the answer from him by badgering his ego with stupid, yet discouraging remarks.  
  
"No. I will fight you." She said in her teasing little voice. She looked around and pouted. "Aw." She grunted. Kanji had a perturbed look on his face.  
  
"WHAT!?" He yelled. Ling put her hands behind her back and still pouted. She had seen his annoyed look on his face. She brushed her foot on the ground in front of her and looked up at him with sad puppy-like eyes.  
  
"Well..." She began. "It's not much fun this way. Where's Hinotama? That guy can really kick ass!" She said lifting her hands up in a cheering manor. Kanji rolled his eyes trying to forget that comment.  
  
"Just fight me!!" He commanded.  
  
"But you're no fun to fight!" She whined. "I could easily whoop you! All you ever do is screw things up, and try to seduce me! Hinotama actually takes action in what he says." Kanji couldn't believe his ears. He was being told what everyone said to him. He was being put down by someone whom he was sure he could easily kill. "I wanted a bit more of a challenge..."  
  
"Look you whiney little bitch! I don't need Hinotama, or anyone! I can kill you on my own! I promised myself that!!!" She laughed silently to herself. He had just given himself away. He was alone, completely alone, and now she knew that she could fight him easily without having to worry too much about Zenrei.  
  
"Well then, show me!" She said arrogantly. Kanji could feel anger and rage building up within his soul. He ran to her bringing his arm back, ready to launch his fist. She stood in her phoenix stance as he launched his fist right over her head. Seeing the opportunity, she raised her hands and hit him in his eyes. He stammered back and shook his head. She also used this opportunity to kick him in the chest. He fell back and she did her crescent moon kick on him. Slowly, she was wearing herself out. She stood over his body and let him up. He stood up and wiped the blood from his eyes, allowing him to see. He ran up to her again and this time, he faked a right punch and swept her off her feet, plummeting to the ground. She fell hard on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She panted and breathed for air holding onto her stomach. "No. I can't lose." Kanji went to kick her ribs, but she rolled to the side, allowing for him to slip next to her. From the ground, she moved her feet and kicked him hard in his ribs. She grabbed onto the tree next to her and pulled herself up. Kanji held on to his ribs and slowly rose up from the ground. His eyes were blood shot red and so was his face. He tightened all of his muscles and attacked her head on. She sidestepped out of the way and elbowed him in the back, breaking his bones. He landed on his stomach and this time, did not get up. Ling looked at the scratches on her arms and legs. Her hair was a bit messed up and there was dirt and blood on her face. She turned her back on Kanji and smiled. "Do you know why you are down there and I am up here?" She asked. Kanji did not answer nor move. "You were blinded by arrogance and anger. Therefore, you could not concentrate." She looked over by where he had fallen; he was not there. She limped her way towards the stroller. She bent down to pick up Zenrei. Her heart dropped when she found the empty stroller. She looked everywhere but did not see her. "Zenrei!!!" She called. She fell on her knees and wept. Her baby was gone. "Zenrei come back!!!" Her ears twitched as she heard the sound of her baby crying. She slowly turned her head and saw her young infant crying in the arms of evil. Kanji had completely transformed himself. He wasn't a devil, but instead, he had the markings of the black dragon on his chest. His eyes were black, and his pupil, in the form of a cat's eye, was red. His hair was spiked with white streaks, and he had dragon like wings spread from his back. Ling now felt more anger and hatred running through her entire body than she had ever felt before in her life. Her head was pounding, yet her heart beat rapidly with fear. Her parental instincts kicked in as she headed straight towards his arms to get Zenrei back. He kicked her in the chest with immense force. She looked up and did the next best thing. She grabbed two sticks and held them by her sides. This time, as she ran towards him. Before she got within hitting distance, she leaped up and dug the sticks into his wings, and from behind, she broke his wings, preventing him to fly off. He grabbed her by the shoulder with his left hand and threw her to the ground. He laughed as he held Zenrei out in front of him.  
  
"Do you know why you are on the ground and I am left standing?" He asked with a raspy voice. Ling couldn't get up. Her eyes were becoming blurry and she had blood dripping from every corner of her mouth. "I'll tell you why!" He said mocking her. He held out Zenrei to her, gently running his sharp talons against her neck, careful not to pierce her skin. "This is why!" Zenrei cried, reaching her arms out to her mama. Ling did the same, barely moving, but still in attempt to hold her child. " But that's ok, Now that I have this little precious girl, Akuma can finally achieve his dream!! Mwahahahahaha! And now, no one will ever look at Kanji again and call him a failure!" He began to run out into the woods. Ling cried out covering her hands with her face.  
  
"No!!!!" She yelled. She laid helpless on the ground. She tried so hard to get up, but she couldn't move. She heard someone running by. She looked up and saw Jin. He knelt down and lifted her head up to him. She cried in his chest, pointing to the way where Kanji had escaped.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. She looked pathetically in his eyes. He had seen the scrapes and cuts on her body.  
  
"Kanji, he took Zenrei! He took our little angel!" She couldn't move, and for some reason, she didn't want to. "I failed Jin. I failed to protect her." He lifted her up and carried her to the direction of where Kanji was.  
  
"You tried. Now it's my turn." He said bravely. He ran and saw Kanji sitting down getting out his cell phone. He laid Ling down, away from him. He laid his finger gently on her lips. "Shh. I will go get her back. I promise." He whispered as he gently wiped the blood off with that finger.  
  
"Thank you Jinny." She breathed. She closed her eyes and knew everything was going to be all right, or at least she hoped. She slowly opened her eyes again and saw Jin sneaking up to Kanji. Kanji was talking, but was rudely interrupted by a hand against his throat. It was Jin. He grabbed him and pinned him against the tree. Kanji was running short of breath.  
  
"You are so fucking hardheaded aren't you?" Jin said in a dark voice. Kanji still had Zenrei in his hands. Jin used both hands and strangled his neck. Kanji slowly let go of Zenrei as she safely fell on a soft spot in the ground. She was crying her tiny eyes out and reached to her father. Jin pushed Kanji harder and deeper into the tree until finally "Snap!" The tree had snapped and Jin and Kanji fell right through. Kanji's head violently hit the ground.  
  
"Let...go of me!!" He begged. Jin didn't dare loosen up. He tightened his grip around him. Since Kanji was in his supernatural form, he had immense strength and power, and now, he decided to use that power. He grabbed Jin's wrists and pulled them away from his neck. Jin had no idea what Kanji had transformed into, but he was definitely not the same. Kanji kicked Jin off of him and landed a strong punch in his stomach. He stood up and laughed. "Thought you had me there, didn't you Kazama?" He asked. Jin tried to do his right roundhouse punch, but it was like hitting solid medal; Kanji did not budge. Jin went on a fury of attacks, and none were working.  
  
"Come on Jin." Ling whispered. She tried to get up, but her body ached way too much. She was helpless to help him. Jin found that none of his attacks were working, and in short, he was only tiring himself out. He panted; he couldn't keep on like this for much longer.  
  
"Is something wrong Kazama?" Kanji asked. Jin looked up at him and tried to keep his eyes in focus. "Maybe I can help." He said. He walked over to Jin and punched him across the face, sending him to another tree. He shook his head and stood, looking at his daughter who looked back at him with hopeful eyes. He had to beat him, for Ling, and for Zenrei. As Jin stood up, Kanji walked over to him again. Jin did his Kazama style 5 hit combo, but Kanji blocked all of it. Jin gathered all of his energy and began to carelessly throw punches and swung at him as many times as he could. Kanji had become faster and more skilled. He had countered everything Jin had thrown at him. He picked Jin up by his hair, forcing him to look at him. He smirked and kneed him in the stomach, following by hitting him over the head with his elbow. Jin fell to the ground. "How pathetic! I see this child has made you week!" He picked up the crying child and licked his lips. "Don't worry, I'll take her off your hands!" He laughed. Jin had his eyes slightly opened and tears fell freely down his face. Ling watched in horror as this nightmare continued on. Zenrei looked sadly at her father, crying, pleading for him to save her. All the love that Jin held in his heart, he feared could not save his precious daughter.  
  
"Please...I beg of you, don't take her away from me. She's my only child, my little baby girl." Jin pleaded while crying, holding his arm out, reaching for Zenrei. Zenrei reached back, but could not touch her father, and still, she cried more. Kanji laughed evilly, looking at the two pathetic excuses for humans.  
  
"Aw, a little daddy's girl! How precious!" Kanji teased.  
  
"Please, give her back. You can take me, but bring her back where she can be safe." Kanji turned around shaking his head.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk, how sappy. You would risk your own life to save your pathetic daughter? That's very touching. But for the record, I won't give her to Akuma." He said calmly. Jin looked up in shock.  
  
"You won't?" He asked. Kanji turned around caressing the child's cheek.  
  
"No. I seem to get more entertainment by torturing you! I will kill her myself, slow and painfully that you hear every cry! Then, I will break your legs and rape your wife until she herself falls at my hands!!!! And you will not be able to stop me!!!!!" He grabbed Zenrei, and with one sharp talon, he brought it closer to her. Jin had snapped. Hearing every word that Kanji had said brought him to his senses. He could feel the devil gene begin to take action. This time, he did not stop it; instead, he welcomed it, letting this power take control of him. Kanji watched in awe as Jin had took a different form. Ling bowed her head to the ground. This was not the way she wanted to see Jin. He might want to flea from her again like he had done every time he changed. Devil Jin used his incredible speed to chase down Kanji. He pounded his head into the dirt. Kanji kicked Jin off of him and held out Zenrei. Her sweet little brown eyes shimmered and sought out the goodness in him. Devil Jin grabbed Kanji's wrist, turning it so he would lose his grip on her. He took his daughter back in his arms and held her close to him. She did not scream, nor cry. Instead, she wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck. He kissed her cheek and placed her on his shoulders, holding her tight. Kanji held his wrist and began to attack again. Devil Jin dodged every attack, flew into the air, and stroke him down to the ground.  
  
"Your heart is black and impure." He said holding him in the air by the neck. This time, Kanji had lost all sense of being human. He had lost his soul, mind, and heart to whatever it was that had changed him into that. Zenrei had begun to feel a strange power overcome her. Since Kanji was purely dark, the light in her body reacted. A strange blue glow emitted itself from her body. She closed her eyes, and out of nowhere, a blue beam came from her heart and into Kanji's black-hearted soul. He gave out an ear- piercing screech from within. And thus, he fell to his knees and died. After an attack like that, Zenrei was drained from her energy and fell asleep on her father's shoulders. Ling looked at her daughter bewilderedly. Devil Jin walked up to the dead corpse and picked him up by the neck. Kanji had turned the way he was before he had transformed. "What a waste." Devil Jin said with his hoarse voice. He quickly forced his hand through Kanji's body, ripping out his heart and leaving it on the ground. After that, he ran a stick through it, and whatever possessed him, escaped from the organ. "No one should ever have to die to something that they brought upon themselves." He calmed down and turned to normal. He brought the sleeping Zenrei back in his arms and helped Ling up.  
  
"Was that Zenrei?" She asked unbelievingly. Jin nodded.  
  
"That was her light powers. It wasn't her devil powers at all. Maybe she can be the one to save us all in the end." Jin said stroking her hair. She grabbed onto his arm and limped away with him back into the house.  
  
"You were very brave Jin. You saved Zenrei without worrying about the devil gene. I love you." She said kissing his lips passionately like she had done at their wedding. She finally broke the kiss and backed away, staring deep into his eyes. "I'm going to take a quick nap. I'll be back shortly." She said heading up the stairs.  
  
"Ok. I'm just going to stay here with Zenrei." He said. She smiled and headed towards her room. Jin looked sweetly at his daughter and kissed her intently. "I promise, I will always be there to protect you. I will defend you with everything that I have." For a quick second, it seemed that she understood what he had said. It seemed as if she had smiled to her father's promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hinotama had searched the entire office for Kanji, but hadn't seen him for a whole month. He closed his eyes and tried to seek out his power. He gasped when he found that his partner and friend had died. He pounded his fist on the table looking up at the clock. This was around the time that the mission was to take place.  
  
"That damn fool! He went alone, and was killed." Hinotama knew now that he was the only one left. He had to get revenge. He just had to get everything planned out perfect. Akuma had walked in with the file in his hand.  
  
"I believe that I have found a solution." He said. He took Hinotama to a small room filled with darkness except for a few candles. He handed him the file and watched as his eyes widened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Yeah, it's over with now. *Yawn* That took a lot of time to write!!! Ok, I have to thank Opside for giving me this idea. Without your review, I would be completely confused for an idea for this chapter. Actually, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers in general! You have all been so great!!! I don't know how to thank you enough! If you keep reviewing, I will keep updating! All of you inspire me to write more, and I appreciate it! Keep it up!!!! 


	12. Surprise!

Chapter 12: Surprise!  
  
"The fate of many; lies in the hands of one."  
  
Disclaimer: stop pestering me, I don't own for the last time!!!!  
  
Kotou: OOPS!! I made a BIG Mistake!!! Let me clear that up. The first sentence in the last chapter said that Zenrei was only 1 day old. I meant 1 month old!!! My bad! Sorry for the confusion. So in chapter 11, Zenrei is a month old. Ok? Ok!!! So how was it? Good? Bad? Confusing? Bloody? Yeah, well anyway, I'm going to keep on writing!!!  
  
Opside: Yeah, you have the right ideas!! I was going to do something just like that. (The whole Jin and Kazuya thing.) Not now, soon. This chapter is pretty much about Jin, Ling and Zenrei. I'm not going to say much so you can read, but don't worry, they will meet soon!! ^__^! Maybe, no, they will definitely, no, ok, wait...yeah, I got it. To find out, read on!!!  
  
Forevermore: Wow! We get to see a new side to Razan! (her cuter bubbly side!!! Well sorta!) Anyways, I hope you like it, thanx for the mail! I appreciate it greatly!  
  
SkittlesX_treme: So, you like it? I had you worried? Come on! You had to know that they'd win, right?? *__^!  
  
Chandavatika: Yes! More action on the way!!!!  
  
Lacrease: The Best? Me? OH THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!! I Love the flattery, don't get much of that!!!! Tee Hee! Jin's daughter is an Angel? You think so? Or maybe...she isn't!!! Maybe she's just being pulled in by both worlds, and they are both controlling her...could be?  
  
Fox Lady: Yups! Kanji's dead. And he died horribly at that!!!!  
  
Nessa: *Looks around* You reviewed once again!!! Now we can bug Brittany, (AKA: Miharu) about these chapters. Can you believe that she didn't even finish reading the first one? Yeah, she got grounded from now till next year!!! So anyways, you still better review me. Or maybe you would like it if I asked Vegeta to sneak in your window tonight and...MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! EEEWWW! I know, but that would be a dream come true for me!!! ^__^!  
  
Chandavatika: I hope I don't confuse you with what I'm writing next, but most of all, I hope I don't BORE YOU TO DEATH!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
So many things passed Jin's mind as his daughter was now six months old. She was definitely a beautiful sight. Her hair was a dark brown color with some strands darker than others. Her hair stood up and it was noticeable. She even had the Mishima eyebrows, yet with a feminine touch to them and her gentle face. Ling laughed looking at Jin and looking back at her daughter.  
  
"Looks like she has a lot of Mishima in her." She said. Jin lowered his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know." He murmured.  
  
"Oh come on Jin, its not that bad!" She put two rubber bands in Zenrei's hair, making her pigtails. She smiled and kissed her belly. "Oh my little Zenrei, I love you so much! Yes I do! Yes I do!!" She said playfully. Jin smiled and laughed. It was funny to see her act so...parental. "What?" She asked looking at Jin who was laughing at her.  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen you so carefree. I like you better this way." He rubbed Zenrei's cheek with his finger. She smiled and grabbed it. "It looks like Zenrei does too. She loves her mama just the way she is. Truthful and honest." Ling smiled. She loved it when Jin said nice things to her.  
  
"Here, while you're just standing there, why don't you feed her." She handed Zenrei over to Jin and gave him the bottle of smashed carrots.  
  
"Smashed carrots?!" He said in disgust. "Well, I guess whatever works..." He opened the lid and took out the baby spoon. 'How does Ling do this again?' He thought. 'What does she say that gets her to eat this stuff?' Jin tried the normal way. Zenrei was stubborn and didn't open her mouth. "Pretty please!" Jin begged the child to open her mouth.  
  
"Try pretty please with sugar on top, ice-cream in the middle, chocolate fudge on the bottom, and covered with nuts and sprinkles." Jin put the spoon closer.  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top, ice-cream in the middle, chocolate...Ling! You're mocking me!" He said. Ling sat beside him.  
  
"Do ya need help?" She laid down by her daughter patting her head. She took the spoon from Jin and fed Zenrei. Jin stared at her astonishingly.  
  
"No way! Why did she listen to you?" Ling smiled.  
  
"Try approaching it in a more playful manner." Jin didn't understand.  
  
"How do you feed someone in a playful manner?"  
  
"Well, what did your mother do when you didn't want to eat?"  
  
"What do you mean? I always listened to my mom!"  
  
"Ugh! Be realistic! I'm talking about when your mom tried to feed you."  
  
"She didn't feed me this stuff, that's for sure!" They both laughed. It was obvious to both Jin and Ling that he needed more help in the parenting department. Sure he loved Zenrei and being a father. That was never the question. He loved her with all his heart and would do anything for her.  
  
"Try moving the spoon around and say that it's an airplane."  
  
"Does she even know what that is?"  
  
"Jin! I'm trying to help you!"  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Jin moved the spoon around. "Vroom, vroom, vroom! This is captain Kazama speaking." Ling couldn't help but to burst out in laughter.  
  
"Airplanes don't go vroom!" Jin stared at her with a slight grin.  
  
"I'm doing my best here! Just bear with me. Ok, where was I? Oh yeah. Captain Kazama needs to get into the airport! We need your help to open up!" Zenrei opened her mouth wide. Jin had put the spoonful in without any hassle. "Wow! That was fun!" He said."I could have easily done that! I am the greatest parent!" He marched around the room with Zenrei.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" She said boastfully. "Come on Zenrei, your daddy needs to change. He's taking you out while I go to work." Jin grabbed Ling's arm before she left the room.  
  
"Ling, I don't want you to work today. I want you to stay home with us." He said with sadness in his voice. She pouted looking at his sad distraught expression. She wanted to stay home too. She wanted to stay and play with Jin and the baby. She ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I have to go in today, but I will see what I can do to change my schedule so I can have more time with you guys. Ok?" She smiled and went into the nursery. She set Zenrei on the changing board. "Oh Zenni, I want to stay home with you and daddy, but I have a responsibility." She smiled and began to change her diaper. As she went to pin the diaper on, she had sensed a familiar presence.  
  
"Let the light be your guide..." Said the angelic voice. She picked up the pin in her hands and stood there, gazing aimlessly at the wall, concentrating on the voice. "Don't give in to the temptation, protect our only hope..." Without realizing it, she stabbed herself and let the blood drip down her finger. She paid no attention to it, like she was in some kind of trance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In his room, Jin had also heard a voice calling out to him.  
  
"Jin..." It said. He raised his head and looked around.  
  
"Ling? Was that you?" He asked. There was no answer. He felt a sudden chill run through his body. Something wasn't right. "Ling? Is everything ok?" He began to suddenly feel dizzy, like the floor beneath him was moving around him. He felt his head begin to hurt and his stomach churn.  
  
"The fate of many, lies in the hands of one...Do you feel it Jin?"  
  
"Who are you?" He asked angrily.  
  
"That all depends, I could be whatever you want me to be." Said the voice. Jin felt a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Zenrei. He gave out a big sigh.  
  
"Oh Zenrei, it's only you." He went to pick her up, but she ran away. It surprised him to see her just walk up and run away when she could barely even stand on two feet. "Zenni?" He asked chasing her down the stairs. He then saw an older looking girl in front of him. It was the young girl he had seen before.  
  
  
  
Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Jin was in the training room with Ling Xiaoyu. They were just about to kiss when he had heard a loud crash in the guest room  
  
"Who could that be?" Xiaoyu asked. Jin shrugged his shoulders and helped her up. They walked to the guest room together. He saw a young girl, about the age of sixteen or so, wearing a jean jacket with a blue tube top on and a short jean skirt. She had fallen over a table and stared directly at Jin. He saw that she had his glass frame in her hands. She slowly regained her posture and stood upright. Jin had an awkward feeling about her. He had some kind of understanding about her. She wore her hair short, like Ling's, but different. She was too scared to speak. Jin slowly walked towards her. "Don't be scared." He told her. The sound of his voice was comforting to her. She gallantly walked towards him and handed back the picture and frame. Ling could see the joy in her eyes, which made her jealous. Now she knew how Makoto felt.  
  
"I'm sorry. You see-I came here for a reason. But everything seems ok." She said staring at Jin lovingly. Ling wanted to beat the hell out of her. She gasped. She was really starting to sound like Makoto. Ling walked up to the girl, in a friendly manor, and bowed her head.  
  
"Hi. I am Ling Xiaoyu." She said bringing her head back up. She pointed to Jin saying, "This is Jin Kazama." The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"Kazama!" She said astonished. Her jaw dropped and she moved back some. "I know that name!" She proclaimed. Jin stared at her in disbelief. He never expected anyone else to know the name. She wanted to tell Jin more about her, but she felt something tell her that she couldn't. "I've gotta go now. My mother and father are waiting for me back home." She said. "I'll see ya guys later!" She yelled waving her hands back and forth as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"We gotta go catch her!" Jin said running towards the door. Ling grabbed onto his legs, not letting go.  
  
"No. We don't have to go anywhere." She said pleading for him to stay. He looked down at her sadly.  
  
"But Xiaoyu, I felt something about her. Something-special." He said sweetly. Now, she wanted to beat the hell out of him! What was he talking about? One minute he was telling her how much he loved her, and the next; he says he feels something 'special' about someone else. She gave him a murderous look and stood up in his face. He saw her evil look and then noticed that she took it the wrong way. "No! Not that kind of special!" He said waving his arms around. She looked away and sat on the chair.  
  
"Then what kind of special?" She asked. He sat next to her, trying to gather up the right words.  
  
"You see, when I first saw her, I immediately thought about my mother. I could tell she had a good spirit. It was a gift from my mother to me. Something told me that she isn't an ordinary girl. I think she has some kind of psychic power." She sort of understood him. She knew that Jin had some psychic powers of his own, but she didn't know of what he was capable of. She nodded her head to tell him that she was ok.  
  
"All right. I understand." She said. She wondered, just a little about that girl. Ling could sense something about her too. A sudden familiarity filled her heart when she saw her for the first time. "Jin, do you think-" she stopped. She didn't know what she was saying anymore. She leaned her head back and stared in his eyes. "Whoa!" She said. She stood up straight and pinned Jin to the couch. She looked in his eyes and noticed that the girl's eyes look exactly like Jin's eyes. She could feel a sudden uneasiness rise through her body.  
  
End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's you! The girl I met a few years ago." She smiled and bowed her head. A few tears fell from her cheek.  
  
"Yes daddy! It's me!" She said running into his arms. He stood in shock. The girl was Zenrei, only grown up. He hadn't noticed it before. He felt sudden warmth inside of him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Zenrei." He whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled, but it soon disappeared. She backed away slowly frowning. "What's wrong Zenni?" He asked with concern. She took a deep breath and looked over by her right arm. She slowly picked up her sleeve, wincing at her father's pain in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Papa. I tried to save myself." She cried and wiped the tears from her eyes. "But I couldn't win, I was too young." Jin stood there with hurt in his eyes and in his heart.  
  
"How?" Was all he could manage to say. She closed her eyes and he had closed his. Suddenly, there was a flash of visions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin held the baby in his hands as he looked at Ling.  
  
"Go Jin, and take Zenrei as far from here as you can!" He bent down by her and looked at the fire surrounding them.  
  
"No, I won't leave you!" He cried. Ling smiled meekly and shook her head.  
  
"You must go. Forget about me, I will survive. For now, take her out of here and as far from Devil as possible." Jin held her hand and nodded.  
  
"Ok, but I will be back for you."  
  
"And I'll be waiting." She kissed him one last time before he left.  
  
As he was running through the fiery woods, Akuma and Devil had both approached him. Devil and Akuma both worked together to take Zenrei from Jin. The little baby screamed as she was torn away from her father. Jin tried to fight back, but could not win. Then, with one final stroke...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!!!" Screamed Jin as he launched from his bed. Sweat dripped from the tips of his hair and onto his hands. He breathed raggedly as he searched his room looking for Ling and Zenrei. "Ling? Zenrei? Where are you?" He got up and looked in the mirror. He saw that a few markings on his body were starting to disappear.  
  
Ling wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, and wasn't showing any form of life. Her blood ran lazily down her finger and onto Zenrei's cheek. She grabbed hold of her mommy's finger and slowly placed it in her mouth, sucking at her finger.  
  
Jin came into the nursery and saw Ling changing Zenrei's diaper. He sighed, walking over to her.  
  
"There you are. You had me scared for a moment there." He looked up at her emotionless face and looked down at Zenrei. She was sucking on her mother's finger, letting the blood drip down her corners of her mouth. Jin had no idea of what was going on. When she had released Ling's finger, the cut was gone, and Ling returned to normal. She turned around and saw Jin staring at her.  
  
"Hi Jin! Ya ready to take Zenrei for her walk?" She looked at his half changed body and messed up hair.  
  
"You didn't see that?" He asked.  
  
"See what?" Hadn't she seen what happened? Was she oblivious to the whole matter?  
  
"Ling, Zenrei just..."  
  
"Oh Zenrei, What happened to you?!" She gasped looking at the baby. She wiped the corners of her mouth that were stained with blood. "What did you do Zenni?" She kissed her cheek and finished changing her diaper.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you. Zenrei just put your finger in her mouth and...healed you." She looked at Zenrei who was smiling back at her. She definitely had her father's gorgeous smile. "I think her powers are coming into play." Ling thought the exact same thing, which worried her. Now, everyone was going to be after her.  
  
"Yeah? You think so?" She tilted her head from side to side. "Maybe, but lets not rush anything. "I'm happy that she has some light in her-but, what if her dark side starts reacting too?" She asked worriedly. "I just want her to grow up to be a normal kid. I almost regret it myself, having this light in me. It scares me Jin...I'm scared." Jin knew how she felt.  
  
"I know. Sometimes the things we don't know can scare us. It can make us cold and uncaring; It can separate us from our family, and those who care about us; It could even cause us to give pain and suffering to those who do not deserve it." He leaned his head to hers. "But fear doesn't have to be all bad. Fear and trepidation can also make us stronger people." Ling raised her head and touched his nose with hers.  
  
"I understand. I was afraid I was never going to find you again; I was afraid that you might have been killed or tortured; I was afraid to know what would happen to you if we met again; I was afraid of loosing you to someone else besides me." Her voice became shaky. "But the fear of not knowing what was going to happen to you-between us, made me stronger. I think."  
  
  
  
Jin went to grab Zenrei but Ling pulled her away. She looked at Jin and laughed. "Uh, Jin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You might wanna get changed first." She said chafing his hair with her fingers. Jin looked in the mirror and went into the room.  
  
As Ling went down the stairs, she saw Yuki sleeping next to the door. She sat next to her and stroked her behind the ears. "Hey girl, where's your parents?" She asked. Yuki pointed out to the back of the forest. Ling smiled and pat her head.  
  
The sun began to rise high over the horizon. She walked with Zenrei in the living room in her arms as she rocked her back and forth. She sang a song to her. It was sweet and smooth. She sang it in Japanese. The language had come easy to her now. Zenrei listened to her every breathing word as she laid her head next to Ling's heart.  
  
" The light that brought miracles, I have seen it with my own eyes. If dreams could tell me what you wished, I would listen and fly to your heart."  
  
She sang until Jin had finished changing. He came down the stairs and heard her gentle voice. It reminded him of his mother. She sang songs to him when he was an infant. He listened carefully and instantaneously knew the song she was singing. He put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped, but did not turn back. She knew in her heart what he was going to say next.  
  
"Ling. I...I..." He lowered her head. She did not want to make him sad.  
  
"I'm sorry Jin. I didn't mean to make you sad."  
  
"No. I'm not sad. I'm not sad at all. I want you to keep on singing, it comforts me." She smiled to herself. She wasn't sure how to explain what happened next. It was probably her soul speaking to Jin through a song.  
  
" I can't remember the words I said, But the wind brings back the pain. When the dove flies at night, Brightening the abandoned stars, A white feather will fall. Nothing can express it in words."  
  
Jin knew it. It was the song that he once heard Ling sing before he left. She stopped; the pain of remembering what happened was far too unbearable.  
  
"You sang that song to me the night I left you. The last night we spent together. Why? Why did you sing it, to me?"  
  
"Jin. I wanted you to know what I felt. I didn't want you to change your mind, but know that I would be there beside you. Forever." Jin smiled. It was a sad beginning to their relationship, but had a happy renewal. Zenrei was beginning to fall asleep in Ling's arms. "Aw, Jin you'd better take her now. I've got to go to work." She handed the baby to Jin.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"I promise I won't be gone long." She kissed him on the cheek as she got her bags and left the house. Jin looked at his daughter who gave a big yawn.  
  
"My little angel. I guess it's just you and me now. Mommy should get back around two." Jin carried his daughter up to his room, and set her on the bed. He put the baby bag on the bed and opened it. "Let's see. What should we take?" He went through Ling's drawer. He grabbed two bottles, two diapers, a bottle of baby food, a rattle, and a few others of Zenrei's favorite toys. "That's good enough, right?" He looked at her for an answer. Jin shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, that'll do. At least for now." Jin grabbed a small baby-blue gi and dressed her up. He decided it was best to have Zenrei go barefooted, rather than not getting acquainted with the rough turf. He picked her up and carried her on his shoulders. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
  
  
Jin walked for a good half an hour to get to a special spot he felt comfortable in. It was near a long river, the same spot where he always liked. He had never thought about living here. This was just a small quiet place to relax. The next thing he knew, he had built a house, married his one true love, raised bears, and trying to manage father hood and raising a family. Everything was happening quickly, but nicely. Jin set Zenrei on the ground, laid out a blanket for her, and gave Zenrei her toys.  
  
"Ok Zenni, daddy's going to be busy for a while. Stay here and don't move. I'll be right here." Jin walked a little further; more towards the lake where he could relax and keep an eye on his daughter. Jin had started with the basic warm-ups.  
  
10 feet away, behind a large tree, Kazuya and Razan stood watching over Zenrei.  
  
"Oh, She's so cute!!" She said in a giddy chuckle. "Yeah, her parents are the perfect couple, and look at the cutie they brought into this world!" She said. She looked at Kazuya whose face was full of longing. "Kazuya, what's wrong?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled. She smiled at him and looked at the small child.  
  
"You wish you could hold her, don't you?" She said teasing him. "Aw, Kazuya wants to hold her! How cute." Kazuya rolled his eyes.  
  
"Quiet. We're supposed to be watching them from afar." Razan pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"Why's that so?" He lowered his head and looked at Jin who was getting stronger with each punch.  
  
"Jin doesn't know that I'm still alive. I think it's better to keep it a secret that way." She sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. "Kazuya?" she looked up into his eyes smiling.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Don't you wish that you could hold her?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was hot at work. Ling had just finished getting everything together and was on her way home. She cleared off her desk, took her bag, and punched out. "Phew, another day's work finally completed! I think Jin's going to like the surprise when I tell him that I have a month's off paid vacation! Just as she was about to leave the door, she had seen Miharu and Europa come in with the emergency team.  
  
"Hurry! Get them to the room quick!" Ling stood by the door wondering what happened. Miharu began to cry as she said what she had found.  
  
"Miharu, what's going on?" She asked worriedly. Miharu gave Ling the red scarf covered with blood. "This...this is Kuma's." She examined it further. "Yeah, that's Kuma's alright. I don't see what it has to do with anything though. She gave Miharu the scarf back and saw a mess of blood all over her hands.  
  
"I found Kuma and Panda lying on the ground. There was a giant pool of blood along with them too. Oh Xiao, I hope it's not too late." Xiaoyu ran inside the emergency room. She saw Kuma and Panda lying helpless on the bed as they were rolled down the hall. Pain tore at her heart as she watched the sad and dying expression of the two bears.  
  
"Oh Kuma, Panda. Hold on you two. You have to hang on!" She held onto Panda's paw. "Panda." She whispered. "My best friend, don't leave me. Don't leave me now." She cried as she saw her friend slowly wither away. "No. Hang on there girl." She gently ran her fingers through her soft fur. She looked at the man next to the heart monitor. "Raikou, what's the stats?" He looked at the monitor.  
  
"Not good. I don't think they'll have much longer." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.  
  
"No! We have to do something!! Give them more fluids, do something! They can't die!" She looked over at Kuma and gently laid her hand over his wound.  
  
"Mrs. Kazama, you know as well as I that we cannot save all of our patients. We can only do our best and let whatever happens, happen." She shook her head.  
  
"No. You don't understand. They have a young cub still. She needs her mama and papa." She wrapped her arms around Kuma's neck. "Kuma has become so proud of his daughter, I cannot let him die. Not like this."  
  
"I'm sure that the cub is old enough to live on her own. They become self- reliable at a young age." She looked at Panda, holding her big bear face in her hands, gently brushing at the fur on her cheek.  
  
"And Panda has been my friend since I can remember. I won't just let her die. I won't let her, or Yuki down!" There was a silence in the room. Raikou looked at the other doctors. He signaled for them to meet in the corner of the room.  
  
"We've done all that we can do. There is no way of saving them. The wound is much too grave, and it will take a lot of time, and a lot of patience. And in the end, we aren't even sure if it'll work out." They smiled and agreed.  
  
"I understand." Said the older male doctor. "All we can do is give her some time to herself. She'll realize that it was God's will, and not ours." Raikou nodded.  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
"Come now, let's leave them alone. It won't be long now." They walked passed Ling.  
  
"Wha-where are you going?" She asked in a choked voice. Raikou saw the redness in her eyes.  
  
"We are just going out for a while and ask about this situation. We are giving you a moment of peace with them." Said the elder man as he led the team out of the room. It was silent. The lights were a bright white and the only sound that could be heard was the heart monitor. A steady beat played over and over. Beep...beep...beep. It played. It was a nice steady rhythm that was a sign of hope.  
  
"Oh Kuma. I don't know what happened, but it looks like it got the best of you." She gave him his scarf and put it around his neck. "There. Now you look half better than you did when you came in." She looked at Panda whose tears were clearly visible in her glossy eyes. "Oh Panda, please don't cry. For me? Please, I want to see you healthy, and you can't be healthy when you are crying like that." She kissed her dry nose. Beep...beep...beep...the sound still played on. There was still hope. She patted Panda on her head. "Yuki, she was waiting for you this morning." She consoled. "She and Zenrei have become great friends. I know that she can't wait to see you two again. She really misses you." Kuma slowly lifted his head. Beep...beep...beep...she looked at the monitor again; things were still going smooth. "Kuma, stop moving will ya?" Her voice was soft and serene. "You're going to lose energy that way." He pulled the scarf off of his neck with his teeth and held it in his mouth. He growled, signaling for Ling to come to him. "Shh. Save your breath." She said patting his head. He dropped the scarf in her hands. "No. This is yours, take it." Panda pushed the bracelets off her paws. "Panda stop it." Ling bent down to pick up the bracelets. Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep!!!!!! The last beep was a long and still one. Ling snapped her head back looking at the heart monitor. She felt her own heart drop. "No!!!! No, come on! Get up!!" She ran to Kuma, then back to Panda. "Please!!" She fell to her knees and put her hands on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kazama." Said Raikou through the glass window.  
  
Half an hour later, Ling came out of the room and went into the waiting room. She hung her head down and held the scarf and bracelets in her hand. Miharu walked up with Zenrei. She saw the stinging pain in Ling's eyes.  
  
"Oh Xiao." She rested her hand on Ling's shoulder. "I wish I could help." Ling didn't say anything.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha!!!!" Ling looked up and saw an ethereal figure above her. "Well, wasn't that fun?" Asked the voice. Ling pushed Miharu behind her.  
  
"Devil?!?!" She asked with fear streaming throughout her voice. Her hands shook and her heart raced. Miharu started screaming until her voice couldn't carry anymore.  
  
"Why are you so afraid girl? I didn't do anything yet; except the little fun I had with the two excuses for animals, but that's all! Mwahahahahaha!!!" Ling backed away frightened. She had no idea of what she was up against.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazuya sat behind the tree sleeping soundly after watching his granddaughter entertain herself. Razan had moved closer to get a good look at the child. She also watched Jin train and train and get better each time. Zenrei played with her little rattle. She shook it around and it had accidentally slipped out of her hands flying high, and hitting Kazuya on the head. It woke him and he abruptly jumped up.  
  
"What the-" Razan put her finger over her lips. Jin looked back and saw that Zenrei was still ok. He confirmed that she was not in any danger and went back to his Katas. Razan sighed, giggling at Kazuya's sudden shock. Zenrei looked at Kazuya and spread her arms out to reach him. Razan pointed to the rattle on the ground. 'This is going to be quite difficult.' He thought as he picked up the tiny toy. Slowly, he diligently made his way towards Zenrei and gave her the rattle himself. He carefully opened her tiny hands and placed it in her grip. He smiled and for the first time in his life, he felt his heart become full. He had touched his granddaughter's cheek and felt her soft, smooth skin.  
  
"That's so cute!" Razan said quietly. Jin stopped training. When he turned around, there was no one there, but Zenrei holding her rattle up in the air. Zenrei began to cry looking at her father. Jin smiled walking back towards her. He sat down beside her and placed her in his lap, bouncing her up and down. Zenrei stopped crying when Jin held her. "I see. You missed me. It's ok, I'm here for you now." Jin looked at the area where Kazuya was hiding. He didn't see him.  
  
'I wish that I could have said those words to my son. I think if I could have shown him a little more love, he would have been happier. He seems content with his new life. I wont change that. I wont take his only happiness away from him.' Kazuya thought. Jin sat down and took out one of the bottles of baby food out.  
  
Over a few trees, Razan saw that someone had come into the woods. She looked behind Jin and saw Ling, Miharu, and little Europa rushing in here. Ling's clothes were tattered and Miharu had blood running down her leg.  
  
"Jin!" She called. He turned around and saw her rush into his arms. Miharu had laid Europa next to Zenrei and fell next to them. Jin looked at the two of them.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's devil, he's back!!" She cried. Jin felt scared; not for his life, but for his daughter's who was most likely his next target. Jin took Ling a few feet away and talked to her privately.  
  
Razan ran towards Kazuya.  
  
"What are we gunna do now?" She asked. "How can we save her without..."  
  
"We're just going to have to take chances!" He said. The two of them agreed.  
  
"XIAO!!!!!!" Miharu yelled. At the same time, both Jin and Kazuya looked at Zenrei from where they were. Devil was hovering right over Miharu, Zenrei and Europa. Jin ran to Zenrei and so did Kazuya. Kazuya got to her first, picking her up in his arms.  
  
"Uh oh!!!" Razan said looking at Jin's Jin stared at his father unbelievingly. He was speechless to see him alive.  
  
"Father?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Another chapter done!!!! I wasn't going to have them meet so soon! I was planning on something different, but this turned out better. So actually, things turned out great! And now, I'm late for school!!!! So I better be going now!! Tee Hee! Thanks all for reading and reviewing. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!! Chapter 13 shall be up shortly...as soon as I think of a good battle scene! ^__^!! 


	13. Devil's Intentions PI: The Conversions

Chapter 13: Devil's intentions  
  
Part I: The Conversions  
  
"Evil can eat at the harts of those who succumb to it."  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't Sue!!!  
  
Skittles-xtreme: So Glad you like this! There is more on the way!!  
  
Forevermore: Yeah, there's going to be a lot of Jin and Zenrei cuteness!!! I don't think I can stop with the cuteness!!! IT KEEPS GOING!!! Plus, can't you tell that Zenrei is such a DADDY'S GIRL?? Oh, and the whole Europa beating up Hinotama gives me an idea for a future chapter! Thanx! *__~  
  
Lillian: WooHoo! I'm glad that you like this too! I'm trying to write more, but my computer's getting messed up!!!  
  
Fox lady: Thank you for your review! Sure means a lot to me!  
  
Opside: Hmm...about Kuma and Panda, I'm not too sure. I guess I can bring them back, but...I will try. Yeah, ok, I'll try to think of an...OOOHHHH!!! I GOTS IT!!! HE, HE, HE Just wait and see! Oh, Miharu calls Ling Xiao because that's what she's used to calling her, besides, it sounds cuter. Anyways, if it's buggi'n ya, I'll just change it, k? No hard feelings? ^__^!  
  
Lacrease: You have a good mind! A nice imagination, and somehow, you always seem to predict what I'm gunna write next! Stop it!! (J/K) ^__^! I like it when people try to guess what happens!  
  
Nessa: Glad to see you again! ^__^!! Ok, I've decided that my life is too precious to me to have you let Tanya sit on me! I'll die!!! So, I've decided that I will put you in the story! Do ya have to make things so difficult?? Ok, you are now...(Drum roll please!)...Angel! Congratulations! Now leave me alone! LOL! (J/K)  
  
  
  
Jin stared unbelievingly at his father. He was shocked, and frightened all at the same time. He mentally blocked all that out when he saw that Kazuya was holding Zenrei. Jin, doing the fatherly thing, jumped after Kazuya, trying to get his child back. Jin pulled Kazuya's arms, but Razan stood in the way.  
  
"Let go of Zenrei!" He commanded. Razan tried pulling Jin back, but she was still too young and small to completely pull him down.  
  
"Jin!" She yelled. He blocked everything out of his head, only worrying about Zenrei's health. "Jin, Kazuya is trying to save her!" He stopped, noticing that Kazuya wasn't making any attempt to harm her. Razan huffed and shook her head. "See! I told you!" Devil stood there, laughing horrendously.  
  
"The girl. Give me the girl!" He reached out his devilish claws towards Kazuya. Still holding Zenrei, Kazuya did his Jawbreaker attack, knocking Devil out to one side. Razan used this much-valued time to grab Europa while Ling grabbed Miharu and ran towards the house. Ling looked at Miharu in her arms. Miharu was unconscious from seeing Devil hovering over her. Devil looked towards them running off. He sneered, and then shot a laser from his forehead. He missed purposely, to try and draw them towards him. While Jin saw that Devil was trying to kill Ling, he charged at him using his right roundhouse punch, which completely caught Devil off guard and had shot one of his towards Ling, but luckily, she dodged it just in time to save her life. "Devil grabbed Jin by the arm and hurtled him to the other side, hitting his back on the rough side of a tree. Kazuya knew that Zenrei would be in danger if he were to let his guard down for a moment. Devil would surely find a way to get her. He looked over at Ling, Zenrei, and Miharu. They were too far to come back and get Zenrei. He then decided to make a noble act.  
  
Devil stared directly at Kazuya and studied him carefully. "What's wrong? Had enough already?" He asked. Kazuya ignored his taunting and walked over to his son.  
  
"Jin." He said calmly. Jin groaned in pain and looked up at his father. "Here. Take care of her. I'm going to fight him alone. We have a score to settle." He handed Zenrei to her father. Jin held her in his arms, he was so afraid of losing her, but he knew that Kazuya couldn't win on his own. Jin was feeling different about his father. He wasn't exactly sure about what, but he knew it was different. Kazuya nodded and said, "I'm proud of you son." That sure made Jin shoot his head up in astonishment. Kazuya had never ever called Jin "son" before.  
  
"Father?" He asked. Kazuya simply smiled and stood up facing Devil. Jin wanted to help fight, but he wasn't sure how. Just then, Jun's spirit showed up. It wasn't an illusion, but an actual spirit. She smiled at Jin and bent down next to him. She placed her warm hand on his cheek and held onto Zenrei.  
  
"Jin. I'll take care of Zenrei. Go help your father, he needs you now, more than ever." He smiled back at his beautiful mother.  
  
"Thanks mom. I love you." She nodded and took Zenrei away. Jin walked next to Kazuya and stood in his fighting stance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kazuya asked with concern.  
  
"What? You think you can take him on by yourself? No chance, I'm fighting with you." He tightened his glove and looked at the demon ahead of him. Kazuya clenched his fist and stared angrily at Jin.  
  
"This isn't your fight! You still have a family to take care of."  
  
"Exactly. And how can I possibly take care of them if I am not doing my absolute best to fight this Devil?" Kazuya shook his head disapprovingly. "Besides, this is my fight just as much as it is yours." It was true. Both of them had their reasons, and both were going to take it out on the battlefield.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Inside, Razan and Ling were sitting quietly by the door and peeking out the window. They watched as they could slightly see electricity being shot through the air. Ling held her hands closely together and pressed them against her lips.  
  
"Oh Jin. I hope that you're ok. I know you're strong, you have come to beat every challenge you have faced, but still..." She looked out, wondering about him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Razan said with a smile. She put her hand on Ling's shoulder. Ling looked back at the girl with hope in her eyes. "Kazuya's out there with him. I know this may seem a bit odd...but he's changed." Ling smiled back at her and also looked out into the darkened sky.  
  
"Yeah?" She saw the lasers and beams of energy shoot across the heavens. "Yeah. You're right. I can sense it in him. He isn't dark like he used to be." Razan thought about it for a while. Angel did tell her that there was something special about this family. That there was light and dark flowing through the bloodline, and unfortunately, Zenrei was caught in the middle. "Who are you?" Ling asked a bit suspicious. Razan looked so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it. Razan smiled and extended her arm.  
  
"I'm Razan." She said generously. Ling shook her hand and said.  
  
"I'm Ling Kazama."  
  
"Oh, I know." Razan said. Ling looked confused.  
  
"You do?" Razan giggled at her confused expression.  
  
"Yeah. Angel told me so much about you."  
  
"Angel?" She questioned.  
  
"Uh huh! She told me to find you so I could train Zenrei. You see, she wanted me to be her trainer for when her time comes. She didn't exactly tell me what that meant." She took out a small locket that had a picture of a young woman in it. She looked at the picture and smiled. Ling had crawled by Miharu and Europa. She pushed at Miharu's arm, nudging her to wake up.  
  
"Hey! Miharu! Wake up!!" She called. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, whirling her head violently from side to side.  
  
"Where is she!?!? Where's Europa!!???" Ling handed the young girl in her hands. Miharu softly cried looking down at Europa who had a few scratches on her face. "Oh, thank you Xiao." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Miharu, I'm married now. You can't really call me Xiao ya know." Miharu looked on the ground and cracked a smile.  
  
"Ok, then what do you prefer I call you?" Ling shook her head.  
  
"Is it that hard to call me by my name? Just call me Ling ok?" The two laughed. Ling brought a few bandages down for Miharu and Europa. Then it hit her. Zenrei was not with her and must have been out in the battle. "WAIT!!!???" She said with a sudden sound of fear. Razan and Miharu looked up at her.  
  
"What is it Xiao? I mean...What is it Ling?"  
  
"Zenrei! Oh my God! I think she's still out there!!" She rushed to the door and violently swung it open.  
  
"No. She's right here." Said a voice. Ling turned around and saw the heavenly spirit of Jun Kazama. She closed the door and walked up to Jun. Razan lifted her head and gasped. She too walked up to Jun. Miharu felt lightheaded. First, she had seen a devil, now she was seeing an angel. She leaned back and fell to the ground.  
  
"Jun." Said Ling in a soft and quiet tone. She handed the baby back into Ling's arms and smiled. "Jun, is Jin ok?" She asked worriedly. She had a nervous feeling in her heart when she saw the spirit's troubled expression.  
  
"He's doing all that he can. Have faith." Those words were enough to make Ling want to go after Jin herself. Razan walked up to Jun's arm and tugged on her dress. Jun looked surprised to see who was in front of her. "Razan?" She asked with a choked voice. Razan looked at her locket and felt her heart tear up inside of her. She nodded weakly.  
  
"Jun." She said soft-spoken. She went up to hug her. The warmth of having her hold her for the first time was wonderful. Ling used this time to escape from the house and find Jin. She slowly snuck out and headed towards the battle scene, but she didn't get far. Jun had called out her name.  
  
"Ling, where are you going?" She asked. Ling lowered her head, holding onto the knob, tightly wrapping her fingers around it.  
  
"Jun," She whispered, "you know where I'm going. I have to help Jin, I know he needs me." She whined. It had been the first time in a long time that she whined like that. "I know you know what I'm going through. You would do anything to save Kazuya and Jin, so please, let me help them." Jun slowly let go of Razan and gave Zenrei to Miharu.  
  
"Yes. I know." Her words were low and quiet, almost as if she were regretting something deep inside. "I would do anything to help, if I could." She slowly walked up to Ling, facing her, looking at her somberly. "But look at me now. I tried to help, but I failed. I left my son, all alone, with Heihachi! And Heihachi was the one who wanted so much to kill him!" She looked Ling dead in the eye. "Listen to me. You have a daughter, you must always be there to protect..." Ling cut her off by gently raising her forefinger.  
  
"Jun Kazama, I thought you had more faith in me. I will always be there to protect Zenni. Jin knows that, because he will be there too. But you have to believe in us." Jun looked out at the gruesome battle that was going on.  
  
"If you go, Devil will surely use you as bait to lure Jin out. You and Zenrei are Jin's only weakness." Ling knew that that was the truth. She knew that that was probably what Devil had in mind too. But she had to take that chance!  
  
"Yes, I am full aware of that!" She said proudly. She waved her hand and headed out the door into the light of battle. Razan began to chase her, until Jun stopped her too.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry sis, but Ling needs me! She needs all of us, and I'm not going to let her down." Miharu stood next to Razan, holding Europa and Zenrei.  
  
"Yes Miss spirit. Xiao...I MEAN LING needs our help! I truly think that that evil, Devil, whatever the hell he is...that thing with the horns..."  
  
"Uh, Devil!?" Razan added sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, Devil! He can't beat all of us!" Jun sighed and nodded.  
  
"Ok. We will go. But no one will fight unless it is 100% crucial! Do you hear me?" They nodded and headed out after Ling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin was sent flying through the air and landed hard on his back. Kazuya looked over at his son and began to use one of his combos on him that resembled the 5 hit Kazama combo. Devil, not being accustomed to that type of fighting, was hit which each and every thrust. Kazuya ran to Jin's aid.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Jin nodded holding his jaw.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He shook his head and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"That a boy. Now, how about you and I take this demon for a serious ride and send him back to hell!" Jin nodded, for the first time, he agreed with his father, and though he would only admit it to himself, he enjoyed it.  
  
"Yeah, let's get rid of him once and for all." Devil shot himself back up and smiled.  
  
"I have to admit. I haven't had so much fun in all of my life, that is, until I turn the tables around." Jin and Kazuya looked puzzled for a moment. What was he talking about? What does this sinister being have up his sleeve.  
  
Jin stood in front of Kazuya, ready to begin the thrashing of Devil. Devil spread his wings out and flew above Jin. Kazuya, once being Devil himself, had a sixth-sense about every move.  
  
"Jin! Look out!" He called. Devil had shot one of his lasers right towards Jin, and it was going fast. Kazuya ran towards Jin, pushing him out of the way, and rolling out to safety. Devil flew behind Jin and launched towards him. Jin sidestepped out of the way, with enough time to grab hold of one of his wings. He grabbed both wings while Kazuya charged at him. Devil was about to do one of his lasers, but as he was charging up, Jin had put his arm around his third eye, giving Kazuya that advantage. Kazuya charged at Devil with all his might as Jin then again, sidestepped out of his way, crushing Devil to the ground. Kazuya pounded his fists into his face as Jin stomped on his stomach. After the brutal beating, Kazuya and Jin stepped off. Devil wearily got back to his feet. "Won't he ever die?" Kazuya asked angrily.  
  
"Doesn't seem that way." Jin said calmly. They walked up to Devil carefully, alert and aware of his deadly lasers. As Devil keenly looked at Jin, he asserted himself and took charge. He ran clear across Jin, having figured out all his techniques. Jin tried his right roundhouse punch, but Devil caught it with his right hand, punching him clear across the face with his left hand. Kazuya ran towards Devil and slid across the ground, hitting his ankles, causing him to fall.  
  
"Tachi! Tachi!" Zenrei yelled. Ling covered her mouth and hid behind a large tree where everyone was standing. Ling looked at Zenrei. The young girl's eyes seemed to sparkle immensely.  
  
"What is Zenni?" She asked. Zenrei yelled again.  
  
"Tachi! Tachi!"  
  
"Shh!" Ling hushed the baby by placing her finger over her mouth.  
  
"Tachi? What's that?" Razan asked. Ling shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. But maybe Zenrei is trying to say something." She looked at Zenrei and stroked her soft dark brown hair.  
  
"Oh Xia...Ling, you know she can't talk yet. She's only a few months old." Miharu said holding Zenrei tightly.  
  
Just then, a sweet sounding voice carried on with the wind and around the atmosphere surrounding them. Ling, Miharu, Razan, Europa and Zenrei looked up and around.  
  
(Ok Nessa! Here's your big Debut! So enjoy! Don't worry; you'll be in other chapters as well.)  
  
  
  
"Trust in her. She may be young, but her heart is pure." Razan looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.  
  
"Angel? Is that you?" She asked trailing off in her speech.  
  
"Yes Razan. I trust that things are going well." Razan smiled as she felt warmth throughout her heart. "I must go, please everyone, take care and trust in your own ability." With that, the warmth and comfort everyone felt slowly drifted as quickly as it came. Ling looked down at Zenrei who had a frightened look on her face. This time, she didn't scream, but simply whispered,  
  
"Tachi."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The battle was a fierce one. Jin and Kazuya were draining themselves out. Jin couldn't find the strength to fight anymore and Kazuya was already badly injured. Jin looked up and realized that Devil was feeling just as bad.  
  
"I can't stay in this form much longer." He mumbled. Kazuya shot his head up.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked curiously. Devil held onto his stomach and hurtled himself to the ground.  
  
"I must get back up. I must get that child, she is a part of me." Jin grabbed the dirt in his hands to lift himself onto his feet, but fell back to his knees.  
  
"I won't let you take Zenrei. She is not a part you! She is a part of me! My blood runs through her body, and to get to her, you're going to have to finish dealing with me!" Jin snapped. Kazuya also lifted himself up to his knees, panting raggedly.  
  
"Same here. To get through to my son, you're going to have to get through me! I will do whatever it takes to save the last of my family."  
  
Devil stood there flapping his wings and crossed his arms.  
  
"Kazuya, that's not like you at all. I thought you hated your family. You wanted so much revenge on your father, didn't you?" Kazuya gritted his teeth and dug his fingers into his skin.  
  
"No. I hated my father for betraying me. I loved my mother deeply, and I swore that I would do anything to get her back. I was a foolish child who believed in that. Then, when I saw a young girl crying, I went to find out what was wrong. She seemed so sad, that I'd do anything to help her." Jin listened carefully. It was the story of Kazuya that his mother once told him about. Kazuya's words became more choked up and harder to hear, but seeing the pain implanted in his eyes spoke loudly and clearly to what he was going to say next. "I went to help her, but obviously my father didn't want me to, thinking it was an act of weakness." Jun's spirit lingered over him, listening to every tender word that meant so much to her. She closed her eye and a small tear dropped from her cheek down to Kazuya's open wounded arm. He felt it and looked at his arm. The wound was gone. Jin had noticed it too.  
  
"Well, this is all very touching, but I don't have to deal with any of you to get what I want." Said Devil evilly. "I think we have what I want right now." He looked over to his left and saw Ling sneaking to a safer place with Zenrei. She stopped, seeing Devil look right at her. Her head told her to run, but her legs did not move.  
  
"No! Get out of here!" Jin yelled swinging his arm. She couldn't move. She was too scared to go anywhere, because she already knew of the torture she would go.  
  
"Just stay put and no harm shall come to you." He said walking over to her. Visions of Ling and Zenrei passed through Jin's head. He envisioned the dreams that he had had a while back, before he even got to know Ling. Visions of pain and suffering, visions of what might happen if he ever came to close to her. He shook his head and saw how close Devil was nearing her. Jin had found a new growth of strength and courage to fight Devil. He ran towards Devil. Everything that he had learned was now coming into play. He had seen the shocked expression on Ling's face. She was scared for their lives. Jin couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to his new family. He was going to fight and protect him until the day he dies. As he approached him, Devil swerved around, witnessing the powerful lightning that Jin was emitting from his body. Jin started out low, spinning around and came up with an uppercut, which completely cut Devil off guard. Jin saw Devil fall to the ground, than Kazuya took his share in fighting. He used his spinning demon attack and knocked Devil high, while Jin came from behind Kazuya and did his corpse thrust. He stood over Devil staring down at him. Jin then looked at his own two hands in shock. He was beginning to use his Mishima moves once again. He thought for sure that he had unlearned all of that, but what was once engraved, cannot be permanently erased. He knelt down and stood in the pool of blood. Ling had then gotten up the courage to slowly approach him. She shyly walked up to him with Zenrei clung onto her shoulders.  
  
"I told you that it was dangerous. You and Zenrei could have gotten badly hurt." He scowled. She lowered her head in shame. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"I know." She breathed. She stood there with her head hung down. Jin looked back at the beaten and broken Devil, then back at Ling. He saw a few tears trickle down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly. He lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb forcing her to look into his eyes. "It's ok now. We're ok." She gave a weak smile, knowing things would probably work out for the best.  
  
"Tachi! Tachi!" Zenrei yelled again pointing to Devil. Jin looked at Zenrei with a confused look on his face. Kazuya then stepped on Devil's stomach to make sure that he was dead.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Jin asked Kazuya.  
  
"I'm not sure." He said pondering what the young girl could have meant. "Maybe she saw something." Razan, Miharu, and Europa walked out next to Ling and Devil.  
  
"Why don't you put her down and see what's wrong." Miharu suggested. Ling nodded and put Zenrei down, still keeping a good grip around her waist incase Devil suddenly woke up or something. Zenrei crawled herself over to Devil and placed her hand over his head, revealing who was under his control. Everyone took a step back and gasped. Jin and Kazuya looked in shock while Ling ran to grab Zenrei.  
  
"No way!" She exclaimed looking at the bloody corpse beneath her. "How can that be? I thought..." Kazuya and Jin were just as shocked. They had no idea how this could have happened.  
  
"Greed and jealousy can create people to lose themselves." Razan said looking at the half demon figure. Jin clenched his fists as he now had a new hatred build up in him.  
  
"I can't believe it! I just wanted to live a new life. To pick up from where I last left off, and now, here I am living in a world where I am being hunted down!" He threw his fists and stared hard at the unconscious being lying at his feet. Kazuya shook his head as he began to walk away. "Where are you going?" Jin asked. Kazuya took the body in his arms.  
  
"I must dispose of the last remaining evil, the one who let himself get converted for the sake of other's death and for his own greed; the one we know as Devil; Heihachi Mishima."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: BUM BUM BUM!!!!!! Sorry I had Ya'll waitin' so looooooooonnnnnnnggggg!!! I had a LOT of work to DO!!!! Sheesh!!!! Yea, so how did you like this chapter? It took me a while to write it, sorry it's kind of short too. And if it confuses you, don't worry, because I will be here to clear up everything! Also, I guess I made myself a little too predictable when I said that Heihachi was the devil. I bet you guys knew that, but it did add a new twist, right? I mean, we all assumed he was dead, but remember, Jin never killed him! Ok, That chapter's done with. I hope Nessa is happy that I added her in! She has to be so complicated! And now Joe wants me to add him! FAT CHANCE!!!! Ok, just review now. ^__^! Jai Ne! 


	14. The four Devils?

Chapter 14: Devil's Intentions  
  
Part II: The four devils?  
  
"The only thing that guides us is light; without it, we will be doomed in darkness."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any characters that belong to Namco.  
  
Kotou: How is all of ya? Blah! Bad grammar I know, but I'm really hyper! Yes, Razan is Jin's aunt. Weird huh?? ^__^! So, I guess I'm just going to post this chap cuz nessa...I mean *ANGEL* is getting impatient!!! Ok, here it is! P.S. This will probably be my shortest chapter!!! And sorry if there's a LOT of flashbacks, it just clears things up!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin held Zenrei fondly in his arms.  
  
"Tachi? Do you think she meant Heihachi?" Jin asked Ling as he looked in her direction.  
  
"I'm not sure, I don't think so. She doesn't even know about Heihachi, so that can't be right. Can it?" Jin watched Kazuya leave with Heihachi's body. Razan ran up to him and walked along beside him. "Wait!" Called Ling. "Why don't you stay with us?" She asked. Razan smiled and looked up at Kazuya. Kazuya looked down at her, seeing the happiness in her eyes. He nodded to Razan,  
  
"You may stay if you'd like." He said. She pouted looking up at him.  
  
"But aren't you going to stay too? You can finally be with your family!" She exclaimed. Kazuya laughed, looking at her cute hyper expression. She looked so much like Jun, but she sure had Ling's bubbly spirit within her. He bent down and handed her a small locket. She opened it up and had a speechless expression on her face. "Kazuya...is this?" He nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Take care of it for me, ok?" She smiled and walked back towards Jin and Ling.  
  
"Goodbye." She whispered as she waved her arm. The six of them walked back to the house as Kazuya stood and watched.  
  
"I wish I had the guts to stay, but right now, he doesn't need me. He needs his family, and somewhere along the way, I've lost my title for that." He looked back at Heihachi, who was lying lazily in his arms. "Now, this time you won't come back." He said as he walked off deeper into the woods.  
  
  
  
*Back at the house*  
  
  
  
Ling was sitting on the couch wrapping Miharu's leg with a bandage. She sat still with her leg on Ling's lap.  
  
"Ling." She spoke softly. Ling looked up at Miharu with a subtle smile. "I'd like to thank you for everything that you're doing." She said quietly.  
  
"Miharu, you've been my best friend for a long time. You were there when I needed you most. Remember when Jin left me, and I was all alone?" Miharu chuckled a bit remembering that day. "You were there for me, that's all that matters. You were also there when Zenni was born." She put on the finishing layer and put a small pin in to keep it in position. "I should be thanking you." The two of them smiled at eachother, drinking some tea.  
  
Razan was on the living room floor watching Europa and Zenrei play.  
  
"Looks like I'm gunna be here a while." Razan said to the two young girls. "You guys are going to love me! It'll be so much fun training with you, you'll see!" She took out the locket that Kazuya gave her. "Kazuya had this for a long time. It's a family portrait that must have been taken around the time of Jin's birth." She walked over by Miharu and Ling who were talking. "Ling. There's something I think you should see." She handed the locket to Ling. She took the locket and held on to it carefully. "Kazuya told me to take care of it for him, but I think he really wanted Jin to have it, something to remember his father and once happy life." She smiled at Razan and looked towards the door where Jin sat, looking up at the afternoon sky.  
  
"Stay here Miharu. Don't move, I'll be back." She arose from the couch and went outside where Jin was. She stood close to him as he wrapped her in his arms looking up. "What's wrong Jinny?" She asked softly. He laid his head on her shoulder, slowly swaying her hips from left to right.  
  
"I'm worried." He answered quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. She lowered her head and slowly turned around to face him. She lifted his chin up with her thumb for him to look into her eyes.  
  
"Jin, it's ok now. We're going to be fine, Devil is gone." She smiled at him, hoping for him to return the smile. However, he did not. He only looked more worried than he had before. "Jin, just..."  
  
"I can't." He confessed. She felt the hurt and pain sting at her heart.  
  
"We can Jin. We just have to stick together." She tried so much to make him happy, but her attempts were failing horribly. "Please." She pleaded.  
  
"Ling," He started sadly. She looked at him sincerely, trying to find out what was bothering him. Before he could utter in another word, she had slipped the locket around his neck. He didn't say anything, but watch her attempts to settle him down.  
  
"Look. Your father left this for you." He looked at the small picture inside and gasped.  
  
"Ling...this is my mother and father." He said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Yeah, and look who's in their arms." She said pointing to the small baby boy. "Jinny, that's you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "As much as you hate to admit it, your father was always there, and your mother too. So you see, there's no reason to be worried." He grabbed her and held her tight.  
  
"But what about you and Zenrei?" She leaned her head closer to his, stroking his cheek lightly with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"I'll always be here." She whispered. Those words rang in his head.  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
"Mama!" Jin called running after his mother. Jun opened her arms out wide and embraced the young boy. He collapsed into her arms and laughed out loud as she picked him up.  
  
"Jin." She said as happy as his voice was. He was so young and caring. She looked at his hair. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked with a light chuckle. Jin looked up at his hair and laughed, looking back at his mother's surprised expression.  
  
"Do you like it? I thought I'd try something different." She patted his head and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Of course I like it. I love everything you do." She smiled weakly at him. There was an indefinite silence between them. Something was troubling her and Jin knew it.  
  
"If you like it, why do you look so sad?" She looked forlornly at her bright and curious son. "Mama?" She shook off her worry and this time smiled brighter.  
  
"It's just, you look so much like your father." She said mutually. Jin wrapped his arms around her neck, laying his head in the crest of her shoulder.  
  
"Mother?" He asked, his voice a little shaken.  
  
"Yes?" Her angelic voice played so softly in his ears.'  
  
"What was he like? I never got a chance to meet him." She sighed, abating her eyes from his gentle face. She carried her son through the woods.  
  
"Your father was a handsome man and a great fighter. He was there for you when you were born." She started. Jin listened carefully to every word. He wanted to know so much about the mystery of his father, and his origin. They walked deeper, nearing the house, talking about Jin's father; Kazuya Mishima.  
  
As they came upon the house, Jin stretched his arms out and gave out a big yawn. Jun set him in his bed and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Jin." She whispered.  
  
"Mother, will you tell me a story?" She nodded and sat next to his bed, looking out at the window. She told a story about how a young boy was alone, and never had anyone to befriend. Then, when he least expected, he found someone who cared for him and promised, that no matter what, she would always be there for him. The story ended shortly after. Jun smiled and brushed the small bangs away from Jin's face.  
  
"I will always be here." She sweetly whispered in his ear.  
  
Another memory flashed passed him...  
  
Jin was fifteen and had just come back from the spring to greet his mother. He looked around and noticed fire slowly reaching him. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Following his instincts, he ran towards the fire that led to his mother. When he reached the heart of the fire, he had seen his mother being choked to death by a huge monster. Jin stood dumbfounded in shock.  
  
"Let her go!!" He yelled as he attacked with a barrage of punches. The ogre swept him clear across the plains with one quick swipe of his arm.  
  
"Jin!" Jun yelled after her son. Jin laid unconscious as the fire surrounded the three of them. Jun tried to fight back, but her attempts to save her life had failed. Ogre had penetrated through her body with the snake-like arm of his, stealing her soul.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Jin felt those words break into his mind and his heart. Ling just watched, very still and poised. "No. Devil can take you both. I could lose you just as easily as I lost my mother."  
  
"Jin, please don't worry." She pleaded. " I promise, I will do everything in my power to save our family." He sighed and gently placed his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Is that a promise?" She smiled and kissed him passionately.  
  
"A true promise." They walked in the house together. Ling sat down by Miharu and began talking again.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Everyone turned their head to look at the one making the noise. It was poor Zenrei. Europa was pulling Zenrei by her small pigtails. Razan went over to the two and took Europa's grip off of Zenrei. Razan held the crying baby in her hands and gave her to Ling. Ling laughed at the situation and wiped Zenrei's tears.  
  
"Oh Europa!" Miharu laughed holding her baby high in the air. "You're a violent one aren't you?" Europa smiled, reaching back out to Zenrei. "Sorry Ling, I was hoping that they would be friends, not enemies. That's all Zenni needs, more enemies!" She said exaggeratedly. Europa slipped down from Miharu's arms and crawled her way to Zenrei, reaching for her hair.  
  
"What is her problem?" Jin asked.  
  
"I don't know. She's never acted like this before." Miharu said uncertainly.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazuya walked further along his way until he reached the peak of the cliff where he had last thrown Heihachi off. A broad smile grew on his lips. He held Heihachi high in front of him, ready to watch him plunge to his death. As he let go, Heihachi shot his eyes open widely and grabbed Kazuya's neck. Heihachi pushed him down to the ground, forcing his weight on him. Kazuya gasped for air, but Heihachi wouldn't let go.  
  
"You fool! You swore that you had me." He locked his eyes on Kazuya's. Kazuya's face was changing colors and his eyes turned red. "It looks like I have you now!" He pinched his fingers into Kazuya's neck, running the blood down his shoulders.  
  
Kazuya felt a strong evil power begin to take over his body. He tried his hardest to keep all sanity. 'I can't! I promised Jun that I had changed for the better.' He thought. 'But if I don't do anything, I'll die.' As Heihachi dug his nails further, Kazuya grabbed his wrist and twisted it around. Heihachi gave out a nerve-racking yell. Kazuya's breathing was ragged and out of control as he looked horrendously at his father. Disgusted with what he had let himself do, he spread out his wings and flew far away. Heihachi stood and watched Kazuya fly into the vast emptiness in the darkened sky.  
  
"I see. He still has some of the devil gene in his blood. So there are three devils. My son, my grandson and I." He stood over the edge of the cliff and looked way down. "But wait, what about that girl? Could she be the fourth devil?" He thought. He transformed back into Devil and flew off into the sky also, probably going back to the Tekken Zaibatsu.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Everyone except for the two children were in the kitchen, discussing about what they should do if Devil decided to pay a visit to them.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" The voice was horrible screechy. Jin had easily recognized it and ran into the room with Zenrei and Europa. Zenrei was in her playpen screaming as black markings enveloped her entire body, and small black wings tore from the back of her flesh. Jin grabbed her and held her close to him. "No!!!!" He yelled as he fell to his knees crying. Ling rushed in and saw Jin holding Zenrei as she went through her transformation. She knelt down by him and saw the tortured pain in his eyes.  
  
"Jin, is this...the devil gene taking over?" She asked worriedly. He didn't respond, but simply nodded his head. Zenrei cried. Not a screaming type of cry, but more of a sorrowful type, unaware of what was happening, but fully regretting the sorrow she had implanted in her father's eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Zenni. I'm here, like I promised. I'll help you get over this." Jin whispered as he brushed her hair lightly with his fingers. Zenrei suddenly stopped crying and looked sadly at her father. "It's ok. It's not your fault." Ling felt completely torn inside.  
  
"Jin. I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to cause you so much pain." She fell in his arms and cried in his chest. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why?" He asked. She didn't move, only to stay in the comfort of his warmth.  
  
"Look what I've done. Ever since Zenrei was born, I messed up. I haven't been a good parent. I let her get corrupted! I broke my promise." Razan stood by Ling and shook her head.  
  
"Ling," She called out in her little voice. "You couldn't help this. It's her destiny. She has to take what she has, both good and bad, and make something out of it." Jin grabbed Ling by her shoulders, removing herself from him to look directly into his eyes.  
  
"Listen, we are going to fight this battle till the end. Do you hear me?" She looked down, regretting everything she had done. "Ling!" She weakly brought her head up.  
  
"Jin. I love Zenni just as much as you, but what if I can't win? Look what I have done to her already." She pointed to Zenrei who had suddenly disappeared. Jin and Ling got up and looked around frantically. "AHHH!!!!" Ling screamed as she stared at the floor. Jin rushed over to her, feeling his heart race, as he feared the worst of his daughter. Ling cupped her hands over her face and cried hysterically. Jin picked up Zenrei's Gi that was covered with blood. He stood in shock and kept his tears held back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Ok, this chapter was really short, but I'm sure the next chapters will make up for that! Sorry it took me so long to post, but once again, school has my hands tied behind my back! What can I say? I try! Ok, you may be wondering a lot about this chapter, it sucks, I KNOW! So I will try to have the next chapter up soon, k? I hope that you will all keep reading and reviewing!!! Jai Ne! 


	15. Powers Diminished

Chapter 15: Powers Diminished  
  
"You must rely on your own power."  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry, I still don't own  
  
Kotou: Wow, so I guess I'm back. And yet, I'm still going to write another fanfic! Don't worry, this one isn't done yet! I've still got a LONG way to go, but instead of dragging it all out, I might just have it where I can skip a few years ahead. Ok, I'm going to stop blabbing and start writing!  
  
Forevermore: Thanks for reviewing! I'm still trying not to confuse everyone.  
  
Opside: Very good questions! I hope I can answer them so that I don't confuse you and everyone else. Ok, yes! Jin can turn into an angel, but it is nearly impossible. He can not fully change...YET!!! You will see in later chapters why, and know what I mean. Any more questions? Just ask! Don't be shy!!  
  
Nessa: OOPS! Angel! I...see a ring! NO!!!! I'm gunna die soon! Wait! Isn't that the last thing you see before you die? Well, either that, or a girl popping out of your T.V.!!! Man! That movie was CRAZY!!!! Stacy...I mean Chini was all scared! Hopeless child! So, how's Jebus? TEE HEE!  
  
Lacrease: Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you! I just...well it made sense to me, so I will just try to explain things better. So just ask if you are completely lost!!!  
  
Fox lady: You were crying? Wow! Thanx! I think. ^__^!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: No! You're not mean!! Zenni LOVES YOU!!! Just read and find out what was going on! Oh, you will learn about your history now!!!! P.S. It takes me about a day to write my chapters, but I post them whenever I can! So always be on guard!!! One time I had 2 chapters in one day!!!  
  
"Look!" Razan shouted as she pointed ahead, towards the illuminated doorway. Ling brought her head up from the ground and stood dumbfounded. She grabbed Jin by the shoulder and brought his attention to the figure before them. As Jin looked up, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He was uncertain if it was happiness or if was just plain shock. Whatever the reason, he felt relieved of pressure. Jun stood there, in her heavenly white gown, looking fondly at her son and daughter-in-law for the last infinite time. She held Zenrei loosely in her arms and wiped away the sweat on her tiny brow. Jin's heart paced rapidly as he saw that his child was recovered. Ling placed her hand over her heart and gave out an enormous sigh. Silence filled the area of the room as they watched and realized what had just happened. Jun took slow small steps towards Jin and Ling who greatly welcomed their child into their arms. As Jun returned Zenrei, she smiled back and turned her body around.  
  
"Thank you." Ling whispered softly, but her face proved something hidden deep inside, she was worried. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do to help Zenrei?" Jun slightly turned her head towards Ling, still, a forlorn expression painted like a mural all over her face.  
  
"I helped her, just a little. Only light can cancel out the dark, and only darkness can cancel out the light." Ling looked a bit confused and cocked her head to the right. "Zenrei has both Light and dark swarming through her entire bloodstream. She can be an angel, or she can be a devil, same goes for Jin." Jin looked vigilantly at his mother, listening to the news that he had just heard. "If she is provoked, she can become one of the most feared beings in the entire universe. And by being the child of light and dark; by having a mixture of both powers deep within; she can become a fierce enemy, or a much valued ally." Ling nodded, suddenly realizing the new painstaking commitment she was going to have to make to her family. "Also, if she ever turns into a devil, let her be open to the light before it's over."  
  
"What about me?" Jin asked, a little shocked to hear his name.  
  
"Jin, you are just as vulnerable as she is, the only thing is..." She slowly trailed off, unknowing of how to tell her son the grave news.  
  
"Mother, tell me." He pleaded. She held her hands close together and placed them on her lap.  
  
"You have changed into devil before, so you are quite accustomed to it. If anything, you would have more darkness instead of light." Jin gasped and stepped back slowly. Ling turned her head, feeling hurt at those words. A few bright tears fell from Jun's cheek and ran all the way down past her neck. "I'm sorry my son. I raised you to be loving and caring, but Heihachi had..."  
  
"Jun, don't be sad. Jin and Zenrei both have a chance. I love them and I believe in them! I wont just give up hope. And I know you won't either." Ling said with a bright smile. Still, there was only a mere smile on her face.  
  
"Ling, I am truly happy that you will take care of them. But I will not be there to help you." Jin walked towards his mother and gave her a look of uncertainty.  
  
"What do you mean you won't be here for us? You always come back." Jin said lowly. She gave a humble smile and walked back, slowly disappearing.  
  
"I have used up all of my powers to save Zenrei from the Devil. You see, there is much I need to explain, but this will be the last time you will hear it from me. Jin and everyone else listened carefully. "Europa Hirano, Miharu's child, was actually reborn." Miharu gasped, not knowing what she was hearing. She looked at the small child and tried to understand. "She was once the daughter of a wealthy and highly respected country long ago. One day, Akuma killed her parents, and she as a child decided to take him on. Akuma gave her a quick slash with his claw and immediately killed her. Angel decided to take her life and give her another chance. Thus, Miharu gave birth to Akuma's greatest rival." Miharu slowly fell to her knees crying.  
  
"No...my Europa, she's not my true daughter?" Jun could see the cavernous pain in Miharu's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Europa is truly your daughter. You gave birth to her, and you love her." Jun said sweetly. Still, Miharu felt extremely saddened. "Razan." She spoke. Razan looked up at her and smiled. "Razan here is going to train Zenrei to use her powers for good, and not for evil. She will also train Europa in the art of Hikkaido martial arts." They nodded their heads. Jin, I want you Ling and Zenrei to both learn how to become angels." Ling jerked her head up.  
  
"Me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Angel now resides deep within your soul. You will soon learn how to awaken these powers." Ling slowly stepped towards Jin, placing a worried hand on his shoulder. He reached over and brought her closer to him. Jun looked at Miharu who was just wiping the tears from her small face. "Europa, she is also here to protect Zenrei. You see, she intentionally grabbed her hair and pulled, so that Zenrei would transform. Sadly, she was a devil, rather than angel."  
  
"Europa thought of that?" Miharu asked with a strange expression.  
  
"Oh, unconsciously of course. She was told to do so by an unknown force, ok, it was I. I told her so that I could test out her angelic vulnerability. It was quite the contrary when she transformed into Devil." Jun was quickly fading away and everyone noticed. Satisfied at the amount of information she gave out, she waved goodbye and dissolved into the background like sugar into the water.  
  
"I thought I knew everything about Zenrei. Turns out that I know nothing about her." Miharu said picking up her stuff and heading out towards the door. "Thank you Ling, for everything. I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"By Miharu!" Ling waved back. Miharu left and headed back out to her car.  
  
Razan sat on the couch and rested her head back. She looked next to her and saw Yuki, the small bear sleeping next to her. Razan slowly and very cautiously lowered her hand to Yuki's ear, giving her a gentle massage. A broad smile shone on Yuki's face as she moved her head towards the direction of her hand.  
  
"You like that girl, don't ya?" She asked. Yuki gave out a yawn and placed her paws on Razan's lap. Ling walked out of the room and Jin followed her, holding the bloody Zenrei in his arms. "Is she ok?" Razan asked.  
  
"She's fine." Jin answered. "Just a little warn out, but she'll be ok." Razan gave out a sigh of relief and went back to petting Yuki. Ling walked by Yuki and slowly stroked her fur with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Yuki, I have something to tell you." She whispered. Razan stopped, allowing Yuki to give Ling her full, undivided attention. Ling pulled out Kuma's bloody scarf and held her hands out. Yuki already knew it was her father's, but she couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it!  
  
Yuki stuck out her nose and began to sniff it. Ling felt her tears fall down her cheek. She watched in horror as the young cub confirmed her father's death. Yuki pulled back, looking as sad as Ling had ever seen. Her ears were hung low, her head stayed silently still, her eyes were full and her pupils were as full as the midnight sky. She stood silently still, until Ling had wrapped her arms around Yuki and cried.  
  
"I tried! I tried so hard." She mumbled. Yuki bent her head down further and silently cried along with her, patting her back with her paws. Razan felt bad, so she took the scarf from Ling. Ling looked at Razan with her rosy cheeks and red eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back!" Razan said as she headed out of the house and into the woods. Jin grabbed Ling by the shoulder.  
  
She slowly turned her head and saw Jin holding the newly awaken Zenrei, who still had blood covered over her bare naked body. There were bloodstains all over Ling and Jin's clothes.  
  
"Hey, let's go get washed up shall we?" He asked. Ling drew herself away from Yuki.  
  
"Will you be ok?" She asked the bear. Yuki nodded and laid her head down in between her paws. Ling patted her on the head and stood up. "Alright Jin." She said looking at her daughter's happy expression.  
  
That late evening, they walked out to a sunset scenery that captivated the night sky's beauty. Jin stood by the lake where he had trained and set Zenrei down. He put his hand in the warm water and smiled. Jin stripped off his clothing, then grabbed on to Zenrei. He walked into the shallow end of the river holding his daughter; trying to give her a bath to wash off the blood of her beautiful body. Ling stood at the bank of the river and watched Jin wash some of the blood off of her body, as well as his.  
  
"Come on in. The water is warm. Since this side happens to be very warm." Ling thought about it for a while. Then she gave in. She dipped herself in the warm water and relaxed.  
  
"This is very relaxing. I can feel my muscles loosening already." She said sitting next to Jin. His expression was so content. He gently held his daughter in his arms; Pouring a drizzle of water over her. Zenrei wrapped her tiny arms around her dad's neck.  
  
"Zenni, I love you with all of my heart. I always have and always will. Your mother is also special to me. Always love her. She will be there for you through all the good and bad times." Ling laid her head on Jin's shoulder. It sounded as Jin was going away. Then, she caressed her cheek with her fingers.  
  
"Your father is a brave man. He has been there to conquer every challenge faced against him. Know that no matter what happens, he will be there for you." She whispered. Zenrei smiled and laughed out loud. Oh the feeling of seeing her little child smiling and happy was such a sensation, that it filled both their hearts. Zenrei, in a playful manner, bopped Jin hard on the nose. (^_^)  
  
"OW!" He whined. Ling bursted out laughing.  
  
"That's funny! You are the King Of the Iron Fist and that little hit made you say ow!" She laughed and laughed until the side of her stomach ached. Jin rubbed his nose and twitched it.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that. Besides..." He couldn't think of a good comeback.  
  
"Once again, Ling wins that argument!" She mocked. She danced around the river taunting him and blurting out teasing phrases. Jin walked up behind her and tugged on her pigtails, bringing her head back. "Hey!!" She cried out. She swung her right arm and hit him on the cheek. She scratched her head and gritted her teeth. "What was that for?" She asked. Jin began to laugh just as she did. Ling's face was beginning to turn red. "What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that a contestant of the KOIF tournament is whining about her hair!" He teased. She stomped towards him and snarled.  
  
"Jin! That's completely irrelevant."  
  
"Oh, and how is that?" A wicked smile suddenly emerged from her pouting lips. Jin slowly backed away, but not quick enough to avoid Ling's attack on him. She reached her arms over his head and pulled his hair. Jin yelled and tried to get her to let go, but the more he would pull away, the harder her grip became. Zenrei laughed, watching her mother and father have a playful argument.  
  
"Like that Jin!" She mocked. "Just like that!" He tried swinging his arms, but he was holding Zenrei.  
  
"OK! Alright, just let go!" He begged.  
  
"Not until you say you're sorry!" She demanded.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Hey, you made fun of me first!"  
  
"Oh, that's how ya wanna be eh? Fine!" She leaped over him and climbed on his back. "Say Mercy!" Zenrei also joined in on the fun and pulled Jin's bangs. (WOW! EVERYONE WANTS TO KILL JIN!!!) Jin finally gave in and yelled,  
  
"OK! SORRY!!!" Ling loosened up a little bit, but Zenrei completely let go. Jin sighed and shook his head. "Ling, I said sorry, you can let go now." He said whipping his head back and forth.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. But I said say mercy!" She tugged on his hair a little harder. He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine! Mercy! Are you happy now?" She laughed and jumped off of him, splashing down to the sparkling river again. She leaned on her back, floating out into the center, looking at the spacious sky with colors of red, violet, orange, gold, and blue, being smeared across the heavens like a painting that a child would do with finger-paints. She worried of what would befall upon her family, knowing of the destiny everyone suffered from, since before they were born. Jin carried Zenrei on his shoulders like he had always done and swam over to Ling. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding her hand that laid still on her stomach.  
  
"I'm just thinking that's all."  
  
"About Grandfather?" He asked, with shame to that name. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore all the events that had occurred.  
  
"Kind of. I wonder, what drove him to become Devil?" She opened her eyes and saw an amazing vision. Jin was standing over her with Zenrei in his arms. She was falling asleep, feeling the warmth of the water and her dad's warm soft body against hers. It must have been the way that he was positioned under the heavenly sky, because all she saw was mere perfection, along with a heavenly illumination that captivated his handsome figure. The way he held Zenrei was so serene, so gentle, that she could swear that Jin had transformed into his angel-like state. She gingerly placed her hand on the side of his cheek and stared into his glossy eyes.  
  
"We are all angels, and I know that one day, we will succeed in bringing out the good." She whispered. Jin helped her up to her feet as they walked back to shore. Jin, Ling and Zenrei walked back home. Ling stayed in the living room with Yuki as Jin went upstairs into his room. "I'll be there in a minute." She said. He nodded his head and walked in. As Jin had just gotten in, Razan walked in with the scarf at hand.  
  
"See, I told you I'd come back!" She walked over to Yuki and placed the scarf around her. "Here you go girl, something to remember your father." She put on the small bracelet with two-toned bells on her right paw. "And this is to remember your mother." Ling watched as Razan's kind actions paid off in making new friends with Yuki. "I lost my parents too, and all of my family for that matter. But I still have things to remember them." Ling smiled and brought a blanket from the closet.  
  
"Here you go Razan. Until we have a room for you, you can sleep out here with Yuki, if you don't mind." Razan bowed and hugged Ling.  
  
"Thank you." She said shyly. She laid out the blanket on the couch and tucked herself in. "Good night Ling Kazama." She whispered. Ling smiled and brushed her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Good night Razan."  
  
  
  
Jin wrapped a warm towel around Zenrei, carrying her up into his room and laying her in her crib. He dried her off and put on her pink and white pajamas. He kissed her cheek and put the small baby blanket on her.  
  
"Goodnight Zenni." He whispered. He sat on his bed, looking out the window, hoping and praying that his family stays safe. "Mother, if you can hear me, please watch over us." He said lying back in his bed. He watched Zenrei for as long as he could before he began to fall asleep. Ling slowly walked in, shutting the door behind her. She took off her clothes and changed into her blue and gold pajamas. She walked up to the bay window and looked out into the stars. Each one shone bright and sparkled with a tantalizing glow.  
  
"Thank you Jun Kazama, for everything." She said to the sky. She placed her hand on the window and looked at her slight ghost-like reflection. For an instant, no more than a second, she had seen Angel in her reflection. She jumped back and felt her heart pound at her chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked a sleepy Jin. Ling walked over to the bed and snuggled up by him, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Goodnight Jinny." She said as she dozed off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Ok, another short chapter! Sorry! I know it took long to post, you can blame Brittany (Miharu) for that!!! She wouldn't let me post, UNLESS I PRINT OUT ALL 15 OF MY CHAPTERS!!!! Angel knows all about it! Well, sorry for the wait! Ok, next chapter is going to be a bit interesting! Also, I'm going to post my little short fanfic called A Mother's Legacy! It's going to be hilarious!!!! 


	16. Enough Problems

Chapter 16: Enough Problems  
  
"Friends are there forever, no matter what the challenge."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Namco does.  
  
  
  
Kotou: Ok, here's the deal! Later In this chapter the characters will be somewhat grown. Kinda! What I'm trying to say is, they won't be babies anymore! Let's just start the chapter, shall we?  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday to you! YAAAAYYY!!!!!!" Said the noisy crowd. Jin held up Zenrei and whipped the icing off of her tiny button nose. Ling grabbed the camera and took a picture of Zenrei and Jin.  
  
"Happy first birthday!" Miharu said, giving Zenrei a small bracelet she had made a while ago. Europa smiled and grabbed some of the icing off of Zenrei's cheek and licked it off of her finger.  
  
"Eew!" Ling said laughing.  
  
"What? You've never done that before?" she asked taking some of the icing from Europa's finger. Ling just laughed at her crazy friend.  
  
Law walked by with his son and sat at the table, serving themselves a piece of cake. Zenrei reached over to Paul and patted his head, little did he know, his tall hair now had icing all over it. Ling and Jin both looked and laughed, trying their best to keep in their laughter.  
  
"What?" Asked Paul as he looked around and saw the people in the room laughing at him. Forest handed Paul a mirror and as always, Paul checked himself out. His eyes widened as he saw the huge clump of frosting in his hair. Everyone laughed at Paul's priceless expression.  
  
"Oh come on Paul, its not that bad!" Ling said laughing.  
  
"Uh, Paul? Isn't the idea to eat the cake, not to use it as gel?" Forest teased. Marshal laughed along with his son. Paul just rolled his eyes and turned his head.  
  
"Whatever." He grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, if you wanted to take some back home, you could've asked for a plate. I don't think hiding the cake in your hair was such a good idea." Marshal added. Paul stood up and pouted, wiping the rest from his hair.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Ling said, still trying not to laugh.  
  
  
  
After everyone had eaten, they all moved to the living room and watched Jin play with Zenrei. He held her by her arms and stood her upright on the ground. She stood there looking brightly at her father. Slowly, Jin had moved away and watched as Zenrei kept her balance. Everyone clapped and gave their shares of ooo's and ahh's.  
  
"Let me try!" Miharu said, standing Europa next to Zenrei. Razan sat across from the two of them and watched. Europa stood up without a look of worry. She was very confident in herself, which made Miharu laugh. "Ha, ha, wow this is fun!" Miharu said cheering for her daughter.  
  
"Now try to get her to walk." Said Razan with her arms crossed looking over at Miharu. Miharu chuckled, thinking that it wouldn't be any challenge at all.  
  
"Sure!" She said arrogantly. "Come on Europa! Come to mama." She said extending her arms out to her. Europa stretched out her tiny arms and leaned forward.  
  
"Is she planning to levitate herself?" Ling asked. Everyone laughed except for Miharu.  
  
"Oh...shut up!" She said sticking her tongue out at her. "Come on Europa! I know you can do it." She called out again to her, but Europa just stood there.  
  
"Watch a pro." Said Ling as she stood a few feet away from Zenrei. "Zenni, come to mama!" Zenrei turned her head towards Ling and slowly put one foot in front of her. "She's doing it!" She yelped. "Come on Zenni!" She called again and clapped her hands. Feeling the pressure from the sudden contest, Miharu was urged to have Europa up and walking.  
  
"Please Europa, I know you can do this! Please, for mommy?" Europa smiled and took two steps forward, straining to keep her balance. Both Zenrei and Europa were walking in sync with eachother. Everyone clapped and laughed as they watched. Just as Zenrei and Europa were about to reach their parents, Zenrei tripped over Europa's untied shoelace and fell, causing Europa to fall along with her. As the two collided, they laughed and giggled. Miharu and Ling sighed, relieved that their babies weren't in any trouble.  
  
"That was so cute!" Said Julia kneeling next to Zenrei and Europa. At first sight, Razan felt chills down her spine. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, hiding her anger deep within her burning soul. Ling noticed how she acted, and how it reminded her of how she acted when a girl would come up to flirt with Jin. She smiled, but Razan did not. She just gave Julia hard death stares every time she would pass by. "Here, let me show you how well JiEun can walk." Julia said. She took JiEun and placed her on the floor. All by herself, JiEun picked herself up and stood on her own. Everyone stood in awe at the little child. She walked passed her mother and into her father's arms. Everyone began to clap for JiEun. Miharu and Ling stood there shaking their heads.  
  
"Well, JiEun is older than Zenrei by a year...so that's why I'm not surprised." Ling scuffed. Julia smiled at her little girl and kissed her cheek giving her praises and thanks.  
  
"Don't worry Zenni, one day you will surpass her. I know you will." Ling whispered to her daughter.  
  
That night, when everyone had gone home, Jin, Ling, and Zenrei shared their first Christmas on the rooftop. Jin helped Ling to the top as she carried Zenrei in her arms. They looked up at the colored sky and felt the tender white snowflakes hit their skin. The wind blew gently, carrying a cool breeze. Ling wrapped Zenrei in her small baby blanket that Jin had given her. Jin held Ling close to him so that she wouldn't be cold.  
  
"Jin, is this what it was like in Brisbane?" She asked, keeping her gaze on the heavens above her. He looked around at the peace within the woods.  
  
"Somewhat like this. Brisbane was a crowded city and all the houses were brightly lit up."  
  
"Did you think about me, when you saw how happy the other people were?" This time she turned her head towards him and looked at him in the most caring and gentle way.  
  
"Every second. My only wish was to be with you that Christmas." She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good, because I felt the exact same way. Even though we were apart, and even though there were others who shared our feelings, we were always together, weren't we Jinny." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Right. We were always and will always be together."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Simple as that. Everything had been going smoothly, just the way a normal family would go on living their lives. Zenrei was their most precious possession and they came to face every evil that threatened their lives. Jin had been especially over cautious of his child, being the son of a Devil and an Angel, and cursing his daughter to be the same way. But Jin had always loved Zenrei, no matter how she came out to be. Europa, a few months older than Zenrei was always there for Zenni; even though she was just a baby. Their destinies are secretly intertwined with one another's but they are completely unaware of it.  
  
Four years came and passed quite quickly. The Kazama family were living their lives to the fullest, and watching Zenrei grow up. She was a young five year old and looked so much like her father. She was skinny and had a quite graceful figure. She still wore her hair in two pigtails like her mother. Zenrei, Jin and Ling were out by the lake.  
  
"Just spread your legs out a bit further and you got it." Jin said kicking Zenrei's legs to the side. She stood in that stance.  
  
"Like this papa?" She asked. Jin looked over Zenrei's stance.  
  
"Perfect." She leaped back up to her feet.  
  
"Papa, when are we going to spar?" She asked. He laughed and patted her head.  
  
"Eager to fight?" She eagerly nodded her head in agreement. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked standing in his fighting position.  
  
"Yay!" She clapped her hands and bounced around, then stood in her fighting stance. Ling laughed, noting that her daughter had the same free-spirited heart she has. "Come on daddy, show me waccha got!" She said with a bold smile. She ran up to Jin and cartwheeled to the side of him. Jin wasn't surprised. He saw it coming and grabbed her leg. Zenrei gasped, but slipped her leg from his grasp. When she had made contact with the ground, she kicked Jin's ankles and tripped him, letting him fall on his back. She hopped up and stood back.  
  
"That a girl Zenni!" Ling cheered. Zenrei took her eyes off Jin and smiled at her mother. When she looked back to where Jin had been, he was gone.  
  
"Uh-Oh!" She said aloud. She looked to the left, then to the right. He wasn't there. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt aware of everything around her, using her four senses. "There you are!" She said as Jin came in contact with her. She sidestepped out of the way as quickly as she could. Jin missed her, but she had swung her hand around, doing a full quarter turn. Jin grabbed her wrist and spun her around and around and around until she was dizzy. He let go with a force and Zenrei was left to stay on her two feet. "Eeh, I feel sick!" She said holding her head and looking at the spinning earth. Jin grabbed her from behind and pulled her down.  
  
"Thought you were getting away, didn't you?" He asked. Zenrei tried to punch, but she couldn't even see straight.  
  
"No! I can do it!" She said as she swung her arm and pushed Jin out of the way. She shook the dizzy feeling from her head and looked directly at Jin. "Father! You're going easy on me! You haven't even landed a punch, you didn't even try!" She whined. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Don't you think I'm strong?" She asked, giving him that sorrowful look. Jin sat next to Zenrei, placing her on his lap.  
  
"Of course I think you're strong. You've mastered both your mother and my fighting style." He said, moving her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Than give me a chance to show you." She said with a new smile on her cute face. Jin knew that Zenrei was talented, but there was still a lot of training that she needed.  
  
"Ok. We'll fight fair." He got up from the ground, tightened his glove, and gave Zenrei a cocky smirk. This was the fight Zenrei asked for. She wanted so much to show her father her true strength.  
  
  
  
Lurking in the shadows of the forest stood Hinotama. He watched closely as the young girl sparred with her father.  
  
"She sure has grown." He said in a deep and low whisper. "I would say that she is at the brink of her martial art skills, but she lacks power. I could be the one to offer it to her." He picked up his cellphone from his pocket and dialed in some numbers.  
  
"Lord Akuma, I have some interesting news for you. I will meet you tomorrow and explain the situation, I may even have a small 'gift' for you." He hung up and looked at Zenrei closely. "Yes, you will do just fine for our plans. Tonight will be you're last night with them." He gave out a sinister and horrendous laugh and disappeared.  
  
After a half an hour of sparring with both Jin and Ling, Zenrei collapsed on the ground.  
  
"I won!" She yelled, deeply out of breath. Ling and Jin exchanged looks.  
  
"You won?" Ling asked.  
  
"I don't remember us giving up." Jin added. Zenrei lifted her head up and smiled.  
  
"But I won! I always win!" She smiled. Jin and Ling both charged at her, and began to tickle her. (^__^) "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out in laughter. "Stop, please!" She rolled around screaming and crying with joy. After their 'Tickle fest' was over, they all laid side-by-side resting their bodies. "That was fun." Zenrei said, opening her eyes and glancing at her parents. "Mama, papa?" She began. Her voice was low and sounded worried.  
  
"What's wrong Zenni?" Ling asked. Zenrei sat up and crossed her legs.  
  
"Well, I have been having bad dreams."  
  
"About?" They both asked.  
  
"There was this bad man, and he tried to hurt daddy." Jin rose up and had a serious look of worry on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Ling asked.  
  
"He..." It was tough for the young child to go on. Tears welled up in her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it. "He killed daddy!" She cried and went to hug Jin, holding onto him tightly. Jin hugged her with an equal amount of strength.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here." He whispered, holding him very close to his heart. She looked up and gave the weakest smile she had ever given to him.  
  
"And then he took mama away from me and took me to a bad man's house." She explained. Her words were soft and full of sorrow. "I never told mama goodbye, or I love her. He just took me far away and I saw mama in the fire." Ling crawled next to Zenrei and kissed her hot cheek.  
  
"Zenni, that won't happen, you're father and I made a promise that we will not let any harm come to you." Zenrei wiped her tears and stood up. Ling and Jin also arose from the ground. "Come on, Miharu and Europa are coming over soon and you still have your classes with Razan." Zenrei took Ling and Jin's hand and walked alongside them.  
  
Zenrei was in the living room playing with Yuki. She sat on her back and roamed around the house. Yuki and Zenrei had produced an unbreakable bond of friendship and trust, just like the one she had created with Europa.  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
Ling went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Miharu! Hi Europa!" She greeted. Europa bowed politely and smiled.  
  
"Good morning aunt Ling." She said. Zenrei walked to the door and stood next to her mother. "Zenni!" Europa said happily. She went up to Zenrei and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hi Europa! Hi aunt Miharu." Europa and Zenrei were very close and considered eachother family, even though technically they weren't. "Mama, can Europa and I take a walk in the forest?" She asked. Ling smiled and nodded, letting Miharu in.  
  
"Sure, but take Yuki with you."  
  
"Ok." They said.  
  
"Hey you two, don't be gone for too long. Remember, we start training in one hour." Razan said as she passed by.  
  
"Aw, do we have to?" Zenrei asked. "Mama, papa, and I just trained!" She whined.  
  
"Yes! You do want to grow up strong like us don't you?" Razan asked. Europa and Zenrei exchanged looks. "Don't worry, Europa will be there too."  
  
"I will?!" She asked in shock.  
  
"Europa! You always come training with us!" Zenrei snapped. Europa lowered her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I will see you two in an hour." Razan said patting them on the head.  
  
"Oh, alright." They moaned. Yuki walked towards them and bent down so they could climb on her back. The three were headed off into the woods.  
  
As soon as they were deep enough, they had found their little hideout that they would always stay at.  
  
"Europa, I think my daddy used to stay here." She said looking around.  
  
"Why is that?" She asked. Zenrei grabbed her hand and guided her to the tree and showed her the engraving on the bark.  
  
"It says Jin and Jun Kazama. And look, there's a heart around it." She pressed her finger on the trunk. "That's my daddy's name, but I don't know who the other person's name is." She said.  
  
"Maybe you have another mommy!" Said Europa with her eyes as wide as can be. Zenrei looked astonished, almost believing that was possible.  
  
"No!" She shouted back. "I look like mommy, and daddy loves mommy. She is my mommy!" She assured herself.  
  
"Yeah, at least you know who your papa is...I never knew mine." She whispered. Zenrei lowered her head.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said sympathetically. The two sat down by the tree and played with Yuki.  
  
"So Zenni, you still havin' those weird dreams?" Europa asked. Zenrei didn't answer at first. Just the sudden thought about those nightmares made her want to cry.  
  
"Uh, yeah." She said in a low tone. They stood away from that conversation, but there was something that had caught their attention. "Europa, do you hear something?" She asked. Yuki stood in front of the two girls.  
  
"Kazama!" Yelled a small female voice.  
  
"Ugh! Not her!" Zenrei moaned as she fell on top of Yuki. Europa fell back down to the ground and crossed her arms.  
  
"As if we didn't have enough problems already!" Europa said. The two girls playfully giggled amongst themselves.  
  
"Finally! I was beginning to think that you were avoiding me." Said JiEun. She was a six year old with a cocky attitude, just like her father. She had long brownish reddish colored hair in one ponytail and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a navy blue tank top and tight jean pants. "So you two, this is where you guys hide. Nice." She strolled around looking at the surroundings.  
  
"What do you want JiEun?" Zenrei said seeming quite upset.  
  
"Look, my father taught me a new fighting strategy! I just wanted to show you guys. But, if you're too chicken..." Zenrei and Europa snapped their heads up.  
  
"We're not chicken!" They retaliated.  
  
"Oh no? Than show me waccha got!" She said standing in her stance. Zenrei sighed and stood in front of Europa.  
  
"Come on!" She shouted.  
  
"Zenni! Let me fight her." Europa said purging her friend to let her fight. Zenrei stood poised in front of JiEun.  
  
"Listen Europa, I've got it! You can have her once I'm through." She said with a cute little smile.  
  
"That's not likely!" JiEun retaliated. "Put up and shut up!" The battle had begun. Though the children were five and six, they fought just like experts. Zenrei's punches and kicks were on target, same as JiEun's. Europa stood watching as her brave friend fight her female rival.  
  
JiEun had noticed that Zenrei was a hard puncher, and all of her attacks were aimed at her face.  
  
'I've got it! I'll use father's technique and kick. Her punches will never reach me.' JiEun thought. As Zenrei came close to her, JiEun leaned to the right, letting Zenrei fall forward, and then kicked her high into the air. Zenrei flew high, and came crashing down. "Now for the great attack!" She said. She leaped into the air and performed her hunting hawk. Zenrei was kicked far across the plains and hit the trunk of the tree hard.  
  
"Ow!" She moaned, rubbing her back. Europa ran to her friend.  
  
"Zenni!" She called. Zenrei looked up in pain at her friend. "Hey! That's not fair! You're older than her. Why don't you pick on someone your own age, like me!" She stood in her stance.  
  
"No, Europa. Let me handle this. Mother and father told me that I am strong, and that I must prove it to myself." She got back up on her two feet and stood poised.  
  
"Zenni, are you sure?" She asked. Zenrei looked at her caring friend and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm very sure!" She said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jin, I'm worried." Ling said as she snuggled next to Jin on the couch.  
  
"About...that dream?" He asked. She nodded silently.  
  
"Yeah. I know she has slight psychic powers, but do you think that could be a premonition?" She hugged him tightly and stared him deep in the eyes.  
  
"We shouldn't worry about the future. All that matters is the present, and if we do our best to protect this family, we'll be fine." She smiled and kissed him deeply.  
  
"You're right." She whispered.  
  
"Oooh! Look at the two lovers! That's just so cute!" Hworang teased as he walked in the house. Ling backed away from Jin blushing.  
  
"Uh, hi Hworang." She said in a low whisper."  
  
"JiEun is out with Zenrei and Europa." Julia said sitting next to Hworang. "We just finished training, how about you guys?" Ling smiled and looked at Julia.  
  
"We're all doing fine. Zenrei has already mastered a lot of out fighting skills, I knew she would be strong just like her father."  
  
"Well, that's nice to hear. Has she had any recent...transformations?" Julia asked. Jin and Ling looked at eachother. Ling didn't want her child to sound like a freak.  
  
"What? Oh, of course not! She is pure and without any trace of evil within her blood." She lied. Zenrei had only transformed once, but that was when she was a baby.  
  
"Oh really? I thought...since Jin has the devil-gene in him...that maybe, Zenrei might have it in her as well? I was only saying that because I can only imagine how hard it would be on you two to raise such a thing." Ling rolled her eyes. She knew that Julia was hinting that her daughter was better than Zenrei.  
  
"She's not a thing, she's a breathing human just like us! With or without her devil-gene." Ling said sternly. Julia sighed, and smiled at Hworang.  
  
"Oh please, don't take what I said seriously! I know she's good. You'll except her anyway she is." Julia said bobbing her head up and down. Miharu looked at Ling who had a lot of anger hidden inside.  
  
"OK! Let's change topics shall we?" Miharu said getting up. "I'll go make us all some nice hot tea!" She went into the kitchen.  
  
"I'll go too." Said Ling as she followed.  
  
"Wait Ling! I would like some too." Said Julia as she chased after the two of them. Razan lifted herself from the ground and looked at her watch. She stretched and yawned.  
  
"It's about time for the kids' lesson. I'll see ya in two hours Jin!" She said waving goodbye. Jin and Hworang were the only two left. They just sat there, looking at eachother, not sure what to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zenrei was on one knee, panting and breathing heavily. She wiped her tiny mouth of all the blood she had.  
  
"You're strong!" She said getting up. "But I am stronger." She leaped back and shook off the pain as if it were nothing. JiEun crawled up from the ground and twisted her wrist back and forth.  
  
"Sure you are strong! You're a devil!" She yelled. Zenrei stood in silence. She was hurt. She couldn't believe what she had been called.  
  
"What?" She asked in a chocked voice. She was crying.  
  
"You heard what I said! I said that you're a devil! You and you're father! My mama and papa told me!" Europa went up to JiEun and pulled her braid. "Ouch!" She screamed. Europa pulled harder until she cried. "Why did you do that?" She asked wiping her tears.  
  
"Now you know how hurt Zenni is. You made her cry." JiEun took her braid out and still began to cry.  
  
"Yeah, but you hurt me! You pulled my hair!" She whined. Europa went over to Zenrei and wiped the few tears she had.  
  
"And you called her a devil! That hurt her too!" Razan had just walked in and seen the two crying.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Europa stood up before her and explained everything.  
  
"JiEun called Zenrei a devil. I pulled her hair because I wanted to show her how bad she had hurt Zenrei." Razan nodded her head. She went towards JiEun and picked her up by her arms.  
  
"Who told you Zenrei was a devil?" She asked. JiEun looked at Zenrei, then back at Razan.  
  
"My mother and father. They told me that I shouldn't fight with her because she could turn into a devil and kill me." Razan smiled, pretending it was all a lie.  
  
"Oh, that's not true. Zenrei just practices really hard, that's all." JiEun smiled. "I'm sure if you practice as hard as she does, you will be just as strong." She set JiEun down. "Now go back to your parents, we have business to take care of. JiEun waved goodbye, but not before apologizing to Zenrei for her crude remark.  
  
They walked to their training area in silence. Zenrei walked with her head down and she walked very slowly.  
  
"Razan?" She whispered. Razan looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah Zenni, what is it?" She stalled for a while, not knowing how to ask her question.  
  
"Why did she call me a devil?" Razan's smile quickly disappeared. She was going to have to tell Zenrei the truth. The truth that her parents dreamed that she would never have to know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: The End...Of the chapter! Whew! Sorry it took so long to post! My mouse isn't working! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Recessive? Annoying? Should I stop? Ok, Hinotama will be back in the next chapter and so will...ANGEL!!!! Ok? Ok! I hafta go now! Till next chapter!  
  
Jai Ne! 


	17. In The Face Of Evil

Chapter 17: In the face of Evil  
  
"Evil comes within the hearts who have rejected themselves."  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this!  
  
Kotou: And yet another chapter! WOW! I have A LOT of reviews!!! Thank you all so much!!! Ok, Hinotama and Angel are back! Let's get this show on the road!  
  
Opside: Uh...Don't worry! Kuma and Panda will be back! I PROMISE! I have it all planned out and it helps the storyline!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: Thank you very much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the storyline!  
  
Lillian: Thanks! I appreciate your review! I am flattered that you think this is great. I didn't think most people would! ^__^  
  
  
  
Razan was silent. She didn't know how to answer that question. Should she tell her, or should she just avoid it? This questioned played over and over in her mind. It was not her place to tell her about her special gene. That was something she would have to ask her parents about. Zenrei just stared at Razan with a curious expression.  
  
"Well?" She asked. Razan still didn't answer. She was struggling to find the right words. But what were the right words? What would she tell her? How could she tell her? It was about five minutes later until she reacted.  
  
"Sorry Zenni. I...I..." She was at a loss of words. She couldn't finish her sentence. Just looking at Zenrei's innocent face made her lose her composure. "I really don't know why she said that. Maybe it was because she needed an excuse." Razan had lied to Zenrei, but she hoped that the little girl bought it. It ached her to lie to Zenrei. She deserved to know the truth; no matter how horrible it may be.  
  
"But why did she act like that? Why did her mama say that I was a devil? I don't look like one, do I?" Razan laughed.  
  
"Of course you don't! You are a complete angel, just like the one that looks out for you." She said with a bright smile. Zenrei saw through that lie.  
  
"Razan. You are like my big sister, and you are hiding something from me. I can feel it." She said with a whisper. Europa ran ahead of them and went to their training site.  
  
"Zenrei, if you truly want to know, you must ask your parents yourself." Zenrei sighed and nodded her head. She was going to find out once and for all what JiEun meant.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JiEun walked in the house and sat on Hworang's lap. He smiled and patted her on the head. Jin looked at how content Hworang was. He had never seen him that way.  
  
"Looks like you've really lightened up since you settled down." Jin said, resting his back on the sofa. Hworang rolled his eyes.  
  
"A lot you know. JiEun and I are superior fighters. There is no room for relaxation!" He stated. Julia walked in with a glass of orange juice for her daughter.  
  
"It's true. Hworang and I trained JiEun to be very strong. I'd say that she's the strongest six-yearold that ever lived." Ling walked in and sat next to Jin.  
  
"And Zenrei is the strongest five-yearold that anyone ever laid eyes on." Ling added. Miharu sighed and banged her head on the wall repeatedly.  
  
"Not again!" She whined. "Look, it doesn't matter who's the strongest, can't we all just get along?" Julia and Ling both looked at Miharu.  
  
"No!" They shouted. JiEun took a sip of her juice and tugged on her mother's shirt.  
  
"But mama, Zenrei is strong! We were sparring and..." Julia's eyes widened. JiEun shrugged her shoulders and hunched back. By the way her mother stared at her, she could definitely tell that she was in some major trouble. JiEun was told many times not to spar against Zenrei, she knew better. But like her father, the fighting spirit came naturally.  
  
"You fought against that Mishima?" She asked sternly, yet in a low whisper. What Julia had said, somehow traveled far and loud enough for Ling to hear.  
  
"One, Zenrei is a Kazama. And two, what's wrong with her fighting against Zenrei? Is Zenni too strong?" She teased. Julia sat up and gasped. She didn't mean for anyone to hear her.  
  
"Of course not. I just...didn't want JiEun to fight someone younger than her, that's all." Ling had a cocky smile come clear across her face.  
  
"I'm so sure." She said.  
  
"Mama, Zenrei IS really strong! And it's not just because she's a devil, like you and papa said." Julia and Hworang covered her mouth. Miharu hit herself hard on the head.  
  
'Why? WHY!!?' She thought. Ling and Jin didn't do or say anything. The two acted like they never even heard it. JiEun hopped off her parent's lap and walked over to Miharu.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" She asked, putting her hand on Miharu's head. Miharu just laughed and smiled.  
  
"Uh, yeah! Don't worry about a thing." Miharu said with a chuckle. JiEun walked back towards Jin and Ling.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said." She pouted her lips and gave them both an innocent and remorseful look. Ling smiled and bent over, eyelevel with JiEun.  
  
"No need for an apology. You know she isn't, and we know she isn't." Julia called out to JiEun.  
  
"JiEun darling, how about you go out and pick some flowers for tonight? Does that sound good?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah! I'll be back in a few!" She left the house and ran outside looking for wildflowers. Julia lowered her head and stared at Ling.  
  
"I'm sorry Ling, but with all the weird experiments concerning G-corp., I just wanted to make sure that JiEun doesn't end up...you know, hurt or anything." Ling nodded.  
  
"I understand. But you're wrong; you don't have to worry about Zenrei hurting anyone. She may have the Devil-gene, but she's as much of an angel as anyone I've ever seen. And like I said before, she may have Mishima blood in her, but she is definitely a Kazama!" Jin looked at Ling surprisingly. He didn't know how protective she would be over her daughter, then again, they were always over protective.  
  
"You're absolutely right. I agree. But still, don't you guys worry?" Both Ling and Jin shook their heads. "Not even a little?"  
  
"Nope! Not at all." Ling said proudly. "You see, Jin and I promised Zenrei that we would protect her with all our lives. There's nothing anyone should worry about." Julia smiled.  
  
"I know. You aren't mad at me, are you?" Ling smiled and laughed.  
  
"No! Of course not! You were just concerned, that's all." After a while, the tension settled down and they all began talking in a nice and friendly manner. Miharu was glad that they weren't arguing anymore. She reclined herself and listened to the peace that filled the room.  
  
About an hour later, JiEun came back with a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers. They were arranged in assorted colors and they were the freshest of the fresh. Julia and Hworang both got up and met with their daughter.  
  
"Well, it's about time we go. We'll see you guys later." Julia said as she walked out the door. Miharu. Jin and Ling waved goodbye.  
  
"Whew! Glad that's over." Miharu said, leaning her back against the table. She sighed and looked up at Ling, who looked quite nervous. "Is something wrong?" Ling looked back at Miharu.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm fine." She said with a bright and cheerful smile.  
  
"Ling?" Jin asked. She just looked at him plainly.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm tired!" Zenrei exclaimed as she fell flat on her face. She was breathing heavily and she couldn't get up. Europa fell on her back and looked up at the sky.  
  
"We still have another ten minutes!" Razan explained. Zenrei and Europa looked at eachother, then nodded their heads.  
  
"We wanna use that ten minutes to sleep." Europa said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, we worked hard enough." Zenrei added. Razan laughed and picked the two of them up.  
  
"Ok." She said. They leaned on her shoulder and closed their eyes. Five minutes later, they reached the house. Razan opened the door and placed Zenrei on the couch. She walked over to Miharu and gave Europa back to her mother.  
  
"How did she do?" Miharu asked. Razan smiled and answered,  
  
"She was great. It surprises me how strong those two are." She looked at her watch and went out the door. "I'll be back soon. I have a date with my friends." She waved goodbye and left.  
  
"Teenagers. I wish I could be seventeen again." Miharu said.  
  
"Yeah. Those were some good times, weren't they?" Ling added. They laughed. Miharu got up with Europa still in her arms.  
  
"I'm going to take this kiddo home. She looks real tired." She said. She left shortly after. Ling watched her friend leave. She gazed out the glass window and looked longingly into the sky.  
  
"Jin. Tonight, I want to do something special." She said in a whisper. Let Zenrei sleep for a while. Meet me at our usual spot around 7:00 ok?" She asked. Jin had no idea what she was talking about, but he went along with her plans.  
  
"Sure." He agreed. Ling smiled, kissed him goodbye and left. Jin carried Zenrei to her room, where the nursery once was, and placed her in her bed. She looked so angelic there, fast asleep; warn out from all the excitement. He walked back downstairs and went outside for a while; just to catch some fresh air.  
  
A few hours passed by and Zenrei had finally awakened. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, looking around her bedside. She didn't remember going into her room. She saw Yuki sleeping on the floor next to her and scratched her ear. She looked out the window next to her bed. The sun was setting, but half of the sky was still a luscious blue. She hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs. She looked through the entire interior of the house, but she could not find Jin.  
  
"Daddy!" She called. There was no response. "Daddy!" She opened the door and saw Jin lying on the ground. She walked up to him as he lay there looking at the clear sapphire colored sky. Zenrei sat on her father's hard muscular stomach. "Daddy, waccha thinkin' about?" Asked the small girl. "You look sad." Jin looked at his daughter's caring face. He couldn't help but laugh. He picked her up and threw her on his shoulders.  
  
"Hold on tight!" Jin commanded. Zenrei held on to Jin's head.  
  
"Where are we goin-?" Jin ran as fast as he could through the forest. "Whoa!" Zenrei shouted. Jin ran through the entire forest until he found the special spot. "Daddy. This place is...beautiful!" The scene was absolutely gorgeous. It was an endless field of flowers and the healthiest grass anyone could expect to ever find. Jin had lowered Zenrei onto the ground. The young girl wandered around aimlessly. She was amazed at the beauty that engulfed her emotions. She grabbed her father's hand. "Dad, what is this place?" Jin looked in the direction opposite of the sun.  
  
"Just wait. Only a few more minutes." Zenrei looked at her dad, wondering what he meant. She stood patiently and waited to see what was going to happen. Jin stood silently with his eyes closed, the wind brushing gently against his hair. "Just wait. You can sense it come to you." Zenrei held her dad's hand closer to her. She closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. She could feel the wind suddenly change. She felt something brush up against her eyes, beckoning her to open them. They both opened their eyes and saw cherry blossom petals carpeting the ground. Zenrei looked up at the sky in awe. It was a radiant glow of red, orange, blue and purple. The ground before them seemed to glitter spontaneously.  
  
"Wow! Dad, what is this feeling? My heart feels like it can fly!" Jin grabbed his daughter and placed her on his shoulders. She opened her arms and leaned back. "I'm flying. I'm a bird. My soul can touch the sky!" Jin spun around slowly.  
  
"How does that feel?" He asked.  
  
"Good. I like the way the cool breeze hits my face." She leaned herself back up and hugged her dad's neck. "Does mama know about this place?" Jin smiled and looked over to the spot where the two made love.  
  
"Yes. She knows this spot quite well. Come on. I'm going to show you something." He walked into a towering wall of roses. It was a giant rose maze that leads to a beautiful sanctuary. Jin knew his way around, but just for fun, he asked Zenrei where to go. "Ok Zenni, which way should we go?" Zenrei pointed to the left.  
  
"There!" She shouted. Jin walked left. He had seen one of Ling's bows.  
  
'There's Ling's bow! I bet she put that there so she wouldn't get lost.' "Ok. Now where to?" Zenrei put her finger on her lips.  
  
"Um.that way, I think." Jin saw another one of Ling's hair ties. How did Zenrei know where she was going?  
  
'Probably luck.' Jin thought. In order to test his uneasiness, he had Zenrei guide him the entire way. Each step was precise. Zenrei lead them exactly to where Jin had planned.  
  
"Look daddy! I found it!" Jin was amazed.  
  
"How?" He questioned.  
  
"I followed mama's memory!" Jin didn't quite understand.  
  
"Finally! I was beginning to worry about you two!" Ling said. She was wearing an exquisite white dress with white high-heeled shoes. She walked down from the terrace that was white and covered with roses and vines. There were small lights on the outer edge giving it that romantic feeling. Jin stared in awe, as he had never actually seen Ling wear something so serene. Zenrei smiled at her beautiful mother. Ling had this whole thing set up, but he didn't know that she was going to be fancy about it.  
  
"Sorry I'm not dressed for the occasion." Said Jin remorsefully. Ling smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, that's alright. You're just perfect the way you are." Zenrei stretched her hands out to her mom. She picked her up and sat on the chair in the veranda. Jin sat across from her. Ling had made an enormous dinner for them to eat under the stars. Zenrei felt something cold and wet touch her leg.  
  
"AAAGGGHHH!" She screamed. She jumped out of her chair and into her mom's lap. "Something tried to eat me!" Ling looked under the table and saw the lonesome Yuki.  
  
"Don't worry. Its just Yuki, that's all." With a sigh of relief, Zenrei hopped off her lap and patted Yuki on the nose.  
  
"Sorry. You scared me girl." She said. She jumped back on her seat and finished eating. Their dinner was delicious. Jin smiled satisfied and walked out to look at the stars. Zenrei grabbed her mother's hand. "Come on mama! Let's look at the stars!" The stars always fascinated Zenrei ever since she was born. It had been her comforting obsession. She looked up at the great blue-black sky. "There are so many of them." Ling looked at her bright child and gave her a warm smile.  
  
"There sure are." She responded. "All of them twinkling so bright." Her locket shone bright. She opened it again. Her eyes fixated on those words. 'Believe'. It had been the courage she needed to find Jin; it had been her guide to conquer her fear; it had been her only hope at times. Those words were very important to her. She looked up at the night sky. The word 'love' was displayed. Maybe all this time it was a sign.  
  
"Mama.daddy once told me that the stars were teardrops from the angels. He also told me that they were watching us and telling us where to go." Jin held Ling's hand and brought her close to him. "If that's so, why are the angels always crying? If they are watching us, why can't I see them?" Zenrei walked a little farther from them. "Sometimes, I see an angel watching over me. He looks like daddy, but different. He never comes out to say hi, but I can tell he's there." Jin looked at Zenrei strangely again. Like she was speaking a totally different language that he couldn't understand.  
  
"You've seen an angel that looks like me? How come you haven't told me?"  
  
"I don't think he wants us to know." Said the young girl. Jin let go of Ling's hand for a second to sit next to his daughter. He placed Zenrei on his lap.  
  
"Does he look a lot like me?" He asked.  
  
"Yup! Just like you. He wears a black jacket and shoes. I see him when I look out of my window." Had Zenrei seen Kazuya, or maybe Heihachi? Ling sat beside the two of them, changing the subject.  
  
"The stars are beautiful this time of night, aren't they?" Zenrei laid her head on her lap falling asleep. She looked at Jin with a caring expression on her face. "She's something else, isn't she?" Jin agreed.  
  
"She sure is. Her soul is pure, her heart is warm, and she can see the goodness in everything." Jin stroked Zenrei's hair gently as he had done to Ling. "I love my child. I'm afraid for her though." Ling laid her head on Jin's chest.  
  
"She said she had seen an angel. We know Zenrei. If she had seen a threat, she would have said something." Ling's words always had a way of getting Jin to relax.  
  
"Maybe you're right. I trust her judgment." They stared at the sky for a while. Ling began to fall asleep. It was the first time in a long time that she had been to this special place with Jin.  
  
".Jin." He pushed her head softly towards his chest. He lay on his back and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
An hour later Jin awoke. Ling was still asleep on his chest; her hand on his heart while Zenrei lay on her mother's lap. Yuki had walked by and licked Jin's face.  
  
"Yuki.take Zenni with you to the house. I want you to sleep with her tonight. Take extra good care of her. I'll meet you there soon." Yuki carried Zenrei on her back. Jin laughed as he saw that Zenrei was still asleep while she had been carried off. Yuki had walked slowly, so not to wake the young one. Satisfied that Zenrei was in good hands, Jin turned around to hold Ling. She yawned and moved her body closer to his. When she felt that her child was no longer there, she shot her eyes open.  
  
"Jin! Where is she!?" She asked in a panic. Jin held her face in his hands.  
  
  
  
"I had Yuki take her home. I wanted her to be safe." She smiled and buried her head against his chest.  
  
"I want to go home with her...not now. Later. I want to spend this moment alone with you." She said kissing his neck. It had been a while since she had fired up his emotions like that.  
  
When Yuki got to the house, she unlocked the door and walked up To Zenrei's room. She had thought she locked the door and set him on her bed. She walked over to the window and lay down there. A short amount of time passed when Zenrei was awakened by a noise. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a man dressed in black hovering over her. She went to scream, but the man covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled to move, but he was obviously stronger than she was.  
  
"Hello my dear princess of Hell. Why don't you do uncle Hinotama a favor and show me that dark power of yours?" Zenrei kicked and screamed, but the man didn't let up. Yuki stood behind the man and growled. She swung her paw at him and slashed his left eye. Hinotama let go of Zenrei. She used this valuable time to get away. "You insolent beast!" He yelled as he swung his fist at Yuki. Yuki was thrown across the room and landed on her skull.  
  
"Yuki!!!!" Zenrei yelled. She ran out from her hiding place and wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck. Hinotama grabbed her by her waist and pushed her back on the bed.  
  
"You know that you want to change! Come on you Devil!" He tried provoking her in every way possible.  
  
"I'm not a devil!" She cried out.  
  
"Oh really? That's nice. Who told you that lie?"  
  
"My friends and family!!" Hinotama laughed and began choking her to death.  
  
"Well. How would you like to see your family and all your friends die?!" She remembered that voice. He breathing was rapid, just like her heart. It was the man from her nightmares. When he mentioned death, Zenrei thought about the way he had killed her father in her dreams.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked. Her voice was soft and quiet. "Please...don't kill them."  
  
"I will! I will tear them apart, just like I'll do to you!" He taunted. His laugh was horse, he sounded like the Devil himself. Something evil inside Zenrei snapped. Her devil-gene was starting to react. Sweat dripped from her head as she could feel herself loosing control. "That a girl! This is what Akuma wants! Come little devil!!" He shouted.  
  
"Stay away from my mommy and daddy!!" She yelled. Her wings were beginning to emerge from her back. She was moaning and groaning with pain. "Help.me." She pleaded. "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Tears were running down her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ling and Jin darted up simultaneously. They could both feel their daughter's pain in their hearts. Jin and Zenrei had a telepathic connection. There thoughts were intertwined with one another; while Ling could feel all of her feelings and emotions.  
  
"She's scared!" Said Ling worriedly. "Is it a bad dream?" Jin closed his eyes and concentrated on Zenrei's thoughts.  
  
"Oh no! She's experiencing the transformation!" Ling knew it deep in her heart. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't just ignore her daughter's pleas for help.  
  
Zenrei had pushed Hinotama away from her with a thrust. He flew across the room and hit the wall violently. Her eyes began to turn red.  
  
"No.what's.happening to me?" She gave a loud scream. Kazuya had heard the scream from where he was standing.  
  
'No. Not this again.' He thought. Kazuya had seen Jin and Ling run to the house. Hinotama had also heard them.  
  
'I can't take both of them on just yet. Akuma said that he didn't want any harm to come to them.' He looked at Zenrei and gave her that same evil sinister smile. "I'll be back for you! You can count on that my precious jewel!!" He said as he jumped out of the window by her door. As Jin approached the door, Kazuya swooped from the other side of the door to face him. Jin's eyes narrowed.  
  
" What's happened to her? Do you know who did this?" He asked scornfully. Kazuya was not responsible for this action. He stuck his head out high and answered  
  
"No. I do not know who is the one responsible for this current transformation, but if we don't help her right now, she will lose her entire will to fight back."  
  
"Jin, maybe he's right. Let's just go in there to help her." Ling said. Jin nodded. He wanted to protect Zenrei from this curse. They ran in and rushed up the stairs. Jin saw Yuki lay against the wall. "Yuki!" Shouted Ling. She ran over to the injured bear. She put her ear to her chest. "She's still got a pulse...She's knocked out cold." Jin was by Zenrei's bed. She was doing her best to keep her sanity.  
  
"Daddy! Help me!" She cried. Jin grabbed Zenrei's arm, which was tearing at his own skin.  
  
"I'm right here Zenni!" Jin shouted.  
  
"I'm scared...I feel different...I....I..." Zenrei was beginning to loose all of that which held her together. Her hair grew longer and her nails grew sharper. Her back began to split open; making a new shape, the black wings. Ling rushed over by her bedside. She tried to touch her, but her eyes only grew redder. She was afraid. Afraid that she might loose her only child; afraid that Devil might come and take her daughter and Jin might leave and never return; afraid that her light angel powers may not be enough to save them. She then thought about the word love. Love and believing was what had got her this far. Maybe she would try it again. Kazuya and Jin tried holding her down so that she won't escape.  
  
"Please, hang in there kid." Kazuya said. Jin had never seen his father express such emotion before. Tears welled up in Kazuya's eyes. "I want to save you. I want you to live." Jin put his hand on his father's shoulder and spoke gently,  
  
"She will. We will help her get through this together." It made Kazuya happy that his son trusted him. Zenrei dug her fingernails into her bed.  
  
"I'm scared daddy! I think I might hurt you and mommy. I don't want that." Jin could see the markings of devil appear on her whole body.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't let you...I won't let anything..." Jin started to cry. It was painful for him to go through this kind of torture. He had never wanted his only child to experience this. Just looking into her painful eyes, into her tormented soul, it all hurt Jin too much to bear.  
  
"Daddy...please...help me." She cried. Jin collapsed into tears on her tiny stomach.  
  
"I will." He said. As she was still going through this transformation, she had seen her father crying on her. She slowly regained a little control to lift one hand and hug her father. Ling arose from the ground with light blue electricity shooting out of her body. She illuminated the room with her light. She too had wings, but hers were white. She tapped Jin on the shoulder. Jin arose to see the new beauty before him.  
  
"Please, let me help him." She said in her angelic tone. Jin moved aside and Ling placed her hand on devil-Zenrei's heart. Devil-Zenrei grabbed her mother's wrist.  
  
"I feel mommy's warm light...I want her light." She said pushing her hand towards her heart. Ling placed both hands on her heart and released the light within her. After that, she fell back and fainted from the loss of energy. Piece by piece, Zenrei was regaining control.  
  
Kazuya tilted Ling's head towards him. "She's alright, there's nothing you need to worry about." Jin stared at Zenrei, full of sorrow embedded in his heart.  
  
"Thank you." He said quietly. Zenrei's breathing slowed down back to normal. Jin rubbed his fingers against Zenrei's neck, trailing down to her chest.  
  
"Ugh...daddy?" She managed. "What...happened to me? I feel so...sleepy." She wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and fell asleep.  
  
"Don't worry Zenni. I will stay with you all night." Jin looked at Kazuya earnestly. He saw how he was caring for Ling. Jin talked to his father. "Is this how you took care of mother?" He said taking Ling in his free hand.  
  
"I was always...no." He stopped. He didn't move, nor say anything. Jin stood there wondering why Kazuya hadn't finished his sentence. "I wanted to be there for her. I was there when she needed me. Well, sort of. I was there when she told me about...you." He walked silently down the steps. Jin had really no idea of what his father was truly like. When he was little that was all he could think of.  
  
"What did you say...when you found out about me?" He asked. Kazuya gave a slight grin.  
  
"I told Jun that I loved her. I told her that I would live on to protect you and her. I was so happy that we were going to have a baby." Kazuya lowered his head. Jin was shocked at his father's reaction. Kazuya went on. "I decided to go visit Heihachi. I knew that if he found out that I was going to have a son, he would likely kill you. I didn't want to leave her. I hadn't planned on dying." Jin knew that his father was telling him the truth. He could see his truth in his eyes.  
  
"I understand. I would have done the same to protect Ling and Zenrei. I thought that they wouldn't be put in any danger, but I can clearly see what has been done. Father, I need your help."  
  
"I will help you. You are my son, my blood, my only family I have left. Jin lay on the couch and laid Ling on his lap. He kissed her cheek and tenderly licked her neck. He looked up at Kazuya who was looking right at him. Jin nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Um...father...if you don't mind..." "Oh! Right! Right." He picked up Zenrei. "I'll just take my granddaughter...to the...the uh...the...kitchen! Call me if you need anything!"  
  
"Right." Jin answered.  
  
"Yeah, like you'll need 'my' help" Kazuya smirked. He took Zenrei into the kitchen. Jin knelt his head on Ling's cheek. She was still slightly warm. He laid gentle hot kisses trailing down her neck. Ling gave a slight moan. She was awakening to the familiarity of Jin's warmth. Jin called out her name but she didn't respond. He licked her gentle soft lips, hoping she would wake up to his kisses. He heard her cry out again. He raised his hand to the side of her breast and made circular motions. Ling slowly opened her eyes. Feeling Jin's soft movement made her feel excited.  
  
"Jin." She cried out. He locked his eyes with hers. Ling couldn't help feel aroused by him. He was so gentle with her. She lost her control and gave into her hot passionate feelings. She moved herself closer to him. Jin did not counter her emotions or movements. Instead, he consented with her. He loved the feeling that Ling gave him when they were close together. He traveled his tongue down her neck again, reaching her pinnacle. She gave a loud moan. So loud, Kazuya had to move to another room.  
  
"Good God! Do they have to be so loud?!" Kazuya exclaimed.  
  
Jin gave tender soft kisses on her breast, making her want him more. Ling arched her back as Jin went further down. He traveled his hands down her back. She stole his heart when she reached around his neck and kissed him passionately. She motioned him on his back. She reached down into his pants. This feeling made him feel good, but he was already having trouble with one child already. If they kept this up, Ling might get pregnant again.  
  
'Another child that would suffer the Devil gene. I couldn't bear to do that to them.' He thought. Ling was ready for Jin to take action. Jin smiled meekly at her, kissed her cheek and got back up on his own two feet.  
  
"What's wrong? Is it something I did? Don't you like me anymore?" She asked sorrowfully.  
  
"Of course! I love you! I'll always love you, but we can't go that far now."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"What I'm saying is we can't have sex now. If you get pregnant, that could cause us to lose another child to Devil." Ling frowned. She knew Jin was right. She nodded in agreement and went to get Zenrei from Kazuya.  
  
"I see. The princess is finally awakened from her slumber. I already knew that though."  
  
"How did you know?" She asked.  
  
"Are you kidding me!?" I could hear your cries at least a mile away! I'm surprised Zenrei didn't wake up!" Ling bowed her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry. It's just that...it's been so long since I..."  
  
"I understand." He said reasonably. He handed the sleeping child over to Ling. She walked over to the couch and the three of them laid together. Kazuya walked by the rocking chair and made himself comfortable.  
  
"You're welcome to stay with us. If you like, you can stay as long as you want to reunite yourself with your lost family." Ling said. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable in Jin's warmth. Kazuya nodded and drifted off to sleep. Ling still wanted to feel Jin touch her bare flesh, but instead, she held Zenrei next to the two of them as they drifted off into sleep.  
  
*~*~*~* Ling's Dream*~*~*~*  
  
Ling was falling in an abyss of fire. She fell endlessly and saw the face of Zenrei look at her. Zenrei was smiling and jumping around free- spiritedly. She reached her hand out to her, but Zenrei couldn't reach.  
  
"Zenni!" Ling cried. Zenrei tried a little harder to reach, but she tripped and fell, falling into the same vortex as Ling. "No Zenni! I'm sorry!" She grabbed Zenrei and held her tight.  
  
"It's ok mama. I'm ok." She let go of Ling and stood upright. Ling got up enough courage to stand on her two feet. She looked around and the fire had stopped. She looked back at Zenrei who now had grown older and had beautiful white wings.  
  
"Zenni, is that you?" She asked. She went over to Zenrei and touched her glorious white wings. They were soft to the touch.  
  
"Even during the roughest of times, you were there for me, just like you and daddy promised." Zenrei said with an angelic smile. "You were our angel, you were the chosen one." Ling felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked back and saw Jin. He too had beautiful white wings. She was astonished. It suddenly began to rain and she didn't care. She looked down at the puddle beneath her feet and saw Angel in her reflection. She gasped and looked up. Above her, flying over her head was angel.  
  
"You see Ling, you didn't need special powers to save anyone. All you need is your love. I am with you, and I will always be with you." She drew neared and nearer to Ling. She stood there, not quite sure what to do. Ling nodded her head.  
  
"I know. And thank you, Angel." She whispered. She opened her arms out and let Angel back into her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Of Dream*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A few hours passed and it was morning. Zenrei was the first to awake. She opened her eyes to see her two loving parents holding her in their arms. She sat there, lost in thought. Ling and Jin awoke shortly after. They looked down at their sleep child.  
  
"Good morning!" Ling said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning mama." She answered. Her tone was quiet and disturbed. Kazuya heard the voice of his granddaughter and leaped out of the chair. He walked eagerly towards Zenrei.  
  
"Hey." He said in a low tone. Zenrei's eyes grew ten times their normal size as she felt knives stabbing her heart.  
  
"Who are you!?" She shouted. She was so frightened that she did not realize that she was choking her father.  
  
"I'm your grandfather. My name is Kazuya Mishima." Zenrei let go of Jin's neck allowing him to breath. She looked up eagerly at her father.  
  
"Daddy? What's a gram.gramfather?" Jin laughed to himself.  
  
"He's your grandpa. That means that he is my dad." Zenrei's eyes widened again.  
  
"Wow! You have a daddy too?" She looked at Ling. "Mama, where's your daddy?" Ling looked down at Zenrei sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry. My daddy died when I was sixteen. Your grandpa and grandma both died." Zenrei's face was confused again.  
  
"Grama? What's that? Is that grampa's mommy?" Ling shook her head, trying to smile.  
  
"No, Grandma is my mommy. Your other grandma is Jin's mommy."  
  
"I have two gramas and grampas?" Zenrei was totally lost.  
  
"No. Not anymore. Now all you have is a mommy, a daddy, and a grandpa." Jin said. "What about aunt Miharu! I like her. She always brings me presents when she visits." Ling nodded.  
  
"Oh yes! You'll always have aunt Miharu and Europa!" They all laughed. Zenrei looked at Kazuya carefully.  
  
"I know you! You were always in the woods! Behind the trees is where I saw you. Ever since I was little I can remember a lonely man watching me. Don't you have anyone to play with? I have daddy and mommy to play with. We go deep in the woods by a lake and we play! I know I can beat daddy, I just need more time." Ling smiled.  
  
"Maybe today, we can all go out together. Would you like that Zenni?" Ling asked. Zenrei's smile grew wider and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Yay! I'm going to play with mommy and daddy! Grampa, will you play too?" Zenrei had only officially met her grandfather for five minutes, and already she had grown to love him. Kazuya smiled at the young bright spirited girl. He had never actually experienced the feeling of being loved.  
  
"Sure. I'll come too." Kazuya answered, petting Zenrei's soft dark brown hair.Jin looked over at his loving wife. "I will be spending my whole life with my family." Kazuya added. Kazuya had a relaxed feeling surge through his body. He could now rest easy knowing his son had moved on and was happy. Yet, he wanted to stay with his family. Family? Could he even call them that? He was away for so long, he never tried to love them, except, now was different. It must have been Devil that was keeping him from loving.  
  
"Let's go!" Zenrei pleaded. She reached out her arms to her father. Jin picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.  
  
"Ya know, you really have that kid spoiled Jin." Kazuya said while laughing. Jin just stared back trying to think of a good reply.  
  
"Yeah well, how would you know what it's like to spoil someone?" Jin retorted Kazuya gave into defeat. Jin was right. He had no place to talk.  
  
"Ok. I'll shut up now." Zenrei laughed heartily. She had never thought that her dad would make her grandpa shut up. Zenni looked at the beautiful rising sun. It made her feel warm inside. Jin, Ling, Zenrei, and Kazuya walked to their training place down by the stream. Zenrei hopped off her father's shoulders and began to stretch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hinotama walked into the dark office and laid down some file folders. He opened a few of them up and placed them neatly on the desk. Akuma walked from behind the shadows and approached the desk. He skimmed threw a few headlines of the first page.  
  
"The King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Oh how I recall those battles. The greatest fighters coming from all around the world to find out what life truly means." Akuma said as he remembered the past. "Yes, I remember that tournament oh too well. I believed that entering would help me find out some hidden secrets. And indeed it did. That is why I am here." Hinotama just gazed at Akuma, not quite understanding what he was saying.  
  
"Uh, Sir, it says that Heihachi Mishima was the one who announced the last King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Also, it says that he gave his soul up to Devil, thus becoming fully under his control. He still seeks revenge on Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama. I wonder, does he know about their child?" Akuma slicked back his hair with his three fingers.  
  
"I'm assuming he does. If Jin Kazama still posses the devil gene, his daughter will too. And if all that information is correct about Heihachi being fully under Devil's control, Devil is out there looking for the girl."  
  
"I see. But that girl could be a dangerous foe, or a valuable ally. Especially to us!" A wide grin appeared on Akuma's lips.  
  
"Exactly." He said deviously. "We take the girl, let Heihachi have her; you know, get him to think that we are on his side. Then once he lets his guard down, we re-kidnap her and let them wonder. Heihachi will then call the next King Of Iron Fist and we will enter her to test out her powers! Just think about it, won't it be great to see her kill her parents! Her hands will be stained by her parents' blood!!" He laughed out loud and looked through some more papers. Hinotama smiled, just thinking about this cunning plan. He knew that everything would work out. Just then, a young woman walked through the door. She had long, wavy, black hair, and wore a black dress with high-heels. Hinotama's jaw dropped.  
  
"I thought you were dead!!" He shouted. Akuma looked towards the lady and smiled.  
  
"Hmmm...funny the way things seem." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Akuma told me to get the child. I agreed, since I have a strong hatred towards her mother. Yet her father, I don't want to do anything to hurt him. I'm still in love with him." Hinotama looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
"Uh...uh...uh...It...Can't be!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Is this a cliffhanger? Does it leave you guessing? If so, then I've done my job! Ok, if any of you figure this out, you're probably going to hate me, but oh well! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was sooo long! Anyway, I better get going! See ya next chapter.  
  
P.S. Merry Christmas to all of you!!!! ^_^ 


	18. Mystery Beyond Power

Chapter 18: Mystery beyond Powers  
  
PI: Reviving old friends  
  
"Everyday a new surprise is being unveiled."  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own!!  
  
Kotou: Alrighty then peoples! I am going to go on with the story! Thank you all for your reviews! They mean SOOO much to me! For your viewing pleasure, I am going to finish up this chapter!  
  
Opside: Ok, Panda and Kuma are coming back this chapter!!! Hope you like! ^_^! By the way, thank you for my Birthday shout out! ^___^  
  
Tekken: Sorry I paired Hworang with Julia. But I had to think of an interesting couple that would make an interesting child! Thanks for your review!  
  
Kazzy: Yeah, Hinotama is quite evil. In this chapter, you see a completely different side to him! But I still hope you read on. I thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lacrease: Thank you for your kind review! You are going to find out if your guess was correct or not!!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think I have good grammar! Most people don't think I do, but hey, who cares?! Thank you very much! ^__^!  
  
Michele: You reviewed me!?!? Whoa! That is definitely a first! All right then, thank you!  
  
Zenrei was having the best time of her life with her 'extended' family. She loved her grandfather very much, and he loved her back. Kazuya relearned the true meaning of raising a family. He had never truly known such a feeling existed.  
  
Zenrei walked alone in the woods for a while just to free her mind. She still had those reoccurring nightmares about her family being killed off. She was also afraid of herself. She recalled the night when her body went through those changes. They weren't normal, and they weren't pleasant to think about. She had wandered deep into the woods until she couldn't recognize where she was anymore.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked, gazing around from side to side. "I don't think I've ever been around here before." She looked at her surroundings. It was dark and barely any sunlight shone through. She was beginning to panic, but she didn't show her fear. She was brought up to be strong and fearless, but she wasn't very independent. "Is anybody here?" She called out. There was no answer. "Mommy! Daddy! Grampa! Someone, help me!" She cried out. She sat on the muddy ground and tucked her head between her legs and rocked her body back and forth.  
  
"Oh, you poor baby." A voice said from a distance. Zenrei picked her head up and looked around, searching for the owner of that heavenly voice.  
  
"Who- who's there?" She asked fearfully. There was a slight chuckle and a woman's silhouette appeared before her. Zenrei squinted her eyes to catch a better look. "Mommy?" She asked. "Is that you?" The woman neared her and smiled profusely which scared Zenrei.  
  
"No. I am not your mommy." She sat down next to Zenrei. "What are you doing here little girl?" She asked. "And where are your parents?" Zenrei kept quiet for a moment. Then, after seeing that the woman looked harmless enough, she decided to answer.  
  
"I came here for a walk, but I guess I wasn't paying attention 'cause I got lost." The woman smiled at her and patted her head.  
  
"Where were you planning on going?" She asked. Zenrei looked up and around.  
  
"No where special. I just wanted to take a walk, that's all." The young lady stood up and wiped the leaves off of her clothes.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked Zenrei.  
  
"Zenrei!" She said proudly. "It means spirit of goodness." She said with a bright and cheerful smile.  
  
'She reminds me so much of her father. It's highly noticeable.' "Well Zenrei, I know my way around here. I could give you a lift back home." She said politely. Zenrei smiled and wiped her small face from the tears that she shed. The young lady bent down to grab her and Zenrei opened her arms out widely. She picked her up and walked around. "I would also like you to give this to your father. It's a present from me." She said.  
  
"Okay." Zenrei said, grabbing the small ring. She took a good look at it. "Wow! It's beautiful. It sparkles just like the stars!" She said, astonished at how beautiful the ring was. Jessica smiled and looked ahead towards a small opening.  
  
"Well, where do you live?" She asked. Zenrei pointed in the direction she came from. The two of them walked off together into the woods. Finally, Zenrei had spotted her house. She was so glad that she couldn't contain herself. "Is this it?" The lady asked. Zenrei violently nodded her head.  
  
"Yup! This is the one!" The lady still held Zenrei in her arms and knocked on the door. Xiaoyu swiftly opened the door with wide eyes. "Mama!" Zenrei said happily. She leaped from the lady's arms into her mother's. Xiaoyu was so relieved to have her child back that she paid no attention to the kind stranger that brought Zenrei back.  
  
"Oh Zenni, you had me so worried!" She said. Zenrei looked up and smiled, caressing her mother's cheek.  
  
"Oh mother, you worry too much." She said with a smile. "The nice lady helped me out." Ling lifted her head and saw the lady standing before her. She was beautiful. She had a pale white face with rosy lips. Her hair was long and wavy and her eyes were a chestnut brown. Ling smiled and bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you." She answered politely. The young woman smiled and gave her a wink.  
  
"It was no problem. Just doin' my job." She said in her Australian accent. Xiaoyu's eyes suddenly widened. That was it. That same Australian accent that she had remembered years ago.  
  
"It can't be." She whispered aloud. "Jessica?" She asked. The girl smiled mischievously and walked away.  
  
"Who's Jessica?" Zenrei asked curiously. Ling stood there with a blank look on her face. Jin had made his way to the door and saw Zenrei in Ling's arms.  
  
"You found her!" He said proudly. Zenrei jumped down from her mother's arms and walked towards Jin, hugging his waist tightly.  
  
"Daddy!" She said happily. She looked next to her father and saw Kazuya standing there. She gave him a warm smile. Ling charily shut the door with the same blank look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Jin.  
  
"How does she know where we live? How did she know we were here?" Xiaoyu's mind was clobbered with so much confusion. She threw herself on the couch and tried to ponder up some answers.  
  
"Who?" Jin asked, sitting next to Xiaoyu. She looked back at him with deep confusion embedded in her dark brown eyes.  
  
"Jessica!" She yelled. "I just don't know how she would know to look here. I would have thought that she went back to Australia." Jin grabbed hold of Ling's hands and stared her deep into the eyes, trying to calm her down. He took a deep breath, cautious of how he chose his words.  
  
"Jessica is dead Ling. She died around the time of the fourth tournament." Ling's eyes widened. It seemed that they were going to pop out of their socket. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
  
"What!? Dead? How could she be, I just saw her!!" She leaped from the couch and looked outside. There was no trace of her. Zenrei walked up to Jin, keeping her hands cupped.  
  
"Daddy. The lady told me to give this back to you. She said it was a present." Kazuya and Ling gathered around Jin and Zenrei.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hinotama stood on the top steps of the great mansion. He looked out far into the mist and saw the young lady approach him. She stood proud as she took each step towards him. He stood still, not sure of what to say to her.  
  
"I think I am better at this than you." She said with a keen smile. Hinotama gritted his teeth, giving her an evil stare. She knew that he hated being second best, and she knew that she was beginning to get on his nerves. She walked up directly in front of him and gave him a teasing glare. "You have been wanting that child for how long, and here I am, a new comer, doing the job solo."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" He snapped. "I could do this without your help. I don't know why Akuma asked for you!" He walked inside angrily, stomping at the ground.  
  
"Hinotama, what's wrong with you? Why are you always so angry?" She asked in a calm tone. He stopped; surprised that she had asked him that. No one had ever bothered to ask him anything about himself. He turned his head away.  
  
"Nothing. It's none of your damn business." He walked away into the dark hall. She sighed and walked towards Akuma's office. She knocked shyly and waited for Akuma's ok.  
  
"Come in." She heard. She opened the door and stepped in. She took a deep breath and stood in the front of his desk.  
  
"Mr. Akuma, I have found where the girl lives." She said quietly.  
  
"Good. When will you kidnap her?" He asked. She looked at the clock and noticed she had a few hours to kill.  
  
"I will take her tonight. Around 9:30p.m. That should give me plenty of time." Akuma laughed aloud, massaging his hands, and thought about how nicely his plan was turning out.  
  
"How did you do it?" He asked. "How did you get that stubborn brat to believe in you?" She pulled up a seat and sat next to him.  
  
"All I did was pretend to be her friend. She's so naïve, just like her father. She was lost, so I guided her back home, now she thinks that I am kind." She swiped her hair to the side and reclined herself. "I thought it was going to be difficult, because you told me that she could sense an evil spirit."  
  
"Yes. That's true. But you have no evil in your blood. I made sure of that." Akuma said, relaxing himself as well. She was hiding something from him. There was something she needed to know about him, as well as Hinotama.  
  
"Uh, excuse me sir, but could you explain all of this to me? Like why is Hinotama so upset all the time, and what is your purpose for this girl?" He thought about it for a while. Should he tell her, or just keep it a hidden secret? He looked at her, and then found that he could trust her.  
  
"My real name is Steve Fox. I was adopted some time ago, after my birth." She gasped.  
  
"Wait! I think I remember hearing that name. You were in the last King Of Iron Fist tournament, right?" He nodded.  
  
"I hoped to find out more about my past. What I found out was that I was just an experiment. I was combined with another gene; not the Devil gene, but another Devilish type of gene, and a human gene. This gene was the remains of Devil's brother, Akuma." She looked at him to try to understand him better. Then she had noticed a large scar on his left arm.  
  
"Is that how you got your scar?" She asked. He looked at his arm and touched it.  
  
"Something similar to that. I guess Akuma had gotten this scar against a battle with Devil. Anyway, I had found out more than I wished to know. Pretty soon, this evil gene began to take over me. I began to see and want the same things that Akuma saw, and wanted. His goal, or should I say 'our' goal is to bring back all the Demons into this world. The only way we can do that is by using that Girl's genetic DNA. She's the only innocent one who has the Devil, and angel gene stirred in her blood."  
  
"I see." She said. "But if you want to bring the demons back into this realm, why would you need someone with the Angel gene?"  
  
"Because if she falls into the wrong hands, she could destroy us all. I want to corrupt her into the dark, and have her forget about all this Angel shit!!" The girl lowered her head and nodded.  
  
"I understand...but why do you need me? Why should I take part in all of this?" She asked. She was overly concerned of why Akuma wanted her to be the decoy. Akuma set his hands on the desk.  
  
"I know what you wanted. Your dying words played over and over in my head. Jin was the only man that you loved. Now, you can elusively capture his daughter, kill his darling wife, and take him all for yourself." She gasped, hearing of what had to be done. Was this right? Was any of it right? Sure she loved Jin, but she couldn't hurt him so. She wanted him to be happy, but she wanted to be happy herself. If she did carry out her plans like this, Jin wouldn't be happy, and neither would she. But this was too great of a risk. She was already too deep to get out. There had to be some way that she could carry out her plan, and not have to make it seem so horrid. She bowed and walked out of the office.  
  
At that same time, Hinotama was just making his way towards her. She tried to smile, but she knew that Hinotama would never accept her. She took a deep breath and stood in front of him.  
  
"Hinotama, would you please just talk to me, for once?" He gave her an evil death stare and walked into Akuma's office, slamming the door behind him. She heaved an enormous sigh and rested her head against the door.  
  
Hinotama sat at Akuma's desk, slamming his hands on the surface. Akuma looked up and saw the worried look on his face.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" He shouted. "I don't know why I have to go through this every day!" He lowered his head and looked at his agitated hands shake.  
  
"Listen, I know you're still upset about your past. You really never had any friends, except for Kanji..."  
  
"And that little Angel-Devil bitch had to kill him! I can't wait until we get to kill her once we're through with using her genetic material!"  
  
"Look Hinotama, there's another obstacle standing in out way; two other women, Razan and Europa. Europa is a small six year old, and Razan is a strong seventeen year old. She is the youngest sister of Jun Kazama, and is thought to also have hidden powers. Europa...is actually a rival of mine. I am sure she'd like to meet me face to face again." He said with a sinister laugh. "I want you to bring the two to me." He nodded his head and left the office.  
  
As he left, he had opened the door and hit the young lady in the head.  
  
"What are you doing Jessica?" He asked calmly. She rubbed her head and began to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Hinotama, I didn't know you were coming out so soon. Would you mind warning me first?" She asked playfully. Hinotama had felt his conscious lighten up. He looked at the beautiful Jessica and smiled. It was the first time that he had smiled in a long time. She was so glad to see him loosen up. It seemed like the heavens had opened up to her. He grabbed her hand and took her to the top of the Mansion; his room. She gazed in awe. She had never seen something so beautiful. She walked around and sat in the ledge of the balcony. Hinotama smiled as he looked at her graceful body being caressed by the gentle passing breeze. "See, you're not so evil." She said gently. She moved from the ledge and landed on the floor. She walked up to him and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You're not evil at all. Akuma must have only used your anger. You were angry and sad all this time. Why?" Her voice was so light, that it was barely a whisper. Hinotama closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the things that made him angry.  
  
"I ran away a long time ago." He explained. "I miss my sister, and yet, I miss something that I never had." She slowly moved her hands to his shoulder, slightly holding on to him.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"I miss being loved." He said solemnly. "A long time ago, I had these two friends, Jin and Ling Xiaoyu. I always thought that they would be together, but I saw how close they were, and I only wished that I could have a part of it. That's when I saw Akuma. He told me that he could give me anything I wanted, so I said that I would join him, and maybe I would find someone who loved me back. That wasn't the case. The more I thought about it, the more I began to hate. I hated so much, that any couple I saw, I would want to kill them, for having what I longed for the most. Then I saw a young man, in the same situation I was in. I offered him the same that I was offered. We were pretty good partners, even though he was a major screw up." Jessica smiled and gently laid a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Maybe there's still time." She whispered. "Maybe we can have all we ever wanted." She whispered in his ear as she guided him to the bed. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jin took the ring from Zenrei's hand. He looked at it carefully, and yet, he could not believe that it was the same ring Jessica had given him. He held it carefully in his hands, wondering about it.  
  
"What's wrong Jin?" Kazuya asked. He didn't know anything about Jessica.  
  
"This is Jessica's ring. She gave this to me before she died." Ling slapped her hand on her head.  
  
"I can't believe any of this. The girl is supposed to be dead, and here she is, haunting our family." Zenrei tugged on Jin's shirt.  
  
"Daddy, she wasn't a ghost. She was real, but who was she? Was she your friend?" She asked innocently. Jin had a concerned look on his face. "Why did she give you that beautiful ring?" She asked again. Jin felt like he was being questioned for treason.  
  
"Yeah Jin, I don't ever remember you telling me about this 'ring'." Ling said as she circled him.  
  
"What? You mean Jin had a ring from another girl and he never told you?" Kazuya asked. Ling nodded her head.  
  
"That's right! I knew that this Jessica girl liked him, but that still doesn't explain the whole thing!" Now, both Kazuya and Ling were circling Jin, making him more and more nervous. "Come on Jin, explain the importance of this ring!!" She said with an evil smile.  
  
"Yeah! Splain!!" Zenrei added, also marching around Jin. Kazuya picked Zenrei up, placed her on his shoulders and handed her a flashlight. She turned it on and flashed it right on Jin's eyes.  
  
"Jinny, you got some splainin' to do!" Kazuya added. (I'm sorry, but that was just too funny! I had to add it in there!) Jin was so frustrated that he shouted,  
  
"Hey! What's with the third degree?! It's just an engagement ring! No need to go psycho over!!!" Everyone stopped. Ling froze in place. She never knew that Jin was asked to be married. Kazuya saw the surprised look in both of their eyes.  
  
"Whoa!" Zenrei said. "You were gadged?" She asked. Then her expression turned to that of a confused one. "Wait, what's gadged?" She asked Kazuya.  
  
"Err...um..." He looked at Ling, then back at his son. Ling gave him the go- ahead to get out of the house as soon as possible. "I'll tell you outside." He said as he walked out of the house with the curious little girl on his back. She gave Jin a sharp look.  
  
"Uh, Ling... I can explain!" He said backing up. She clenched her fist and bit her lower lip.  
  
You have 30 seconds. Go!" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica looked at the clock across the room. It was 9:15. She couldn't leave so suddenly. She felt all the love she had ever wanted in this room. She reluctantly let go of Hinotama, giving him one last passionate kiss before she left the bed.  
  
"I think we have plans now." She said, bringing her clothes back on. Hinotama left the warmth of her soft body and shook his head, bringing it back to its original neatness.  
  
"I think we do." He said, bringing her back down to the bed. "But this may be the last time." She giggled and gently pushed him off.  
  
"Not if I can help it. After tonight, we'll be free." The two of them smiled and walked out of the mansion together. Akuma looked out of his window, watching them leave hand in hand.  
  
"What the hell happened to them!? Who fucked up their minds?" He asked. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zenrei stood out of the house and walked around with Kazuya. It was already getting late. She had seen Yuki wonder around, just a little further from where she was standing.  
  
Razan came up behind Zenrei and patted her on the head.  
  
"Where are you going kid?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to follow Yuki. She's lonely, but I think I can help. What about you?" She asked. Razan smiled.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Don't! Grampa said that mother is beating the crap out of daddy cuz he was gadged." Razan had the most confused look on her face. She didn't know what to think. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Kazuya.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Razan asked. Kazuya laughed.  
  
"We just found out that Jin was asked to be married by some girl named Jessica. But this happened a long time ago."  
  
"Well, he never married her. So what's the problem?"  
  
"He just now told her!" Her eyes widened as she could only imagine the pain that went through Ling's heart.  
  
"So, would it be safe to go in yet?" She asked.  
  
"Sure, but it's 5$ a seat."  
  
"What?" She asked, unsure of what he was talking about.  
  
"It's a match you wouldn't normally see in the King Of Iron Fist tournament, ya gotta make money somehow." She laughed and stood outside next to Kazuya. She always looked up to him. He was a strong person, and for a while, he showed her how to be strong. She looked back, and didn't find Zenrei. She was gone.  
  
"Zenrei! Get back over here, it's late already!" She didn't answer. "Zenrei!" She called again. There was no trace of her. "Damn it!" She cursed. She walked the way that Zenrei was last seen. Kazuya also followed.  
  
Zenrei was riding on Yuki, and it seemed that they were going faster than they normally went.  
  
"Where is it girl?" She asked. Yuki stopped about half a mile later. Zenrei found the spot where Kuma and Panda were buried. She knelt down to the side and crossed her arms. I sure hope this works. I never tried anything like this before, but since you believe in me, I will do my best.  
  
Jessica and Hinotama stood a little further from where Zenrei was.  
  
"That's it! But what's she doing?" She asked. She watched as Zenrei spread out her arms and looked to the sky. Zenrei placed her small body in between the two bears.  
  
"Oh great heavens; open up so that Yuki can have her mommy and daddy that were taken away from her. Please hear my plea to you, and use my body and spirit of goodness to bring them back." She closed her eyes and felt her body rising from the ground.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Hinotama asked.  
  
"It's her light! She's using her light energy!!" Jessica said astoundingly. Razan and Kazuya had seen an awesome beam of a radiant blue light.  
  
"It's her!" Razan called out. She and Kazuya raced over to the beam and saw Zenrei's spirit energy. After five minutes, the light began to dim down and Zenrei was placed back on the ground. As she fell on the dirt, Kuma and Panda both pushed their way up from the ground.  
  
Everyone who whiteness gasped. Now, they all knew the true power of Zenrei. But even more, there was so much mystery behind it all. Yuki looked with teary eyes at her parents. She tackled them to the ground and gave them an innumerable amount of kisses. Zenrei slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Now you can be happy again." She said with a subtle smile. Slowly, she lost consciousness. Kazuya and Razan rushed to her side.  
  
"Zenni! Wake up Zenni!" She called. Kazuya looked at both Kuma and Panda. They were alive. They were the real thing.  
  
"You know what he have to do now." Jessica said as she got to her feet. "Let's get going."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Whoa! This took a real long time! I had to think of a good idea to support this theme! So how was it? Were you guys surprised? Did Akuma's secret surprise you? I'll have more on the way!! Jai Ne!! 


	19. P II: From Darkness Into Light

Chapter 19: Mystery Beyond Powers  
  
PII: From Darkness Into Light  
  
"The darkness can only succumb to the light that reigns."  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own anyone!!  
  
Misao Seta: ^__* Thanx 4 reading my fic and reviewing! I look forward to more reviews from you!  
  
Forevermore: Thanx! I appreciate your review!!! Oh, I have a picture of Razan that I drew. I'll send it to you when I scan it!  
  
Lacrease: I'm glad you liked that chapter, I may have more chapters like that, maybe...if it fits in well. Thank you for your kind words! I feel loved!!  
  
Kazzy: I think everyone knew Akuma was Steve! Yes, I know that Jessica and Hinotama are an odd pairing, but it kind of makes sense. They both need to be loved. -_-! *sigh* that's just a bad excuse!  
  
Opside: Nope...no one captured yet!  
  
Jupiter's moon Europa: He, I think you are psychic! It's quite odd that you would think of that line before it was said. Oh well. Hey! You like sailor Jupiter, right? Well, I drew this KAWAII picture of Europa in a sailor uniform! She does kind of look like Jupiter. Don't ask, I was bored. I'll scan it and send it to you soon!  
  
Whisperz: I'm glad you enjoy this! Keep reading! Go on, don't be shy!!! ^__*  
  
Kazuya shook Zenrei's shoulders, trying to wake her up. Slowly, she opened one eye, and then the other.  
  
"Grampa?" She asked. "Is that you?" Kazuya smiled and swept her bangs to the side of her head.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He said. Panda, Kuma, and Yuki ran by their side. They had sensed a presence long before any one else could. Kazuya now sensed it too. Hinotama and Jessica crept up from behind their sanctuary and approached them. Kazuya had immediately recognized Hinotama, as well as for Razan and Zenrei. Zenrei had also seen Jessica alongside Hinotama.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing with her?" Zenrei asked Hinotama. "Leave her alone, she is my friend!" Zenrei snapped. She escaped Kazuya's grasp and headed straight towards him. Razan tried to stop her, but Zenrei was too elusive.  
  
"Zenrei! Get over here!" She called out. Zenrei charged at Hinotama and dug her teeth into his arm. Hinotama shouted and swung his arm, letting Zenrei fall to the ground. She jumped back up, but Razan had finally taken hold of her. "What do you think you're doing? You could get yourself killed!" Razan shouted. Zenrei looked up at her with a serious face.  
  
"Razan! Jessica isn't a bad person, she's my friend." Jessica had overheard that conversation and suddenly felt bad. Taking Zenrei would be a piece of cake from here on out. She didn't even really have to try. She truly understood how naïve Zenrei was.  
  
Jessica leaped up and tried to snatch Zenrei from Razan. Razan tried hard to get a good grip on little Zenrei.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zenrei asked. "Why are you hurting me?" Razan kicked Jessica as hard as she could in the chest. Hinotama had come after Razan, but Kazuya stood in his way.  
  
"Get away!" He commanded. "Leave now!" Hinotama punched Kazuya hard in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Grampa!" Zenrei cried again. Razan looked back at the injured Kazuya.  
  
"Kazuya!" She shouted. She ran after him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Get Zenrei out of here!" Kazuya commanded. Razan shook her head.  
  
"But what about you? I won't leave you! You are a part of this family also, and I won't let you stand here and get killed." Kazuya rolled over on his back and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Zenrei is our main concern." He said quietly. "Just make sure that you two leave safely. Also, take good care of Jin and Ling. I want them to be completely safe, just like I once promised." Razan could feel his words tearing at her heart.  
  
"No...come with us." She pleaded. "Please come with us! You took care of me when I was little, I looked up to you, and Zenrei does too. Please...Kazuya." He slowly pushed her away from him.  
  
"Now, get going." He said, finally getting up to his feet. Razan nodded her head and took Zenrei with her.  
  
"Hey! Wait! What about Grampa?" Zenrei asked. "We can't just leave him here!" She pulled Razan's hand and asked to go back for him.  
  
"No. He wants you to get home safely." She said.  
  
"I don't want to go without him!" She snapped. She let go of her hand and ran towards Kazuya. Razan chased back after her and grabbed her by the waist. "What are you doing?! Let me go! I want to go help him!" She yelled. Tears ran down her face.  
  
"Stop it! I know, I want to go help him too, but we can't. This is what he wants; he wants you to be safe." Razan wiped the tears from Zenrei's eyes.  
  
"I know, but I love my Grampa. I don't want to say goodbye to him just yet." Razan understood what Zenrei had just said. She nodded and put her down on the ground.  
  
"Kuma, Panda, and Yuki. Make sure that you take care of Zenrei. Take her home, and don't make any stops for anything." They nodded.  
  
"What? What are you doing?" Zenrei asked.  
  
"I'm going to make sure that you get home safely, and I am going to fight by Kazuya's side. I am going to make sure that he comes home safely with us." Zenrei wiped her cheek and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said quietly. She hopped up on Panda as they rode her home.  
  
Razan ran back towards Kazuya and smiled.  
  
"Surprised?" She asked. Kazuya looked around for Zenrei. "Don't worry, I had Kuma, Panda, and Yuki take her home." She stood in her fighting stance and stared directly towards Hinotama and Jessica. "So you two, are you going to fight, or just gawk at me all day!?" She said in a smug tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Akuma was sitting at his desk, he was very curious to the actions of Hinotama and Jessica. He did not know what to make of it. Something was awfully peculiar about them. First they were blood enemies, now they were walking hand in hand to go and carry out their plans.  
  
"I don't like this feeling. I think that someone just got smart." He said, rising from his desk. "I'm going to make sure that none of them pull anything on me." He looked towards his window. A broad smile appeared on his face. "And if they do...I will also have something in store for them." With that, he gave out a howl and leaped out of his window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zenrei ran by the house, huffing and puffing. Miharu and Europa had just arrived. Europa could see the suffering of her friend in her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok Zenni?" Europa asked. Zenrei fell to her knees. She tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Europa! Aunt Miharu! Grampa...and Razan are fighting Jessica and Hitmontopia!" She exclaimed. Europa and Miharu weren't sure of what she had just said.  
  
"Hitmontopia? Who's that?" Miharu asked. Then it hit her. Hitmontopia sounded quite similar to...Hinotama! It had to be! Her brother was here! "Do you mean...Hinotama?" She asked worriedly. Zenrei nodded her head.  
  
"I guess so! He's evil I know it! He tried to...to..." She couldn't say it. She couldn't tell them that Hinotama was the one who tried to turn her into a devil. Miharu was frightened. She remembered her brother quite well. He was the one who killed her husband, Europa's father.  
  
"Mama, Hinotama...isn't that the gut who-who killed daddy?" Europa asked softly. Miharu wiped a tear from her own cheek and silently nodded her head.  
  
"Yes. But that's not all. Hinotama is...he is...my brother." She said. Europa and Zenrei's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean...he's related to you?" Zenrei asked.  
  
"And me too?" Europa asked with sadness in her voice. Someone who she was related to killed her father that she never knew.  
  
There was a brushing sound coming from the bushes nearby. Panda and Kuma stood poised as they guarded their family. Yuki snuck her way in between both of them. Out of the dark bushes came four shadows. Miharu grabbed both Europa and Zenrei in her arms, protecting them from potential danger.  
  
"It's ok. We talked everything out." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Razan?" Europa asked.  
  
"Hey, I think it is her." Zenni added. The two of them stepped into the light. "Hey it is!" She looked over to Kazuya who was standing next to her. "And Grampa too!" She exclaimed. Kazuya and Razan approached Miharu.  
  
"It's alright. We have everything situated." Razan said. "Come on, let's go in." She said as she guided everyone in. Zenrei and Europa were holding on tightly to Miharu.  
  
"What are you doing!?!!" Called out a voice. Kazuya and Razan looked behind them.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Jin's voice?" Asked Jessica. Kazuya nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, it is." He answered.  
  
"What's he doing?" She asked, a little confused. They all shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"He's getting beat up because he was gadged to you!" Zenrei said with a smile. Europa and Miharu laughed at the thought. Ling came out of the room with her hair messed up and her clothes were tattered. She grabbed Jin by his shirt and threw him to the couch.  
  
"You knew what you were doing this whole time! I hoped you learned your lesson!" She said with a smirk. Jin didn't say anything. He looked just as beaten up as anything. She gave him a bold smile and looked to see the gawking audience. "What?" She asked, wondering why everyone had their eyes on her. Then she saw Jessica, the whole reason that she had that 'fight' with Jin about. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Next to Jessica, she saw Hinotama. Her eyes widened as she saw how different he had become. He was dark and evil, and most likely working for devil. "What are they doing here?" She asked, approaching Jessica. "Especially this one!"  
  
"It's alright Ling, she and Hinotama just want to see Zenrei for a second, that's all." Razan said calmly. Ling sneered at her.  
  
"Yeah, I bet they want to see Zenni! They want to kidnap her and take her to Devil, I'm not stupid!" She retorted.  
  
"No Ling, I really think that they have good intentions. I think that they really want to change." Miharu said with a kind smile. Ling couldn't believe what she had just heard. "If my brother wants to change, by all means we should help him." Ling was very skeptical about all of this.  
  
"How do I know that all of you aren't under some kind of hypnotic trance? You guys are probably playing some sneaky trick on us! Well, I won't fall for it!" Zenrei crawled down from Miharu and walked up to her mother.  
  
"Mama, I know this may seem weird, but I trust them! Come on, let me help!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"But Zenni, how do you know if..."  
  
"I don't. But I must trust in myself. I know I can do it, I just know I can!" She said. Ling had to learn to trust in her daughter, and in her special abilities. She looked over at Jin who hadn't said a word, and he did not intend to. She looked back at Jessica and Hinotama.  
  
"Fine. But I am going along." She said. Zenrei smiled and took their hands.  
  
"Come on! This way!" She said gleefully. Jessica and Hinotama were led to another place far away from the house. Little did they know, another follower was approaching them.  
  
"I wonder where they plan on going." Said JiEun. She followed right behind them, not too close, but not too far. "It looks like the little Kazama has something up her sleeve. And I'm just the one to find out!!" She chuckled.  
  
Zenrei had led them to an open field where the sky had seemed to open up to them. She placed Hinotama and Jessica in the center of the field and combined their hands. She knelt down in front of them and clasped her hands together, placing them right under her chin.  
  
Miharu was shaking. She was nervous to find out if her brother was coming back to her or not. She held onto Europa's hands tightly. The young girl could tell that this was important to her mother. Somehow, this would piece her family back together.  
  
"Come on Zenni! I'm cheering for ya!" Europa shouted. Zenrei smiled back at her friend. She was glad to see that she was supporting her.  
  
"Uh, I hope you guys are really serious about this. This is after all my first time doing this!" Jessica now felt uneasy about this task. She was putting her life in a five-year-old's hands. She took a deep breath and looked towards Hinotama.  
  
"In just a moment, the two of us will be free." She said. He nodded his head in agreement. Zenrei closed her eyes and silently prayed to her angel. Her mouth moved, but no one could hear the words coming out of it.  
  
"Why did you agree to this?" Jin whispered to his wife. She looked over to him, a little unsure on how to answer that.  
  
"Zenrei told me to trust in her. So I did." She looked out at Zenrei who looked so calm and peaceful. "Also, I think this is good training for her angel powers."  
  
"I agree." Said Razan. "That is also why I decided that it was a good idea."  
  
"You thought of that?" Ling asked. Razan nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, and this way she will have two less enemies after her." Kazuya added. Ling was shocked to hear that everyone was in on this. She looked back out at her little girl. A swarm of white lights surrounded the three of them. The wind blew rapidly, swaying the tree branches along with them. Zenrei slowly opened her eyes and somehow, she was beginning to change. She grew white wings and her eyes shined bright. She flew high into the sky with her wings far apart, keeping her balance. Her feathers grew longer as some of them fell. Both Jessica and Hinotama were in a deep trance, turning away from darkness. Ling's eyes widened. Zenrei had changed into an angel.  
  
"This is it! This is her angel like form that Jun was talking about!" Ling said happily. "I can't believe it!"  
  
'Release your soul, take in the light presented to you.' Came a heavenly voice. Zenrei just stayed up in the air, not moving. She was a lifeless puppet being used by the angels. Both Hinotama and Jessica gave up their evil intentions, giving into the light.  
  
"Zenni." Jin mumbled. He had seen the way his daughter looked. She was pure, without a trace of darkness embedded in her.  
  
'No! It can't be!' Akuma said from where he was standing. 'She has changed into her angel form! This isn't good. We must have her now!' He thought. He glared over to her, waiting for her to take action. He then looked at the two figures under her. "Those traitors!" He yelled. "I knew they were on to me! That's quite alright, they'll learn their lesson for betraying me!" He said with a smug look on his face.  
  
After a while, the light around them died down. Hinotama and Jessica fell to their knees. Zenrei had lost a lot of energy and fell all the way down to the ground. She tried standing up, to regain her composure. She got up to her feet and shook off a bit. Her wings were still very bright and spread across the width of her body. She panted and slowly made her way towards her parents. She fell safely into their arms and yawned.  
  
"I'm so tired." She said softly. Jin looked at his beautiful child lying in his arms. Miharu ran up to Hinotama and collapsed next to him.  
  
"Brother, are you alright? Can you hear me?" She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Hinotama had opened one eye, and then the other. He saw his lonely little sister crying on his chest.  
  
"M-Miharu? Is that you sis?" Miharu's teary eyes widened as she heard her brother call her name.  
  
"Oh Hinotama! I've missed you so much!" She cried. He sat up and embraced his little sister.  
  
"I've also missed you...little sister." He looked up at Jin and Ling, his former best friends. "Thank you my friends. Thank you for opening my eyes." They smiled and nodded.  
  
"Don't thank us, thank her." Ling said, pointing to Zenrei. Zenrei walked up to Hinotama and sat down next to him. Hinotama patted her head and gently touched her heavenly wings.  
  
"Thank you. We owe you everything." He said. Zenrei gave him a cute little angelic smile.  
  
"Eh, don't mention it. I owe all of my thanks to Razan and my mommy and daddy! They helped me a lot, along with my friend Europa." Jessica got up to her feet and walked up to Ling.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for everything I put you through. Now, Hinotama and I are free. We can do whatever we want." Ling looked at the happy expression on both of their faces.  
  
"It's alright, I'm just glad that you have another chance." JiEun saw the white wings on her friend's back.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you weren't normal!" Said JiEun as she ran up to Zenrei. Everyone watched the girl who abruptly came out of nowhere. "Ha! My intuition never failed meeee!!!!!!" Akuma had swept down from out of nowhere and grabbed JiEun. Everyone gasped as they saw the dark being. Zenrei had watched as Akuma had taken one of her friends.  
  
"Let her go!" Zenrei yelled. This is what Akuma had feared the most. She was capable of destroying him, but he would never let her know that. He kept a short distance from her, but yet close enough to give a signal that he was not intimidated by her, yet deep down, he was frightened to death of this threat.  
  
"You want her? Well, come and get her!" Zenrei didn't know how to fight him. She didn't want to fight him. She wanted to spare any bloodshed possible. She backed away from him.  
  
"Zenrei you chicken! Come and save me!" JiEun yelled. Zenrei stood helpless.  
  
"Akuma, let her go now!" She said sternly. He smirked and walked towards her.  
  
"He's afraid! He knows he can't touch her because she could kill him!" Razan shouted. Akuma turned back and cocked his head.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly. Razan fearlessly walked up to him.  
  
"Oh no? I think you know damn well what I'm talking about! Why else would such a powerful being produce his own minions to do his dirty work if he's so strong? I'll tell you why!" She kicked Akuma in his stomach with her lightning fist attack, sending him crashing to the ground. Then she stomped on his back, trying to break his bones. Akuma groaned in pain, but he got back up.  
  
"Razan!" Zenrei called. Razan was too into her battle with Akuma.  
  
"Come on you! Fight me!" She commanded. Akuma wiped the blood off of his face.  
  
"Wow, I completely underestimated how strong you are. And I have to admit that I paid for that. But now, it's time to have a little fun! I am not leaving without the child, but before I part with all of you, I am going to have a little 'pies de résistance'." He cracked his knuckles and looked dead at Miharu. His glare sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Mama, why's he looking at you?" Europa asked.  
  
"I don't know Europa, but I wish I did." Akuma swept his arm to the side.  
  
"I would like you all to meet my new partner. He's probably the most loyal partner that I have ever had. I trust that he will finish the job that my so called 'servants' never finished!"  
  
"We aren't servants Akuma! We live to serve no one!" Jessica shouted angrily. "We are free now!" Akuma shook his head in disappointment. He had kept a level head this whole time.  
  
"Hmmm...so be it. You will all die together than." Behind Akuma came a young man with raven black hair and icy blue eyes. Miharu gasped. Everyone had looked at the amazing man who was now serving Akuma.  
  
Miharu's blood rushed through her body. "Lastat? Is that...it can't be!" She cried. Everyone turned to Miharu who was simply chocking on her words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Well, that's it! Kind of lame, I know. But from here on out, it's going to get a bit more serious, as you can tell by the context. Anyways, next chapter, we find out who Lastat is and we also find out what Akuma and Lastat plan to do with Zenrei. Next chapter is called... 'Akuma's Trump card!' I hope you'll like it!! 


	20. Akuma's Trump card

Chapter 20: Akuma's Trump card  
  
"Where is my guiding light?"  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!!! Well, except for Zenrei and Hinotama, but that doesn't count!!! ^__^ Kotou: Long time no see! How's everyone? OK, sorry for the wait but my computer died!! I am now just reviving it, sadly all of my chapters are lost, so if anything happens to my account...well, that's it!!!! Eh, why don't I just get started with this chapter and stop ranting on and on!!! Oh, and a BIG THANKS to all of my reviewers and to those who have put me on their favorites!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ling gave Miharu a speechless expression. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Miharu, it can't be!" She said aloud. "I thought Lastat was killed!" Europa turned and faced her mother.  
  
"Mama!? Is that...is that...Daddy!?" Asked the young girl. Miharu slightly nodded her head.  
  
"Yes Europa...that is your father." Europa's eyes welled with tears. She couldn't believe that her father was standing right in front of her, but his heart was as cold as ice. Ling had only slightly remembered Lastat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cold January evening when Miharu Hirano invited Ling Xiaoyu out to go skating at a nearby Omni. Miharu had put on her newly bought skates while Ling put on her rented ones.  
  
"It's been quite a while since I have skated." Said Ling. Miharu chuckled and grabbed onto the rail.  
  
"That's OK Xiao, I don't really know how to skate either." A smug smile appeared on Xiaoyu's lips.  
  
"I never said I didn't know how to skate, I merely said that it's been a while, so don't expect much!" Miharu laughed and began towards the rink.  
  
"Come on Xiao, let's get going!" She said. The two of them were off, exploring the slick and spaced rink. Not many people were out, so it was to both their advantages. Miharu stayed close to the edge while Ling, being the show off she was, stayed more towards the center. Twice she had lapped Miharu. When Ling came around once more, Miharu grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to a complete stop. "Xiao!! Stop!" Miharu yelled. Xiaoyu looked at Miharu who was wobbling from side to side.  
  
"Alright Miharu, I'll skate by you." She said. Xiaoyu skated slowly and rhythmically along with the music. Poor Miharu, she kept falling down and embarrassing herself, but Xiaoyu was always there to comfort her. All of a sudden, the lights were dimmed and the disco ball began twirling as the light beamed off it, causing the bright sparkled to illuminate the floor. The strobe light was on slow and a young man appeared in the center of the rink. The song changed to a light slow dance beat. All the couples, though there were few, accompanied themselves in the center of the rink.  
  
"Xiao," Miharu breathed. "He is absolutely handsome!" She shrieked. Xiaoyu slapped her head so hard, she lost her balance and fell on the ground.  
  
"Good God Hirano! Please not this again!" Xiaoyu cried out. Miharu skated slowly past her.  
  
"Come on Xiao, give me your hand! We're going to skate his one so we can get a better look!" Miharu said, extending her hand out towards Xiaoyu.  
  
"No way Hirano! I am NOT going to skate around and look like a lesbian just so you can get a better look at some guy who caught your eye!" Xiaoyu yelled. Miharu could tell that she wasn't going to agree from the start, considering the fact that she had called her "Hirano". Xiaoyu had only said that when she was very disagreeable about something, or just plain angry.  
  
"Please Xiao! This would mean so much to me if you did!" The thought of fulfilling Miharu's selfish desires did not suit Ling, but Miharu was her friend. She had to make a decision.  
  
"Fine Miharu. I'll skate with you, but I am NOT holding your hand!" Miharu chuckled and nodded. They were quite close to the man. Just by a simple glimpse, Xiaoyu could tell that he was indeed handsome. Miharu began slipping and sliding.  
  
"No! Not this again, not now!" Miharu shouted. She grabbed onto Ling's arm as they both tumbled left to right. "We're going down!" She shrieked. They closed their eyes. Ling had hit the floor hard, landing flat on her ass.  
  
"Ow!" She yelled. "Miharu, are you alright?" She asked, looking towards her side. Miharu was not there. Instead, she was in the arms of her crush. She looked up towards the man and noticed that he had saved her from certain embarrassment..  
  
"Thank you." Miharu shyly whispered. Ling shook her head and skated out of the rink, sitting on the bench and watched as Miharu and the man skated around for the entire song. "My name is Miharu Hirano," Miharu said shyly, seeing as this was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. The man held onto her hand firmly.  
  
"My name is Lastat. Hello Miharu." He said in his dark rich voice. Miharu felt like she could melt in his arms. They held hands and to Miharu, she envisioned that they were a couple. The entire song seemed to drag out for Miharu. It was as if time seemed to stretch so that she could enjoy this time with him. "It almost looked like you were going to fall," said Lastat, "but here you are, skating without a single mistake." The two skated on and on, while Xiaoyu had felt empty inside, and yet, she was happy for her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I remember now." Ling said quietly. Miharu came out in front of Lastat, gazing into his icy blue eyes. He stood there, coldly looking back at her, as if he were looking past her. Her heartbeat was uncontrollable, unstoppable.  
  
"Lastat, why are you doing this?" Miharu asked. "Why have you not returned to me, and your beloved daughter? She's six now and she has no father." Jin lowered his head. He had heard everything Miharu was saying from the bottom of her heart. He felt bad because he was once in the same situation as Europa, always wondering what it would be like to have a father; always praying for a perfect family; but those were just pointless, petty dreams. Lastat had not answered. He kept his still posture and looked over at Zenrei who was slowly recovering her health.  
  
"Well Lastat, tell me now, what would you like to do here?" Akuma asked. Lastat did not answer. He had so many devious tricks up his sleeve that anything would do. The only thing he had to look out for was Zenrei. Her very presence had made him feel weak, but to be a minion of Lord Akuma, weakness would not be tolerated.  
  
"I believe that I would like to try out something new my Lord." He said in his low voice. Ling, Jin, Razan, Kazuya, Hinotama, and Jessica were all prepared for whatever this evil, sinister plan this man wanted to try. "My Lord, is it true that these are the contestants of the King of Iron Fist Tournament?" He asked. Kazuya's eyes widened as he had heard the mentioned tournament.  
  
"What do you know about the tournament?" Kazuya asked. Lastat laughed evilly and slowly approached the arrogant Kazuya.  
  
"Correct me if I am wrong, but aren't only worthy contestants able to join?" Lastat had hurt Kazuya where it counted most, his pride. Kazuya clenched his fists and without thinking, threw a punch at Lastat. Lastat swiftly dodged the punch and caught it with his bare hand. "Like I said, those who are worthy can only enter the tournament." He said with a smug smile plastered onto his face. Razan stood there, wondering what Lastat had planned.  
  
"What do you want?!" Razan shouted. Lastat turned his head around and looked at her. His eyes burned in her heart, they were tearing away at her soul, eating her heart out from the inside out, that was how she felt. Lastat walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, they are in good hands." He said.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Razan shouted. In one swift motion, Akuma grabbed Zenrei by her waist and lifted her onto his back.  
  
"Let go of me!!" She shouted. Zenrei kicked and screamed. Lastat leaned his head back and laughed out loud.  
  
"No!" Razan shouted. She chased after Akuma, trying to catch him off guard. He quickly moved to the right, side stepping out of the way. "You coward!" Razan said. She was completely disgusted with him. She hated him with a passion. Her job was to save Zenrei, not to ensure her demise.  
  
"Razan!" Zenrei cried. Akuma held Zenrei by her neck and hung her six feet from the ground. Zenrei struggled to escape, but she was far too weak and extremely drained from her energy.  
  
"Zenni!" Ling shouted. Akuma saw the most pathetic look on their faces.  
  
"You can have her." He said. He threw Zenrei onto the ground. She rolled over a few times, but weakly got back onto her knees. Kazuya walked to her side, but Lastat got their first, Holding her up by the pigtails.  
  
"Stop this Lastat! This isn't like you! It doesn't have to be this way!" Miharu pleaded. Zenrei was crying from all of this pain she endured. But worst of all, her Angel's light was slowly fading.  
  
As JiEun struggled to free herself, she took notice of what was really going on. She knew that the two men were out to capture Zenrei for her special powers. From what she could tell, these men were evil, thus meaning Zenrei must also be evil.  
  
"Zenrei! I knew you were a devil! That's exactly why they have come to take you!" She shouted. Zenrei heard every word. She was beginning to fear that her friends and family were in danger because of her. "Why don't you do all of us a favor and leave! I am innocent, I shouldn't have to be killed because of you!" Zenrei felt a sharp pain. She WAS putting her friends and family in danger.  
  
"You're right." She whispered. "I shouldn't put my friends in danger." She looked up at her loving parents. Images from the past crossed her mind as she remembered her life spent with them. "I won't hurt my family anymore!" She yelled. Europa ran up to Lastat who was holding Zenrei by her hair.  
  
"Zenni, what are you talking about? You aren't going anywhere! You can't leave us!" She cried. Zenrei did her best to try and smile, but tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Europa and Razan had been her best friends since they were young. JiEun was right, there was no need to put them in danger.  
  
"I will never leave you. As long as you remember me in your heart, I will never leave."  
  
"No!" Europa shouted. "Zenni you're not going anywhere! That's a promise!" Europa charged at Lastat, but Razan grabbed her. "Please, let me go!" She pleaded. Razan shook her head.  
  
"I can't let you do that. You're going to get yourself killed." She said. Razan walked a little further with Europa. "Listen to me," She whispered. " I have an Idea, but this will only be between the two of us, ok?" Europa listened tentatively to everything Razan said.  
  
Lastat held Zenrei high. She twitched and turned as she struggled with all her might to get free. Ling couldn't take anymore of this. She had had it with all of this stupid fighting. She would not give up. She would not lose her only child.  
  
"Let her go!" She yelled. She charged at Lastat with full speed. She felt incredibly motivated. Her heart was filled with the desire to get her child back, and by any means she would. She clenched her fist and leaned her arm back. Lastat went to dodge it, but Ling was too quick. Ling moved her entire body to his right side and quickly landed a strong, fierce, punch. Lastat had tumbled to the ground, letting Zenrei out of his grasp. Ling had been too preoccupied with the fight that she hadn't even noticed Zenrei on the ground. Jin ran for her but was cut off by Akuma.  
  
"I don't think so." He said with a broad grin. Razan appeared behind Akuma in a split instant. She spun around quickly and thrust her dagger in his back. Akuma gave out an ear-piercing scream, which then gave Jin the chance to take his daughter back. He ran hurriedly away from the battle scene, but Lastat had teleported in front of him. His Long straight black hair swayed with his elegant motions. He had just challenged Jin to a battle.  
  
"What do you want?" Jin asked annoyed.  
  
"I want the girl, but of course." He said in his rich dark tone. Miharu and Ling watched as Jin fought Lastat. They seemed to be both equally matched. Another battle was going on, the battle between Razan and Akuma. Akuma was down and Razan stood proudly over him.  
  
"Had enough yet?" She flaunted. Akuma breathed heavily, stressing over the pain. He took out the dagger from his back and let his blood lazily flow down his spine. He shook off the discomfort and stood straight up.  
  
"You are a sneaky one, aren't you?" He asked.  
  
"It takes one to know one you bastard!" She yelled aloud. "I am not done with you yet! I will kill you slowly and painfully, for I have the light on my side!" She said. Akuma looked at her oddly; he did not know what she was trying to say. "I am the sister of Jun Kazama! I am another descended Angel!" A pair of bright glowing wings exceeded from her back. The wind flushed her hair perfectly to give her a heavenly appeal. Akuma gritted his teeth. He could not yet become his true form, not without the help of Zenrei. He took out his dark bushido sword and swung it towards Razan.  
  
"You will not cleanse me! I am not afraid of you!" He shouted as he stood in his fighting pose.  
  
"Nor I you," Razan said strongly as she flaunted her wings to the side. His dark blade spread evil throughout the entire field. The dark was too powerful for the light and slowly, Razan and Zenrei felt their energy being drained.  
  
"You insolent twerp!" He yelled as he swung his blade. Razan gracefully dodged the strike, but when the dark energy was released, she felt a bit weakened. Akuma was thriving on the power of the sword as his hunger for bloodshed grew. "Stand still!" He swung again and this time, Razan backflipped over his head and landed behind him. She then kicked the back of his legs so that he would plummet to the ground. As he fell, the sword landed next to her. Just being close to her, she could feel it's immense darkness take over her. She grabbed the sword to try to take it away from her, but it burned in her hands.  
  
"How can that be?" She asked. Akuma grabbed his sword back and stood over Razan.  
  
"Now...you will die." He said as he held the sword high over his head. Europa skid in front of Razan holding her arms out to Akuma.  
  
"You won't touch her!" Akuma still held his sword high over his head, but he had seen that child before. It was the child whom he had killed a few hundred years ago. It was the child whose parents he had killed. Even though Akuma wasn't reincarnated until about twenty six years ago, his spirit's memory was quite clear.  
  
"Europa. It is you. You've...come back just to fight me?" Europa did not know what he was talking about. She looked over at Miharu who was gazing speechlessly at her. Apparently, Miharu had been keeping this secret from her for a long time. "Now Lastat!" Akuma shouted. Miharu and Ling looked over to Lastat who had punched Jin as hard as he could in the stomach. Jin fell forward as Lastat ran towards Zenrei.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried. He swept in front of her quickly and took her gently by the shoulders.  
  
"Don't be afraid. It'll be over before you know it." He said. He quickly punched Zenrei in the stomach, knocking her out. Then, He grabbed JiEun and began to leave. Ling had ran from her spot and chased Lastat. He actually stayed put just for her so that she could catch up to him.  
  
"Give Zenrei back!" She yelled. Miharu came up from behind Ling and knocked her onto the ground.  
  
"Miharu get off of me!" She shouted. "He's got Zenrei!" Miharu cried as Ling tried to escape.  
  
"I can't Ling! I just can't let you do that!" Ling struggled. She did everything she could to set herself free, but Miharu wouldn't let up. She stayed close to her. Lastat laughed and took to the sky. In a split second, Ling's entire life was taken away from her.  
  
"No!" She shouted. Her tears spread wildly across her cheeks. She grabbed the dirt under her as she cried. When Razan turned around, Akuma had disappeared too, along with Hinotama and Jessica. She fell to her knees as her wings disappeared also.  
  
"I can't believe it. I can't believe I let them get away." Razan said as she bowed her head down. Miharu let go of Ling so that she could get up.  
  
"Why? Why did you stop me Miharu?" She asked. Miharu wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"We can save him! I can't let you kill Lastat. Even though he is evil now, I can't bare to see him end up dead!" she cried.  
  
"Miharu! Get it through your head! Lastat isn't the same anymore. He's evil, cold hearted, and he is working for Akuma! He could have killed you and Europa if he wanted to." Ling's voice was loud and full of pain. Miharu understood why she had felt so bad, but there was something she was missing.  
  
"If Jin had turned into Devil, would you have killed him?" She asked. Ling softened her eyes a bit, she was unable to retort. "Ling, you would have done anything and everything in your powers to save him. And I feel, that is what I must have to do."  
  
Noise came from the bushes behind them. They looked back and saw Hworang and Julia. She was running as fast as she could, panting and breathing through her mouth. Hworang stood beside her, with an extremely worried look upon his face.  
  
"Ling! I can't find JiEun! I think she might have came this way to play with Europa and Zenrei!" Julia said with anxiety. Ling looked down with disappointment. "Ling? What's wrong?" Both Julia and Hworang noticed the warm, fresh tears splashed on her cheek.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lastat had laid Zenrei calm and neatly on Heihachi's desk, right where he would notice her. "The plan shall commence shortly, until then, we will just have to wait and see what happens." He pet Zenrei lightly along her soft smooth cheek. "I hope you don't get too comfortable here, you won't be here long!" He raised his eyebrow and leaped out of the window. Heihachi had walked in and seen her lying on his desk. A bright red light gleamed from his eye, beaming onto her body.  
  
Kotou: I would have added more if I had the chance, but this chapter had to end short. Sorry it took so long but once again school was not on my side with this one! Especially with finals! I had taken them on Monday and Tuesday and now I have the entire week off!!! OH YEAH!!! So expect more!!!  
  
Jai Ne! 


	21. A stolen Angel, The Daughter of Darkness

Chapter 21: A stolen angel, the daughter of Darkness!  
  
"Our angel is destroyed!"  
  
Kotou: HEY!!! What's up? Well, I have so many Ideas, I am not too sure about how long this will be, but it will be exciting! Well, I have to go now! Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!  
  
"What!? You mean that monster has my baby!?" Julia yelled. Ling sat still on the ground, still in complete shock. Julia turned to Ling with burning eyes. "How could you let him take her? What were you thinking?" Her words screamed in Ling's ears. She did not appreciate her tone. All the blame was being put on her.  
  
"Look! He's got my daughter too!!" Ling retaliated. She stood up and clenched her fist. "Julia, I am sorry about JiEun, but my daughter is gone too! Now is not the time to be bickering about who's fault it is!" Hworang went up to Julia and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"It's ok Jules. We'll find her and bring her back, ok?" He comforted. Julia looked down to the ground.  
  
"No. It's not going to help. Your words can't bring her back," She said mournfully. "It's all your fault!" She said as she pointed to Jin. "You knew that you had the devil gene, and you KNEW that your child would also carry it!" Ling ran to the surprised Jin.  
  
"No! It's not his fault!" She yelled.  
  
"You're right," Julia said calmer, "it's both of your faults! If you two would have just left it at being married, none of this would have happened. But no! You two let your emotions cave in and look what you have caused!" Ling was furious. She stomped her foot on the ground and shouted,  
  
"Stop it! It's no ones fault!" Julia walked up to her and stared her deep in the eyes.  
  
"You have no idea! It's because of you two that the poor girl can't live a normal life! She has devils and demons after her, and even worse, you had to drag JiEun into this!" Julia swung her arm, but missed Ling. "I am not going to forget this! I will save my daughter on my own!" Julia grabbed Hworang. "Come on! Let's go!" She commanded.  
  
"No," he said sternly. "We can't be rash about this. We will save her, but we will do it the right way." Julia's red face showed more anger than before.  
  
"Fine! You stay with them if you want to! But I am going after her." Julia stormed off into the woods where Akuma had once appeared, letting her heart and senses guide her. Hworang sighed heavily, he wanted to chase after her, but he could not endanger his life as well. He had to do the right thing. Razan and Europa came together with the rest of them.  
  
"Kazuya, do you happen to know where they might be at?" Razan asked. Kazuya looked down at her, he knew exactly where they were. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He swept his trench on and looked dead ahead of him. Jin, Ling, Miharu, Hworang and Razan looked at him with a burning for knowledge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was lying there, in such a purely white room, that her eyes burned from it. She could not remember what was going on, or what was happening. The table she lay on was stinging cold, sending chills throughout her body. She felt her loose strands of hair caress her cheek. Her breath was slow and ragged. Her heart felt empty and she too felt weak. It was the most horrible feeling she had ever dealt with. She couldn't even move her head. She experienced no emotions, nor did she feel at all threatened. She saw the tall men in white coats crowding her, whispering things in a different tongue and looking back at wide screens, showing plots after plots of data. She felt tired, looking at the blank white ceiling made her feel dizzy, and yet calm. She was in an unfamiliar area, but there was something serene about the place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let me go!" Shouted JiEun. She was tied to a wall in the corner. Lastat smirked as he witnessed the efforts of the young girl. Everything was working out perfectly, just the way Akuma had planned. "Let me go or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" Lastat retorted. He boldly walked up to the young girl.  
  
"Don't you dare try to attack me! I know Tae Kwon Do and Chinese martial arts." She said arrogantly. Lastat slowly crept by her side, running his fingers along her silken neck.  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare attack you with my fists." JiEun sighed heavily, that was a major relief. Then, Lastat bared his enormous white fangs to her, "I'll just simply pierce your neck with my fangs. JiEun's eyes widened ten fold and her mouth dropped as Lastat approached her, inching towards her neck.  
  
"NO!!!!" She screamed aloud. She kicked her feet and swung her fists around aimlessly, screaming and crying. "Please, don't hurt me!" He backed away laughing.  
  
"Do you actually think that I'd waste my time on you? That's just pathetic!" He laughed. JiEun began to cry, she was so afraid for herself, she didn't know what to do. Tears ran down her face as she stared death in the face. Lastat went back to his window and looked out, staring at the Mishima Conglomerate. "So, what do you think will happen once you see your little friend?" Lastat asked.  
  
"She's not my friend!" JiEun stated. "Friends don't just sit there and watch you get captured!" She said in almost disgust.  
  
"yeah," he whispered. He turned around and glared at her saying, "you make a lousy friend."  
  
"No! I am not the lousy friend."  
  
"Did you try to rescue her?" She did not answer. "I rest my case then." He turned back and looked out the window. A solid knock came from the door behind him. Akuma walked in, a wicked smile streamed across his face. JiEun flinched from the evil that he brought upon the small room.  
  
"I believe I need to talk to you," he said seductively. Lastat nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Running in the dark forest, in the middle of the night, all they could think about was how to get back what they have lost. The forest was filled with shadow and all they could hear was the thunderous sound of the earth and dirt being ripped violently from the ground. Their hearts clashed against their chests and their lungs soon felt immensely full.  
  
Ling was extremely exhausted, but she did not let that stop her. She would not let anything stop her from saving her only child. She had only wished that she could have been more careful. Zenrei was still so young and fragile, she couldn't bare to lose her, not when she was so close to saving her. Ling had remembered all those times when Zenrei was almost kidnapped, but she had always been saved; and every time she was saved, Jun Kazama had been there. Now Jun is only a memory, no longer able to help. So many things were wrong from the start. Had it been her fault? Was Julia right?  
  
Jin stayed behind Ling, holding her hand as she pulled him to guide him. He felt horrible. Not only did his chest and waist hurt, but also, his heart ached from so much misery and pain. He had remembered the loss of his mother, and now that he was slowly piecing his life back together; now that he thought everything was simple and pure; He learns the tragedy of his legacy. He had promised to protect her, no matter what the cost; and here he was, letting his only flesh and blood be taken away from him so brutally. Maybe he just wasn't ready for such a responsibility. Maybe, he was just another Mishima, giving into the evil that sealed off the light many eons ago.  
  
Razan followed Kazuya, who leaded the group. Her mind was on Zenrei, and her alone. She had promised her sister Jun that she would take care of the last remaining Kazama, and that is what she had planned to do. Razan felt that her work was not yet complete. There was still so much she needed to teach Zenrei, there was still so much things Zenrei needed to teach her. But she was ready. She had her weapon in hand, her faithful dagger with the golden wings at the end and a small cerulean Jewel at the crest. This must have been her most truthful and most relied weapon. She was ready for the battle, and anyone who would get in her way. 'Those who so much challenged me in any way, shall not live to tell about it.' She thought.  
  
Kazuya kept his mind straightforward, knowing exactly where to go. He allowed his heart to guide him, something he had never dared to do before. His arrogance was settling in, and he had changed. He was now feeling worried for someone else beside himself and he wasn't blinded by his anger, or hell-bent on revenge. This was his time! He had to prove to himself that there is something else to Kazuya Mishima, then the devil gene, just like Jin, his son.  
  
Miharu knew that there was something she could do to help Lastat. She loved him dearly and would not let anything happen to him, even if that meant stopping her friends, at any cost. She would even willingly give her own soul up to save him. But, she had to think about Europa. She couldn't let her daughter be subjected to the same fate she may choose. If Miharu can find a way to bring Lastat back for Europa's sake, she will. She looked at her loving daughter who was running out of breath. She wanted to stop, just for her, but that would put everyone behind. Quickly, Miharu bent down on her knees and pushed Europa onto her back. Europa collapsed against her mother's spine and swung her arms around her neck. Miharu grabbed her legs and ran after the group. They will all be headed to the Mishima Conglomerate. They could only hope they wouldn't be too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now that Lastat was gone, now would be the most perfect time for JiEun's escape. She had realized how much of a friend she could have been, if she did not let her own selfishness get in the way. She was going to go out and help her friend, no matter what the cost. That is what her mother would have done. Twisting and turning, she could not seem to escape the taught ropes that bound her, but she had remembered her father's tactics well! From her sleeve, she let a sharp nail-file fall into her hands. She then began rubbing the file quickly against the ropes, until friction set her free. She fell to the ground, but she fell quietly. She then crawled out of the window and leaped onto the branches of the nearby tree. The building in which Zenrei was at was not too far a distance. She would stealthily make her way over there, without leaving a single trace.  
  
Slowly, JiEun made her way to the building, and it just so happened that she ended up in the room right next to the laboratory in which Zenrei was captivated. Her father's street smarts came in handy and so did her mother's overall knowledge. She crawled in through a space in the window as she landed on the floor. Zenrei was nearby.  
  
"Don't worry Zenni. I won't be the one to let ya down!" She said as she made her way through the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She let out a yawn, as time had seemed to move by so slowly for her. She had felt as if she were in this place for hours and nothing had happened, but people simply staring, and speaking words she couldn't understand. Then, Heihachi Mishima walked in. She hadn't remembered him, nor recognized any of his features, but somehow, his presence startled her. It switched a sort of attitude within her, thus making a chain reaction towards her other feelings about this man. She seemed startled and uneasy. He spoke in a deep hoarse voice.  
  
"So, we meet again little one." He said. That voice. That voice was so unfamiliar, yet somewhat recognizable all the same. He sent enticing chills down her back, causing her to shudder in complete fear. He looked around at the men beside him and back at the screen with the data. "I believe that she is still too young to reproduce, correct?" He asked. Zenrei's eyes widened. What was he talking about? The other men, she couldn't understand, but his voice seemed so clear, so logical, that she couldn't help but be afraid for what was to become of her. The man running the test looked at her and answered,  
  
"Yes. Her body is not ready quite yet, but she does produce the gametes that are needed, and since she has the devil-gene, I am sure the Zygote will be just as dark blooded."  
  
From a distance, JiEun could hear exactly what they were saying, and knew of what they were talking about. She had asked her mother, so many times where babies come from and Julia would always tell her exactly where, not leaving out any details. And what more, she would always tell her in a scientific manner, since her mother was like that. Whenever she would ask her father though, she was told in the most graphic manner to the point where she wanted to puke. "Ew!" She shrieked. She quickly covered her mouth when she saw the men look her way.  
  
"So, once we combine her gamete with yours, we will have the perfect being." Said the man. Heihachi looked at his great-granddaughter lovingly, which made Zenrei feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"That man is sick!" JiEun whispered.  
  
"Not too fast, I want her to become complete darkness. Then, that is when I shall have my fun. Ha! I will feel 40 years younger." Said Heihachi with a loud laughter. (A/N: RAPIST!!!! PEDIFILE!!!!!)  
  
JiEun practically threw up there. The men grabbed Zenrei and put her in a room, where Heihachi was to meet her. She was absolutely clueless. The doctors injected her with a type of liquid that is supposed to bring about her true dark nature and supposedly rid her of her angel-gene. JiEun quickly snuck into the room Zenrei was at. Zenrei stood by the bed, looking at JiEun.  
  
"Zenni!" She gasped. Zenrei looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"JiEun, what are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice was simple and innocent. A frightened look was painted on JiEun's face. "What's wrong?" She asked. JiEun ran up to Zenrei.  
  
"Zenrei, they are going to reproduce you!" She shrieked. Zenrei tilted her head to the side. She had no idea of what JiEun was talking about.  
  
"What?" She asked confused. JiEun sighed and began making gestures with her hands and explaining as simply as she could of what "horror" awaited her. Zenrei understood nothing.  
  
"Ugh! Gee-Wiz!" She groaned. "Zenrei, you know where babies come from right?" JiEun asked, a bit annoyed. Zenrei stared blankly at her, then she remembered hearing something about it from Julia.  
  
"Oh yeah! Your mom said that babies come from..."  
  
"Yeah I know! Well, think of this, Heihachi is planning on having the kid!" JiEun yelled.  
  
"Wow! He wants a baby!" She said gaily. JiEun slapped her forehead hard.  
  
"Yeah...that's it Zenni." She removed her hand from her face and locked eyes with Zenrei. "But guess who the mommy is," She said slyly. Zenrei shrugged her shoulders. Then JiEun pointed directly towards her. Zenrei's face turned pale. Her blood rushed through her body, while chills rushed down her spine.  
  
"No!!!" She yelled. JiEun quickly put her hand over Zenrei's mouth so she would not bring attention. Suddenly, Zenrei felt sick. She could feel the evil slowly begin to take over her. "Uh...JiEun, I don't feel good." She said weakly. JiEun grabbed her and walked over towards a window.  
  
"Trust me, you're gunna feel a lot worse if we don't get you out of here." She said as she began to take the hinges out of the window. Zenrei watched her at work.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" She asked. JiEun smiled and said,  
  
"Well, my father showed me a few old tricks," she began. She took out part of the window and Zenrei climbed to the balcony of the window ledge. JiEun took out three raven black feathers. "But I have a few new ones that counter them." She laughed as she set them onto the ground, over by the bed. She then wiped some of the blood that dripped from Lastat's teeth onto the feathers. "People leave behind so many clues, it's just so sad how foolish they are." She said in disgust. Then, she met Zenrei by the ledge and the two of them made their escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julia turned back as she heard the sound of footsteps approach her.  
  
"Julia!" Hworang called. He ran past the group and caught up with her.  
  
"Hi dad!" JiEun greeted. Hworang fell to his knees and embraced his daughter. He loved the warm feeling she brought, it was so nice to have her with him once again. He looked over at Julia who was so happy that she was crying hysterically. Ling and Jin ran to Zenrei who just stared blankly at the sky, as if it were extremely fascinating to her. Jin held Zenrei close to him, but there was something exceedingly different. Her face was beginning to look pale and her eyes weren't that rich brown color anymore. JiEun walked up to Jin and Ling and pulled on their shirt to get their attention. "She's feeling a bit sick, I don't know what they did to her, maybe it was the shock." JiEun explained.  
  
"Who did this?" Kazuya asked angrily. JiEun looked at him and saw the rage build up in his eyes.  
  
"Just guess! Heihachi Mishima of course." She said logically. Kazuya shook his head.  
  
"He's pure evil. He has allowed Devil into his spirit now, but why would he want Zenrei? What does he need her for?" JiEun made a disgusted face. Razan had seen it and decided to question her about it.  
  
"You know something, don't you!" She yelled. JiEun looked for a way to avoid her eyes, but as soon as she knew it, everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Well..." Their eyes burned with a passion for wanting to know. She caved in, she had to tell them. "Heihachi wanted to have...he wanted to have sex with Zenrei, therefore creating a new dark being with both their genes!" She shouted. Razan backed away startled. That was just disgusting.  
  
"What the hell is up with that old Bastard??" Kazuya asked insanely. Ling's expression was twisted, as if she ate something extremely sour just then.  
  
"He's not going to get his hands on my baby!" She shouted. Jin clenched his fists. He thought that his grandfather was an uncaring brutal bastard who would do absolutely anything to achieve his goal.  
  
"Damn him to hell!" Jin shouted.  
  
"Eew!! That is so nasty!" Europa shrieked. Miharu nodded her head. Jin looked back at Zenrei who was slowly falling asleep in his arms. Jin hugged her close to him, and he heard her whisper something soft and quiet.  
  
"What did she say?" Asked Ling. Everyone was silent for a moment, just to hear what Zenrei would say next. The dead silence was driving them nuts, then, she began to whimper. Jin was worried, she looked as if she were in a deep trance she couldn't escape.  
  
"Zenrei, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I hate you!" She shouted. Jin looked stunned, completely paralyzed. Zenrei opened her eyes and tears flooded them. "I hate you so much!" She whined.  
  
"Zenni?" He asked, unsure of what was going on. She pushed herself away from him and ran away, but she stopped in her tracks as she saw Akuma standing over her.  
  
"Hello there." He said deeply. "Zenrei, it's time to come home." Zenrei opened her arms out to him and let him hold her. He picked her up gently and held her very carefully.  
  
"Let her go!" Ling cried. Akuma shook his head as Ling charged at him. Her own rage and anger blinded her causing her to be unable to concentrate.  
  
"Stop it!" Zenrei yelled. Ling stopped. Zenrei had not wanted her mother's help. "Father, I'm tired." Zenrei said to Akuma. Jin's jaw dropped. Zenrei had called Akuma her father, and she even had her arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.  
  
"No!" Jin shouted. The black devil markings began to appear on his face and body.  
  
"Calm down now," Akuma said calmly. "I didn't achieve this on my own." He said. Everyone kept quiet as they heard everything Akuma had to say. "Everything works out perfectly." Both Hinotama and Jessica come from behind Akuma. "First, I had Hinotama and Jessica pretend that they want to be changed into better people, when all they did was wear Zenrei down. That was perfect because it made her weak enough to where I can steal her. Then, I gave her to Heihachi, who was just a big help in this plan because now he's probably looking all over for his precious mate!" He laughed. As Akuma went on, the devil-gene began to take its roll on Jin. "Then, I knew that the young girl would want to help her friend because Lastat had wounded her ego. He told her that she wasn't a good friend for not saving her friend. Then, I just followed the two girls and now I have my perfect daughter of Darkness." He pet Zenrei's hair, taking out her bows that held her pigtails together. Her hair fell onto her face as she snuggled up against his chest. Akuma kissed her cheek lightly, watching as the dark markings appeared on her body as she became more and more evil. Akuma bowed, bidding them all a farewell. Jessica and Hinotama turned back, following Akuma.  
  
"I don't think so bitch!" Razan said as she tackled Jessica to the ground. Jessica hit the earth hard and tried getting free. "You were better off dead!" She said. This wasn't like her. Razan had never meant to want to kill anyone before, but she had to save Zenrei. She raised her arm out high and struck down at her with the dagger, plunging it into her heart. Jessica gave out a horrible scream as she felt the dagger pierce her limbs. Razan kept pushing until the handle was the only visible thing. Jessica screamed again, and then, there was dead silence. She had died. Razan could feel her adrenaline rush. Her head pounded violently as she wept aloud. She hated killing, but she had promised to save her family. Kazuya ran to her and embraced her.  
  
"It's ok," he whispered, "you did the right thing." Razan looked up at him with teary eyes, she had never experienced such an excruciating since the last time she killed someone, Lee Chaolan.  
  
"I...I wanted to save her. I did the only thing I knew how!" She cried. Kazuya held her gently in his arms. Miharu watched as they embraced. She had never seen him act so sincere before. It reminded her of Lastat. She missed him dearly, and she feared that she would not get another chance to be with him again.  
  
Julia, Hworang and JiEun walked back home. They felt that it wasn't their place to bud in. This was their battle, they would have to deal with it.  
  
Ling kneeled down by Jin, wrapping her arms around him and crying loudly. Akuma had won. He had taken their only child, and she did not want to come back, no matter what. She had forgotten about the ones who truly loved her and left to embark on a journey to the dark side.  
  
"We won't...We can't give up." She whimpered. Jin stood there, looking out into the empty streets. Ling felt her heart united with his, but it still wasn't enough. There was something missing. She was missing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotou: Yatta!!! I finished this chap...and maybe the entire fic! I dunno, should it end here? Like this? If you guys think so, then I guess I'll end it, but if ya want more, I have got PLENTY more! Trust me! I can add the next chapters and it will be amazing!!! So, give me your review! End it here, or CONTINUE!!! I need to know! (By the way, the ending, I f I chose to go on, will be a lot better, and MAYBE happy!)  
  
Well, thanks for reading, Jai Ne! 


	22. Things Become clearer

Chapter 22: Things become clearer  
  
"There may be no hope for the future"  
  
Kotou: Hi Everyone! SORRY FOR LONG WAIT!! I guess I am continuing this fic. I am still deciding weather or not I want a happy ending or a sad one. Well, I guess I'll just have to play it out and see what comes. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed.  
  
Forevermore: I think you should like this! I got an idea from.... An anime I created.  
  
Opside: Something told me you were going to hate the last 2 chaps! Hehe. Don't give up hope! Things just might have a turn for the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to disclaim the last chap, so I disclaim that chapter and this one! ^_^  
Akuma walked into a darkened room. The dim lights of candles were the only illumination. Zenrei, tucked neatly into his chest, let out a slight yawn and looked around the room. Everything was different...and yet familiar to her. Akuma set her on a small bed that seemed fit just for her. Zenrei sat there and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Papa, what are we going to do?" she asked innocently. Akuma stroked her hair lightly and gazed into her cold eyes.  
  
"We are going to set out our dream, the one that was destroyed thousands of years ago." Zenrei listened patiently as Akuma explained everything in perfect detail. "Zenrei, my dear, will you help me achieve this dream...our dream?" Zenrei nodded lightly.  
  
"Yes father, I will do anything for you." Akuma smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh, there is one more thing," he stated, "there are two people, Jin Kazama and Ling Kazama. They are most likely going to want you too. I want you to stay away from them, do you hear me?" He asked. Zenrei nodded her head.  
  
"Yes father." She stretched her arms out wide, gave out a yawn and fell back on the bed.  
  
"Good, get your rest. We have a long day ahead of us." He bent down and kissed her cheek. As he left the room, He settled down into a long chair in his office. "Everything is going accordingly as planned. I will open the door to the dark realm and destroy the light with eternal darkness. Then, I must kill the girl." He laughed to himself and rested himself back on his chair, slowly closing his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The cherry blossoms swept across the ground, slightly brushing along the few blades of grass. The cold chill from the wind blew past Ling's face. She stood alone with Jin looking up at the sky. They stood silently together, keeping all their memories buried deep within their hearts. Ling gently laid her head against Jin's shoulder.  
  
"It's not fair Jin. Why should this happen to us?" She grasped on tighter to his arm, holding him close to her. From a distance, Kazuya and Razan stood, watching over them.  
  
"What are we going to do Kazuya?" Razan asked. Kazuya shook his head.  
  
"I am not sure. I don't think there's much we can do. All we have to do is wait I guess." Razan kept her anger deep within.  
  
"This isn't right! This...such a thing cannot possibly be meant to happen!" she yelled. "We can't just sit back and let this thing take its course!" Kazuya turned his attention back to her. She was so full of spunk and energy, that it caught his eye. "I am not going to sit around here and wait for something to happen! I promised my sister that I would help and that's what I am going to do! I swear by it!" She ran away from Kazuya.  
  
"Razan! Wait, where are you going?" He called out. She looked back with her tearful eyes.  
  
"I am going to save her! What does it look like!" She held her dagger tighter in her hands. Everything was clear at that moment. "And I will do whatever is necessary for these precautions!" She ran farther away. Kazuya just stood silently, watching her as she ran faster with all her might. Little Europa ran in front of Razan.  
  
"Razan, please let me come with you!" Europa cried. Razan shook her head.  
  
"No, this is far too..."  
  
"Don't even say it is dangerous for me! You were the one who taught me how to fight. You are the one who gave me all my strength!" Europa said with eagerness. "I am ready to prove to myself of what I can do!" Razan nodded her head.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go!" The two of them went back home. Razan went to her room and picked up her little box she always kept by her bedside. She opened it up and found her best fighting utilities. She smiled as she looked at all the beauties she treasured.  
  
She picked up her dagger and wiped the blood off of it, then felt the sharp blade. It was perfect; the perfect weapon for such a battle. She put on her leather gloves with the holes cut out for her fingers; her spike necklace with the small angel in the middle; she put her hair up so that it was spiked also; her leather boots went all the way up to her knees. She tightened up her gloves and kept her eyes sharp.  
  
"I've been waiting for a very important day to give this to you, and I think now is the best time." She handed Europa a sword with her name on it. Europa's eyes widened.  
  
"I know that there is going to be a tournament, and I have seen that you have excellent hand-eye-coordination. This is yours." Europa gently laid the sword by her side. It was so heavy, yet it felt right for her to have it.  
  
"Thank you Razan," she said softly, "I'll make you proud."  
  
"Don't worry kid," Razan said, "you already have." That made Europa feel very happy inside. She smiled and bowed her head.  
  
"Hey! I want to wear something cool too!" Europa said. She went into Zenrei's room to change into what she wanted to. Razan stood there, waiting for her partner to come out. When Europa got out, she was wearing a sailor suit that looked dazzling on her. "I have always wanted to wear one!" She said with a bright smile. Razan laughed and the two of them headed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Not all hope is lost my son, we still have one thing Akuma lacks." Kazuya said, hoping to get Jin to cheer up.  
  
"What's that?" He asked with absolutely no enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"Remember, Zenrei and you have psychic abilities. You two can communicate telepathically. And you Ling, you can feel her emotions. No matter how far you may be from her, you two always can communicate with her." No matter what, Kazuya was right and they both knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zenrei slept peacefully in her bed, not knowing of anything going around. She was young and naïve, and Akuma used that to his advantage. But in her sleep, mysteries began to unravel themselves.  
  
~*~*DREAM*~*~  
  
Zenrei sat in the company of her family and her friends. She was laughing and a warm feeling kept to her heart. But very quickly, something began to happen. Darkness began to take over, but it only happened to her.  
  
"Kill...kill them." Said a voice in her head. She did not understand what was going on, or what was happening. She did not like this feeling; it was new to her.  
  
"No! Stop it!" cried Zenrei. "I don't want to do this!" Tears ran down her cheek, and she did not know how to control anything that was happening.  
  
"Come on, just do it. You know this is what you want!" Said the voice. The voice was familiar to her.  
  
"Who are you? Please, just leave me alone!" One by one, everything began to change. The sky became dark, the ground turned to fire, and the sweet birds became demons. "What's going on?" she said in her shaky voice. The only two people she could see were Jin and Ling. "Mother? Father?" She asked. They both reached out to her, lovingly welcoming her into their arms. Zenrei reached out for them, but with one touch, They turned into a weird figure. "What is this?" she asked again. Her parents both turned into Akuma and Devil.  
  
"We are here for you now. We will take care of you!" They said in unison. Their voices scared her, and she felt hopeless.  
  
"Stop it! Stay away from me!" Zenrei looked at Akuma and saw something burning in his eyes.  
  
"You have no one to love for you. No one loves you!" He said.  
  
"That's not true! Just stop it!" She yelled. She felt a burning anger towards him. All she could think about was how to destroy him.  
  
"Yes, he is full of lies. He only wants to use you. Destroy him!" said Devil. "Let me help you!" He approached Zenrei, but she quickly moved back.  
  
"No! Don't come near me!" She yelled.  
  
"Let me help you, so you can save your parents. We can do it...together." His words were so soft and quiet. Slowly, Zenrei let him enter her. She became possessed. She destroyed everything in her path, no matter what it was. She took out Akuma very easy.  
  
"Zenni! Zenni!" The voices were so familiar. It was her parent's voices. They were calling out to her, lovingly and longingly. They had missed her so much!  
  
"Mother! Father!" She cried out joyously. But soon, she heard Devil's voice in her head again. Begging her to destroy. "Stop it! Get out of my body!" She yelled, but nothing seemed to soothe her heavy spirit. She saw her parents, and felt a deep hatred toward them. She clenched her fists and felt the evil take over her.  
  
~*~*END DREAM*~*~  
  
"STOP IT!" She yelled. Sweat dripped from her body, as she felt very hot. She knew now that she was only a puppet being used to destroy the goodness that remained in the world. She did not want that, she knew that there had to be some way to save her family; and she would not let the devil-gene control her, she would be strong like her father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's scared, but there's a feeling of warmth in her heart." Ling said quietly.  
  
"She had a dream. She isn't going to let the devil-gene control her. She's strong." Jin said positively.  
  
"Well, we are going to have to train hard for the tournament. Heihachi must be furious, let's get going shall we?" Kazuya said with a sly grin. This was a very important tournament. Probably the most important one yet...  
  
Kotou: Well..that was short! Sorry it took so long. I was BUSY!!! And also I had no clue of what to write. So..It looks like Razan and Europa have an idea! Also, Zenrei knows who she is now?? Ok, things will start to get more intense as time goes by, so wait until the next chapter!!!!  
  
Jai Ne! 


End file.
